


La Marche du Summet

by Buissoneum



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark Fantasy, Gen, NaNoWriMo
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 79,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buissoneum/pseuds/Buissoneum
Summary: 20 marchent, la peau brûlée par la lumière qui tombe. Leur avancée est conséquence de la peur de gouvernants paranoïaques, qui désirent seulement qu'on leur apprenne que leur pouvoir n'est pas en danger. De caravansérails en campements, de campements en montagnes et de montagnes en solitudes, 20 marchent.Pour le Nanowrimo 2020.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Alors voilà, j'ai décidé de faire un truc qui me trottait dans la tête pour le nanowrimo, donc premier chapitre, présentation de tous les personnages. Bref, que du bonheur dans 10000 mots. Désolé.

Mon expression crépite. Enfin, pas entièrement, puisque je parle d’un point en particulier autour de moi. Alors que je suis en fusion permanente, ce n’est pas le cas des astres qui m’entourent, preuve s’il en est que je suis le plus important.

Bref, mon expression crépite sur un des astres, que ses minuscules habitants appellent Munres quand ils articulent leurs petits souffles. Parfois je tente de voir ce qu’il y a à la surface de cet astre – peu intéressant vraiment, des intrigues d’humains avec des humains, rien à voir avec les tempêtes à la surface de l’astre le plus éloigné de moi.

Ainsi je suis mes rayons vers un point, passant par huit minutes de ténèbres avant d’arriver à ma destination, un endroit où bien de mes rayons se perdent sur la barrière invisible de cet astre. Ceux qui n’arrivent pas à passer fournissent au moins un beau spectacle à ceux qui sont dessous.

Enfin certains de mes rayons s’abattent et les humains remercient leur Primordial, qui aurait créé leur monde. Sauf un.

Son nom est Vulgaveris, et il se tient droit, réfléchissant à la tempête qui lui passe sur le corps. D’autres auraient été brisés par la puissance des vents qui déplacent les rocs et les envoient sur les bras du penseur. Mais il n’en a cure, si bien qu’au bout de mûres réflexions, il se lève et tous les vents s’arrêtent. Il ne sourit pas – ce n’est plus le cas depuis que ses amis sont morts de vieillesse. Ils lui avaient demandé, certes, mais ça ne rend pas confortable le fait de laisser des amis mourir alors qu’on pourrait abjurer la vieillesse éternellement.

Il marche trois instants et s’envole hors de l’espace.

Il me faut un instant pour localiser son nouvel endroit. Il se tient debout près des portes d’une ville – Arelhem je crois. Les gardes se mobilisent aussi vite que possible, mais la porte refuse de se fermer, un vent violent la maintenant ouverte face au monstre.

Soixante-dix-sept salves frappent la cité ; venues de la même direction que mes rayons, la confusion est facile à faire mais je vous prie de me croire, je ne suis pas responsable. Les citernes, les puits explosent. Les greniers s’enflamment, les banques brûlent et les soldats se rassemblent à l’entrée de la ville.

Vulgaveris n’en a cure, en vérité. Aucun soldat ne peut le blesser, et si la nuée de carreaux qui fonce vers lui semble vouloir détromper cette affirmation, acceptez de me croire que les vents soient si puissants autour de l’homme qu’aucun trait n’atteignit sa cible.

Sans un sourire, Vulgaveris parla. Enfin, plus exactement, il ordonna. Les oreilles d’un des soldats se raidirent, et son corps prit la fuite. Du moins, c’est à ça que ça ressemblait. En vérité, il avait reçu l’ordre de tuer son gouverneur, et exécutait ce vœu de Vulgaveris. Deux minutes passèrent, et Vulgaveris se détourna de la cité, son vœu exaucé.

Vulgaveris mourut deux ans plus tard.

Apparemment être responsable d’autant de morts dans la ville n’était pas quelque chose qui le faisait se sentir bien. Son cadavre reçut le même traitement que celui des douze Manciens qui l’avaient précédé (même si un de ces douze n’a pas reçu ce traitement, gardez vos remarques pour plus tard) ; en somme il servit juste à l’Église pour construire un de ses Temples.

Et ainsi j’arrêtais mon toucher de ce monde, déçu par telle trahison à l’acmé.

Ça devait être cinq siècles après. Alors que je me trouvais à mon couchant, un homme était en train de grimper une tour au milieu d’une ville, le tout sous les doigts délicats du désert approchant, qui s’infiltre un peu partout. C’est ce que font les déserts après tout.

Son nom est Salarr.

Sa cible s’appelait Elloc, et le nom de famille de sa cible est un nom qu’on connaît bien. Il s’appelle Meule, le nom accordé à ces soldats que l’Église fait pour détruire.

Salarr n’en a que faire de ces considérations, pour être honnête. Il obéit juste aux ordres qu’on lui a donné pour pouvoir aller se reposer. La fenêtre est ouverte, ça ne sera pas long.

Mieux que ça, mes rayons qui rebondissent sur toutes les surfaces l’informent que sa cible a le dos tourné. Calme dans son triomphe, Salarr met le pied dans la chambre, sans un grincement – après tout c’est un assassin, il sait être discret.

-Bonsoir, Salarr.

Le triomphe s’effondre en un instant, et Salarr s’apprêtait à courir pour expédier sa mission, mais c’était avant que le souffle d’Elloc ne reprenne :

-Si j’étais toi je ne bougerais pas. Sous tes pieds se trouve un plancher, et sous ce plancher une salle. Dans cette salle se trouve un des Pas-Triples. Assigné à ma protection, parce qu’apparemment je le mérite. Viens, assieds-toi.

Elloc se retourne, et toute velléité de finir sa mission s’arrête en Salarr. La peau foncée de l’homme qui lui fait face couplée à son expression lui disent tout.

-Je suppose que vous avez demandé vous-même à être mis sur la liste de mes cibles ?

-C’est ça, mais assieds-toi, j’attends debout depuis bientôt deux heures.

Ponctuant cette déclaration, Elloc s’installe sur un bureau, tandis que Salarr s’approprie le rebord de la fenêtre, prêt à en sauter si le besoin se fait sentir.

-As-tu déjà entendu parler de moi, Salarr ?

-Au-delà de mes ordres ? Non.

-Bien, ça me permettra de faire un peu d’exposition aux oreilles indiscrètes. Lévir, tu peux entrer.

La porte claqua lorsqu’une forte silhouette entra. Il fallut mobiliser toute sa volonté à Salarr pour ne pas fuir. Sa raison lui indiquait – à raison – que toute fuite serait vouée à l’échec. Face à lui était un Pas-Triples.

-Lévir, assieds-toi.

-Non, le confort des jambes campées droit dans le sol dépasse celui de vos chaises idiotes.

La cible leva les yeux au ciel et soupira tandis que son garde du corps prenait place. Après le soupir, il reprit son sérieux et décida de parler.

-Bon, Lévir le sait peut-être (je ne contrôle pas ses nuits de recherches), mais je suis théoriquement un propriétaire terrien important dans plus d’un royaume. Tout ce que ça veut dire, c’est que j’ai renversé quelques nobles qui ne respectaient pas les critères de l’Église et qu’en récompense j’ai reçu leurs terres. En conséquence, les gens qui contrôlent les terres à côté m’en veulent.

-Et qu’est-ce que ça a à faire avec moi ? Demande Salarr, ennuyé par le récit de sa cible. Est-ce que je dois servir d’excuse pour dire qu’un de ces nobles a voulu vous tuer et vous permettre de l’exécuter et dire aux autres prétendants qu’ils n’ont pas intérêt à vous chercher ?

-Non, rien d’aussi sordide, rit le Meule. Il faudrait que j’en aie quelque chose à faire de ces terres pour vouloir ça, et le fait que je laisse ces terres à des intendants en dit long sur mon point de vue à ce sujet. Je veux m’éloigner de ce climat, et je me suis souvenu de quelque chose qu’on a tous connu en grandissant. Les contes sur l’Inconnu qui – dans les contes pour les plus jeunes – mange les enfants et qui fait des choses de plus en plus horribles plus on grandit.

-Je n’ai aucune idée d’où cette réflexion vous mène. Commenta avec dépit Salarr, insatisfait d’un tel illuminé.

-Cette réflexion me mène – un peu plus tard – à la liberté totale vis-à-vis de l’Église. Rétorqua Elloc avec l’assurance de celui qui sait que son appât prendra. Tu as passé toute ta vie à être esclave de l’Église, Lévir à mes côtés aussi. C’est mon cas aussi, être haut dans une hiérarchie ne libère jamais, ça ne fait qu’enfermer encore plus. L’Inconnu, même s’il n’existe pas, me fournit un prétexte pour m’éloigner loin de ce que l’Église appelle avec orgueil le Cœur Civilisé. Je réunis une équipe des athées qui ont le plus de mal-être dans les rangs de l’Église pour fuir. On se retrouvera à Vartek, demande à me voir au cloître. Oh et tu pourras me tutoyer la prochaine fois qu’on se verra.

Dans un dernier sourire, Elloc se leva et marcha jusqu’à un monticule d’argile, qui le fit disparaître d’un simple toucher. Trois secondes plus tard, Lévir bougea pour faire de même, sans un regard à l’assassin. Un instant après la disparition de Lévir, le monticule explosa.

-Putain de Meules.

Un homme, courbé par les âges (bien qu’ils ne soient pas si nombreux à l’avoir traversé). Il vit en ermite, et s’y amuse autant qu’il le veut, mangeant ce qu’il trouve et jamais ne cherchant à contrôler la nature. En rentrant à sa grotte un soir, il trouve évidemment des traces de quelqu’un. Se saisissant de la dague qu’il garde à son ceinturon en toutes circonstances, il entre et trouve un autre homme assis et grelottant ; évidemment, il s’agissait d’Elloc, qui s’excusa rapidement, expliquant qu’il était tombé dans une rivière et qu’il avait cherché une grotte pour s’abriter.

-Vraiment désolé de vous déranger monsieur.

-Oh, ce n’est pas grave.

-Comment vous appelez-vous monsieur ?

-Je crois bien qu’on m’appelait Bagot quand je vivais parmi les autres êtres humains, mais bon je n’utilise plus vraiment ce nom depuis quelques années.

-Ouais, sept ans.

-Comment savez-vous ça au juste ?

-Disons que j’ai mes sources, monsieur Molèdiase. Pas loin derrière vous – trois pas en arrière et deux pas à droite – il y a quelqu’un que vous n’avez pas vu. Je ne vous en veux pas, les Pas-Triples sont très discrets.

-Pourquoi venez-vous me menacer ? J’ai reçu une exemption de travail de la part du cardinal Coatien.

-Docardinal maintenant.

-Ah, bien pour lui. Mais ne changez pas de sujet, pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

Elloc soupira, signe suffisant pour que Lévir apparaisse derrière l’ermite. D’un signe de la main, le Meule signala à son interlocuteur qu’il ne fallait pas bouger et reprit.

-Vous êtes athée, monsieur Molèdiase. Pas besoin de le nier, je connais bien les gens comme vous. L’Église vous fait travailler toute votre vie, mais jamais vous n’y croyez. Je suis passé par là moi aussi, croyez-moi. Cependant j’ai trouvé une échappatoire autre que l’ermitage.

-Et quelle est donc cette échappatoire ? Je vis bien ici.

-Mais vous vivez seul. L’humain est sociable, il se flétrit sans le contact des autres. Et ne me faites pas croire que la nature a pour vous le rôle que les humains ont pour les autres humains, vous êtes ingénieur agricole et vous n’avez pas changé. Vous savez tout aussi bien que moi que l’Inconnu existe. J’ai obtenu du Pontife même l’autorisation de former une expédition qui ira le chercher. Me suivrez-vous, moi et le groupe d’athées que je rassemble ?

-Je… Je dois y réfléchir.

-Je laisse cette voielise ici, allez à Vartek quand vous aurez réfléchi. Le cloître vous reconnaîtra.

Elloc posa un monticule d’argile au milieu de la grotte, et disparut, la main posée dessus. Le Pas-Triple suivit un instant plus tard, juste après avoir répondu à l’ermite.

-Pourquoi le suivez-vous ?

-Parce que mon but dans la vie est simple.

Lévir disparut à cette réponse.

-Viarecque je suppose ?

L’homme se désintéressa un instant de son ouvrage et acquiesça, reprenant son travail après avoir simplement demandé :

-Et qui le recherche ?

-Un Meule, répondit Elloc – à qui d’autre s’attendre ? Je veux juste savoir si ça serait possible d’avoir tout ça.

Suivant cette déclaration, l’intrus posa une liste sur le comptoir avant de lancer en partant :

-Je reviendrais demain pour régler tout ça.

Déçu de si peu d’action, je continuais cependant à regarder l’ouvrage du travailleur, qui avait regardé la liste entre temps. Il savait bien que les demandes d’un Meule sont prioritaires à tout autre travail, et se demandait quelque chose dans les lignes d’un « pourquoi moi ? » très confus. Dans tous les cas il se mit au travail, abattant les demandes de son nouveau client aussi vite que possible. Il ne demandait pas grand-chose en vérité, et ce qu’il demandait de plus dur à faire était fourni avec des détails précis, toujours quelque chose de positif.

Quand je m’étais couché et que la seule lumière naturelle (donc de moi) venait du reflet sur ce miroir de pierre qui orbite autour de Munres, il travaillait encore. Lorsque je me relevais, il s’était heureusement couché, la commande finalisée. Un petit repas plus tard et il était de retour à son travail, et remplissait son office. Au bout d’une demi-journée, le Meule revint.

-Je viens régler ma commande. Furent ses premiers mots.

-Elle est à votre gauche, c’est le sac où il y a votre liste.

-Je pense ne pas avoir bien été compris, je viens payer pour ma commande mais je ne la prendrais pas. Fit un Elloc dont le plan étrange se déroulait sans doute comme prévu. Cette production est à vous, qui serais-je pour vous la voler après autant d’efforts contre aussi peu ?

-Donc pour vous l’argent c’est peu ? Tiqua l’artisan. Je ne savais pas que les Meules étaient comme ça, et je ne regrette pas de ne pas les avoir rencontrés avant.

-L’argent n’existe pas, répliqua un Elloc au sourire encore plus poussé qu’avant. L’argent est une convention dont on s’arrange bien, mais dans l’absolu n’existe pas. Il ne s’agit que de petits morceaux de cuivre, d’étain, d’or et autres, sur lesquels on a mis un petit symbole et pour qui on a dit « maintenant tes années de souffrance et de travail valent ça ». Résumer la variété extrême des expériences humaines, des parcours différents, de toutes les souffrances du travail à juste quelques pièces est tout de même un acte petit et méchant.

-Ais-je dit le contraire ? Grogna Viarecque, se détournant de son ouvrage. Cependant cet acte petit et méchant permet aux gens de survivre. Mais vous les Meules, ô saints Meules, il semble que vous ne compreniez pas qu’on ait besoin d’argent pour vivre. Et pourquoi vous souriez ?

-Parce qu’on est arrivé pile là où je voulais qu’on arrive, cher Viarecque. Vous aimez votre travail, n’est-ce pas ?

-C’est vrai, répondit avec réserve l’artisan.

-Et si je vous disais que je connais un moyen de continuer ce travail hors du besoin de manger, que feriez-vous ?

-Je vérifierais que ce n’est pas un piège.

-Précautionneux, j’aime bien ça. Tout le monde connaît l’Inconnu, c’est votre cas aussi. Venez à Vartek et demandez à voir Elloc Meule, on vous fournira du pain en attendant que tous mes préparatifs soient finis.

-Des préparatifs pour quoi ? Et c’est quoi le rapport avec l’Inconnu ?

-Le rapport avec l’Inconnu c’est que mes préparatifs sont pour une expédition qui nous mènera jusqu’à lui. Rejoignez-moi, et vous échapperez enfin à l’Église. Est-ce que ma proposition est assez attirante ?

-Je dois avouer qu’elle est au moins intrigante. Vartek c’est ça ?

-Oui, la ville juste en-dessous du Temple du Sang. Oh et au fait, combien je vous dois ? Je ne veux pas me montrer impoli.

-Sadre Marèate ?

-C’est mon nom.

La femme regarda l’intrus, habillé de l’armure de l’Ordre-Meule. Elle cacha très bien sa réaction initiale de dégoût, pour arborer un air poli face à l’homme qu’elle détestait déjà. C’est quand même intéressant de voir comme les premières impressions définissent beaucoup de la socialisation humaine, mais je digresse pendant que le Meule avance et hoche la tête, regardant les livres étalés autour de son interlocutrice.

-Quant à moi c’est Elloc, et je pense que mon nom de famille est évident avec cette tenue.

-Ouais, Meule, répliqua avec peu d’intérêt la personne dérangée. Et du coup c’est quoi le projet ? Parce que là je suis en train de comparer des documents, c’est bien de ne pas être dérangée pour ça. Ah oui c’est vrai vous êtes un Meule, vous ne savez sans doute pas lire, désolé de vous parler de quelque chose que vous êtes incapable de faire.

-Alors j’ai envie de dire que c’est sûrement anticonstitutionnel d’insulter un Meule mais de toutes façons la raison que j’ai de vous interrompre finira anticonstitutionnelle à un moment où à un autre et je n’ai pas lu la constitution de Corrile, j’ai bien mieux à faire que m’infliger ça.

-Et donc, pourquoi vous êtes là ? Parce que désolé mais là j’étudie la représentation du métabolisme des barides dans plusieurs études pour noter les incohérences, alors qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?

-Je veux vous proposer une mission, sur le terrain. Vous savez, à l’endroit où il y a de vrais animaux, pas juste des dessins faits par des moines fatigués et en fin de vie.

-Ceux que j’étudie en ce moment même ont été faits par des moines de seulement vingt ans, vous êtes déjà dans l’inexactitude.

-Et vous vous êtes dans l’hostilité la plus totale face à moi, chose que je comprends, répliqua calmement l’intrus. Par « en fin de vie », j’entendais le moment où l’esprit humain commence à avoir des ratés et commence à partir en roue libre face à une quantité de travail bien trop grande.

-Certes. Fut la seule concession faite par le regard accusateur de Sadre.

-Enfin bref, vu que vous n’avez pas l’air intéressée, je n’ai pas besoin de vous dire que la mission se déroulera dans le Désert Boréal (raidissement visible de la chercheuse) ni qu’elle impliquera des bruves, parce qu’après tout ça peut facilement survivre dans cet environnement (cette fois ce n’est plus un raidissement, mais des tremblements liés à une tension des plus extrêmes). Oh et je n’ai pas non plus besoin de dire qu’il n’y aura pas de surveillants recrutés par l’Église pour vérifier que ce qu’on fait n’est pas hérétique.

-Pourquoi vous êtes venu me chercher ? Demanda avec une hostilité passée au-delà de l’extrême l’érudite.

-Parce que je monte une expédition à la recherche de l’Inconnu qui passe par le Désert Boréal et qu’on m’a dit que vous étiez la meilleure niveau connaissance des Brimaux, et vu la dangerosité du truc, je n’ai pas envie d’avoir de mauvaises surprises. Si ça vous intéresse il faudra me retrouver à Vartek, il suffira de demander à voir Elloc Meule. Bonne journée sinon, et bonne étude de la représentation de la biologie du truc dont vous êtes l’experte.

Et c’est comme ça que le Meule partit, toujours aussi fier de lui-même, recevant un regard réprobateur de Lévir qui l’attendait quelques mètres plus loin.

C’est dans un endroit où mon expression ne parvenait qu’à grand peine que la prochaine rencontre d’Elloc se trouvait. Un petit trou dans le haut du mur laissait passer la lumière, et il n’y avait que les sons des geôliers, habitués à l’ennui. Dans la cellule se trouvait une femme, l’air de s’ennuyer autant qu’un rat mort.

Le bruit de clés tournant dans la porte lui arracha un regard interrogateur, d’autant plus que l’intrus qui venait d’ouvrir la porte était vêtu comme un Meule, des gens qu’on voyait rarement. Par réflexe, elle se prépara à cracher à la gueule du nouveau venu, mais se ravisa, préférant économiser sa salive.

-Morabe.

-Connard que je ne connais pas.

L’importun hocha la tête avec un sourire. Morabe vit sans difficulté la broche d’or qui indiquait la faveur du Pontife même, et demanda avec un mépris peu caché :

-Que veux-tu de moi, serf du Pontife ?

-Le Pontife… Là repose toute la problématique. Je monte une expédition des pires hérétiques qui n’osent pas le montrer dans ce que l’orgueil sédentaire nomme le Cœur Civilisé. J’ai besoin d’un hérétique qui sache absolument ce que valent les sédentaires, et tu es ça. Ce groupe a besoin d’une hérésie absolue pour le pousser à se libérer des chaînes de l’Église.

-Ouais, on repassera sur la flatterie, j’en ai rien à faire, cordialement le pantin.

-Bon j’ai compris, je te propose un marché. En échange de ta participation à mon expédition, je libérerais tes potes aussi en prison. Si tu refuses, j’ai un Pas-Triple sous la main…

Le silence fut total à cette menace. La prisonnière refusait de respirer, pensant sans doute que ça serait admettre que l’autre venait vraiment de prononcer pareils mots. Avec un sourire, son interlocuteur se refusait aussi à respirer, car la prochaine inspiration remettrait la conversation en activité. La femme finit par expirer, et demander d’un ton grave :

-Qu’est-ce qui me dit qu’ils ne sont pas déjà morts si ton Pas-Triple est déjà là ?

-Je ne sais pas, ta foi en l’être humain ? Si tu accepte de prêter foi à un sédentaire, cinq de tes camarades d’origine sont encore en vie. Je veillerais à ce qu’ils soient conduits à Marave en toute sécurité, que dis-tu de ça ?

-J’en dis que je devrais accepter, même sans détails sur l’expédition.

-Alors, ton verdict ? Crois-tu en la parole d’un sédentaire ?

-J’accepte de faire confiance à un sédentaire. Après tout, certains parmi nous étaient d’anciens sédentaires.

-Ainsi soit-il. Tu seras libérée et tu auras accès à une armurerie Meule histoire de te refaire une santé. Après ça, retrouve-moi à Vartek. Demande Elloc Meule au cloître de la ville, tu auras de quoi te préparer. Ensuite, direction les Non-Fins.

Le sédentaire partit, laissant la porte ouverte et passant un rouleau de papier à un des geôliers. Dehors, là où mon expression frappait le sol sans obstacles, l’attendait Lévir, avec le regard désapprobateur qu’il semblait porter comme un second visage.

-Quoi ? Tu doutes de mes capacités de négociation ?

-Je doute de la morale d’un homme qui utilise la responsabilité collective comme menace.

-Tu as bien raison.

-Mahaz je présume ?

-Lui-même. Bon, j’ai entendu dire que vous aviez un décret du Pontife pour que je vous suive, c’est ça ?

L’homme avait un tablier sur des vêtements grossiers, mais on sentait en son visage un mépris analogue à celui des nobles. Pourtant ses origines n’étaient que bourgeoises, mais passons. En face de lui, resplendissant sous mes rayons à son habitude, campé dans un mépris qui est celui qui a la morale de son côté, était Elloc, toujours vêtu de son armure de Meule.

-Eh bien ça sera plus simple que d’autres sur ma liste. Je suppose que tu sais déjà quelques détails sur l’endroit où tu vas me suivre ?

-Ouais, j’ai entendu dire qu’on partait à la chasse aux mythes. Vous savez, moi j’ai un travail à faire, de l’argent à compter, des gens qui doivent me rembourser.

-Oh, je m’en doute bien. Seulement, le Pontife que je représente insiste pour savoir si ces mythes sont réels ou non. Voyez-vous, sa seigneurie le pont entre nous autres vivants et le grand Primordial commence à être gâteuse.

-Et quel est mon rôle dans tout ça ?

-La nourriture a toujours été une question importante, chaque société en avait, et toute société qui n’en avait pas est morte très vite. Une des choses les plus connues des ordomains est après tout leur savoir en agriculture. Mais un savoir qui a souvent émergé dans l’histoire avant de se perdre est celui de la conservation de la nourriture. Croyez-vous que les sociétés du futur puissent s’en passer ? Ce que je vous demande, ce n’est pas seulement de prouver un mythe, c’est aussi de faire les preuves de votre art devant le Pontife, de lui dire « cet homme-là, il nous a sauvé grâce à son art maintes fois, ne croyez-vous pas qu’il mérite grande récompense ? » Imaginez un peu l’argent que vous pourriez faire en étant approuvé par le Pontife.

-Donc vous me considérez comme un homme qui ne croit qu’en l’argent ?

-Ais-je tort ?

L’homme leva les yeux au ciel un instant, semblant vouloir dire que c’était ridicule.

-Dans tous les cas, si la lettre du Pontife et la promesse de l’argent et de la gloire ne vous atteignent pas, peut-être que la terreur vous y poussera. Vous avez un élève non ? Un bel investissement, ce serait si triste d’avoir dépensé quatre années de votre vie pour lui s’il devait trouver la mort dans un bête accident…

-Je sais me protéger des accidents.

-Oui ça je sais… Mais savez-vous vous protéger d’un Pas-Triple ?

L’air derrière l’homme devint foncé l’espace d’un instant. Ce ne fut pas long, à la limite du perceptible en fait, mais un paranoïaque sent toujours les menaces. Dans un sourire lourd de sens, Elloc laissa la lettre d’ordre pontifical sur le sol et partit, vite rejoint par cette coloration de l’air, le Pas-Triple Lévir.

-Et donc tu voulais que je menace un enfant.

-L’important étant que tu ne l’aies pas fait.

Un grognement fut sa seule réponse.

-Et donc vous prendrez de ça tous les jours à midi pendant deux semaines, je me fais bien comprendre ?

-Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Le visiteur reparti avec un grognement bien connu, celui de ceux qui ne le prennent pas bien de devoir prendre un médicament pourtant nécessaire, surtout si le médicament est prescrit par une femme.

-Bonjour monsieur.

-Bonjour. Si je ne me trompe pas, Saède Vattel ?

-En personne.

-Très bien. Juste une question, depuis quand êtes-vous dans ce cloître ?

-Trois ans, pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que je me doute que trois ans à devoir soigner des gens pour qui on éprouve rien c’est éprouvant. Mon nom est Elloc, et je viens vous proposer quelque chose qui devrait être plus intéressant, ou en tous cas plus sain.

La docteure regarda avec un sourcil haussé ce nouveau venu qui pensait connaître son état mental. Il portait une cape de voyage grise, terne mais de qualité. La seule autre chose qui se démarquait dans son apparence était une broche dorée qu’elle finit par reconnaître, les yeux écarquillés.

-Et qu’est-ce qui peut pousser un porte-parole du pontife à vouloir aider l’état mental d’un simple médecin ?

-Vous étiez médecin pour l’Ordre-Meule fut un temps. Je monte une expédition à la recherche de l’Inconnu.

-L’Inconnu… Le quatorzième ?

-Oui, lui-même. Je suis convaincu qu’il existe, et que le trouver est important.

-Peut-être qu’il existe oui, mais pourquoi moi ? J’ai certes été médecin sur le terrain, face à des Abominations, mais est-ce qu’il n’y a pas plus compétent que moi ?

-S’il y a plus compétent, l’Ordre-Meule les monopolise déjà. En tant que Meule j’ai un peu interdiction de dire du mal des miens, mais il est vrai que les meilleurs médecins y sont tous concentrés, empêchant les catégories les moins aisées de la population d’avoir les soins nécessaires. Vous essayez de leur prodiguer des soins, à ces gens sans beaucoup, mais vous pourriez servir à beaucoup plus. Dans tous les cas, si vous pensez que mon initiative est intéressante, venez à Vartek, la cité du Temple du Sang. Au cloître, demandez Elloc Meule, et on vous ouvrira les portes.

-J’ai une question avant que vous partiez.

-J’écoute.

-Est-ce que vous voulez utiliser le pouvoir de l’Inconnu contre l’Église ?

-Eh bien, la perspicacité c’est votre fort.

-Je vois mal comment le Pontife pourrait vouloir déranger une entité si dangereuse pour lui.

-Oh, l’envie de maintenir le status quo est forte, et savoir s’il y a une menace pour celui-ci est souvent une motivation puissante. Pour répondre à votre question, je pense que l’Église a fait son temps il y a plus de cinq siècles, quand les Mellen étaient sur Munres.

-Très bien. Je vous rejoindrais.

Elloc sortir de la petite boutique, pouvant enfin s’étirer, n’étant plus bloqué à l’étroit. À côté Lévir se trouvait, campé sur ses jambes et les bras croisés.

-Quoi ? Ils ont le droit de savoir.

-On avait dit qu’ils sauraient pas avant les Non-Fins.

Elloc haussa les épaules.

-Valamaque, rompez.

L’assemblée de cinquante scribes aux gabarits similaires et aux visages pareillement creusés se leva comme un seul homme de ses bureaux de travail.

-Un ambassadeur de la main d’or arrive et vient sélectionner un d’entre vous, que vos feuilles soient prêtes.

Les cinquante scribes hochèrent la tête comme un seul homme et se mirent au travail, sortant de leurs tiroirs une feuille de présentation. Ma lumière rebondissant sur quelques miroirs et quelques crânes rasés finit par en déchiffrer une. Elles étaient organisées simplement, avec en haut marqué Valamaque, puis deux nombres. Le premier nombre était trente, excepté pour deux scribes, et le deuxième nombre changeait à chaque fois. En-dessous on retrouvait la liste des langues parlées et la liste des ouvrages traduits.

Au bout d’une dizaine de minutes, arriva cet ambassadeur – c’était Elloc, évidemment. Il regarda avec calme l’assemblée, et en appela trois, qui vinrent lui présenter leurs fiches. Après examen, il prit un des trois et l’amena hors de la salle, intimant aux autres de reprendre leur travail.

-Valamaque trente quarante… je vois que tu parles le bor. Y a-t-il une raison à ça ?

-Pas vraiment.

-Oui, parce que c’est si commun pour un frère de primauté d’apprendre le bor… Dis-moi où tu l’as appris.

-J’ai vécu dans les steppes, c’est bon ? Il y avait plusieurs textes qui semblaient intéressants, donc j’ai voulu apprendre le langage nécessaire pour les lire.

-Et tu penses que c’était une bonne raison ? Il s’agissait d’hérésies !

-Je m’en suis bien rendu compte, et je suis allé le révéler au maître du cloître dès que possible. Dois-je encore faire pénitence ?

-Si tu considère comme pénitence le fait de me suivre pour traduire de nouvelles hérésies en toute liberté, oui. Mon nom est Elloc Meule, et je recherchais quelqu’un comme toi depuis longtemps. Les langues des anciens temps sont peu connues, et trouver un hérétique parmi ceux qui les pratiquent est quelque chose d’inespéré.

-Mais… Je ne suis pas un hérétique !

-Allons bon, je sais très bien que tu ne crois en rien, et sûrement pas en le Primordial. Tu as lu Les Chaines du Prince n’est-ce pas ? C’est le livre hérétique bor le plus important qui soit, et je ne connais personne qui l’ait lu et qui ne soit pas devenu hérétique.

-Je… Je l’admets, je suis hérétique. Qu’allez-vous me faire ?

-Te protéger. Pareille combinaison de capacités est incalculable de valeur, crois-moi. Rejoins Vartek, cette lettre te laissera passer là où tu le désire. Là-bas, demande mon nom au cloître et tu seras dans un endroit sûr, en attendant que je finisse les préparatifs de ma grande œuvre. On se reverra.

Elloc partit, sa cape grise emplissant les couloirs par son ampleur. Dehors, il retrouva Lévir, près d’un monticule d’argile. Une fois qu’ils se furent tous deux engouffrés dedans, le monticule éclata, et Valamaque trente quarante réfléchissait. Il partit dans la cellule qui lui était attribuée, et il fit ses affaires.

-Vasèque, comment tu décrirais un Baalgame ?

-Les trois gros traits c’est la taille, le blanc et les tâches de sang. Il faut vraiment dériver autour de ces trois caractéristiques pour expliquer à quoi il ressemblait et permettre de comprendre de quel puits il vient. Par exemple celui qui est décrit sur cette entrée, avec ses sept mètres – taille trop petite pour un adulte – et une couleur blanche très terne indique une Abomination très jeune, donc provenant d’un puits déjà vidé il y a quelques années – moins de cinquante ans. Ensuite, la forme des tâches de sang dessus indique le puits plus précisément, vu qu’on peut pas examiner le cadavre, c’est le seul moyen de voir les motifs sur la carapace. On comprend alors que c’est un puits de l’extrême ouest, donc une région très peuplée par des Baalgames non-tués depuis plusieurs siècles. Le plus logique est qu’il s’agisse d’un tribut envoyé par l’assemblée de la région à une créature plus importante, logiquement un Immondice. Avec ces trois caractéristiques, on peut extrapoler jusqu’ici. On peut décrire d’autres éléments, par exemple les cornes, mais ça donne des informations moins importantes.

-Très bien Vasèque, tu n’as rien perdu.

Le frère de primauté se lève et sort de la salle pendant que la femme qui a répondu de mémoire parcourt d’un œil peu concentré le carnet. Les carnets de résumé de campagnes de l’Ordre-Meule sont peu intéressants à lire pour qui n’a pas l’esprit entraîné. Quelqu’un finit cependant par toquer à la porte.

-Entrez.

Entre Elloc, évidemment. Portant cette fois son armure complète, la broche en plus. À sa vision, Vasèque se lève directement, rendant hommage à un Chevalier-Meule et un ambassadeur de la main d’or en même temps. D’un signe de la tête, Elloc indiqua au scribe de se rassoir.

-Vasèque Loriet, c’est ça ?

-Elle-même.

-J’ai beaucoup entendu parler en bien de vous. On dit que vous êtes le scribe la plus rapide de l’Ordre-Meule actuellement en inactivité, est-ce vrai ?

-C’est quelque chose qu’on m’a dit, mais n’ayant pas fait de comparaison avec tous les scribes que l’Ordre-Meule a à sa disposition, dur à dire.

-C’était la seule bonne réponse à faire dans ce cas-là je crois, rit brièvement le Meule. Mais bref, j’ai monté une entreprise que certains disent folle, en as-tu entendu parler ?

-La marche à destination de l’Inconnu ?

-Exact, tu en as donc entendu parler.

-On se demande surtout ce qui pousse quelqu’un à vouloir recruter autant de profils différents. Je veux dire, un Valamaque ne sert à rien dans l’absolu.

-J’ai mes raisons, et ça me suffit bien. Mais Vasèque, est-ce que tu connais le jargon utilisé pour les Non-Fins ? C’est la chose dont j’aurais le plus besoin pour cette mission.

-Je connais très bien le jargon des Confins, mais j’admets que pour les Non-Fins je suis un peu rouillée.

-Essaie quand même de me donner une situation classique des Non-Fins, j’ai bien envie de vérifier ce que tu appelles « rouillée ».

Prenant une feuille blanche, Vasèque traça trois lignes de traits dans tous les sens. Avec un regard appréciateur, Elloc prit la feuille et la lut, butant sur quelques symboles.

-Alors quelqu’un qui arrive à indiquer un vent fort et quatre montagnes mouvantes en une dizaine de secondes n’est pas vraiment ma définition de « rouillée ».

-Merci.

-Et donc, accepterais-tu de rejoindre ma folle entreprise ?

-Ais-je un réel choix ?

-C’est décidé alors. Va à Vartek et demande Elloc Meule au cloître, on te logera en attendant la fin de mes préparatifs.

Je me couchais lorsqu’Elloc déboula dans le cloître. Décidant de laisser darder quelques rayons à la proximité de ces choses, je regardais sa manière de gérer avec un calme parfait une administration pour le moins chaotiques. Finalement il trouva ce qu’il cherchait et se dirigea vers une aile du cloître encore bien éclairée, suivi par cette coloration foncée de l’air qui était presque son ombre.

-Bolabe Ariect ?

La porte à laquelle il faisait face s’ouvrit et on l’examina quelques instants avant qu’on lui réponde d’attendre un peu. Une minute plus tard, un homme en bleu de travail sortait de la salle, penché en avant pour s’excuser à Elloc. La porte l’accueillit enfin, et il entra, la coloration de l’air restant derrière la porte.

-On me dit que vous êtes la meilleure contremaîtresse que l’Église ait jamais formée.

-C’est une rumeur qui s’acharne oui. Mais en vérité je pense plus être la plus humaine de tous ceux qui officient à mon poste.

-Plus humaine… En quel domaine ?

-Eh bien… Bolabe sembla hésiter dans l’obscurité de sa chambre, où mes rayons ne pouvaient entrer. Je donne des heures plus supportables à mes travailleurs, de manière qu’ils aient un peu de temps pour leur famille et leurs loisirs après.

-Rien d’autre ?

-Je leur fournis un peu de soutien émotionnel et je les laisse ne pas travailler s’ils se sentent mal.

-Quoi d’autre ?

-Je vais les aider aussi parfois.

-Ce qui explique votre gabarit inhabituel pour un contremaître.

-Je suppose.

-Et donc aucun des gens qui occupent le même rôle n’a la simple humanité dont vous faites preuve ? Demanda avec amertume Elloc. En même temps on parle de gens qui ont été formés par l’Église, ça ne devrait pas me surprendre.

-Je vous assure qu’ils sont eux aussi très humains, c’est seulement que… Bolabe hésita quelques instants. C’est seulement qu’on leur a appris à garder leur humanité pour leur famille.

-Donc vous considérez que l’absence de relations familiales vous permet de vous servir de votre humanité sans l’épuiser avec une famille ? Demanda un Elloc presque accusateur.

-Je n’ai pas dit ça, enfin pas vraiment, tenta de répondre la contremaîtresse. Je pense que l’humanité qu’on peut manifester à l’égard des autres n’a pas de limites, c’est simplement qu’on apprend aux gens à ne pas considérer comme vraiment humains une grande partie des autres. Et ce qui n’est plus humain, qu’il s’agisse d’un Saint du Primordial ou d’un tueur, on refuse de lui accorder cette humanité, ce qui conduit à un comportement différent.

-Je vois. Bolabe, je cherche des gens, je pense que tu as entendu parler de la marche que je compte mener.

-Oui, pour trouver l’Inconnu.

-Eh bien un conseil qu’on m’a donné me disait de sélectionner un contremaître pour les Non-Fins, notamment. Accepterais-tu de te joindre à ma marche ?

-Ce serait un honneur.

-Très bien. Nous partirons de Vartek, demande mon nom au cloître de la ville et tu pourras t’y préparer.

Elloc sortit finalement de la salle, enfin accessible à mes rayons.

Le vent charriait des grains de sable chauffés par mes rayons. Plus l’ouest approchait, plus mes rayons étaient intenses, la faute à ce qui approchait. Derrière le sable était une mer de verre, brûlante comme rien n’est censé l’être. Un cri résonnait dans le vent sableux, qui soufflait des mots pour que l’attention ne se centre pas sur le cri. Pour autant, ça n’empêchait pas les bonnes oreilles de découvrir où ce trouvait le cri. Courant de dune en dune sous le déluge des sables, trois formes étaient visibles pour l’œil entraîné. Cependant c’était ces trois formes qui possédaient les bonnes oreilles et les yeux entraînés, tout autre ne l’ayant pas dans ce début du désert étant privé de tous ses sens.

Le cri venait d’un adulte qui avait été charrié par une rafale du vent des sables depuis un campement qui était maintenant lointain. Les trois formes finirent par l’avoir en vue, et foncèrent. Grâce à mes rayons qui rebondissaient dessus, elles pouvaient voir l’homme se maintenir tant bien que mal en position en se tenant à une racine. Courant plus vite que les autres, une des trois formes fonça, encore invisible aux yeux de l’homme, qui poussa ce qui lui semblait être son dernier cri, avant de se laisser aller au vent. La main de la forme effleura celle de l’homme, qui comprit qu’il était perdu alors qu’il aurait pu vivre, et il cria.

Pas longtemps.

L’air avait changé de couleur derrière lui et une nouvelle forme était apparue, saisissant son bras et le plaquant au sol. Un instant après, la décoloration de l’air bougea à nouveau envoyant le corps encore vivant à la forme la plus proche, plus habituée au secourisme. Les formes, remerciant en leurs fors intérieurs l’action de cette décoloration, commencèrent à fuir vers le campement, faisant fi du sens du vent pour chercher un moyen de ramener quelqu’un à ses pairs. Il leur fallut quelques minutes de course pour sortir du vent vraiment dur, et encore quelques minutes le temps d’arriver jusqu’au campement, où on les remercia.

Mais la décoloration n’était pas sortie de leurs têtes. Elles rentraient dans ce qui était une sorte de base d’opérations pour les formes, afin de leur permettre d’avoir accès à tout le désert aisément, une forteresse en hauteur dont on pouvait se jeter pour aller le plus vite possible.

Arrivées, les formes se changèrent en humains, retirant leurs combinaisons informes. Félicitées de leur réussite, les formes rendues humaines repartirent vers leurs quartiers se reposer, mais on les informa que quelqu’un les attendait là-bas. Curieuses, elles y partirent et trouvèrent – devinez, allez quoi, ce n’était pas dur de voir que c’était Elloc – un Chevalier-Meule, qui les attendait, debout dans le couloir menant à leurs chambres. Il se leva à leur arrivée et parla.

-Bonjour. Mon nom est Elloc. Je suis de l’Ordre-Meule, et je cherchais des gens avec vos capacités.

-Quelles capacités exactement ? Demanda une des formes devenues humaines, en cette occurrence une femme.

-Secourisme, course et repérage principalement. Répondit Elloc. Vous avez d’autres capacités, comme celle de réfléchir et d’avoi un esprit critique – il suffit de voir que vous soyez tous trois hérétiques pour le comprendre – mais même si c’est un critère qui m’a intéressé, les premières capacités que j’ai énumérées sont celles qui m’intéressent le plus.

-Donc vous nous considérez comme hérétiques ? Demanda un homme cette fois. Comment ça se fait que vous ne nous ayez pas tués ? Vous êtes de l’Ordre-Meule pourtant.

-Parce que le Primordial n’existe pas. Répliqua avec placidité Elloc. Mon but est de créer une expédition pour récupérer l’Inconnu, l’être humain le plus puissant du Munres, car je crois qu’il existe. Nous traverserons les Non-Fins durant cette expédition, donc j’ai décidé de prendre une précaution supplémentaire avec vous. Acceptez-vous d’être cette précaution ?

-Nous devons nous concerter avant de donner une réponse, répondit au bout de quelques instants la seule des formes à ne pas avoir parlé, une femme.

Elloc hocha la tête et partit, laissant à discuter les trois. Il serait temps de donner les noms de ces formes devenues humaines, non ? La première à avoir parlé se nommait Morien Vidraque, accompagnée de son frère Daepte Vidracque, le deuxième à parler. Enfin, celle qui avait demandé au Meule de les laisser discuter se nommait Kaulode Arite.

Les trois discutèrent pendant plusieurs minutes, plusieurs minutes qui me rappelèrent les discussions que mes rayons épiaient des années plus tôt entre ces trois même, à réfléchir au sens de la vie, à l’existence du Primordial et à d’autres choses plus complexes, comme par exemple ce qui faisait que leurs parents devaient travailler en une entreprise qui ne leur plaisait pas. Finalement, leur avis trancha, et ils partirent rechercher Elloc pour leur livrer un avis honnête.

-Sire Meule, nous aurions apprécié être de votre entreprise, cependant nous avons un rôle vital ici. Personne ne peut nous remplacer, nous sommes déjà très peu. Kaulode avait exposé les faits.

Cependant, aucun des trois ne s’attendait à la réaction du Chevalier-Meule : un sourire resplendissant. L’air se décolora brusquement en un endroit derrière lui, et apparut un être humain de haute taille.

-Voici les Pas-Triples, la merveille absolue de l’entraînement humain. Un des Pas-Triple reste en permanence avec moi, mais les huit autres seront disséminés sur la frontière du désert pour vous remplacer. Croyez-moi, il leur faudra peu de temps pour vous dépasser, ça a déjà même été le cas aujourd’hui je crois.

Se regardant tour à tour, les trois sauveteurs semblèrent avoir un échange silencieux, puis l’un d’entre eux fit tomber leur verdict, peu importe lequel en vérité, c’est pour l’instant erreur de les considérer comme plus qu’une seule conscience.

-Eh bien plus rien ne nous retient, nous acceptons de nous joindre à cette marche.

Elloc hocha la tête, fier de sa surprise, et, suivi de la décoloration vivante qu’est le Pas-Triple Lévir, il lança :

-Venez à Vartek et demandez à voir Elloc Meule, vous serez accueillis avec tous les hommages mérités.

Encore une fois mes rayons se retrouvent pris au piège dans un cachot. Cette fois il est très différent cependant, plus lumineux, afin de faire souffrir le prisonnier qui comprend qu’il a des blessures sans plus être capable de les sentir. Cette fois, la personne enfermée est un homme, dont on attend encore la confirmation de l’identité.

Encore une fois, un bruit de clés, de pas et la porte s’ouvre sur Elloc, en armure Meule classique. Le prisonnier crache directement sur lui, sans remords.

La main gantée d’Elloc absorbe le crachat cependant, et il sourit.

-Je savais que tu serais comme ça. J’espère que ce séjour dans les prisons de l’Ordre-Meule t’aura appris une chose : soit le Primordial n’existe pas, soit c’est un connard.

-Oh j’en étais bien conscient quand mon mentor s’est fait défoncer la jambe par un putain de torrent alors que j’avais neuf ans, me forçant à prendre sa place. Répliqua avec acidité le prisonnier. J’en étais bien conscient quand je me suis retrouvé seul survivant d’un incendie. J’en étais bien conscient quand on a voulu me forcer à m’engager. J’en étais…

-Eh bien, tu étais exactement comme je l’imaginais, l’interrompit Elloc non pas par désintérêt, mais plus pour abréger. J’ai qu’une dizaine de minutes pour discuter, alors discutons bien, veux-tu ? J’ai décidé de monter une expédition pour trouver l’Inconnu, et m’en servir pour détruire l’Église. Si tu me suis, tu seras libre mais tu devras m’aider au moins jusqu’aux Confins, sinon tu te retrouves à l’armée, Bodale. Ce serait con, surtout que tu n’as toujours pas révélé ton identité, même sous la torture.

-Donc tu me menace ?

-Un peu. Mais bon, comme je suis le seul avec le pouvoir de te faire amnistier ici et à potentiellement aussi vouloir ton amnistie, tu n’as pas vraiment grand choix.

-Je peux toujours te cracher à la gueule.

-On peut toujours cracher à la gueule des gens, mais est-ce qu’on peut toujours leur pardonner après ?

-Bon, j’accepte de te suivre jusqu’aux Confins.

-Eh bien tu seras libéré aussi tôt que possible et conduit à Vartek, parce que c’est là que l’expédition commencera.

-Y a pas plus pratique que Vartek en grosse ville proche des Confins ?

-Si, le problème c’est que comme elles ne sont pas sous domination cléricale, j’ai pas le droit d’y demander une quasi-industrie de guerre pour préparer notre expédition. Ah et d’ailleurs, excuse mon impolitesse, je m’appelle Elloc, enchanté, Bodale.

-J’ai les mains attachées, j’vais pas te serrer la main, mais note bien que si je le pouvais, je le ferais à contrecœur.

-Tu es exactement ce que j’attendais de la flèche dans le puits. On se reverra à Vartek donc…

-Putain j’avais oublié ce surnom de merde…

Et Elloc partit, fermant la porte derrière lui, bientôt rejoint par Lévir, qui lui demanda :

-Encore une menace ? T’en as pas marre à la fin de mettre la pression aux gens comme ça.

-Jamais. T’entends Lévir ? Jamais.

-Connard.

-Je sais.

La foule était joyeuse, en même temps elle avait ce qu’elle aimait le plus : un homme contre une grosse bête. La bête en question était d’ailleurs connue pour sa placidité à toute épreuves, mais qui en a cure quand elle est tellement droguée que son cœur ne tiendra pas dix minutes ? Sûrement pas la foule.

Mais dans le cas de l’homme en face, si. Déjà parce qu’il est en face et que mourir n’est pas dans ses plans pour la journée, et aussi parce que c’est une créature pour laquelle il a énormément d’affection normalement. Donc voilà, journée de merde pour cet homme du nom de Baème, Baème Doetta pour être plus précis. Il sait toujours tout éviter de toutes façons – enfin, à part la justice.

La fête dure dans les gradins pendant que l’homme tente d’épargner la bête, mais il fatigue ; la bête aussi, mais elle, elle sait qu’elle va crever dans pas longtemps, et que c’est assez stressant ce genre de situations. Face à une bête désespérée qui n’a plus rien à perdre, surtout une bête aussi belle, bien des hommes seraient plongés dans le désespoir. Ce n’est pas le cas de Baème. Lui le désespoir est passé, il y a quelques années déjà, quand il croupissait dans le cachot, il ne reste plus que le métier. Un métier barbare, il est d’accord avec ça, mais un métier tout de même.

La bête fonce, il évite ; la bête fonce, il évite ; la bête fonce, il évite, il fatigue ; la bête fonce, il fatigue. Alors il décide de sauter sur le dos de la bête. Oh, il sait qu’il va se faire éjecter, il le sait très bien. Il aurait dû le faire plus tôt, il le sait aussi. Il aurait dû abandonner toute pitié ? Oh ça il l’a fait, et il se le rappelle quand il frappe le coup à la dague.

Dans une convulsion conséquence directe de l’explosion du cœur de la bête, il est projeté et finit au sol, quelques mètres plus loin d’un cadavre encore agité de spasmes. Un haut-le-cœur plus tard, il est dans sa loge, et quelqu’un demande à le voir.

Ma lumière tombe sur cette personne en halo quand il la voit en face de lui, parce que les effets visuels c’est toujours bien dans une première impression. C’est Elloc – encore une fois, qui d’autre ?

-Baème, c’est ça ?

-Oui, c’est le nom qu’on utilise pour ce lambeau de chair et de sang.

-Je compatis, même si je peux pas comprendre. J’ai jamais eu à tuer une créature inoffensive.

-Je sais, pas besoin de me rappeler que je l’ai droguée pour la forcer à se battre…

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs, mais en fait te proposer de créer de bons souvenirs pour une fois.

-Et comment quelqu’un serait capable de faire ça ?

-Eh bien… En te fournissant des bruves pour t’occuper déjà et pas juste à les tuer.

-Ça… Ça serait bien de pouvoir refaire ça.

-Bon, mon nom est Elloc Meule, ambassadeur de la main d’or, tout ça tout ça. Je peux te fournir un ordre pontifical, ce qui te permettrait de faire tout ce que tu veux tant que tu viens me rejoindre au moment venu.

-Et quel est ce moment venu ?

-Dans quelques jours, à Vartek. Je prépare une expédition dans les Non-Fins, et j’ai besoin de quelqu’un qui connaisse les bruves pour ça. Partant ?

-Ouais, je suppose.

-Ah et quand je disais faire tout ce que tu veux, ça inclut libérer les animaux enfermés dans le bâtiment, tu seras au-dessus des lois jusqu’à arriver à Vartek. Toujours partant ?

Le regard de Baème s’était éclairci et il avait saisi la main tendue d’Elloc, concluant le pacte. Dix minutes plus tard, l’ordre était rédigé. Vingt minutes plus tard, Elloc retrouva Lévir au coin d’une rue, lui demandant simplement :

-Alors, comment ça s’est passé ?

-J’ai demandé à quelques types de faire les outils nécessaires et de les cacher un peu partout dans la réserve. Si quelque chose casse, y aura toujours de quoi le remplacer.

-T’as touché aux cages ?

-Non. J’ai juste brisé le porte-clé principal, comme tu l’avais demandé.

-Parfait. Ça lui rappellera sa jeunesse, avant…

-Avant quoi ?

-Non, oublie, je vais pas divulguer des informations comme ça. Pas mon genre.

Lévir se racla la gorge à cette déclaration alors qu’ils se rapprochaient d’un monticule d’argile, où ils disparurent, l’un après l’autre. Cette fois cependant, le monticule n’explosa pas.

Ma lumière ne tombait pas dans un cachot, mais ça y ressemblait beaucoup, tant la lumière était stricte, tant on lui interdisait d’entrer. Il n’y avait qu’un lit et un bureau, une sorte de tabouret traînait dehors, et un homme vivait dedans. Son nom était Skantar, et sa vie était stricte ; une hygiène irréprochable, une diététique encore meilleure, un corps en parfaite santé, des yeux entraînés et performants, des mains calleuses. C’était Skantar, et il détestait tout de sa vie.

Un jour, il rencontra Elloc, parce que c’est ce que tout le monde fait pour l’instant si vous n’aviez pas compris. C’était un jour où je rayonnais peu, caché derrière des nuages noirs. Après n’avoir fait de sa journée, l’homme qui détestait sa vie tomba sur Elloc, et par réflexe fit une révérence.

En face de lui se trouvait donc Elloc, et il demanda :

-Es-tu l’homme du nom de Skantar ?

Surpris qu’un Meule admette son existence, il se redressa et hocha la tête.

-Est-ce que tu en as marre de recopier des cartes ?

Encore un hochement de tête.

-Est-ce que tu aimerais retourner dans les Non-Fins ?

-Vous êtes qui pour savoir ça au juste ?

-Elloc Meule, pour te servir. Je monte une expédition qui passera par les Non-Fins, et je sais que tu es un des seuls hommes à véritablement connaître les Non-Fins dans le Cœur Civilisé.

-C’est possible, mais qu’est-ce que vous espérez trouver dans les Non-Fins ? Déjà qu’on n’arrive pas à atteindre le seul relief stable des Non-Fins dans toutes nos expéditions, vous espérez trouver quoi qu’on n’ait pas déjà trouvé ?

-Déjà, j’espère que tu seras capable de trouver de quoi nous permettre d’atteindre ce relief stable. Je sais que tu as développé une théorie du fonctionnement des Non-Fins, et je veux que tu la termine avec mon expédition. Mon but est simple : je veux trouver l’Inconnu et détruire le mode de vie sédentaire en me servant de lui. Qu’en dis-tu ?

-Vous me rappelez les gens que je rencontrais dans la Tribu d’Ome, des gens en colère contre quelque chose de mal et qui veulent le détruire. La différence c’est que vous vous savez à quel point c’est mal, parce que vous avez vécu dedans. Je vous suivrais, mais c’est surtout pour revoir les gens que je connaissais, l’Inconnu ne m’intéresse pas le moins du monde. Les Manciens n’ont aucun intérêt.

Avec un sourire, Elloc opina et termina :

-Rejoins-moi à Vartek, nous partirons bientôt, l’expédition commencera, la grande marche.

Skantar hocha la tête gravement, fit une révérence et partit se préparer tandis qu’Elloc était rejoint par Lévir, portant une voielise d’argile.

-Lévir, qu’est-ce que tu penses de Skantar ?

-Je n’aimerais pas être à sa place. Il a souffert longtemps et de manières très différentes.

-Oui, c’est vrai. Mais penses-tu qu’il sera capable de finaliser sa théorie unificatrice ?

-Il lui faudra de l’aide, mais oui. Il réussira.

-Oui, je comprends.

Elloc s’était retiré avec une révérence du conseil organisé par quelques cardinaux. Si on avait regardé son visage à ce moment-là, on aurait vu un extrême plaisir. On lui avait remis un droit pontifical, le mettant au-dessus des lois tant qu’il remplissait sa mission. Il pourrait tout demander, et on lui donnerait. Sa première réaction fut de s’isoler pour mettre une liste de fonctions à remplir.

Sa marche devrait avoir un chef, il le serait. Un médecin serait important, un assassin serait intéressant, ce sont souvent de bons escaladeurs. Un éclaireur aussi, et des transporteurs. Quelqu’un pour conserver la nourriture… Et aussi pour la cueillir !

Il fit sa liste en une vingtaine de minutes, et une fois tout terminé, il vit deux servantes de l’Ordre-Meule qui passaient. Tout se passant à la perfection, il leur adressa la parole.

-Vous deux, vous êtes occupées ?

-Non.

La réponse étant unanime, il leur confia la liste, leur donnant la fonction de trouver qui pourrait remplir chaque fonction. Après une courte réflexion, il demanda :

-Et comment vous vous appelez d’ailleurs ?

-Rolapse.

-Baride.

-Eh bien que diriez-vous de rejoindre la marche aussi ? Vous êtes très bien taillées pour le transport d’équipement.

Après un hochement de tête, Elloc retourna dans sa cellule, se préparant à aller chercher une personne dont il aurait absolument besoin, que ce soit dans les préparatifs ou pendant la marche.

Prenant ses bagages, il partit vers le Temple du Fil, où il fut accueilli avec quelques questions, auxquelles il répondit par ordre pontifical avant de se diriger vers la soielise menant à Vartek, et de disparaître.

Un instant plus tard il retrouvait ma lumière et allait parler au Haut-Sang de la Garde, un des trois chefs du Temple du Sang. Il fallut attendre quelques procédures, mais finalement il entra dans un bureau strict où un vieil homme aux traits tirés l’attendait.

-Elloc Meule. Les exploits de votre père ne seront rien à côté des vôtres, tant ce que vous entreprenez est fort.

-Heureux que mes exploits vous plaisent, ô Haut-Sang, s’inclina avec une toute naturelle obséquiosité le Chevalier-Meule.

-Passons directement aux choses sérieuses, reprit le vieillard. Vous aurez besoin de personnes pour cette expédition, et si vous êtes venus devant moi, le chef de la Garde du Temple du Sang et pas devant le chef de la Garde d’un autre Temple, c’est qu’il y a une raison. Les Pas-Triples je suppose.

-C’est exact, ô Haut-Sang. J’ai besoin d’un Pas-Triple pour mon expédition.

-D’ordinaire je vous dirais que c’est absurdité de les séparer, cependant… Pareille entreprise requiert des méthodes dures.

-Pourquoi ne pas vouloir les séparer, ô Haut-Sang ?

-Les Pas-Triples ne reçoivent pas la même éducation que les autres Chevaliers-Meules. Commença à expliquer le dirigeant. Ils ont été sélectionnés dès leur plus jeune âge, et leur sociabilisation s’est faite uniquement avec les autres Pas-Triples et leurs professeurs. Le résultat en est une unité, qui, si elle venait à être déployée, ne pourrait pas être arrêtée avant que tous soient morts. Ils ont tellement été ensembles qu’ils ne font qu’un, les séparer peut diminuer leurs capacités ou les augmenter, nous n’avons jamais essayé.

-Eh bien parfois il faut expérimenter, Haut-Sang, fit Elloc en se relevant. Donnez-moi un Pas-Triple, et mon expédition sera menée à bien.

-Ce sera fait, ne vous inquiétez pas. Attendez, je vais les appeler.

Le vieil homme se dirigea vers un gong en pierre et le frappa de toutes ses maigres forces, résultant en un bruit mat inaudible pour la plupart des gens. Mais ce bruit fut apparemment assez pour que l’air se décolore en neuf points sur le balcon, neuf points qui se précisèrent rapidement comme étant les Pas-Triples.

-Meule, choisis le Pas-Triple qui t’accompagnera.

-Quels sont leurs noms ?

-Ils portent les noms des saints principaux, mais j’avouerais ne pas être capable de les différencier comme ça.

Elloc hocha la tête avant de pointer sur un des neuf, qui était exactement comme les autres. Celui-ci quitta le rang et se rangea aux côtés d’Elloc sans que les huit autres ne bougent.

-Pas-Triple, quel est ton nom ? Demanda Elloc.

-Mon nom est Lévir.

Et c’est ainsi que je me retrouvais à exprimer ma lumière sur le sol un jour à Vartek, où vingt personnes munies de bruves et de sacs se préparaient à marcher sous la barrière d’Elloc Meule.

C’est aussi ainsi que, juste avant que sonne le départ, quand toute la foule était rassemblée autour des vingt, c’est ainsi qu’à ce moment, un messager déboula de la voielise de Vartek pour courir jusqu’à Elloc et lui intimer d’attendre, lui disant quelque chose que peu entendirent. Ceux qui l’entendirent surent que le Pontife venait de trouver la mort et que la bénédiction du Pontife serait un peu retardée.

Après concertation, il fut décidé par les marcheurs d’attendre. Certains piaffaient d’impatience, Skantar ou Bodale par exemple, là où d’autres comme Baème et Saède étaient calmes. Au bout de quelques minutes de chuchotis dans la foule, Elloc décida de s’adresser à elle en ces termes :

-Habitants de Vartek, nous comptions partir, aidés par la bénédiction du Pontife que j’avais reçue. Cependant, on m’informe que son enveloppe est morte, et que le temps que la transition soit actée, nous resterons stationnés. Désolé de l’attente, elle ne devrait pas être trop longue, le Pontife devra simplement nous bénir à nouveau sous sa nouvelle forme.

L’impatience continua, jusqu’à ce qu’un palanquin apparaisse soudainement, portant un homme sans bras gauche, et dont le bras droit était recouvert d’or, le reste de son corps étant invisible. Parlant d’une voix pareille au tonnerre, il intima le silence à la foule et dit :

**-Petits-enfants du Patriarche, moi, l’enfant du Patriarche, le Pontife, je bénis cette procession. Qu’elle nous renseigne sur les Manciens, ces créatures monstrueuses qui vous ont réduit en esclavage longtemps. Je ne vous demande pas d’avoir foi, pareille procession risque l’échec, mais je vous demande de les soutenir pour trouver le Mancien Inconnu et peut-être même le Démon du Mouvement qui a créé les Manciens. Il reste encore deux carnets du Prophète à ouvrir, le premier sera ouvert lorsqu’on saura qui est l’Inconnu, et le second sera ouvert à sa mort. Lorsque le second sera ouvert, nous pourrons enfin contempler le Primordial. Je bénis.**


	2. Partie 1 - Civilisation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, c'est un peu serré, j'ai dû rattraper mon wordcount d'hier aussi donc voilà... Bref, enjoy

-« Je bénis » mais qu’est-ce qu’on en a à foutre en fait ?

La voix de Baème était la première à rompre le silence haché par le rythme des inspirations et expirations. Silence qui avait duré des heures, de longues heures cousues de regards en biais, parfois de marcheurs à marcheurs mais plus souvent dirigés vers Elloc en tête du groupe, suivi par Lévir comme si ce dernier n’était que l’ombre du Chevalier-Meule. Baème ressentit le besoin de s’excuser d’avoir rompu un silence consacré par un Pontife détesté de tous dans la colonne.

-Désolé, fallait que ça sorte.

-Pas grave, je te l’assure, répondit avec un signe de la main Elloc.

Les vingt marcheurs étaient peu organisés. Ils savaient que plus tard ils devraient se mettre dans une formation, il faudrait à un moment faire des choix pour avancer mieux, mais ce n’était pas encore nécessaire. L’éclat de Baème avait au moins eu le bon point de diminuer un peu la tension qui régnait.

-Et donc, est-ce qu’on pourrait savoir notre destination maintenant le Meule ? Demanda avec hargne Mahaz, de loin celui qui suait le plus.

-Notre destination s’appelle les Non-Fins, répliqua avec un sourire le meneur. Tu m’écoutais quand je t’ordonne de me suivre dans une longue mission ou bien ta capacité d’attention est si basse ?

-Et un itinéraire plus précis peut-être quand même ? Tenta de riposter Mahaz.

-Ouais on sait jamais, tu crèveras peut-être dans des circonstances étonnantes, il faudra bien que quelqu’un prenne le relais, lança tranquillement Salarr. Et on se dira tous que tu l’auras mérité, vu ton mépris désinvolte.

-Et fusent les premières menaces, s’affligea Bolabe. Grandissez un peu, voulez-vous ? On ne veut pas forcément venir, c’est vrai, mais c’est tout de même mieux que l’alternative, qui consiste à rester dans le giron de l’Église jusqu’à ce qu’elle nous décide inaptes à continuer et qu’on se retrouve au mieux en camisole, au pire éviscérés pour finir dans le flux de la Veine.

Le silence se fit brutalement à la déclaration de la contremaîtresse. Personne n’oubliait ni n’oublierait jamais les monstruosités déjà subies, ainsi que les menaces futures si jamais ils devaient s’arrêter de chercher.

La tension reprit sa place, cette fois accompagné d’un morose malaise ne se privant pas de peser. Peut-être en tant que connard méprisant, mais alors en tant que connard méprisant sachant lire une ambiance, Elloc concéda :

-Je n’ai pas de plans pour ce que nous ferons à partir des Confins, et je compte sur Morabe et Skantar là-bas. Avant, on passera par quelques caravansérails, il faut bien laisser nos bruves se reposer.

Baème hocha la tête gravement, et personne n’osa contester pareille approbation de l’expert aussi bien auto-proclamé que consacré par l’Église en la matière. Pendant qu’ils continuaient de marcher en rythme sur une route déserte, Baème semblait être le seul à vraiment être détendu, courant de grosse masse d’écailles à grosse masse d’écailles à chaque difficulté qu’elles semblaient avoir. Les seuls échanges qui rythmaient les respirations hétérogènes étaient des petites phrases, lancées pour demander qui peut prendre l’eau et ce genre de demandes de gourdes.

Au bout de ce qui devait bien être une heure à chauffer sous mes rayons, ils durent s’organiser pour la première fois, afin de laisser passer une carriole transportant une dizaine de réfugiés à l’air affamé, sans doute à destination de Vartek.

Quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, une fois la formation sans ordre reprise, quelques conversations se relancèrent sur la situation politique de Corrile et d’autres sujets, tout aussi déprimés sur un monde qui tenait la comparaison, tant il était dur pour certains et aisé pour d’autres.

Coupant court à toutes les conversations, Elloc lança :

-Nous arrivons sous peu, attendez d’être arrivés dans des chambres pour recommencer à discuter, c’est dangereux de parler de ce genre de choses devant un public si fourni. On fait escale à Ilabe, pointe sud-est de Corrile donc.

Les discussions reprirent quelques instants avant de se tasser, laissant la place à l’activité extrême de Baème et aux souffles désaccordés. Baème dut s’excuser le premier. La plupart suivirent dans les trois centaines de mètres qui suivaient, les exceptions étant Saède, Bodale, Vasèque, Morabe, Salarr et Lévir.

Ce qui avait déclenché pareille réaction en Baème était la vision de créatures montées sur des piquets partout autour de la route. Tous y reconnaissaient des herbivores du plus haut degré de gentillesse, mais les insectes charognards semblaient ne pas y prêter la moindre attention, trop occupés à se nourrir. La route était encore peuplée, bien que la plupart des gens soient en train d’arriver ou partaient pour des endroits proches, le jour touchant à sa fin.

Aux abords de l’entrée que la Marche visait, Baème eut un nouveau mouvement de dégoût, à la vue de gens en train de s’occuper de leurs bruves. Au lieu de respecter ces amples habitants du Munres munis des écailles les plus solides et des pattes les plus fermes, ceux qui se disaient dresseurs ne faisaient que frapper, apprenant avant tout à crier à ces créatures pourtant aptes à bien des choses.

En quelques foulées rapides, Baème fut à côté d’Elloc, et il lui dit, sur le ton sans équivoque de celui qui refusera toute négociation car son éthique le demande ailleurs que dans l’apparat :

-Je vais rester avec les bruves cette nuit. Annonce-ça au type à qui tu réservera les chambres, parce que si quelqu’un entre dans l’écurie, je n’hésiterais pas un instant à le buter s’il tente de me faire sortir.

Un assentiment silencieux plus tard, et Baème rassemblait les bruves, distribuant les contenus de leurs harnais aux différents marcheurs, qui reprenaient leurs effets. La séparation se fit instantanément, Baème quittant le chapelet humain pour les écuries, où il attendit silencieusement, jugeant et jaugeant du regard tous ceux qui osaient le regarder.

-Une nuit pour vous donc. On est heureux d’être une de vos étapes, vous commencez à être connus quand même, en même temps la quête pour trouver l’Inconnu, ça attire vous voyez…

Elloc laissait épiloguer la personne qui lui faisait face, sachant qu’un temps d’écoute attentive sans jugement était souvent ce dont certains avaient besoin pour reprendre leurs pleins moyens et ne pas succomber à la pression. Lorsque la discussion à un interlocuteur se finit, il inclina la tête, sourit, prit les clés qu’on lui passait et souffla un merci avant de rejoindre ceux dont il était censé être le guide.

-Donc, je nous ai pris des chambres pour quatre, afin de permettre de ne pas trop vous défoncer avec un nombre trop grand de gens. Baème n’étant pas là, une chambre se retrouvera avec trois personnes, maintenant faut les faires ces chambres.

-Je propose qu’on monte un peu avant, ça sera plus tranquille.

La suggestion de Saède fut acceptée sans discussion en grimpant quelques escaliers en direction des chambres les plus qualitatives que le caravansérail avait. Un ordre pontifical ouvre toutes les portes après tout. Enfin, pas forcément toutes, mais bref.

Un salon de moquette les attendait, et les dix-neuf s’installèrent, chacun sur un fauteuil ou un canapé. Évidemment, les groupes qui s’étaient déjà formés dans l’attente de la marche restaient. Notamment avec Bagot en tant que cœur du groupe. Il faut croire qu’avoir un vieillard inoffensif permet de garder l’empathie des gens active. Enfin, vieillard, à mon échelle c’est étrange de le dire, encore plus à leur échelle, puisque même si doyen du groupe, le frère de primauté n’avait pas passé ses quarante années ecclésiastiques.

Mais il en avait l’apparence, et en public les apparences seules comptent. Le vieillard rassemblait beaucoup, excepté quatre énervés, qui voyaient en lui une créature vile née de l’Église. D’abord Salarr, à la misanthropie normale. Ensuite Morabe, qui détestait tout de cet homme qui partageait les mêmes connaissances qu’elle, car il n’était qu’un autre sédentaire se prenant pour plus qu’il n’était. Bodale, évidemment, rejoignant Salarr sur le point de la misanthropie au moins et de la hargne profonde envers Elloc. Et parce que les parallélismes s’assemblent et que le Valamaque était ami de celui qui semblait vieux, son pendant suprêmement actif et infiniment réactif détestait profondément tout ce cercle qui se formait.

Elloc l’avait senti lorsque la Marche avait débuté, et le regard neutre – comme d’habitude – de Lévir lui indiquait que ce dernier aussi l’avait compris. Une fois tout le monde installé, Rolapse et Baride ayant fini par poser au sol l’équipement qu’elles portaient au moins à moitié, Elloc prit la parole.

-La répartition des chambres se fera ce soir pour ce soir uniquement. Les prochains soirs nous nous réunirons de pareille façon et nous changerons la manière de présenter ça. Il faut aussi espérer qu’une prochaine fois on puisse retrouver Baème à nos côtés. Je vais vous proposer un ordre, et vous accepterez ou refuserez, c’est votre volonté, je ne vous mène que lorsque le Summet vous éclaire.

Ah, voici donc la première occurrence de mon nom, n’était-il pas temps que je le mentionne dans mon récit ? Après tout il donne en partie son nom et son avis sur toutes les pages.

Ainsi la proposition d’Elloc fut acceptée pendant que je me couchais au loin. Pendant les quelques présentations de rigueur de la part de gens qui s’étaient peu parlé avant l’heure de se coucher, mes rayons se désintéressèrent de la Marche et je décidais d’aller plutôt épier un Baème sur les nerfs.

Pas simplement sur les nerfs à vrai dire, mais déjà en train d’agir. Flattant le flanc d’un de ces écailleux qu’il aime tant une dernière fois, il se glissait dans le début de pénombre, cherchant l’enclos dont il sentait déjà l’odeur, l’enclos où on laissait mourir les animaux.

Mes rayons tentèrent de lui fournir le plus d’aide pour se repérer dans sa mission, mais hélas j’ai des horaires et le Munres aussi, ainsi je devais le laisser au loisir des opacités pour qu’il nourrisse les belles créatures profanées par la main humaine.

Mais mon abandon n’était pas très long, car autour du Munres tourne un petit miroir de pierre (peu polie, offrant bien des cratères pour m’empêcher de me mirer sans changements immenses dans mon apparence). Ce miroir du nom de Somret, mon éclat s’étendait jusqu’à lui et atteignait la face du monde que je ne pouvais plus atteindre. Mes rayons déviés finirent par retrouver le caravansérail où la marche s’organisait pour rentrer dans ses chambres. Un peu déçu, je voyais que Baème avait déjà fini son œuvre et se contentait d’en préparer une prochaine.

Peut-être est-il d’intérêt de mentionner la répartition ? Oh, peu importe, je le ferais quand même.

La chambre à trois contenait Elloc – où pourrait-il être sinon ? Lévir l’accompagnait, à son habitude, bien que contrairement à ce que certaines mauvaises langues disent, à l’époque il était capable de sortir de son armure. Et les accompagnant était Daepte, qui discutait de la taille de ses chaussures. C’était la première fois qu’il avait un échange intense dans la journée, et la première fois pour son interlocuteur aussi.

À la différence près que son interlocuteur avait son premier échange intense tout court. Et non, ce n’était pas avec Elloc que discutait avec passion le sauveteur, mais bien avec Lévir, celui qu’on décrit volontiers comme un bloc de silence brut. Passant de sujet à sujet sans jamais y revenir, les deux tentaient de prouver que leurs chaussures étaient meilleures que les autres.

Dardant mon attention sur d’autres rayons, je voyais que les quatre misanthropes donc Salarr, Morabe, Bodale et Vasèque se retrouvaient dans un silence tendu, à peine interrompu par les jurons d’un des quatre alors que sa méthode de méditation était dérangée par les regards qui n’existaient pas mais trouvaient le moyen d’être accusateurs.

Passant à une chambre plus détendue, Mahaz, Valamaque trente quarante, le vieux Bagot et Skantar buvaient. Valamaque et Skantar se retenaient, Valamaque parce qu’il n’avait pas été éduqué comme ça, et Skantar parce qu’il préférait rêver de ces lointains Non-Fins qui s’étaient pour la première fois depuis longtemps rapprochés de lui. En somme une soirée reposante augurant de faire un somme plus reposant encore.

Dans une autre chambre, Morien et Kaulode, lâchement abandonnées par un faux frère qui préférait débattre de chaussures se retrouvaient avec Rolapse et Baride, à tenter de faire connaissance plus avant. Il est vrai que Rolapse et Baride parlaient peu, et que si leurs apparences étaient distinctes, leurs manières d’être dans une salle ne l’étaient pas. Au bout d’un moment un éclat de rire tomba, pareil à une clé dans la porte de la conversation. Entra donc le classique questionnement de l’existence du Primordial, assaisonné de détails sur la vie passée avant la marche et sur les regrets inexistants qui étaient derrière.

Dans la dernière des salles restaient Saède, Viarecque, Bolabe et Sadre. Leur discussion était sans doute la deuxième plus étrange, juste après la conversation passionnée sur les chaussures. En effet, les quatre ne faisaient que parler de technique, et un moment sur l’élasticité du métal était suivi d’une dissertation sur la qualité des os, passant sans transition par un commentaire sur le terrain et un petit rire sur les nuques penchées des participants à la conversation. Des cinq, c’est celle qui était véritablement habitée, passant d’un sujet à l’autre sans besoin de transition.

Mais ces quatre joyeuses conversations (et ce duel de regards invisibles) ne pouvaient pas durer trop longtemps, car le sommeil finit par venir, et c’est avec regret que je laissais les ténèbres régner sur cette marche déjà drôle depuis mon point de vue céleste.

Au bout d’un moment j’estimais enfin nécessaire de déranger ces gens qui allaient marcher, envoyant mes rayons sur leur région le plus directement qu’il m’était possible. Le premier réveillé était Baème, si tant est qu’il ait vraiment dormi. Juste après se levait Lévir, après tout l’armure des Pas-Triples a beau se mettre en silence, silence ne veut pas dire courte durée. L’armure est longue à enfiler quoi.

Peu à peu les marcheurs s’éveillaient, et se retrouvaient dans ce salon qui séparait leurs chambres. Le premier à prendre la parole fut évidemment Elloc, le seul à avoir l’air véritablement reposé.

-Marcheurs, nous avons passé notre première nuit. En nous dépêchant, même des gens aussi fatigués que vous arriveront jusqu’à la prochaine étape ; cependant je me dois de vous prévenir, ça ne sera pas une étape joyeuse. Nous passerons en effet dans le royaume de Morvapt, et les structures liées au voyage sont pour le moins réduites et administrativement complexes. Je compte sur Vasèque sur ce coup-là, vu que c’est la seule qui s’y connaît ici niveau administration de Morvapt.

Les yeux cernés de fatigue de la scribe foudroyèrent ceux qui osèrent lui prêter une attention plus soutenue après cet état de fait du meneur. Quelques minutes plus tard, la marche mangeait un premier repas frugal, enfin rejointe par un Baème, qui, de tous, était celui qui semblait le moins fatigué, presque au niveau d’Elloc. Presque, car ses gestes étaient raides d’une nuit menée dans des positions pour le mieux douteuses, pour le pire destructrices de dos.

Enfin ils partirent, reprenant leurs bruves et les équipant dans un silence total, conscients d’être vus par des dizaines d’yeux qui n’osaient rien dire. Ce n’est pas non plus tous les jours qu’on croise une procession qui a reçu un ordre d’action et une bénédiction du Pontife lui-même.

Échappant finalement à l’emprise du caravansérail, la marche se déplaça sous mes rayons dont je contenais encore l’ardeur. Sa foulée était déjà plus fluide, les gens qui avaient appris à se connaître (et à se détester dans le cas des quatre isolés) marchant ensemble, formant quatre formations de discussions et de progression sur une route encore pavée. Lorsque vint le milieu du matin et que la distance parcourue par la marche était déjà égale à celle parcourue le jour précédent, une frontière se présenta physiquement, car tout ce qui est censé être virtuel est imposé comme réel en Morvapt par les décisionnaires.

-Sur ordre du Pontife, laissez-nous passer.

La marche s’était ordonnée en V derrière son meneur, gardant les bruves au milieu. Un côté militaire s’était emparé d’elle, et les murailles noires du royaume n’y étaient pas pour rien.

S’étendant le plus haut qu’on pouvait construire sans atteindre un prix absurde, tenaient les murs du royaume dont on faisait les louanges jusqu’aux frontières des désert. Et comme toute chose dont la culture ecclésiaste faisait l’éloge, on se doute qu’il y a derrière la pire monstruosité. Une seule personne dans la marche en connaissait l’étendue, mais son raidissement suffisait aux autres.

Un garde apparut devant la porte ouverte, venant examiner la lettre que lui présentait le Chevalier-Meule. Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, il retourna à l’intérieur de ses murs, indiquant d’un petit mouvement de tête que la colonne pouvait procéder.

Et elle entra, pour passer sur une route pavée avec une régularité rigoureuse, conséquence même de la gouvernance de Morvapt, qui souhaitait des routes raides et dures, pour son peuple souhaité raide et dur comme des piquets. Au moment où j’arrivais à mon sommet pour la journée, celui où j’éclairais le plus, les marcheurs suaient mais continuaient. Si la première moitié de la matinée avait reproduit ce qui avait été parcouru le jour précédent, cette seconde moitié réussissait à doubler cet exploit, malgré la sueur. Telle était donc la puissance répulsive de Morvapt, telle qu’on ne peut y poser le pied sans vouloir l’enlever, tant on a peur de se retrouver jouet d’une des polices secrètes de l’Acraire. Il n’y eut pas de bivouac pour cette heure, pourtant normalement dédiée aux repas.

-On ne mange pas, c’est interdit par la constitution de Morvapt. Vasèque peut le confirmer.

D’un hochement de tête, la scribe approuva la phrase d’Elloc. Pour préciser sur à quel point exactement la volonté de l’Acraire interdisait des choses, elle lança quand même :

-On ne peut pas manger sur la voie publique. Il est nécessaire de manger dans les salles de restauration que l’État met à la disposition de chaque exploitation. La punition encourue est de deux coups de fouet, celle qui est aussi réservée à ceux qui sont dehors après l’heure décidée par leur gestionnaire.

Quelques frissons et une petite pause plus tard, la cadence reprit, toujours plus rapide. Alors que je commençais à décroître dans le ciel, des gens commencèrent à peupler les abords de la route, exécutant des travaux variés, allant de la perce de tranchées traçant des motifs étranges à une plus saine agriculture. Ce qui était moins sain cependant était la surveillance permanente que les gens encouraient.

Quelques regards en coin des travailleurs rappelèrent à la scribe ses vieilles heures dans les rues, où les gens gardaient le regard haut parce qu’il ne fallait pas désobéir à l’ordre du superviseur, après tout il était peut-être dans cet interstice.

Lorsque je commençais à me coucher, la marche n’avait pas été arrêtée par qui que ce soit, les inspecteurs considérant que toute personne aussi en avant dans les terres ne pouvait pas être interdite par la volonté de leurs propres superviseurs.

Ainsi, elle arriva sans autre trouble qu’un profond malaise à sa deuxième étape, un des rares caravansérails de Morvapt, nommé par les quelques travailleurs étrangers qui s’étaient décidés à y vivre après avoir reçu la trentaine d’autorisations nécessaires.

Si la route avait été déserte, les environs du caravansérail grouillaient de vie et de rires. Personne ne sortait, et peu arrivaient. Après un regard interrogateur de quelques membres de la marche, Vasèque dut expliquer que les caravansérails n’étaient pas totalement sous la juridiction de l’Acraire, et accueillaient le plus de services possibles hors de ceux mandatés par l’État, en faisant les endroits les plus proches de ce qu’on pourrait appeler libre dans pareille situation.

Cette fois rassuré sur le sort de ses bêtes, Baème accepta de passer la nuit avec les autres marcheurs, car les quelques discussions qu’il avait surpris dans la journée ne suffiraient pas à le faire entrer dans le groupe. Après une discussion entre Elloc et un comptoir loin de la portée d’oreille des autres, Elloc revint avec à nouveau cinq chambres mitoyennes, que la marche allait s’approprier au plus vite.

Après une dernière caresse de Baème à chacune de ses bêtes – moment qui ne s’éternisa pas du tout au point où je daignais concentrer mon attention sur les ragots qui passaient autour d’un groupe aussi étrange, je vous interdis de dire ça – après ces caresses donc, l’amas hétéroclite suivit Elloc jusqu’à un salon là encore bien meublé, quoique cette fois ça soit selon les normes de Morvapt, rendant nécessaire un certain abaissement des standards.

Se tournant vers Baème, le meneur fit avec gravité :

-J’ai comme seule limite à mon pouvoir absolu sur vos corps de ne pas pouvoir vous donner d’ordres une fois le Summet couché, ainsi je m’oblige à vous consulter avant l’attribution des chambres. Encore une fois, nous serons séparés en cinq groupes de quatre, dis-le si tu veux aller dans un groupe particulier.

-Je dois admettre ne pas assez vous connaître pour discuter en profondeur de ça… Cependant je me doute que la nuit dernière, un groupe n’avait que trois membres, si le même groupe reste je serais content de m’insérer dedans.

-Eh, vous l’avez entendu vous-mêmes, triompha un Elloc aux dents brillantes sous un sourire irrévocable. Il vient avec moi, vous avez envie de changer des choses ?

Quelques personnes furent interverties entre les groupes, sans compter l’attribution de Baème, évidemment. En effet, Sadre et Bolabe décidèrent de quitter les choses qu’ils n’aimaient pas dans leurs groupes d’origine, remplacés par Skantar et Morien. Dans le groupe de Skantar, Sadre vint. Dans le groupe des transporteurs et de la secouriste – définitivement abandonnée de ses amis de toujours – vint se greffer Bolabe, qui garda une politesse de mise tout du long.

Les discussions dans le salon indiquaient une tension plus grande cette fois, et les chambres se rassemblèrent alors que je n’étais pas encore proche de me coucher.

Finalement dans leurs chambres, les nouveaux groupes commencèrent déjà à crier à bas mots. La détente qui régnait dans la chambre de Kaulode, Rolapse et Baride avait cédé la place à une tension profonde à l’approche de Bolabe, qui malgré sa politesse gardait en lui la grande hargne de ceux qui n’aiment pas la compagnie et sont forcés d’y rester.

Le manège ne dura que quelques minutes, au bout de ça, les trois autres finirent par l’ignorer, et il se retrouva si blessé qu’il finit par prendre part à la conversation et y être accepté. Cette fois, ce fut une exploration de la vie de l’éclaireur qui fut au menu, en passant de sa petite jeunesse où il n’était qu’une bouche à nourrir au moment où il fuyait le Dernier et Oublié dans les ravins les plus ardus des steppes, sans jamais oublier le moment où ces Chevaliers-Meule terriblement agiles avaient réussi à le clouer sur le sol d’un ravin – ou était-ce un mur ? –, l’amenant derechef dans leurs prisons.

Du côté de Sadre, les gens avaient du mal à lui proposer de l’alcool, pour une raison qui lui échappait. L’alcool finit par couler, mais plus modéré que la nuit précédente, et bien plus réservé à ceux qui étaient là la nuit précédente. Une petite discussion sur la nourriture s’ensuivit, mais elle fut courte.

Skantar se trouva donc dans le groupe qui partait toujours pour avois les conversations les plus distrayantes, ignorant tout des transitions et fonctionnant par associations d’idées si éloignées que sans une attention à toutes épreuves on y perdait la tête. À la fin de cette conversation, les gens rêvaient des Non-Fins, ces endroits si brutalement inhumains que nul homme ne pouvait résister à l’envie de les grimper.

-Et puisque je te dis que ce sont les crampons qui importent !

Le cri de rage venait du groupe où on avait eu l’idée saugrenue de concentrer Elloc, Lévir, Daepte et maintenant Baème. Ce dernier avait du mal à retenir son hilarité dans la guerre que se menaient Daepte et Lévir, et ce au sujet de simples chaussures.

-Et qui donc te donne l’autorité d’en décider ? La voix de Lévir était hargneuse, première émotion qu’on le voyait vraiment exprimer, d’autant plus impromptue qu’il était en train de retirer l’armure pesante qui fait la gloire des Pas-Triples. Sûrement pas moi, l’important dans les chaussures n’est pas une forme, c’est une propriété fondamentale, une manière d’être.

-Ah oui ? La voix de Daepte était aussi cinglante qu’un sauveur d’hommes pouvait se le permettre. Éclaire-moi donc de ta grande sagesse, et dis-moi ce qui importe tant dans les chaussures !

-Ce qui importe n’est pas une qualité dans la forme, je le rappelle, posa un Lévir enfin libre de son armure, saisissant de la main droite sa lourde botte. Cette botte est munie de machineries, de pistons et de ressorts notamment, afin de me permettre des sauts bien plus puissants que ceux que je serais apte à faire avec de simples jambes. Pourtant ce n’est pas là sa valeur. C’est de là que vient sa valeur monétaire et en ingénierie, mais pour autant ces deux valeurs ne sont rien comparées à la valeur profonde de l’objet. Sa vraie valeur, je le dis avec une voix aussi grave que possible, sa valeur repose dans sa masse.

-Et que vaut donc sa masse ? Rétorqua un Daepte médusé par pareille ineptie. Une chaussure qui a trop de masse est trop lourde, et empêche bien des choses. Or ta chaussure est la plus lourde que j’aie jamais contemplé, et je n’imagine pas les années d’adaptation nécessaires pour l’utiliser.

-Oui, c’est vrai, j’ai eu à m’adapter. Cependant la masse a quelque chose qui est profondément important, que tu me croies ou non.

-Bon, pour clore pareille stérilité – intervint Elloc – je vais considérer que Lévir a raison. Après tout, c’est celui qui aurait le plus de facilité à éclater mon crâne au mur. L’argument que je trouve pour la masse est – écoutez-moi et ensuite on pourra dormir – que la masse d’un objet maniable par un être humain est représentative de sa capacité à altérer le monde. Un gourdin imprime sa volonté sur le monde avec bien plus de force qu’une canne. Je pense que c’est le même cas pour les chaussures : des chaussures plus lourdes disent au sol « J’existe, viens me chercher », et sont l’incarnation même de l’orgueil de celui qui les porte. Celui qui dit « J’existe » s’oppose au monde et donc est celui qui défie. On trouve dans ces chaussures lourdes une force profonde, qui est celle d’affirmer son existence, de défier l’ordre qui est et de s’imprimer dedans.

-Vous avez quand même de ces conversations.

L’intervention de Baème fut la cause d’un abaissement clair de la tension de la conversation, qui devint bien plus centrée sur des sujets plus simples comme la vie, la mort et la naissance, dans cet ordre.

C’est toujours avec une certaine honte que j’éclaire le Morvapt chaque matin, car laisser plus d’heures de nuit à ses habitants paraît la chose bonne à faire au vu de ce qu’ils subissent le jour. Pour autant j’amenais tout de même la lumière de mon expression à cette partie du monde, revenant vite sur une marche déjà parée au départ. Un petit-déjeuner de goinfres et un silence total vis-à-vis des autres résidents du caravansérail leur avait permis de passer le moins de temps possible dans le lieu de rencontres et par extension dans Morvapt. Prenant directement l’initiative, Baème était allé chercher les animaux de trait qui accompagnaient leurs journées, sans même finir la moitié de son repas.

Ainsi la marche était parée à partir, et commença à marcher dans un silence profond, silence qui dura longtemps, mais au bout d’un moment les murailles noires de Morvapt s’annoncèrent à nouveau. Reprenant une attitude militaire, les marcheurs s’arrêtèrent et attendirent le verdict des gardes.

Quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, la marche put enfin détendre ses épaules en posant les pieds sur un sol ingrat. Quelques conversations prirent, plus détendues que le jour précédent. Un petit groupe tournant autour de Mahaz et Salarr – qui finalement s’entendaient bien – médisait au sujet d’Elloc, chose qu’il laissait faire avec le désintérêt le plus calme.

Quant à la progression de la marche, elle se faisait aussi vite que le jour précédent – et pourtant l’empressement de quitter Morvapt ne parcourait plus leurs membres. Cette fois le plaisir de la marche sur un sol agréable était couplé à la célérité.

Lorsque j’atteignais mon sommet dans leur ciel, leur rythme n’avait pas ralenti, pas même en croisant les grands groupes de marchants qui arpentent les routes de tous temps. Allant presque aussi vite que ceux portés par des montures, les membres de la marche suscitaient partout des murmures, et jamais n’y prêtaient attention ; après tout suivre l’ordre d’Elloc de ne pas parler en présence d’autres êtres humains monopolisait déjà leurs attentions. Ainsi, ils marchaient depuis le matin, et se reposèrent au milieu du jour, partageant un peu de pain et beaucoup de souffle. Quelques personnes venaient demander de l’aide à Lévir pour reproduire ses exercices de respiration, Mahaz fascinait par ses capacités à conter des histoires de gens qu’il avait connu, Saède se répandait en détail sur les difficultés auxquelles avaient fait face les soldats qu’elle avait soignés pendant des années.

Au bout d’un certain temps, la marche reprit sa route, toujours menée par un Elloc calme et leste dans ses mouvements. Son souffle définissait chacun de ses pas, et chacun de ces pas donnait rythme et vie à ceux de sa procession.

Au bout de ce qui sembla peu de temps à chacun de ceux qui marchaient, ils arrivèrent en un lieu où le trafic s’intensifiait, pour cause : un grand carré gris s’affichait sur la terre, prochaine destination décidée par celui qui était censé être le moteur du groupe tant que je brillais sur la marche.

La voix de Sadre fut la dernière à résonner avant que le silence de mise en société ne prenne définitivement la marche. Elle disait, avec une acidité qui n’avait pas besoin d’être mesurée :

-Je suis déjà venue ici, que des cons.

Elloc hocha la tête et mena son groupe à la porte qui les attendait, gardée par un frère de primauté qui avait l’air fatigué dans sa bure marron. Brandissant l’ordre pontifical, Elloc ordonnait aux gens de le laisser passer. Se dirigeant vers ce qui semblait être la loge de l’abbé et laissant derrière lui son groupe, il partit pour une discussion qui sembla bien longue à l’immobilité des dix-neuf qui l’accompagnaient.

Lorsque le Meule revint, il était accompagné d’une dizaines de frères de primautés qui s’emparèrent des bruves en silence et menèrent les uns après les autres les membres de la marche vers une chambre individuelle.

Enfin, si on pouvait appeler chambre des cellules de pierre froide, mais après tout c’était l’Église qui décidait. Quelques marcheurs tentèrent de protester, mais on leur répondit avec un regard profondément calme et ennuyé. Alors que je me couchais à peine, les vingt se retrouvaient dans la petite cellule de pierre qu’on leur avait attribué à leur arrivée. Bien évidemment, il fallut simplement attendre que les frères de primauté aient dépassé le froid couloir qui les séparait pour que la marche se réunisse à nouveau.

Vingt marcheurs, partiellement en colère qu’on ne les écoute pas, partiellement angoissés par l’ambiance du lieu et partiellement regrettant de ne pas avoir continué de marcher. Tout ça, dans un couloir. Elloc leur demanda une seule chose, lorsqu’il vit tous ceux dont il avait la charge lorsque j’étais haut. Quelle fut cette demande ? La furtivité évidemment. Même un ordre pontifical vaut peu face à la hargne d’un abbé convaincu d’avoir eu des ingrats chez lui.

Les vingt se séparèrent en groupes qui se recomposèrent entièrement sur toute la soirée, explorant les ailes froides du caravansérail pour y trouver les véritables cellules d’enfermement vides, les cellules vidées et les cellules avec des lambeaux de chair qu’on ne pouvait pas encore appeler des cadavres.

Le caravansérail était organisé en quatre ailes principales. La principale, où le corps de primauté en lui-même résidait, et la plus difficile d’accès. Ceux de la marche qui s’y aventurèrent y trouvèrent bien des choses étonnantes pour des humains, communes en l’Église. En effet bien des frères de primauté se flagellaient et infligeaient bien des châtiments à leurs chairs, tandis qu’un ou deux fous – ou frères, ça dépend de comment on appelle les hommes d’Église – déclamaient les versets des Carnets du Prophète.

Dans cette aile résidaient aussi les hommes les plus appréciés du cloître, dans quelques chambres qui à côté de tout le reste, constituaient le sommet du luxe. Parmi les gens qui y furent espionnés par les oreilles habiles de Salarr, il y avait deux dignitaires de Corrile et un universitaire de passage. Personne d’autre n’était dans ces étages du caravansérail, à l’exception de l’abbé, qui fut aperçu trois fois, soit en train de faire face à un mur, visage révulsé, soit en train d’égrener des dizaines de versets des Carnets en quelques instants, visage cette fois totalement halluciné face à un autel où ne tenait qu’une grande ligne en pierre.

Dans ce qu’on pouvait appeler l’aile secondaire, on pouvait retrouver les gens considérés comme à peu près importants. Les marchands habitaient le temps de quelques nuits dans les chambres de cette aile secondaire, qui ne méritaient pas le terme de cellule mais bien celui de chambre, presque d’un standard normal pour les chambres de base d’une auberge qui ne soit pas ce caravansérail.

Dans les couloirs passaient souvent des frères de primauté, prêts à offrir des services spirituels poussés à ces marchands en échange des oboles traditionnelles.

Les marcheurs surprirent ainsi quelques marchands avouant ne pas savoir d’où leur marchandise venait, admettant des crimes qu’ils avaient commis pour la protéger, confiant des secrets sur leurs acolytes, concéder leurs intrigues dans la vie publique et bien d’autres histoires que l’Église considère acceptable tant que c’est elle qui en garde le secret.

C’était donc là la seconde aile, tenue par un important nombre de frères de primautés aux petits soins avec ces clients qui en plus de la taxe qu’ils donnaient au caravansérail à chaque échange faisaient aussi impôt spirituel, se libérant de toutes leurs fautes commises et les lâchant comme la glaise inadaptée qu’ils étaient censés porter et dont le clergé était censé les libérer.

La troisième aile de ce lieu de passage était justement accordée à toute la cour des suivants des gens de l’aile précédente. Ceux-là se retrouvaient dans les petites cellules bien connues de la marche. C’était sans doute l’aile la plus intéressante, celle qui grouillait à peu près de vie.

Grouiller est un bien grand mot dans pareil contexte, mais c’était bien l’endroit le plus vivant de tout l’édifice. Dans les couloirs on pouvait surprendre des conversations savoureuses quand les frères de primauté ne passaient pas, ainsi on sut que tel marchand avait vendu des enfants à tel autre pour son bon plaisir, qu’untel aurait passé un pacte avec le Démon du Mouvement pour vendre tout plus vite, qu’un certain marchand au nom bien connu était passé admettre ses fautes, et que le frère de primauté qui l’avait accueilli les avait consignées dans un document de plus de cent pages.

Cette fois les frères de primauté servaient plus de couvre-feu qu’autre chose, rappelant aux résidents de rentrer dans leurs cellules. Il y avait bien trois offices où on pouvait admettre ces fautes, mais entrer dans la file qui y menait revenait à admettre être mauvais, et les prix étaient déjà plus hauts que sur les marchands du dessus, après tout quel est l’intérêt de fidéliser par des bas-prix les sous-fifres des véritables clients ?

C’est aussi dans cette aile que se trouvait le réfectoire que la marche pilla dans la furtivité ordonnée par son meneur de jour. Lévir en fut l’instrument, allant chercher bien des plats en se fondant dans des ombres et des angles que peu étaient capables de voir. La marche trouva là son repas du soir, qui leur avait été interdit par les frères de primauté sous prétexte qu’ils étaient arrivés trop tard.

De toute la marche, celle qui se montra la plus puérile fut Sadre, qui demanda expressément à Lévir de la conduire jusque dans les cuisines pour y mettre le chaos.

Sadre était en effet agitée ce soir précis, demandant de l’aide pour dégrader ou au moins gâter tout son possible dans l’édifice.

À la fin de cette aile, on trouvait les écuries, où se trouvaient bien les bruves de la marche, Baème s’en était assuré. Il s’était occupé de les nourrir un peu avant de revenir aux autres, annonçant à ses compagnons que s’il constatait la moindre blessure sur les écailles de ses bêtes, il détruirait les écuries. De toutes façons elles n’étaient faites que de bois, comment vouloir faire quelque chose de solide avec ça ?

La dernière aile était bien des choses. Comme tout un chacun le savait, la région était remplie de bandits – en vérité non, il n’y avait que quelques gens qui osaient voler subrepticement de quoi survivre aux riches marchands qui passaient.

Donc pour garder la région sûre, on enfermait à perpétuité les gens qui osaient vouloir se nourrir autrement que par les voies de la légalité. Est-ce que ça marchait ? En tous cas les lambeaux de chair qui avaient leurs quartiers dans les geôles de cette aile ne commettaient plus rien, et pour l’abbé c’était déjà bien suffisant.

Aucun des marcheurs n’osa déranger quelque chose dans cette aile ; en plus d’être celle qui contenait les « criminels », c’était la partie de l’ensemble qui était gardée par le plus de frères de primauté. Mais d’aussi simples êtres que ces créatures diminuées qui peuplaient les cachots de la région étaient-ils si dangereux ?

Évidemment que non, ce qui importait à ces frères de primauté était l’autre chose qui se trouvait dans la zone, un amalgame de toutes les marchandises que les marchands déposaient chez eux. Une petite taxe était prélevée à chaque échange dessus, et tout passé à un fond interne encore une fois gardé dans cette aile. Viarecque s’attarda beaucoup dans certains quartiers de cette aile, notables pour leur concentration en armes pour le moins impressionnante. Il y trouvait beaucoup de choses de facture au moins solide, au plus des dangers absolus, que ce soit pour les ennemis visés ou pour un attaquant peu habitué à leur usage.

Mais au bout d’un moment mes rayons commencèrent à faiblir dans le ciel qu’ils utilisaient pour se repérer, et comme les sources de lumière externes étaient pour le moins proscrites pour qui veut être furtif, ils rentrèrent dans le silence à leurs cellules, discutant un peu et expliquant leurs trouvailles à Vasèque quand un frère de primauté ne passait pas dans les environs. En guise de vigie, Lévir était toujours utile, apte à faire crisser des graviers ailleurs qu’à l’endroit où il se trouvait, fournissant les quelques instants de distraction nécessaires aux marcheurs pour se cacher des frères de primauté.

Une fois tout consigné sur le carnet que Vasèque avait emporté sur un conseil d’Elloc et qu’elle commençait simplement à remplir, la marche se tut, entrant dans les cellules étriquées qui leur serviraient de lits pendant cette nuit de toutes les peines.

Lévir et Salarr entrèrent en dernier dans ce qui les accueillerait pendant que l’opacité régnerait sur l’endroit où ils regardaient. Avant d’entrer, il y eut un dernier échange entre eux, bien plus silencieux. De ce que mes rayons reflétés sur Somret m’apprenaient, Salarr avait engagé l’aparté :

-Lévir, pourquoi tu suis Elloc ? Je veux dire, tu es un Pas-Triple, tu peux faire ce que tu désires de ta vie, d’autant que tu es hérétique, comment peux-tu rester au service de l’Église ?

-Toi tu restes dans l’Église parce que c’est le seul moyen de protéger ceux qui transmettront ton art, mais moi je reste parce que je n’ai pas mieux à faire. Toute la force que possède l’Église, elle est virtuelle, elle n’existe que parce que quelque Prophète l’a décidé il y a dix-huit siècles. Toi tu as une raison de rester dans l’Église, moi je n’en ai pas, parce que je n’ai aucune raison de faire quoi que ce soit d’autre. Tous les Pas-Triples raisonnent comme moi, ils n’ont pas trouvé de sens à leur vie, alors ils suivent celui qui a été décrété par ce Prophète il y a si longtemps.

-Mais tu es conscient que tu maintiens des choses monstrueuses en place j’espère ? Mon métier est personnellement bien trop lié à la mort pour que je puisse faire le choix de prendre une place plus humaine, mais toi, ta force pourrait être utilisée pour renverser mille fois l’Église. Quant aux autres Pas-Triples, la question vaut encore pour eux ; pourquoi ne pas utiliser ce que vous avez dans le but de détruire ce qui brise tant de gens ?

-Pourquoi renverser quelque chose qui n’a pas de sens ? Cette organisation aberrante qui force tous les peuples sous une bannière à laquelle elle n’accorde le droit de comprendre qu’à peu, cette insensibilité absolue, pourquoi vouloir la détruire ? L’Église n’a pas de sens, oui, donc tout ce qui y a trait n’a pas non plus de sens, de sa destruction à sa continuation.

-Si, il y a un sens à sa destruction et à sa continuation.

-Lequel alors ? Comment concilier le sens à la mort ? Comment accorder un sens à quoi que ce soit quand il peut prendre fin ? L’Église n’a pas de sens parce que quoi qu’elle prétende, elle a commencé à exister à un point donné et finira par s’effondrer, les Proto-Manciens n’avaient pas de sens parce qu’ils sont nés et qu’ils sont finalement morts, je ne vois pas de raison d’accorder ma confiance à quelque cause.

-Très bien, tu es bloqué dans ta logique, mais pourquoi continuer à suivre l’Église dans ce cas et pas n’importe quelle cause ?

-Si elles sont toutes égales en leur vide, quel intérêt ais-je à en suivre une plus qu’une autre ? Je suis né et on m’a conditionné pour servir une cause, puisqu’elles sont toutes égales dans leur non-sens, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais en prendre une autre. La seule cause que je pourrais accepter serait la mienne, mais je mourrais aussi, comment assurer que j’aie une quelconque valeur ? Bonne nuit.

Et Lévir entra dans l’alcôve qu’on lui avait réservé, sans accepter d’autre réponse de la part de Salarr. Ce dernier devait se retenir pour ne pas soupirer face à la négation sans visée de son compagnon de marche, certain que s’il devait céder à son désir d’expirer, tout le caravansérail serait éveillé et prêt à l’emborcher.

La personne qui passa la pire nuit fut sans aucun doute Sadre. Elle se souvenait de la fois où elle était venue dans cet endroit, il y avait longtemps. À cette époque, elle méritait d’avoir sa chambre dans l’aile principale, mais quelques temps après on lui avait interdit d’y retourner dans sa vie. Quand bien même réussir à entrer à nouveau dans ce lieu où elle était honnie aurait dû être un triomphe, son esprit était plongé dans un profond abattement plus que dans quelque victoire sur une administration chaotique et fermée d’esprit.

Les autres marcheurs détestaient l’endroit aussi, au moins elle avait cette consolation ; cependant ce n’était pas ça qui lui ferait oublier que si l’abbé apprenait sa présence, elle serait jetée dans une de ces geôles de la dernière aile, marche vers l’Inconnu ou non. Elle trouva le sommeil en dernier, lorsque le dernier point du plafond qu’elle avait examiné se fondit en une intensité abyssale de fatigue.

Le lendemain, les bagages de la marche les attendaient, accompagnés d’une dizaine de frères de primauté. La cour principale du caravansérail était encore vide, mais ceux qui tenaient l’endroit étaient déjà en activité. Baème s’était levé plus tôt, mais avait tout de même été précédé par eux, qui semblaient n’exister que pour le travail.

Les marcheurs partirent du caravansérail sans manger, ne désirant pas s’éterniser dans pareil lieu. Elloc nota un point positif sur l’amertume du matin : Mahaz avait arrêté de médire. Quand il jugea le caravansérail assez loin, le Meule ordonna l’arrêt pour tous, et les regarda avec une violente gravité.

-Je sais que nous avons tous détesté cet endroit, fut son éclat de voix. Vasèque, je veux que tu sortes ton carnet et que tu notes tout ce qui sera dit à partir de maintenant.

Alors qu’elle s’exécutait, les marcheurs s’installèrent de manière plus confortable aux abords de la route – sauf Lévir, dont la définition du confort impliquait apparemment de rester raide debout pendant des heures.

-Qui veut commencer ? Sadre, ou c’est encore trop tôt ?

-Ça ira. La réponse de Sadre était cassante, son expression aussi. Bon, j’avais un passif avec ce caravansérail, donc évidemment que j’allais le considérer négativement. Si j’ai pu sembler puérile avec mes actions d’hier soir – ce pain n’avait pas à être raté, c’est vrai – je dois dire que je ne les regrette pas. Enfin, c’est plus que je ne ressens rien à leur sujet, mais bref. Mon but était de me venger, je n’ai rien ressenti, aucune culpabilité, aucune jouissance, donc je suppose que ça doit être un échec.

-Si je peux me permettre, que t’était-il arrivé dans ce caravansérail ? Demanda Viarecque, toujours le seul à poser des questions quasi-brutales.

-Je pense que je peux le dire, mais c’est pas quelque chose qui changera vos vies, croyez-moi. En gros, j’étudie les comportements des animaux – c’est la formation que j’ai eu après tout – et je venais faire une étude sur quelques espèces de la région, vu qu’on est assez proche du Désert Boréal, qui est le deuxième moins exploré des quatre. Le problème, c’est que j’ai eu la très mauvaise idée d’écrire mes observations dans un carnet que l’abbé a lu dans mon dos. Évidemment, elles contredisaient ce que disaient les Carnets du Prophète, donc il a décidé de le brûler et de me marquer comme hérétique. Après quelques processions administratives et un passage à tabac, j’ai réussi à garder mon statut en tant que membre de l’Église, mais avec l’interdiction de revenir sur cet endroit. Donc voilà, on est déjà en train d’enfreindre les règles de l’Église et on n’a pas atteint les Confins.

-Désolé d’avoir remis au goût du jour de mauvais souvenirs, s’excusa Viarecque.

-Il n’y a pas de mal, l’apaisa la chercheuse. Ils me seraient pas sortis de la tête avant quelques temps rien qu’en passant dans la région, tu n’as pas rouvert de plaie plus avant ou quoi que ce soit du genre.

Elloc hocha la tête à la fin de l’explication de Sadre, reprenant la parole après quelques instants de silence.

-D’autres avis, ou bien tout est dit ?

-J’ai quelques choses à apporter sur ce qu’elle a dit, lança Salarr, les yeux plissés en direction d’Elloc. Quelque chose qu’elle n’a pas abordé est la dernière aile du caravansérail, qui sert à la fois d’entrepôt et de prison. Parce qu’apparemment il y a un besoin dans la région, qui ne peut être rempli que par l’Église.

-La raison est assez claire en fait, intervint Mahaz. Sans vouloir dire que ces gens le méritent – ce sort est loin d’être juste – ce caravansérail est un des rares endroits d’échange et de concentration des pouvoirs dans toute la région. Les quelques autres villes sont très mal placées, donc le caravansérail a une fonction de commandement vraiment importante, et il faut qu’il se montre fort s’il veut garder ses privilèges de contrôle sur la région.

-Mais est-ce que c’est pour autant bon qu’un seul endroit concentre autant de richesse ? Intervint avec acidité Morabe. La concentration résulte en des inégalités selon l’endroit où on vit, et ces inégalités mènent à de la souffrance de la part des petits travailleurs, qui ont à peine de quoi survivre, sûrement pas assez pour bien vivre alors que ces frères de primauté règnent par la terreur.

-J’ai donné une justification, je ne cherche pas à excuser leur comportement, désavoua dans un râle sonore Mahaz. Je disais juste que dans l’échiquier des forces de la région, c’est quelque chose qui est très cohérent.

-Ne vous battez pas pour ça, lança Elloc, qui prenait déjà un sac. Vasèque, tu peux arrêter de noter, on commence à manger, et si on discute encore, je veux que ça soit de manière plus saine. Compris ?

Les autres marcheurs hochèrent la tête les uns après les autres, se saisissant des vivres qu’ils gardaient dans les sacs sur les dos de leurs bruves.

La marche fut longue ce jour-là. Délivrés de la pression de Morvapt et des quatre ailes de la plaque de centralisation qu’était leur dernier séjour, les marcheurs ne pouvaient cependant s’empêcher de sentir poindre un certain malaise. En effet chacun savait que les jours désagréables n’étaient pas finis et qu’un moment ou un autre, ils seraient forcés dans un nouveau caravansérail, sans doute pire encore que les précédents, si on suit la règle qui s’était appliquée jusqu’ici.

Les conversations se tarissaient peu à peu, et même si les respirations étaient synchrones, tous vaquaient à des pensées différentes. Certains pensaient au futur, d’autres au passé. Un ne pensait à rien, un autre pensait aux autres. La marche avait beau sembler unie, son silence racontait une toute autre histoire, une histoire d’unités de pensée fermées les unes aux autres, de volontés qui n’osaient s’exprimer.

Au bout d’un moment, le trafic s’intensifia, et la marche fut contrainte à marcher en ligne droite, son apparence inhabituelle amenant des ragots des différents conducteurs, qui commençaient tout juste à entendre parler de cette entreprise si folle et pourtant ô combien importante aux yeux voilés de blanc du Pontife.

Quelques démarcheurs tentèrent d’arrêter Elloc pour lui parler de leurs produits, mais une main qui se serrait sur le bras de l’impromptu suffisait souvent à le ramener dans le droit chemin, celui de ne pas adresser quelconque parole à Lévir ou à ceux qui lui donnaient des ordres.

La route finit par s’élargir, faisant naître moult soupirs qui restèrent secrets, confortablement bloqués dans les gorges des membres de la troupe. Pourquoi des soupirs silencieux si la route s’élargissait ? Parce que contrairement à ce qu’on pouvait supposer avec cette idée, ce n’était pas pour permettre un trafic plus fluide mais bien pour placer des étals qui jetaient une cacophonie immense sous mes rayons qui s’annonçaient encore brûlants, bien des heures pourtant après mon lever.

Quelques marcheurs se sentaient déjà mal à l’aise, notamment Bagot qui rentrait déjà les épaules. Morabe avait cette gestion étrange de la tension, où elle se munissait d’un rictus carnassier, et cette différence de réaction avec celui avec qui elle était censée collaborer ne faisait qu’augmenter le mépris qu’elle portait à ce dernier.

Dans un registre très différent, Elloc tenait l’ordre pontifical dans sa main, se dirigeant vers un étal tout particulier, derrière lequel un homme en bure se tenait, raide comme un pieu.

-Frère sous le Primordial, j’ai besoin d’un crédit. Cet ordre du Pontife lui-même m’y autorise, ainsi je demande les écus nécessaires aux divers tributs que je devrais payer dans le caravansérail qui arrive.

L’homme en face hocha la tête, préparant des feuilles dures, où il écrivit quelques choses et en signa d’autres avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le visiteur, lui passant ces feuilles, que les gens qui allaient les recevoir appelaient pour une raison ou une autre des titres d’échange. Baissant la tête en remerciement, le meneur de la marche repartit vers un comptoir, cette fois à l’entrée d’un bâtiment qui explosait en hauteur au-dessus de la cohue.

-Restez-la, je ne veux pas de vagues. La file d’attente devrait être longue, beaucoup de gens se pensent plus importants que le Pontife – ils ont bien raison, mais je perds des places à digresser comme ça.

Une fois qu’Elloc avait quitté la marche, elle s’assembla en un arc compact de cercle, chaque marcheur en regardant un autre dans le silence dur qui les avait accompagnés sur la fin de cette procession, depuis cette houle qu’on pourrait à peine appeler un débat.

Finalement le premier à briser le silence fut Baème, qui après avoir vérifié une millième fois que les harnais ne faisaient pas mal à ses mignons petits bruves, s’élança en demandant :

-Vous connaissiez cet endroit ?

Des têtes furent secouées, mais personne ne répondit par voix sur les premiers instants. Voyant que ça n’avait rien arrangé, Baème conclut qu’il était souhaitable de continuer :

-Je veux dire… Ça s’invente pas quand même un truc pareil aussi loin de toute ville, dont la seule agglomération proche est un caravansérail de commerce déjà important. À vue de nez, les murs ont l’air vieux en plus, mais ça paraît bizarre qu’un truc où tant de flux de commerce passent arrive comme ça, sans qu’on le sache alors qu’on connaît à peu près la route.

Un démarcheur qui passait, ayant compris la leçon qu’était la poigne de Lévir, s’approcha tout de même, se raclant la gorge et recevant les dix-neuf regards injectés de sang et de silence des marcheurs. Après un instant de l’immobilité qui précède les tremblements, il se décida à trembler et à parler. Pourquoi parler dans tel silence ? Pour expliquer et répondre à la question que le dresseur était le seul à avoir formulé tout haut.

-Ce caravansérail est là depuis des années, c’est juste que jusqu’à récemment il était quasiment-vide. Il y a juste eu un problème sur un truc plus proche de Veald, qui était très utilisé jusqu’à récemment. Finalement les habitants du truc sont venus ici, donc seules les agglomérations proches sont au courant pour l’instant, l’armée même n’a pas encore répondu aux demandes des commis.

-Et donc quel était ce problème ?

Bagot avait demandé, sans aucun doute celui qui était le plus capable d’avoir une expression aimable face à n’importe qui ; le reste des marcheurs semblait sinistre en bonne société, peu importe l’heure que j’éclairais. Après une nouvelle hésitation, le démarcheur se reprit et répondit.

-Eh bien je pense que je peux vous le dire, vous avez l’air de l’Église après tout (il référait aux petites broches en forme de ligne qui ornaient les tenues de la plupart des marcheurs), mais des bandits venus de Baluine ont investis les lieux. Personne ne sait ce qu’ils veulent, tout ce qu’on sait c’est que les gens qui s’aventurent dans la région depuis entendent des cris et voient débouler des hommes menaçants quand ils s’aventurent trop avant dedans.

-Définis menaçant.

Cette fois Salarr avait pris la parole, se penchant vers leur source de nouvelles et indiquant avec insistance au Pas-Triple d’écouter, ce que ce dernier aurait fait de toutes façons, comme l’indiqua l’écrasement difficilement visible des orteils de l’assassin par un pied en armure.

-Je ne sais pas… Vous avez déjà entendu parler de ces hommes qui se pavanent en Baluine, portant des bombes et les jetant dans les champs ? Parce que de ce qu’on m’a dit ils ressemblaient au stéréotype même de ces dangers publics, longue barbe noire, peau claire et chapeaux sanglants.

-Merci bien, reprit Bagot avec un air de compassion. D’ailleurs, savez-vous où nous pourrions nous nourrir ? Pour l’instant quelqu’un du groupe réserve des chambres, donc nous sommes forcés d’attendre, et on peut dire que nos ventres se creusent d’instant en instant !

Le doyen du groupe entra dans une discussion détendue avec l’imprévu, pendant que les marcheurs entraient dans un concours de regards qui tenait lieu de messes basses. Ces regards étaient dominés par le regard offensé du grimpeur de tours, visant le Pas-Triple qui lui avait écrasé le pied. Alors que la tension entre les deux grimpait, Viarecque estima nécessaire d’intervenir en se mettant entre les deux et en commençant à exprimer dans le son les messes basses sans auditeurs auxquelles se livraient tous les marcheurs.

-Bon, on est d’accord l’autre a juste décrit un baluisse normal ? À part le chapeau, on sait tous qu’ils ont tous une grosse barbe et un air patibulaire.

-Ah, ça joue dans les stéréotypes, je vois comment c’est, s’agaça pour la première fois en public Rolapse. J’ai des origines baluisse je te ferais dire, est-ce que j’ai une barbe ?

-Honnêtement, ça se discute, émit sans la moindre envie de s’excuser Bodale, qui se savait trop loin de la marcheuse pour qu’elle puisse le frapper avant qu’il fuie. Je veux dire, on voit pas tout ce qui se passe derrière les heaumes que les servants des Meules portent.

Suivant l’exclamation de surprise et de déception de Rolapse qui ne pouvait que venir, revint donc Elloc, tenant dans ses mains – et sans doute un peu avec les nouveaux cernes qui s’affichaient sous ses yeux – un paquet de feuilles remplies et parlant de choses bien joyeuses qu’on appelle des conditions d’entrée.

-Pendant que vous vous amusiez, il y a quelqu’un qui travaillait et qui vous a eu cinq chambres pour quatre et même un salon, le tout sans un remerciement. Bon, je n’ai pas trouvé les trucs pour manger, mais bon, est-ce que c’est si important la nourriture ?

-Ne t’inquiète donc pas le Meule, j’ai bien ça en main, fit un Bagot fier de son sourire et des connaissances extirpées à un passant qui avait eu la mésaventure de croiser la marche.

-Et donc c’était ça la bonne échoppe ?

La voix de Morabe se réverbéra sur son gruau tant et si bien qu’on puisse croire Bagot en train de fondre de honte. L’échoppe tant attendue se révélait incapable de servir autre chose qu’une lavasse sans saveur. Dans son triomphe sur le sédentaire, Morabe se permit même d’avaler une partie de ce liquide bien triste, se retenant de vomir au flagrant manque de goût des gens qui tenaient les cuisines.

Une fois la « boisson » relativement chaude finie, les marcheurs se levèrent et ignorèrent les mendiants qui croyaient avoir enfin trouvé l’altruisme pour se diriger vers les chambres qu’on leur avait loué. Quelques étages plus haut se trouvait un salon improbablement placé au milieu de cinq chambres aménagées à la va-vite pour accueillir quatre personnes chacune. Dans le salon, quelques tentatives de choses sucrées les attendaient. Prenant place, les vingt marcheurs commencèrent à se répartir – suivis encore une fois par Baème, après qu’il eut demandé à Elloc de payer la somme exorbitante que représentait l’accueil dans les écuries de l’endroit.

Cette fois, il faudrait varier les chambres ! Enfin, à l’exception de Lévir, qui resterait toujours auprès d’Elloc parce que c’était sans aucun doute la meilleure menace qu’on puisse faire autant aux intrus voulant l’ordre pontifical qu’aux gens qui osaient contester la volonté du grand chef.

Avec Lévir et Elloc avaient décidé de s’installer Salarr et Morabe. Le premier espérait tirer quelques vers du nez de Lévir et le changer en un être qu’on puisse qualifier de sensible. La seconde savourait juste sa victoire sur Bagot, voulant donc se distinguer du reste de la populace qui n’était pas capable de repérer les herbes nécessaires à la survie dans le Désert Boréal.

Daepte revenait avec sa sœur Morien, qui le regardait désormais avec un air méfiant, tandis que Valamaque et Skantar se joignaient à la réunion de famille loin d’être allègre. Valamaque l’avait fait non pas par dépit, mais par envie de ne pas trop être dérangé pendant la nuit, tandis que Skantar avait la même volonté, excepté que lui voulait rêver.

Bagot, le vaincu, l’homme dont l’égo avait été obtenu par sa concurrente, l’homme qui n’était plus qu’une flaque de personne arnaquée, cet homme se retrouvait avec Kaulode, Rolapse et Baride qui l’avaient vraisemblablement pris en pitié. Aucune autre raison que ce nouveau trio soudé d’une secouriste et de deux servantes des Meules accepte pareil raté sinon. S’il y a d’autres raisons, mes rayons ne m’en ont pas informé.

Viarecque avait accepté d’être mis avec Saède, Saède avec Vasèque et Vasèque avec Bodale, parce que ce sont apparemment les comportements polis qu’ont les gens ; même si on peut contester le fait que Bodale soit à ce stade poli ou même un « gens », il se pliait toujours à ces règles.

La dernière formation que mes rayons éclairèrent fut entre Bolabe, Mahaz, Sadre et Baème, qui espérait trouver une conversation un peu joyeuse – enfin bon, après ce qu’il avait vécu la nuit précédente, même une réaction silencieuse à une mauvaise blague serait une amélioration.

-Et donc vous avez compris d’où sortait cet endroit ? Demanda un Elloc déjà sur son lit. On était censés y faire escale, mais c’était censé être beaucoup plus petit quand même.

-Apparemment un caravansérail pas loin a été envahi de terroristes baluisses, donc les gens ont migré vers ici.

La réponse de Morabe était concise, modèle même de discussion simple qui ne souhaitait pas suite. Comprenant sans difficultés le message, Elloc se tut, et sous mes rayons réverbérés sur Somret, les derniers sons qui résonnèrent dans la chambre furent les sons des divers loquets – je n’ai jamais compris comment ils pouvaient être si nombreux – de l’armure du Pas-Triple.

Passant mon attention à une chambre plus intéressante, mes rayons entrèrent dans la chambre où se reposait un Skantar qui n’avait pas parlé de la journée. Ce ne fut pas soudain, mais il se mit à l’action et finalement se leva, étiré comme un félin alors qu’il se dirigeait vers un mur.

Un regard interrogatif et une absence de réponse plus tard, le cartographe commençait à sortir des choses d’une trousse bien cachée. Certains douteraient du fait qu’elle soit bien cachée, cependant elle n’avait jamais été vue par quiconque de la marche jusqu’alors, et le sac qui la contenait était si chaotique que nul autre que Skantar ne l’aurait trouvée dedans. Je reste donc sur mon opinion, cette trousse était bien cachée.

Dans cette trousse se trouvait évidemment le matériel qu’on attribuait à Skantar pour les missions qui lui étaient données, et il commença à écrire, debout, une feuille sur le mur. Personne dans la chambre ne le dérangea, ni ne se donna la peine de lui dire qu’il faisait trop noir pour écrire.

Ce que Skantar écrivait, c’était de mémoire. Des mots tracés par le gravier à la surfaces de glaciers, des mots jetés par un vent qui venait, revenait, se divisait et partait. Ces mots sortaient, et il ne les voyait plus. Ce que mes rayons déchiffrèrent était simple dans la formulation, et pourtant une des choses les plus complexe dans son agencement que j’ai eu le loisir de lire.

Il s’agissait de toutes les observations sur les Non-Fins qu’il avait appris par cœur lorsqu’il n’était pas encore autorisé à quitter son lieu d’éducation, en plus de celles qu’il avait intégré à force de vivre dans ce lieu lointain. Y étaient donc décrites les sinuosités du mouvement incohérent du lieu que l’humain ne pouvait pas dépasser. En haut trônait un simple fait : « Un seul bloc est inamovible, le monceau aux terriers. » Au-dessous traînaient des observations qui s’étaient faites sur tant de temps qu’on les jugeait vraies, une simple liste, sans explication, juste les évidences des grands contreforts.

Finalement, après que ma lumière eut décru tant qu’il était impossible de voir ses pieds, Skantar sortit de son écriture et rangea à tâtons la trousse dans le sac, portant entre ses bras la liasse de feuilles désormais couverte des multiples énoncés. À nouveau il se déplaça en tâtonnant et tonitruant à ses oreilles, tentant de ne pas déranger les gens avec qui il était censé dormir. Dès qu’il arriva dans le lit qui lui était prêté – en échange de loyer, c’est à rappeler – il s’endormit.

Me rappelant qu’il y avait d’autres chambres dans un passé pas si lointain, je plongeais mes rayons dedans, faisant face à une conversation rapide entre Kaulode, Rolapse et Baride, d’où le vieux (mais pas tant que ça) Bagot était totalement exclu.

-Et donc pourquoi des bandits baluisses viendraient par ici ? Je vois vraiment pas l’intérêt, l’endroit dont ils ont pris possession a été déplacé très vite.

Baride réfléchissait à voix haute, et les deux autres de même, se penchant sur l’étonnante question du peuplement soudain de ce caravansérail qui n’était pourtant pas grand-chose un simple mois plus tôt. Un premier élément de réponse fut cependant trouvé par Kaulode, qui tenait en ses mains un petit plateau récupéré dans le salon à l’extérieur et en examinait la facture.

-C’était un endroit important, d’où les gens trouvaient de tout, capable de produire de quoi survivre autour s’ils s’organisent et qui commence avec de grandes réserves. En un mois, l’endroit où on se trouve en ce moment a réussi à avoir une réserve complète de tous les biens de consommation nécessaires à sa survie et est déjà en surplus. Alors ce qu’un caravansérail a pu entasser en plusieurs dizaines d’années – parce que les habitants n’ont pas pu tout prendre – a un prix très haut, et sans doute de quoi tenir longtemps.

Le plateau semblait fait récemment, et était fait avec une maîtrise certaine. Sand doute avait-il été fait dans le mois en question après la fuite, rapidement pour refournir de quoi fonctionner à l’édifice. Quelques instants après, Rolapse prit la parole, apportant son grain de sel à l’hypothèse de la secouriste.

-Je pense qu’il y a autre chose. Les baluisses sont connus pour être capables de faire pousser des plantes n’importe où, expliquant leur survie dans l’endroit qu’ils appellent leur nation. Je pense que des bandits ont quand même avec eux un certain bagage de connaissances en agriculture, et que n’importe quel endroit pourrait leur servir de lieu pour vivre de manière indépendante. Certes des réserves préexistantes sont toujours intéressantes, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit ce qui les attirait ici.

-Je crois que tu n’as pas compris, je voulais dire qu’ils ont des réserves de produits de luxe et d’effets personnels qui pourront se revendre dans le but obtenir suffisamment d’argent pour consolider avec quelques pots-de-vin leur existence, corrigea rapidement Kaulode, haussant un peu le ton.

-Après, est-ce pour autant une raison primaire de faire ça ? S’interrogea Baride. S’ils ont été capables de se saisir du caravansérail, ils sont capables de le tenir – on l’a bien vu dehors, mais il y a des défenseurs, et même s’ils étaient peut-être moins nombreux pendant l’attaque, je ne pense pas que le caravansérail ait pu en ajouter tant de soldats et de mercenaires que ça à sa protection. Je pense qu’ils sont capables de tenir très longtemps sans difficultés, on ne nous a pas donné d’ordre de grandeur du nombre de présents, mais il faut beaucoup de gens pour faire fuir les habitants d’un endroit aussi important économiquement. C’est cohérent avec les famines actuelles en Baluine, j’ai entendu quelques membres des escadres en parler, en disant que la révolte gronde parmi les couches les plus pauvres là-bas. Une bande de brigands issus de la paysannerie du pays serait sans doute très nombreuse – et donc dangereuse –, et, si entraînée par des déserteurs par exemple, elle pourrait devenir une force qui ne serait pas simple à déloger.

Kaulode hocha la tête, n’ayant pas de vrai contre-argument à offrir. Au bout de quelques instants, elle lâcha son plateau sur une table de nuit et s’étira. Les trois esprits participant de temps en temps à la conversation bouillonnaient, se demandant ce qui pourrait mener des baluisses aussi loin de chez eux pour prendre un simple caravansérail. Rolapse tenta donc de prendre un nouvel angle d’analyse de la situation.

-Quand on a demandé, ils n’ont pas parlé de rapines commises dans la région par les nouveaux occupants, donc on peut vraiment se dire qu’ils n’ont pas un but lié au simple écorchage de passants. Mais alors, quel est l’intérêt de venir jusqu’ici, si loin de Baluine, dans un caravansérail très fréquenté en temps normal ?

-Au-delà d’une terre sans les autorités baluisses classiques, je ne vois vraiment pas, annonça une Baride désappointée de l’absence de réponse concluante.

-Peut-être qu’il y a un but lié à la communication, tenta Kaulode. Peut-être qu’ils veulent faire passer un message en prenant le contrôle d’un caravansérail très inclus dans les dynamiques économiques de la région. Peut-être que leur position au cœur d’un réseau de routes relativement abandonné de l’Église et des états à proximité a pour but de transmettre un message, ou de fournir un point pour organiser une congrégation plus grande. On ne sait pas ce qu’ils veulent faire, mais ça peut être un moyen de le faire.

Les deux autres haussèrent les épaules, prenant cette réponse comme la plus convaincante du lot, malgré le peu qu’elle disait.

-J’ai perdu quelque chose.

Viarecque statua brutalement sur sa situation, alors qu’il examinait son matériel étalé sur la couche qui le porterait cette nuit. Bodale s’approcha derrière lui, voyant effectivement un vide là où un creux dans le cuir indiquait la présence d’un outil, du moins en temps normal.

-C’est quoi ?

-Un petit maillet, je m’en sers peu, mais quand même, je vois pas comment j’ai pu le perdre, et surtout où.

Cette fois ce fut Saède qui s’approcha, tentant de relever des indices quant à l’origine de cette perte. Elle remarqua évidemment le petit trou dans le cuir par lequel le maillet en question aurait pu passer, mais pas sans aide extérieure. Évidemment, elle le fit remarquer et causa une période d’interrogation dans la chambre, qui se demandait bien où pareil bagage avait pu passer.

-Tu te l’es fait voler, lança sans le moindre tact Vasèque. Cependant, qui l’a fait et pourquoi est une autre question à laquelle je n’ai aucune réponse, mais le trou a été élargi, tu avais laissé ton sac de matériel loin de toi à un moment dans la journée ?

-Oui, un peu avant qu’on rentre dans les chambres, je l’avais posé contre un mur – j’avais besoin de pisser. Quand je suis revenu tout le monde était déjà rentré, je suis donc obligé de supposer que dans l’hypothèse d’un vol, ça doit être là que ça s’est passé.

Finissant tout juste sa phrase, Viarecque aurait presque pu être interrompu par ce qui retentit l’instant d’après – quelqu’un toquait à la porte. Ouvrant avec précaution, Viarecque se retrouva en face d’un homme maigre, qui le regardait avec une expression maigre. Il tenait dans sa main droite le maillet, imprégné de sang. Le tendant à son propriétaire d’origine, il expliqua simplement :

-Les armes ne sont pas accessibles pour les gens qui sont forcés de travailler aux poubelles, désolé du dérangement.

L’homme maigre disparut ensuite, laissant bouche bée le possesseur du maillet. Se retournant les yeux écarquillés vers ses compagnons, il s’aperçut – avec un peu de foi en l’humanité – que leurs expressions allaient du flegme à la surprise. Quelques temps passèrent, la porte était fermée, mais les tâches de sang ne voulaient pas quitter la tête de celui qui avait retrouvé son bien. Finalement il se leva pour faire une annonce à ceux qui n’étaient toujours pas couchés.

-Je vais reforger ce truc, je me sentirais pas bien avec tant que le sang sera pas brûlé.

Ainsi, dépliant totalement son attirail, qui s’agençait parfaitement autour de la cheminée de la chambre, pour des raisons d’économie voulues par les concepteurs de cet atelier portatif. Saisissant un peu de la glaise qu’il gardait fraiche dans un petit sac, il commença à la faire chauffer avant de la mouler autour de l’outil encore ensanglanté. Conduisant la chaleur grâce à une sorte d’entonnoir, il plaça le maillet au bout, et commença à discuter avec ses partenaires de marche le temps que tout fonde bien.

-Est-ce que vous avez une idée de ce qui a pu motiver cette personne ?

-Le misanthrope en moi dirait qu’il a assassiné quelqu’un de sa famille dans une crise de colère, commença Bodale. Cependant ça paraît trop prémédité pour ça, donc je dirais juste un type qu’il détestait profondément, du genre un superviseur tyrannique.

-Pourquoi forcément un meurtre ? L’interrogea Saède. Tu as besoin de nous parler de quelque chose dans ton enfance peut-être Bodale ? Me regarde pas comme ça, je plaisantais… Mais pour le coup, il y a toujours des explications autres ; je connaissais bien des gens qui pensaient que la Lame-Meule est autant une arme qu’un outil d’opération – en l’occurrence, pour en avoir utilisé une en situation extrême, ça peut effectivement l’être. Toute chose définie comme arme aujourd’hui n’est qu’un morceau de métal coupant ou contondant, ce qui peut être utilisé pour beaucoup de fins, même sans douleur.

-Ou alors peut-être qu’il voulait que les souffrances d’un de ses amis soient abrégées, lâcha Vasèque dans toute son adresse sociale.

Après un silence assez long – en même temps quand Vasèque lâche de pareilles bombes, il est dur de reprendre une conversation dans la foulée – un échange reprit, plus léger et parlant de choses plus joyeuses, comme de ces étranges bandits qui arrivaient comme par hasard pile quand la marche se lançait.

Dans la dernière chambre de la marche, la conversation était sans aucun doute la plus sobre, se contentant de quelques instructions et de peu d’échange. Baème passa au moins une nuit plus chaude.

La marche se leva comme un seul corps, prête à partir se nourrir dans les sacs qu’elle plaça rapidement dans le salon qui était commun aux cinq groupes. Une fois le repas – toujours frugal – bien entamé, Elloc parla à tous ceux qui le suivaient pour la première fois depuis que mes rayons les atteignaient directement ce matin-ci.

-Bon, ce camp de brigands de Baluine qui a forcé ces bons commerçants à se retrancher ici… Et si on y passait ?

La protestation mit du temps à commencer, mais il y eut bien une certaine stupéfaction à cette proposition, qui n’était pas vraiment dite du ton qui accepte la contestation. Finalement ce fut Kaulode qui protesta en premier, enfin si on peut appeler protestation ce qui sortit de son bec :

-Et pourquoi irait-on dans cet endroit rempli de brigands qu’on dit prêts à nous éviscérer ?

Avec un sourire, Elloc haussa les épaules et s’assit le plus confortablement possible dans le fauteuil qu’il s’était approprié avant même que le reste de la marche n’arrive.

-Je pense qu’avec un Pas-Triple, rien de ce qui vit sous le Primordial n’est vraiment menaçant. Sûrement pas des brigands venus de Baluine. La seule exception étant probablement un autre Pas-Triple, mais ça risquerait plus de se jouer au hasard. Je veux dire… Si Lévir savait raconter des histoires, on passerait chaque soirée à entendre une des scènes où il a éclaté le crâne d’un Baalgame.

Roulant des yeux dans ses orbites, le Pas-Triple se cantonna simplement à son mutisme. Prenant conscience du fait qu’il n’avait répondu à rien, Elloc s’étira et se leva, déclarant aux dix-neuf humains qui le suivaient de gré et de force en leur tournant le dos :

-Je n’ai pas de justification à vous fournir pour toute chose que je ferais sous les rayons du Summet. Cependant cette fois je vous en ferais grâce, et vous dirais la vérité : si on ne passe pas par ce caravansérail, on risquera de prendre du retard et de rater mon contact à Veald, donc aux Confins. La route jusqu’aux quartiers de ces hors-la-loi nous prendra une demi-journée tout au plus, on peut espérer ne pas trop prendre de retard dans notre voyage si on passe par chez eux et qu’on négocie bien.

La quasi-entièreté des marcheurs grogna, certains parce qu’on leur rappelait leur destination, un endroit jugé comme brutal et inhumain par bien des sources. Le seul parmi les grognards qui fut moins sonore que les autres fut Bodale, puisqu’après tout, il était censé regagner sa liberté aux Confins. Étonnant qu’il grogne quand on lui apprenne que sa liberté serait plus proche en suivant une route, mais soit. Évidemment, les deux personnes issues des Confins – et de plus avant encore – ne grognèrent pas du tout.

-Bon, préparez-vous en tous cas, on part dans pas longtemps.

La dernière sommation d’Elloc acheva les derniers râles de sa troupe, et ils terminèrent leur repas, le visage dans la grogne la plus grise. Rangeant ce qui pouvait l’être dans les sacs et prenant les vieilles bottes qu’ils traînaient depuis longtemps, les marcheurs commencèrent à se préparer.

Partant le premier et vite suivi, Elloc partit dans l’écheveau administratif que constituait l’abandon d’une chambre du caravansérail. En plus il le faisait pour cinq, en somme cinq fois plus simple – en imaginant que la réalité ne suive pas le sens des bureaucrates.

De son côté, Baème avait aussi lâché les autres pour présenter la trentaine de pages qui indiquaient qu’il avait le droit de reprendre ses bêtes. Aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, Elloc revint au groupe avant l’autre absent, qui prit quelques minutes longues d’attentes hors du caravansérail, dont le parvis commençait déjà à se remplir. Mais finalement il revint, semblablement épuisé et suivi par des bêtes qui semblaient bien moins joyeuses que les jours précédents.

Le dresseur assista avec la joie profonde d’un mort les autres marcheurs quand ils montaient leur équipement sur les bêtes, se ressaisissant un peu quand il fallut installer le désordre agencé que Lévir laissait normalement dans les sacs que son animal portait.

-Mais c’est quoi ce truc ?

La phrase ci-dessus revint bien souvent dans ce dernier procédé, tant l’équipement du bruve associé au Pas-Triple semblait inutile. Au bout de longues minutes où le parvis s’emplissait peu à peu de foule et où les étals se peuplaient, le bruve de Lévir fut finalement muni d’une sorte de harnachement qui avait apparemment le but de servir de siège à un Pas-Triple pour lancer ses manœuvres les plus poussées.

Évidemment, pareille absurdité fit monter haut les sourcils de tous les marcheurs qui piétinaient en attendant le moment où ils pourraient enfin partir. Lévir n’expliqua pas pourquoi il avait mis en place ce système alambiqué, mais on devinait aisément que les bandits y étaient liés.

La dernière chose que fit Lévir avant que la marche ne commence à avancer fut de proposer l’utilisation du siège sur le bruve à toute personne trop fatiguée. La seule réponse qu’il reçut fut le bruit du pas d’Elloc qui commençait à s’éloigner, déjà suivi.

À l’orée du grand cercle pavé qui entourait le caravansérail, à l’endroit où la route menait au bâtiment volé, Elloc fut arrêté par quelques gardes. Les détaillant rapidement, le meneur vit des mercenaires, sans doute payés par l’autorité qui régnait sur le caravansérail.

-Qu’est-ce que vous me voulez ? Demanda tout en sachant pertinemment la réponse un Elloc aux bras croisés et au dos droit, afin de bien afficher la broche en forme de ligne d’or sur son torse.

-On nous a dit de ne pas laisser passer qui que ce soit par ici, ce sont des territoires dangereux, expliqua sans conviction aucune un premier garde.

-Eh bien sachez que je ne suis pas qui que ce soit, répliqua immédiatement Elloc. Je suis un ambassadeur de la main d’or (les gardes déglutirent de manière audible à cette mention), et j’ai un ordre pontifical dans ma sacoche. Si vous ne me laissez pas passer, peut-être que je vais poser une voielise ici même pour rejoindre le Pontife et lui parler de vous. Apprécieriez-vous ça ?

Les gardes s’écartèrent le plus vite possible, et alors qu’un Elloc à la posture toujours assurée recommençait à marcher, un des gardes s’approcha rapidement de lui pour lui passer un petit morceau de papier, lui confiant que sans celui-ci les camps de garde plus avant ne les laisseraient pas forcément passer.

Avec un faux sourire, le Meule les remercia et reprit le cours de sa marche, rapidement suivi par la vingtaine de gens qu’il avait rassemblé.

-Eh bah. Je m’attendais pas à voir une ligne brisée par ici.

Vasèque avait rompu le silence uniquement haché par la respiration unifiée de la marche. Elle faisait référence à une chose clairement mise en place par des humains à partir de fagots de bois autour de la route, prenant la forme de la ligne que la Vieille Église utilisait en symbole ultime du Primordial, avec la désagréable – du moins pour un adhérent à l’Église – subversion qu’un nouveau fagot de bois la barrait, marque même de l’hérésie.

-On aurait pu penser que les bandits ne joueraient pas dans les clichés, mais apparemment ce n’est pas le cas, lança Sadre. Je veux dire, qu’est-ce qui fait plus hors-la-loi que l’hérésie, hein vous autres ?

Un grognement répondit à sa pique alors que la marche continuait, dans une route encore en bon état malgré un manque certain d’entretien et de passage. Le dernier camp de gardes datait d’une heure et s’était désigné – avec ironie – comme le dernier avant-poste de la civilisation dans l’endroit.

Alors que le temps passait, que les pieds foulaient et que Lévir mangeait en avance pour être réactif à l’heure du repas en milieu de journée, de plus en plus de lignes brisées se trouvaient sur les routes, parfois même la variante en pierre : un gros parallélépipède rectangle séparé par une coupe transversale à l’endroit où la ligne en pierre se tenait à l’origine.

Lorsque Elloc décida qu’il était temps de s’arrêter pour manger, la route sinuait au milieu d’une forêt depuis quelques temps. Après un regard à la carte, Elloc commença à sortir la nourriture de ses sacs, attendant tout de même les autres marcheurs – sauf Lévir, qui avait donc déjà mangé – pour se sustenter. Lorsqu’ils furent tous arrivés à son point et adossés à un bruve, le meneur lança :

-Bon, de ce que je vois on arrive sur la fin de la forêt, à partir de là on va arriver sur l’agglomération qui entoure le caravansérail. Je suis surpris que l’on n’ait croisé personne pour l’instant cependant, j’en attendais mieux de ces bandits.

-À tous les coups il dit ça parce qu’ils sont hérétiques et provocateurs et qu’il projette déjà de nous jeter pour un groupe formé dans cet endroit où sa sainteté a décidé qu’on passerait la nuit… maugréa Bodale, après avoir mordu à pleines dents dans une miche de pain noir.

-En aucun cas ! S’écria le Meule. J’ai déjà roulé ma bosse jusqu’au désert d’ouest pour aller vous chercher, je vais pas vous lâcher à moins qu’il y ait de sacrés arguments de l’autre côté. Et pour l’instant, ça n’en a pas vraiment l’air, au vu du nombre incroyable de bandits qu’on a vu…

-Si ça se trouve, c’était parce qu’ils étaient plus discrets que les mastodontes en armure qu’on se trimballe avec l’autre Pas-Triple et son bruve…

Réagissant au signal, le regard mort de Lévir se posa sur celui qui avait osé mettre son animal sur le même plan que lui. Évidemment, Salarr avait fait la comparaison, et Daepte se mit rapidement entre les deux, leur indiquant de se calmer à voix basse, pour ne pas impliquer le reste de la marche dedans.

Pendant ce temps, Bodale avait déjà fini son repas et sondait les environs, servant la fonction qu’il était censé occuper depuis le début mais dont personne n’avait franchement eu besoin jusqu’ici, à part pour dire qu’un convoi arrivait et qu’il fallait se serrer sur la route – en somme une non-fonction, en un mot inutile.

Progressant rapidement, Bodale – tout aussi rapidement suivi par Kaulode – arriva jusqu’à l’orée de la forêt, et put en effet observer l’agglomération qu’avait évoqué le meneur.

-Et donc des brigands ont investi tout ça…

Il n’est pas important de préciser lequel des deux l’a dit, les deux l’ayant pensé bouche bée, voyant la petite ville et les champs alentours qui s’étendaient sous leurs yeux, avec au centre l’immense bâtiment noir qui semblait repeint de peu et dont les murs semblaient aussi granuleux que possible.

Le pire étant que toute l’agglomération bruissait légèrement, non pas à cause du vent dans les tuiles ou quelque chose du genre, mais parce que des gens vivaient dedans. Vivre n’est peut-être pas le bon terme, courir peut-être ? Dans tous les cas mes rayons n’éclairaient jamais quelqu’un totalement dans cet entassement de maisons, de champs et de greniers, et autant Bodale que Kaulode contemplaient cet endroit qui frôlait le concept du mot inhabité, mais sans jamais se figer dessus. Déconcertés, les deux marcheurs retournèrent vers le bivouac, où s’étaient calmés Salarr et Lévir et qui finissait à peu près son repas.

-C’était pas normal.

Bodale ne sut pas élaborer plus loin, Kaulode non plus, enjoignant juste aux autres de les suivre pour comprendre. La procession s’ébranla ainsi et se remit en marche en quelques instants, se dirigeant vers l’orée de la forêt pour faire face au grand bâtiment noir et à ses contreforts.

S’avançant sur la route, les marcheurs ne furent pas arrêtés, mais constatèrent une stabilisation de l’activité autour d’eux : si une maison bruissait, elle s’arrêtait quand ils passaient et environ trois cents mètres plus loin, la maison reprenait son agitation.

Sans jamais tourner la tête, les marcheurs prenaient la pleine conscience de ça. Le seul à avoir vraiment réagi était Lévir, qui, non satisfait de ralentir le pas par angoisse, s’était décidé à monter sur le dos de son bruve depuis que la marche avait quitté le lieu du repas.

Le seul moment où la marche s’arrêta fut en voyant la vérité de l’agglomération.

Normalement, une vérité est définie par un style et une taille, et autant il semblait que ça ait été le cas, il n’y avait plus rien qui indiquait sur le bâtiment qu’il se soit agi d’un lieu de culte du Primordial, sinon le cimetière à côté, lui-même des plus inhabituels, tant il était peu entretenu, de l’herbe sortant des tombes et les mausolées béant au vent.

C’est en s’approchant du bâtiment noir, le caravansérail en lui-même donc, que la marche constata de véritables traces de vie. Les alentours étaient bien nettoyés, et on sentait l’odeur de cuissons à l’intérieur. S’approchant de la façade et de la porte principale, l’hypothèse de l’éclaireur et de la secouriste se confirmait : l’endroit avait bien été repeint récemment, tout en noir.

Le noir en question était étrange, presque cause de malaise ; rien ne se reflétait dedans. Il était trop mat pour venir des colorants habituels, bien trop mat. La seule personne qui comprit ce qui s’était passé jura – évidemment, il s’agissait de Bolabe, seule véritable experte du bâtiment dans la marche.

-C’est du vantan, un truc que le Tribunal faisait pour montrer que ses bâtiments étaient propriétés d’un Proto-Mancien. C’est un mélange qui a pour but de reproduire le néant pur, mais plus personne n’utilise le vantan aujourd’hui, ça a été proscrit par le troisième Ponti… Enfin je veux dire par le troisième corps du Pontife.

La plupart des autres hochèrent lentement de la tête, s’avançant tout aussi lentement vers l’entrée grande ouverte du caravansérail avant de s’arrêter brutalement lorsqu’un éclat de rire traversa le couloir qui leur faisait face. Suivi d’une dizaines de soupirs et d’autant de bruits mats, comme le bruits de chiffons tombant sur le sol, parce que l’étrange attire plus étrange encore.

Finalement la source de ces sons si étrange s’incarna sous la forme d’un être humain qui levait haut les mains, indiquant ne pas porter d’armes. Tout ce qu’il portait était une sorte de sac transformé en vêtements à peu près chauds ainsi que des gants et des bottes de la même matière molle, qui avait fait ce bruit en tombant au sol. L’expression joyeuse – visible malgré sa barbe épaisse – de l’homme ne bougea pas en voyant les membres de la marche aussi tendus.

-Désolé d’avoir tout gâché, on était censé te tomber dessus dans le couloir mais j’ai pas réussi à me retenir, c’était juste trop drôle.

-Qui ça, nous ? S’interrogea Elloc, qui s’était mis devant, pour bien montrer que c’était à lui qu’il faudrait s’adresser.

-Non, pas vous, juste une blague qu’on m’a racontée ce matin, et j’ai pas pu m’arrêter d’y repenser, je ne me moquais pas de toi, désolé, tenta d’expliquer – toujours hilare – le résident apparent du bâtiment.

-En tous cas je pense que personne parmi nous ne s’attendait à quelque chose comme vous… Lança Elloc après avoir regardé des deux côtés derrière lui et après avoir vu des visages interloqués. Vous êtes bien les bandits qui ont pris possession du caravansérail ?

-Bandits, bandits, ça se discute… objecta l’homme en sac. Ah et petit truc à ajouter avant qu’on te fasse entrer, mais utiliser « vous » et toute autre forme du pluriel de la deuxième personne du singulier sera mal vu – bon, on fera une exception pour toi vu que tu viens d’arriver, mais c’est dit.

-Attendez, comment vous pouvez ne pas utiliser « vous » ? Explosa Vasèque, ayant pour la première fois du voyage un visage expressif. Comment vous arrivez à parler à plusieurs personnes comme ça ? Et pour donner des ordres, comment ça marche ?

-Déjà, on donne pas d’ordre. Répliqua en perdant son sourire l’homme. Ensuite, faut juste faire au contexte, « vous » étant utilisé pour donner un honorifique – et on va pas se mentir les honorifiques ça pue – on ne l’utilise pas, même dans sa fonction plurielle. « tu » fonctionne très bien même en tant que pluriel, les langues ça change, quoi que l’Église apprenne à ses scribes et à ses interprètes. Enfin bref, moi c’est Koba, bienvenue parmi nous, petit oasis de cons dans ce monde de propriétaires. Y a quelqu’un qui veut vous rencontrer, et il fera trop chier pour qu’on l’écoute pas. Oh et je te conseillerais de rengainer tout ça, même toi le Pas-Triple. On va pas t’enlever tes armes, mais si tu menace, on menace, hein.

Et sur ces mots sages, Koba prit le chemin de l’intérieur du caravansérail, suivi après une hésitation par tous les marcheurs. Dans le couloir, ils croisèrent le reste de la dizaine de bruits de chiffons percutant le sol, quoique cette fois un peu mieux vêtus. Discutant joyeusement, ils menèrent les nouveaux venus dans une grande cour, où, assis de la seule mauvaise façon possible sur un trône, se tenait un homme, extrêmement mal vêtu.

-Salut à toi les marcheurs, on m’appelle Bachlone, bienvenue dans mon camp de cons !

Un soupir explosa autour de celui qui parlait, des gens sortant la tête d’endroits d’où ils venaient d’apparaître. Une femme mieux vêtue se saisit d’un bâton et frappa le dos de l’excentrique, qui fusa vers le sol, face la première mais se rattrapant et finissant debout l’instant d’après.

-Désolé, mais on avait convenu qu’on se désignerait comme ça !

Le soupir revint avec un nouveau coup du bâton, cette fois esquivé par le dénommé Bachlone. Après avoir échappé au coup de bâton, il s’accouda avec confiance sur le trône, plongeant son regard dans celui d’Elloc avec un grand sourire.

-Eh bien si on me disait que c’était à ça que ressemblerait l’hérétique absolu des Meules, j’aurais préféré rencontrer son père et me faire hacher. N’ais pas l’air surpris, c’est pas comme si des lignes brisées avaient été disséminées partout autour hein. Mais bref, bienvenue à cette marche qui recherche l’Inconnu. On t’accueillera avec un plaisir tout relatif, ô Marche !

-Et donc vous êtes qui ? Demanda Bodale, le premier à sortir de son mutisme.

-Bachlone, mais à côté de vous y a Koba, là avec le bâton c’est Meppa, Pode est derrière toi, on est plein de gens !

-Non mais au-delà de vos noms, vous êtes quoi ? Tenta de préciser l’éclaireur.

-Les réponses sont multiples, même pour le type qui s’appelle Bachlone, répliqua avec un sourire croissant l’homme le plus mal vêtu, regardant toujours Elloc dans les yeux, n’ayant même pas battu des paupières. Si je devais résumer tout notre projet en venant ici, ça serait de créer un endroit sain, un endroit où personne ne serait attaqué sur la base de quoi que ce soit. Bon, dans la réalisation je sais pas si ça a marché, mais c’était le projet.

-Et donc le banditisme était le seul chemin à suivre pour ça ?

La question avait fait détourner le regard d’Elloc – et donc gagner Bachlone dans le duel. L’élément incongru, c’était qu’il ne s’agissait pas d’un marcheur qui avait posé la question, mais de celui qui avait été désigné comme Pode.

-Pode… On en a déjà parlé, et on a déjà voté à ce sujet, mais je comprends que tu veuille que j’explique à ces pauvres gens notre raisonnement très intelligent. Aujourd’hui, toutes les terres du monde habitable sont des propriétés. Qui les possède ? Les réponses majoritaires sont le Pontife, ensuite l’empereur ordomain, l’Acraire et l’Empereur de Nekrept, parce que ce sont eux qui ont les territoires les plus stables. Mais derrière il y a toute une cour de possesseurs de différentes échelles en compétition, avec comme seule loi de ne pas empiéter sur les territoires des huit – parce qu’il faut aussi compter la main callone, le haut-marchand de Baramède, le truc qu’ils ont à Morrah et qui vit depuis trois siècles et cette dynastie bourrée qu’ils ont à Movbal. Au-delà de ces huit, il n’y a plus beaucoup de terres cultivables, et ceux qui possèdent les restes n’ont pas vraiment envie de les céder à quiconque. Sans terres cultivables, la civilisation sédentaire ne peut pas exister, alors si des gens veulent créer un endroit nouveau, sans les règles des huit, ils sont obligés de prendre possession d’un endroit qui appartient déjà.

-Et pourquoi donc ne pas aller parmi les nomades des Confins ? Demanda en levant les yeux au ciel Meppa, désormais appuyée sur son bâton. Après tout, ils acceptent n’importe qui, et vivent plutôt bien dans un territoire libre de l’influence des huit.

-Plutôt bien, mais ça reste le Désert Boréal, l’endroit le plus proche du pire endroit du Munres, les Non-Fins, continua Bachlone en commençant à bouger, alors que des gens apparaissaient et s’adossaient et s’appuyaient aux différents objets présents dans la cour pour écouter. Je ne nie pas qu’il s’agisse d’une civilisation – c’en est une, et sans doute la meilleure qui existe à ce jour. Cependant, nous sommes des sédentaires, nous sommes trop nombreux, nous avons encore besoin de l’agriculture sur des terres fertiles. Les Nomades s’en passent très bien, mais sont obligés de s’hiérarchiser pour survivre, les Demi-Cités ont beau ne pas être l’équivalent de villes sédentaires, elles restent des lieux de centralisation du pouvoir. Or nous ne voulons pas du pouvoir, c’est pour ça qu’on s’est barrés de Baluine. Le banditisme est la seule défense que nous ayons face aux huit grands, et nous n’avons pas d’autres possibilités qu’une terre cultivable pour autant de gens. Alors nous vivons sur un territoire que nous avons volé, mais nous en avions besoin alors qu’eux ont accès à multitude d’autres options. Mais pour te résumer plus simplement, ô Marche, nous sommes trop cons pour être des nomades et trop affamés pour avoir autre part où aller.

Pendant son exposition, Bachlone s’était remis sur le trône, à nouveau assis n’importe comment. Il était assis sur l’appui-tête du trône quoi, et avait un sourire beaucoup trop grand pour quelqu’un dans une position aussi instable. Une personne de la cour s’approcha de la marche en secouant la tête, se présentant comme étant Stavhner, une personne qui saurait mieux expliquer que Bachlone ce qu’il se passait ici.

-Le but c’était de créer un système où les gens pourraient vivre sans le péril de l’autorité au-dessus de leurs têtes, parce que l’autorité ça fait toujours très mal, me souviens encore des coups de fouet moi… Bachlone dans tout ça s’est censé être notre meneur non-contractuel – donc qu’on peut jarter quand on veut. Bon dans les faits il mène que dalle et on s’organise sans lui pendant qu’il est censé mettre au propre un petit document qui indique ce qu’on pense, mais bon, il a pas non plus l’air d’avancer très vite… ah du coup est-ce qu’on est tous hérétiques ici ? Ouais, même si on accepte les gens qui croient au Primordial, ces derniers sont pas nombreux. Ah et tu veux visiter ou juste attendre que l’autre Bachlone trouve un moyen de t’emmerder ? Crois-moi, il en a plus d’un dans ses torchons.

-Stavhner, j’ai une idée. Au lieu de faire subir à la Marche tout entière nos idées de cons, j’aimerais bien faire des entretiens avec eux, comme ça on pourrait bien discuter à l’aise et ils pourraient poser toutes les questions qu’ils veulent sans la pression des dix-neuf autres. Pendant ce temps tu fais visiter aux autre, ça te va ?

-Et voilà, Bachlone a une idée en tête… Enfin bref, bonne chance si tu vas aller discuter avec lui, c’est approximativement le pire. Quelqu’un se dévoue ?

Après quelques regards en biais dans une marche ayant perdu ses repères, Salarr fit le premier pas vers Bachlone, qui réussit à esquiver le bâton cette fois – mais se rata en tentant de bien tomber, finissant au sol.

-T’es bien crispé quand même, t’es sûr de pas vouloir quelque chose à manger ou à boire ? On a de quoi hein, tu prendrais pas dans l’assiette d’un des nôtres.

Dans la petite bibliothèque qui avait été monopolisée par ce meneur non-contractuel du caravansérail volé, Salarr était mal à l’aise face au type qui avait apporté à la fois de l’alcool et des légumes dans ce qui semblait pourtant être un lieu de travail.

-Tu peux t’asseoir aussi, j’ai pas de problèmes avec ça, comme le prouve le fait que je sois déjà assis… Peut-être que c’est juste que mes os perdent en solidité dans ce cas précis.

Bachlone était installé en haut d’une étagère, sur une sorte de siège étrange, qui pouvait naviguer sur les étagères grâce à un système de rails, dominant donc Salarr. Le seul autre siège reposait sur le même système et était rangé à la même hauteur. Secouant la tête, l’assassin resta debout pendant que l’à-peu-près chef de l’endroit avait un soupir dépité.

-Donc tu ne vas pas parler ni poser de questions c’est ça ? Tu l’as fait juste pour expédier et aller faire tes trucs après ? Je juge pas, je demande hein, pas besoin de me regarder comme ça ! Du coup je vais te forcer à me révéler tes rêves et décider arbitrairement que tu as une pathologie mentale en me basant sur des éléments qui ne font aucun sens mais que je vais décider de relier à des évènements de ton enfance, ça te va ?

L’expression que Salarr faisait à l’instant où Bachlone terminait sa phrase exprimait juste une profonde incompréhension, sans doute métaphysique, probablement liée à l’absurdité de celui qui lui faisait face. Avec un dernier soupir, l’homme mal habillé ramena son siège en bas de l’étagère et se leva, faisant face à l’assassin avec quelques centimètres de plus, chose assez rare.

-Salarr Va’Mellen c’est ça ?

L’assassin se contenta de hocher la tête à l’évocation de son nom.

-Bon, je vais essayer de pas trop être chiant au sujet des Va’Mellen, je sais bien que la plupart n’avaient littéralement rien de mieux que de rejoindre les dynastes, faut pas trop juger. Cependant, je me demande une chose… Pourquoi tu n’as pas quitté l’Église ?

-Parce que je n’ai pas d’autre choix si je veux que la dynaste continue, répondit Salarr, ouvrant pour la première fois la bouche depuis son arrivée dans l’endroit. Je sais que mon travail est amoral, d’autant plus qu’il est parrainé par l’Église, mais j’ai juste pas envie que tout ce que Boade a passé sa vie à maîtriser se perde dans le vide.

-Ah oui, Boade, ton prédécesseur, exécuté le jour où tu as pris tes fonctions pour respecter la tradition, je me trompe pas ?

L’assassin secoua la tête, indiquant silencieusement à Bachlone qu’il avait raison.

-Eh bien je pense qu’il n’aurait pas été très content de ton état actuel mine de rien ; regarde-toi, tu es aussi maigre qu’un squelette, et ta tenue commence à tomber en lambeaux. Je sais, il n’est plus là pour te voir, et rien ne peut vraiment te juger – surtout pas moi, t’as vu à quel point j’étais mal sapé ? Mais dans tous les cas, ta santé est importante, plus que l’Église. Donc mange ce truc.

La sorte de chef que le caravansérail volé avait mis une assiette devant le visage du marcheur, qui eut un mouvement de recul avant de reconnaître des légumes tout à fait normaux.

-Quand tu auras mangé, sors et vas demander Golappe, ce type sait tout réparer, même une armure aussi pétée que la tienne. Ah et tu ne sortiras pas avant de manger, crois-moi.

Salarr tenta de regarder dans les yeux l’homme qui lui faisait face mais dut se rentre à l’évidence très vite, si Elloc avait détourné le regard, il y avait une bonne raison. Vaincu, l’assassin se résolut à manger l’assiette qu’on lui avait préparé et à sortir pendant que celui qui lui avait fait la morale – ou quelque chose approchant – beuglait suivant de toute sa capacité vocale.

La prochaine victime de Bachlone était Baème, qui venait d’être séparé de ses bêtes par quelqu’un dont il n’avait même pas entendu le nom mais qui avait réussi à prendre en charge tous les bruves sans difficultés, là où le marcheur avait dû passer plusieurs jours avec eux pour les habituer à sa présence et à celle des autres.

-Salut à toi le dompteur dresseur et toutes ces qualifications que tu avais autrefois, libérateur !

Bachlone l’attendait debout, les deux bras écartés et le regard fier. Baème salua celui qui lui faisait face avec un signe de tête, acceptant le siège que lui pointait son hôte.

-Alors, comment ça va ? J’avais entendu parler de tes exploits il y a presque dix ans, je ne m’attendais pas à te rencontrer dans pareil endroit.

-Il y a dix ans j’étais un meilleur humain, j’avais moins peur. Puis… Il s’est passé ce qu’il s’est passé.

-Balovare c’est ça ?

-C’est son nom.

Bachlone hocha gravement la tête, proposant un verre d’un liquide orange à celui qu’il accueillait. Avec un signe de remerciement, le dresseur de bruves but en une fois le verre. Un instant plus tard il ouvrit la bouche pour aérer une gorge désormais frappée du sceau de la mort pendant que de l’autre côté Bachlone riait.

-C’est dangereux de boire des substances inconnues en une fois, surtout pour quelqu’un qui est resté sobre depuis bientôt sept ans.

-Je pense que même si j’avais bu pour préparer ma gorge à ça pendant des siècles ça aurait quand même eu cet effet, rit à son tour Baème. C’est quelque chose que vous faites ici ?

-À moitié, à la base c’était une recette de Baluine mais on l’a amélioré, disons. Maintenant on s’en sert pour nettoyer la fosse à merde commune.

-Ah donc vous considérez que je dis tellement de merde qu’il faut nettoyer ma gorge ? Sympa, je l’avais jamais entendu celle-là.

-C’est une métaphore qui peut être faite, mais je préfère celle qui dit que j’estime qu’il faut que tu purge ces années de pur mal-être qui empuantissent tes conduits. À chacun son interprétation cependant, après tout ta vie est digne d’un livre d’avant l’Église.

-Pour dire ça, il faudrait en avoir lu. C’est ton cas ?

-Oui, en même temps quand on est officier dans l’armée de Baluine et qu’on est jeté au trou après une insubordination sur son premier jour, on a le temps de lire un peu, et du varié.

-Une recommandation en particulier ? Je sais que j’aurais sans doute pas le temps de lire avant de crever avec la marche, mais j’aimerais bien avoir quelques références un jour.

-Si je devais recommander un truc, ça serait sans doute un des tomes de _La Vantane_ , un truc assez délirant sur un groupe de membres de l’Éperon avant la Guerre, le tout avec une réflexion sur la couleur noire proche de l’hallucination quand j’y repense, mais tout de même intéressante. J’en ai quelques traductions, si t’en veux une.

-Pourquoi pas, ça peut toujours être drôle.

-Ouais, la comparaison avec aujourd’hui est presque grotesque… Je veux dire, à l’époque chaque royaume faisait la guerre aux autres par la Magie, là où maintenant l’Église a un monopole qu’elle partage un peu avec les gouvernants qu’elle aime bien.

-Ouais, entre l’époque où tous les rois avaient les capacités du Mancien et aujourd’hui, je ne sais pas quel serait le pire…

-Moi non plus, rit l’homme mal vêtu. Enfin bref, cette traduction est celle que je préfère, mais c’est le troisième tome, donc tu risque de pas comprendre grand-chose.

-Dans tous les cas je tenterais de lire ça.

Baème repartit après un second verre, le livre et un dernier verre en main. Le dernier verre était évidemment une bouteille entière, ça ne serait pas drôle sinon. Il ne sursauta cependant pas quand le beuglement de son hôte retentit, appelant le suivant.

-Morabe, la terroriste, donc.

-Elle-même.

Les deux se toisaient, et après une minute à caresser la barbe qui pendait sous ses joues, Bachlone proposa un siège à son invitée, qui refusa aussi poliment que peut l’être un plissement des paupières agressif.

-Et donc, comment as-tu été libérée ? Une injure à un des protégés de l’Acraire est au mieux la perpétuité, alors quelqu’un de pareil…

-Comment vous savez qui je suis ?

-Je me renseigne sur tous les gens qui détruisent dans le monde, plein de gens avec qui je pourrais être d’accord ! Et le type qui t’accompagnait m’a dit qui t’était, donc voilà.

-Et vous savez ça pour chacun de nous ?

-Presque, je n’avais jamais entendu parler des deux servantes Meule et des trois secouristes, et pas vraiment entendu parler de « Lévir », plus des Pas-Triples en général.

-Et vous avez des dossiers sur combien de gens comme ça ?

-Je fais un travail d’idéologue qui se base sur la réalité, je dois amasser énormément d’informations sur plein de gens, ce qui peut mener à des découvertes assez drôles.

-Ça ne répond pas à ma question.

-Pardon, je dirais cinq centaines dont j’ai à peu près poncé la biographie. J’ai répertorié neuf fois plus en personnages existants autour desquels une mystique s’est créée. Pour la Marche, les quatorze que je connais sont dans le groupe des cinq centaines.

-Elloc étant dedans aussi je suppose ?

-C’est exact.

-C’est qui au juste ? À part un Meule j’entends.

-Le fils du chef du Dernier et Oublié, le Meule le plus craint aujourd’hui en termes d’efficacité pure, au point que certains l’appellent le bras gauche du Pontife. Dans sa carrière même, c’est un bon remplaçant, mais dont le travail s’est plutôt effectué au niveau des Nobles. Parfois l’Église va vérifier que ses nobles ne font pas n’importe quoi dès que l’abbé a le dos tourné, et Elloc a été tellement efficace là-dedans qu’il a reçu plusieurs fiefs de gens qui ne les méritaient plus au goût du Pontife.

-Donc en somme c’est juste un prodige de la répression ?

-Est-ce vraiment de la répression si les gens réprimés opprimaient des gens à côté ? Ma réponse est non, et je sais que la tienne a été la même, quand tu faisais tes attentats. As-tu donc tant changé que ça ?

-… Non, j’aurais dû penser un peu plus avant de parler, c’est tout, s’excusa Morabe sans flancher du regard. Dans tous les cas, je voulais poser une question.

-À ton gré.

-Qu’est-ce que vous reprochez aux nomades ?

-Rien.

-Alors pourquoi vous établir ici ?

-Parce que j’ai un travail à faire. Je dois créer le livre qui fera trembler l’Église, en préface du premier carnet d’un nouveau prophète que je ne saurais incarner. Ce lieu en particulier est relié à beaucoup d’autres par des routes bien entretenues, et les gardes, ça se soudoie. Si je termine cette préface, elle pourra parcourir le monde et inspirer des gens très différents, leur donner la force de dire oui comme non à ce que les propriétaires leur jetteront ; rassure-moi ta question portait bien sur l’endroit choisi et pas le mode de vie nomade ?

-Elle portait sur le mode de vie nomade, si.

-… J’aurais dû penser un peu plus avant de parler, s’excusa Bachlone, ne détournant pas non plus les yeux. Je ne suis pas encore prêt à abandonner la sédentarité, mais je m’y entraîne, et tous ceux qui rejoignent cet endroit sont dans le même cas. Nous voulons absolument atteindre le point où nous serons prêts à abandonner les repères fixes derrière nous, mais nous ne sommes pas prêts. Je ne réponds pas à côté cette fois ?

-Non, mais ça me fait juste poser une autre question.

-Dis toujours.

-Je comptais bien, je n’ai pas besoin de permission.

Pour la première fois, Bachlone rompit le contact visuel, baissant la tête l’espace d’un instant en signe de concession avant de replonger son regard dans celui de la visiteur.

-En quoi peut-on ne pas être prêt ? Qu’est-ce qui sépare les nomades des sédentaires sur ce point ?

-Les sédentaires ont vécu toute leur vie soumis, et ont accumulé des contraintes, des normes qu’il faut à tout prix détruire, ou au moins interroger avant de pourvoir devenir nomades. Même les propriétaires ne font pas exception – à part éventuellement l’Empereur de Nekrept ou le Pontife, les deux maîtres absolus de leurs hiérarchies respectives. Tout ça participe à un mal-être généralisé qui maintient la société actuelle en place. Les nomades ont intériorisé des normes totalement différentes, c’est ça la différence.

-Je vois.

-Tant mieux alors. Un verre ?

-Je dis pas non.

-Tu as un autre nom que Valamaque ? C’est juste que ça fait bizarre d’appeler comme ça quelqu’un qui n’a rien à voir avec le Valamaque originel.

-J’ai été éduqué à la manière dont on dit qu’il a été éduqué, j’ai sans doute beaucoup de choses en commun.

-D’une manière superficielle, sans doute. En regardant au niveau des pensées profondes, tu as traduit des manuscrits hérétiques, alors que lui se donnait pour mission de les brûler. Tu as appris le bor, il se battait pour que les gens abandonnent leurs langues régionales. Je ne vois pas vraiment ce que tu as de commun.

Valamaque trente quarante haussa les épaules, mal à l’aise. Il s’était assis quand Bachlone lui avait proposé et n’avait pas trouvé la force de refuser le verre qu’on lui avait offert, qui traînait de manière gauche dans sa main droite là où son regard traînait au sol.

-Je te proposerais bien de te trouver un nouveau nom, mais si c’est le cas ça serait mieux si tu le choisissais par toi-même, parce que là tu n’es pas capable de faire quoi que ce soit par toi-même.

L’interprète haussa faiblement les épaules, alors que son hôte réfléchissait.

-Tiens d’ailleurs, est-ce que tu te juge capable d’apprendre le dialecte de la Demi-Cité ou pas ?

-Je peux apprendre n’importe quel dialecte.

À cette phrase, toute émotion avait quitté l’intermédiaire des langages, et sa peau s’était soudainement tirée pour qu’il fasse face avec sérieux à son hôte en train de sourire.

-J’ai un livre qui est dans toutes les langues que tu connais et dans ce dialecte, tu te crois prêt à ça ?

Le duel de regard commença, et ne se termina que lorsqu’avec un immense sourire de vainqueur, Bachlone passait un grand livre dans une sorte de camisole de métal. Portant un regard confus sur son hôte, Valamaque trente quarante eut comme seule réponse :

-Voici l’archonorésie, le livre des hérésies les plus grandes du monde d’avant l’Église. Traduis-le, et tu auras le respect qui est dû à l’hérétique que tu es. Suivant.

-Sadre c’est ça ?

Elle hocha la tête et prit place en face de son hôte, qui avait replacé les chaises mouvantes à une place plus humainement atteignable.

-Enchanté de te rencontrer, j’ai entendu parler de tes travaux et de ce qu’ils t’ont valu. Les conservateurs ont toujours été une plaie, surtout au sujet du savoir, tu penses pas ?

-Je ne le pense pas, je m’en souviens.

-La gaffe, comme on dit. Mais bref, ça faisait longtemps que j’avais envie de parler à quelqu’un qui s’y connaissait à peu près niveau science, ou en tous cas qui ne considère pas les carnets comme scientifiques.

-Jamais lu.

-Je te comprends bien, ce fut douloureux. Mais bref, bienvenue dans mon cabinet, ça te gêne si je note ?

-Pas du tout.

-Parfait. Bon, j’avais une question que je voulais poser depuis longtemps à quelqu’un comme toi, comment est-ce qu’une espèce survit ? Au niveau global j’entends, pas au niveau d’un individu seul.

-La réponse est longue et profondément détaillée, mais il faut avant tout comprendre que les espèces fonctionnent sur des hiérarchies fluides entre prédateur et proie. Fluides parce qu’un prédateur peut être tué par une proie, qu’elles ne sont pas absolues. Pour survivre, une espèce a besoin d’êtres en-dessous, dont elle puisse se nourrir, et aussi d’eau. C’est pour ça que la faune des déserts est plus réduite, il y a peu d’eau. Les seules espèces qui n’ont pas besoin de se nourrir sur d’autres sont les plantes, qui ont quand même besoin d’eau. Ensuite, chaque espèce a ses propres comportements internes. Par exemple, les brimaux sont seuls la plupart du temps mais dès qu’ils trouvent un autre brimal, ils vont aller l’aider et vivre quelques temps ensemble avant de se séparer brusquement au bout d’une année environ, alors qu’à côté les bruves vivent en groupes à l’état sauvage, ne quittant jamais le troupeau sans intervention humaine. Ces comportements par rapports à d’autres membres de l’espèce sont ce qui lui permet de survivre ; sans ces périodes de vie commune entre deux brimaux qui arrivent de temps en temps, les brimaux ne se reproduiraient pas. Sans les comportement sociaux, l’eau et la nourriture, une espèce meurt.

-Merci. Oh et ça s’applique à l’homme aussi je suppose ?

-Même si l’Église dit le contraire, oui.

-Donc Skantar c’est ça ? J’ai entendu parler de tous les trucs qui t’étaient arrivés, vraiment désolé.

-Je suppose que c’est une vie normale pour un humain de nos jours.

-C’est bien pour ça qu’on essaie de changer ça par ici.

Le cartographe eut un petit rictus, alors que se rappelaient à lui plus d’une expérience pour le moins désagréable.

-Et donc, qu’est-ce qui me vaut une attention aussi particulière que de me retrouver en face du maître des lieux ?

-Les mots font mal tu sais ? Plaisanta Bachlone, faisant semblant d’avoir mal à la côte. Plus sérieusement, au-delà du fait qu’il n’y ait pas de maîtres par ici, ça faisait quelques temps que je cherchais à avoir des informations sur les Non-Fins, et à pouvoir briser quelques mythes.

-Je suppose que je m’y connais bien au niveau des Non-Fins, mais je ne suis pas la référence absolue ; personne ne peut l’être, c’est là conséquence de la manière dont sont organisées les expériences humaines.

-Je sais bien, j’ai fini par arrêter d’enrager à chaque fois que je me rends compte qu’il y a des livres que je ne pourrais pas lire, des pensées que je ne pourrais pas penser, des gens trop morts pour leur poser des questions… Mais accepterais-tu de répondre à mes questions ?

-Bien sûr, je n’aurais pas mieux à faire jusqu’à ce qu’on y soit et qu’on se fasse écraser par un bloc de pierre totalement imprévu.

-Eh bien, ça a l’air joyeux… Mais donc, est-ce vrai que tout bouge dans les Non-Fins ?

-Il y a un élément qui ne bouge pas, c’est le monceau aux terriers, qu’on peut voir depuis la Demi-Cité, la plus grande montagne répertoriée du Désert Boréal.

-Ça m’a l’air d’un endroit chouette… Pourquoi il s’appelle comme ça ?

-Parce que tout ce qu’on peut voir de la montagne à part sa taille c’est d’immenses cavités qui produisent un son que les tribus qui vont dans les Non-Fins finissent par entendre. Même si c’est inhabité, on a préféré le mot « terrier » au mot « cavité », tout à fait compréhensible.

-Bon, ensuite je voulais demander si c’était vrai ce que j’avais entendu d’un type ici : est-ce que les Non-Fins s’étendent ?

-C’est lent, ce n’est pas visible, mais c’est clair, des choses commencent à s’animer autour de l’orée des Non-Fins alors que les « terriers » dont je parlais plus tôt commencent à porter plus loin.

-Est-ce que les terriers ont un rapport avec les Non-Fins ?

-Au-delà du fait qu’ils y soient, sans doute, mais personne ne l’a trouvé.

-Et à part ça comment s’organisent les mouvements des blocs ?

-Réponse ô combien impossible à expliquer : on ne sait pas. Y a une hypothèse qui parle de strates sur lesquels les blocs sont inamovibles pendant que les strates bougent, mais ça n’explique pas les mouvements des cubes. De son côté, la théorie qui explique très bien le mouvement des cubes n’explique pas le mouvement des objets plus gros, et aucune des deux n’explique celui des plantes, qui n’est expliqué que par l’hypothèse de faces qui se construisent quand les récifs implosent et se compactent, qui n’explique pas grand-chose.

-Et du coup personne a pensé à relier les terriers à ça ?

-Si, mais comment faire ?

-Les terriers se ressemblent tous ?

-Non, ils se ressemblent uniquement à certaines hauteurs, un peu plus haut et un peu plus bas plus rien ne fait sens.

-Peut-être que chaque hauteur de terrier est liée à un comportement ? Je dis des conneries là ou pas ?

-Non, j’ai jamais entendu dire ça, mais ça pourrait expliquer des choses…

-Bon, merci de ton aide, j’ai tout ce qu’il me faut maintenant.

-C’est-à-dire ?

-Je peux maintenant prouver que l’harmonie n’existe pas sur le Munres car les Non-Fins ayant beau être géographiques, ils ne sont pas stables.

-Je comprends pas.

-En gros y a une théorie tirée des carnets qui dit que tout sur Munres est régi par une harmonie qui vise à ce que tout mouvement finisse par revenir à son point d’origine et ait été décidé par le Patriarche afin de créer un univers où la vie pourrait être bercée jusqu’à la fin du temps.

-Ni ta réfutation ni le truc de base n’ont l’air de faire sens.

-C’est la beauté des théories basées sur les carnets.

-Rolapse et Baride donc… J’aurais préféré te voir individuellement, mais bon, si vous voulez.

Les deux convoyeuses de matériel se regardèrent en haussant les épaules, avant que Rolapse – ou était-ce Baride ? ne finisse par dire d’un air détaché :

-Bah on se ressemble apparemment tellement que c’est dur de faire la différence entre nous, autant voir si face à un « sage » – parce que c’est comme ça que les gens dehors vous décrivent – l’illusion tient encore.

-Je vois… Mais oui en effet ça peut être très intéressant. Alors je vais être honnête, j’ai jamais entendu parler de toi, des choses à me dire sur tes croyances et tout ?

-À part qu’on est entrées dans l’Église pour des raisons familiales et qu’on a toujours travaillé ensemble, je vois pas ce qu’on peut dire sur nous, c’est ça de pas avoir une vie palpitante, commença Rolapse.

-Et sinon au sujet des croyances… Bah comme tout le monde dans la marche, personne ne croit au Primordial, et je pense que ça s’est fait graduellement, comme beaucoup de gens, termina Baride.

-L’illusion tient déjà bien, il faut le dire, commenta Bachlone, surpris de voir une différence aussi faible. Mais si tes vies sont si banales, ça veut dire que vous êtes une source absolument incroyable de renseignements sur la banalité même, sur ce que la norme incarne. Cette banalité qui est impossible à trouver hors de la société, qui est même incapable d’être atteinte dedans et que tu sembles incarner… Ça peut être un mètre-étalon pour les gens, ça peut servir d’outil de mesure pour savoir à quel point untel dévie de la norme. Ce que tu appeles banalité et vie qui n’est pas palpitante est sans doute une source de renseignements sans prix sur ce qui est considéré comme normal, l’exemple qui confirme la règle des hérétiques d’aujourd’hui.

-Après, nous associer à la norme des hérétiques aujourd’hui c’est sûrement loin d’être sûr, je veux dire, comme on l’a dit on est dans une niche assez spécifique, celle des gens qui servent l’Église directement, même si on se ressemble beaucoup ça ne veut rien dire, que ce soit pour les hérétiques dans l’institution même, ou pour les hérétiques qui sont dehors mais toujours inclus dans la société ; je veux dire, je ne pense pas qu’un sécléite ou qu’un nekréite ait la même vision de l’hérésie, objecta Baride.

-Oui, c’est sûr qu’un nekréite ne verra pas l’hérésie de la même manière, puisque c’est interdit administrativement de vénérer le Primordal là-bas, concéda Bachlone. Cependant, je pense que tu peux incarner la norme de l’hérétique dans l’Église, le lieu commun que tout le monde dans cette sensibilité partage.

-Sensibilité ? Demanda Rolapse, voulant clarifier le sens du mot. Comme dans les sensibilités qu’on peut atteindre avec le Phare ?

-Oui, exactement ça. On ne peut pas dire qu’il y ait une communauté véritable autour des hérétiques qui travaillent pour l’Église ni même une catégorie, mais il y a sans doute une sensibilité commune à tous les gens qui rencontrent ces deux critères. Et parmi cette sensibilité, je pense que tu peux y incarner la norme, enfin en tous cas ça expliquerait vos similarités.

-Ouais, je n’y crois pas trop, lâcha Rolapse.

-Je pense qu’à la limite, on pourrait incarner la norme des servantes hérétiques liées à l’équipement de l’Ordre-Meule en service pour les Escadres avec une période de répit, même si nous nous ressemblons au point le plus haut, ça ne veut pas dire que nous ne sommes pas statistiquement les plus éloignées possibles de la majorité des hérétiques dans cette catégorie, continua Baride. Le seul moyen de constituer cette norme serait de demander à tous les membres de l’Église qui sont hérétiques – sans exception – et de tout consigner, tâche impossible pour un être humain et sans doute assez idiote, puisqu’il suffirait que quelqu’un change soudainement – un traumatisme par exemple – pour rendre la norme incorrecte.

-J’irais même plus loin, termina Bachlone avec un grand sourire. Chaque pensée qu’on a transforme en permanence et de manière permanente l’esprit, l’identité. Il est impossible de définir une norme sur ce qui change en permanence, juste de lui imposer une règle, qui ne tiendrait pas longtemps sans le support d’un conditionnement de l’identité… Comme ce qui vous est arrivé à toi deux. On t’a forcé à te ressembler, du moins à mon avis. Je ne sais pas si c’était conscient, mais la ressemblance atteinte semble exacte.

Les deux haussèrent les épaules.

-Peut-être est-ce bien le cas.

-Et donc c’est toi Bolabe ? La seule contremaîtresse respectable du Cœur Civilisé ?

-C’est ce que disent ceux qui ont travaillé pour moi ; après, ils n’ont pas travaillé pour tous les contremaîtres que l’Église met à leur disposition, donc il y a probablement un biais.

-T’excuser pour un biais ne te sauvera pas de ta réputation, et tu le sais très bien ! Bon, pour rire un peu moins, apparemment tu connaissais le vantan, et ça me surprend un peu que quelqu’un qui travaille pour l’Église en entende parler.

-J’ai commencé ma carrière à cinq ans, j’ai eu du temps pour me renseigner. Mais du coup il y a quelque chose que vous voulez savoir ?

-À peu près tout ; mais dans les savoirs que tu peux fournir, je crains de ne pas être le plus captivé, alors qu’à côté des gens comme Koba pourront vraiment être intéressés par ce que vous savez. Construire des choses n’est pas exactement ma force, excepté dans le domaine des utopies, parce que je suis de ce genre de gens qui doivent beaucoup vous énerver, avec des idées plein la bouche et aucune idée de la difficulté de leurs réalisations.

-J’en ai connu des comme ça, oui, mais ils étaient rares comparés à d’autres. Au moins vous vous avez une idée précise, il faut faire attention à ne pas la trahir, mais ceux qui ont une simple vision d’ensemble de leurs désirs sont les pires, ils seront toujours déçus.

-C’est ce que j’ai entendu dire oui. Mais c’est quand même assez rare de rencontrer quelqu’un qui a commencé son travail à l’âge de cinq ans et qui a réussi à quand même développer une certaine humanité.

-Eh bien, si je pensais que des bandits pouvaient parler d’humanité.

-Nous ne sommes des bandits que du point de vue des autres, ici nous sommes juste des cons ! S’écria l’homme en riant. Enfin oui, je me demandais comment tu avais pu finir comme ça avec une vie pareille, je veux dire tout le travail durant ma vie au service d’autrui avant de me trouver ce groupe de cons était fait pour m’abrutir et me donner envie de ne pas considérer mes collègues ni mes ennemis comme aussi humains que moi. Je pense n’avoir réussi à m’en sortir que grâce à une enfance assez calme, mais si c’est le cas comment toi, qui a passé son enfance même dans le travail, comment as-tu pu devenir totalement humaine ?

-C’est assez simple je dirais, j’avais de bon professeurs, sourit Bolabe. Dans le sens où je sentais en chacun d’entre eux une somme d’expérience profonde, et derrière ça des expériences riches que je ne pourrais pas connaître, alors j’ai décidé de ne pas les connaître et d’apprendre d’eux afin de créer ma propre infinité d’expériences et de rayons du Summet.

-Oui, donc tout réside dans la transmission des savoirs… Si un savoir est mal transmis, il adviendra des êtres qui se croient supérieurs aux autres… Merci beaucoup.

-Et donc j’ai entendu dire par la personne qui t’accompagnait que tu avais eu une mésaventure hier soir… Comme quoi tout type qui s’appelle Lepto est un piètre gardien de secrets.

-Il… Il faut croire.

-Et du coup, Viarecque, tu veux m’en parler ou tu préfère le garder pour toi ?

-Je ne pense pas que ça soit utile d’en parler, mais si vous voulez vraiment le savoir…

-Non ne t’inquiète pas, tu as tes secrets, tu as le droit de les garder, ils sont partie intégrante de toi.

-Merci monsieur. Et si je puis me permettre, pourquoi invitez-vous des gens par ici ?

-Pour discuter, quelle autre raison ? Bachlone explosa de rire après sa phrase avant de se reprendre. Comme tu l’as peut-être compris par Lepto – qui ne sait pas garder de secrets, comme dit précédemment – je suis en train d’écrire un livre qui puisse inspirer des gens à intellectualiser encore mieux que moi ce que je suis en train de faire. Je ne me fais pas d’illusion sur moi-même, si j’ai un mérite dans la vie ça aura été de lancer quelqu'un sur la pente de la liberté.

-C’est… Bonne chance ?

-Je prends tout ça, et plus encore ! Si je t’ai invité, c’est pour apprendre des choses sur toute l’humanité, alors dis-moi quelque chose qui n’a aucun sens sans contexte !

-Euh… À une époque je chantais en travaillant.

-Non, moins de contexte, là on a une idée du moment.

-Je déteste la poésie ?

-En es-tu sûr ?

-Oui, c’est juste que je ne sais pas si ça manque suffisamment de contexte.

-Ça passe mon test : ennemi de la poésie, bonsoir !

-Et du coup vous ne voulez pas avoir de contexte du tout ?

-Non.

-Ah… Bon bah bonne soirée.

-Cependant avant que tu ne partes, je peux te dire que je la déteste aussi, mais uniquement parce qu’aujourd’hui les seuls qui ont le droit d’en faire sont des cons. Bonne soirée.

-Et donc toi tu sais écrire ? Fascinant.

Vasèque se sentit presque attaquée par l’ironie qui irradiait de l’homme qui lui faisait face, cependant elle garda un visage calme, supposant qu’il y avait un sens au-delà de cette phrase.

-Scribe pour l’Ordre-Meule est un peu plus qu’écrire, tenta-t-elle.

Après un regard mort dans sa direction qui dura jusqu’à ce qu’elle baisse la tête, Bachlone reposa le carnet qu’il tenait à bout de bras et demanda :

-Et quelle est donc la différence ? Excepté que ça narre les histoires de l’Ordre-Meule de la manière la plus concise et précise possible, avec les formations prises par les soldats dans la marge, il n’y a pas grand-chose de différent à mon sens avec le processus d’écriture classique.

-Eh bien c’est fait sur le moment.

-Tout auteur écrit dans le moment, les seuls qui ne font pas ça sont ceux qui ont arrêté d’écrire et ceux qui disent qu’ils vont écrire un jour mais ne le feront jamais – sans vouloir vexer la deuxième catégorie, je m’occupe déjà de vexer les premiers, je ne peux pas réserver toute mon absence de sympathie à une catégorie unique. Vas-y, donne-moi donc la différence, la vraie.

-Les scribes de l’Ordre-Meule tentent de présenter une vérité sans fard ?

-Sans fard… Ils ne décrivent pas précisément quoi que ce soit, ils donnent juste des coordonnées, des indications de mouvement, et puis plus rien, aucune recherche dans la vérité même, juste une description géométrique de ce qu’il s’est passé. Peu intéressant, si tu veux mon avis.

-Et donc quelle est la différence entre ça et de l’écriture standard ?

-Aucune, à mon humble avis de con. Pour moi, tout ce qui est écrit dans ce carnet aurait pu être écrit par n’importe qui, tant qu’il voulait faire quelque chose de spécifique. Toutes les techniques que vous avez développées ne sont que conséquences de l’écriture et d’une volonté de raconter quelque chose, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu trouves que c’est plus qu’écrire.

-Je… Je ne sais pas. On me l’a sans doute dit pour justifier des années à faire ça et faire en sorte que je pose moins de questions…

Bachlone hocha la tête, appréciateur, passant un verre de cet alcool qui était fait dans la région à la scribe en pleine crise existentielle pour ce qui semblait la première fois.

-Mahaz c’est bien ça ?

L’homme hocha la tête, désorienté mais tentant de garder l’air le plus grave possible alors que Bachlone était revenu sur un siège en hauteur et buvait de l’alcool, imposant sa présence à l’autre de toutes les manières possibles afin de le forcer dans un état d’esprit étranger à tout ce qu’il avait déjà connu.

-Passons aux choses sérieuses veux-tu ? Je veux que tu apprennes ce que tu sais faire à certains de mes hommes, compris ? Tu n’auras pas de rémunération, sauf si tu considère que ne pas te couper la tête compte comme une récompense.

-Je… J’ai l’impression que vous êtes plus hostiles à mon égard qu’aux autres, est-ce que je me trompe ?

-Absolument pas, nous détestons absolument tout à propos de toi. Ta manière de parler, ta manière de regarder les gens qui croient au Primordial comme des idiots, ta manière de vivre ta vie en offrant tes services de conservation de la nourriture, le fait que tu aies été attiré dans la marche par l’appât du gain… Tout ça nous rend extrêmement hostiles à ton égard, mais tu peux faire amende honorable pour nous tous.

-En vous apprenant à faire ce que je sais faire ? Je ne vois pas comment ça peut vous faire moins…

-Parce que tu auras fait un acte de solidarité, parce que tu auras aidé des gens pour rien – ou en tous cas pour peu. Et parce que crois-moi…

Bachlone approcha soudain son visage de celui de son interlocuteur, expirant l’alcool à sa face.

-La bonté c’est addictif, commence à en faire et tu ne peux plus t’arrêter avant d’avoir sauvé le monde.

-Donc, Saède, enchanté de te rencontrer, j’espère pouvoir t’aider.

Saède était interloquée en entendant cette phrase, à un point tel que Bachlone éclata de rire en face d’elle. Se reprenant très vite, il lui indiqua de s’asseoir, ce qu’elle fit avec malaise, se mettant en face de l’homme le plus mal vêtu du caravansérail volé.

-Bon, après cette attaque surprise à ta personne, je vais me présenter un peu, vu que si je connais des choses sur toi, l’inverse n’est pas vrai. Je suis donc un bandit – et surtout un con – qui a déserté de l’armée de Baluine, qui a été jeté au trou et qui en est revenu à chaque fois avant de s’installer par ici. Et toi, tu es un médecin de guerre qui a passé plusieurs années dans un trou paumé à prescrire des remèdes à des gens aussi paumés que toi dans la vie mais dont tu n’avais rien à faire.

Saède resta silencieuse, se demandant ce qui pouvait mener l’homme en face à dire ça, ne comprenant absolument rien de ce qu’il disait. Après une pause où Bachlone était dans l’expectative en la regardant, il abandonna, secoua la tête et termina sa phrase :

-De ce que j’ai compris, tu as toujours été très professionnelle, faisant tout comme on te l’avait appris, et réussissant toujours. Est-ce que je me trompe ?

-Euh… Non, mais je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir.

-Là où je veux en venir, c’est que vous n’éprouvez absolument rien pour vos patients. C’est comme ça, je ne juge absolument pas, mais c’est la chose que je vois. Est-ce que je me trompe ?

-Euh… Non plus, mais je ne vois absolument pas ce que ça veut dire.

-Ça veut dire beaucoup de choses, et vu votre réaction vous saviez déjà. Et moi qui pensais vous apprendre quelque chose… Blague à part, vraiment, je sais pas comment vous avez pu devenir médecin, donc comment ?

-Par dépit.

-Ça fait sens.

-Bagot, c’est donc toi…

Bachlone se tenait le plus droit possible face au presque-vieillard, courbé et muet, les yeux n’indiquant qu’un profond ennui, à peine stimulé par la prononciation de son nom. Après quelques secondes de silence, Bachlone reprit la parole, restant raide face à son visiteur.

-J’ai entendu parler de toi, souvent en bien. Après tout, ce n’est pas tous les jours qu’un frère de primauté quitte totalement la civilisation pour vivre en ermite dans les steppes. Dommage que ce type nommé Elloc t’ait retrouvé, mais pour être honnête il me fait bien trop peur pour que je sois étonné.

La seule réponse du presque-vieillard fut un haussement d’épaules, suivi d’un soupir respirant l’énervement de la part de Bachlone. Soudain ce dernier se mit à bouger, et l’instant d’après l’ex-ermite criait d’une voix aigüe parce que l’homme le plus mal vêtu qu’il avait croisé depuis son retour à la civilisation décidait de le secouer de toutes ses forces. Avec un sourire, l’homme en question s’arrêta en entendant le cri.

-Bon, ça faisait peur j’espère ?

-Mais… Qui êtes-vous ?

La respiration de Bagot était hachée et ses yeux écarquillés.

-Je suis un con, et toi, tu es bien pire. Tu es l’homme qui sait qu’il n’y a pas de sens dans les institutions qui contrôlent le monde mais qui décide de fuir parce que sa prise de conscience n’a pas été assez rapide.

-Que… Comment ça ?

-Je veux dire que pendant une partie de ta vie, tu as cru en l’Église, mais qu’à un moment tu t’es rendu compte qu’elle disait n’importe quoi, mais parce que les gens que tu côtoyais étaient gentils et de l’Église, ta résolution a baissé, tu ne voulais pas les blesser après tout. Alors tu ne t’es pas rebellé, tu as tout intériorisé. Je te comprends, et je veux que tu arrêtes d’intérioriser. Tu comprends ça ?

L’homme qui venait de perdre quelques années d’ennui en un instant de frayeur hocha la tête face au sourire de celui qui lui faisait face, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Bodale Olake. La flèche dans le puits hein ?

-Ferme ta gueule.

-Et c’est tout ce que ça a pris pour qu’on me tutoie ! Bienvenue dans mon cabinet donc.

Bachlone serra vigoureusement la main de son invité, le déconcertant immédiatement.

-Dès le début de cette conversation, Bodale, je veux qu’on soit d’accord sur un point.

-Euh… Quel est ce point ?

-C’est simple, je veux qu’on s’accorde pour dire que tu es un lâche.

La surprise fut telle que l’éclaireur ne réagit même pas lorsque son interlocuteur lâcha pareille phrase, tant et si bien que lorsque l’homme mal vêtu reprit la parole, il daigna s’expliquer.

-Tu es un lâche, parce que tu as simplement fui la conscription dans les steppes. Mais être un lâche n’est pas grave, c’est la preuve que tu est vivant.

-Je ne comprends rien.

-Très bien, alors je vais te définir deux termes, dans lesquels je vais ranger l’entièreté des actions humaines. Les actions convergentes, les actions faites « en conséquence de », et les actions divergentes, les actions faites « pour ». Nous appelons les actions convergentes ainsi car toutes les chaînes de la causalité y mènent. Nous appelons les actions divergentes ainsi car des chaînes de causalité en partent. Compris ?

-J’ai pas compris pourquoi tu utilisais un « nous » tout d’un coup mais sinon je crois.

-Désolé, l’habitude de travailler sur la préface, je citais grosso modo une des phrases que j’ai déjà écrites, et comme je résume les idéaux de tout cet endroit, je parle par le « nous » commun.

-Ouais, ça se comprend…

-Enfin bref, dans cette catégorisation – qui n’est pas absolue, une action peut être en partie convergente et en partie divergente – nous appelons les lâches ceux qui font des actions convergentes et des grains de sable ceux qui font des actions divergentes. Toutes tes actions aujourd’hui sont divergentes. Tu fuis l’Église, et même si c’est pour retourner aux steppes, tu sais que tu auras un choix à faire à l’orée des Confins. Là-bas, tu devras choisir entre l’action divergente, retourner à ta maison et à celle de ton peuple et l’action convergente, suivre la Marche vers ce qui est très littéralement l’Inconnu. J’espère que tu choisiras quelque chose que tu ne regretteras pas.

-Kaulode, je voulais juste dire que j’ai un immense respect pour toi.

-Euh… Merci je suppose ?

La secouriste était plus que confuse quand, sous mes rayons – je suis toujours narrateur, ne vous inquiétez pas – l’homme mal vêtu se prosterna. Se relevant, il s’expliqua avec le plus grand des sérieux.

-Kaulode, as-tu déjà vu des gens te parler de ta démarche ? Les gens de l’extérieur du caravansérail, qui vivent dans l’agglomération la journée parce qu’ils ne supportent que peu le contact humain, ceux-là m’ont dit qu’ils t’avaient vus, quand tu faisais le repérage avec Bodale. Et quand ils m’ont parlé de ta démarche, c’était avec l’admiration la plus profonde. Et ensuite je l’ai vue moi-même : tu es l’humain.

-Euh… Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous dites.

-C’est normal, je raconte sans doute un ramassis de théories métaphysiques arriérées qui sortent grosso modo de mes fesses, fit avec un sourire l’homme qui se disait con, en reprenant une pose plus normale. Mais plus sérieusement, tu es extrêmement rapide, et ta démarche y est pour beaucoup, et pas mal de gens ici commencent à t’admirer pour ça. Il n’y a peut-être pas de culte au Primordial ici, mais il y a une appréciation profonde de la vitesse ; ça peut paraître étrange – et ça l’est sans doute – mais ici une démarche pareille appelle le respect. Je ne vais pas trop essayer d’expliquer ce que mes camarades cons pensent, après tout j’ai déjà du mal à expliquer ce que je pense, mais ta démarche est faite pour la vitesse, elle est faite pour ton corps par ton corps, et ici, on respecte ça.

-Bah… Merci ?

-Sans doute. Je sais même pas ce qu’on est censés faire dans ces cas-là. En tous cas bonne nuit.

-Je voulais vous demander ce qui était pour vous la partie la plus importante d’un être humain.

La question de Morien laissa Bachlone désorienté, puisqu’après tout c’était lui qui posait les questions normalement. Se souvenant de ce qu’il avait entendu de Morien, il se remit cependant très vite pour sourire de toutes ses dents, ayant à peine l’air d’un carnassier.

-Je dirais que la partie la plus importante d’un être humain est un mélange de trois puissances.

-Est-ce que tout le monde ici est d’accord ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Très bien, continuez.

-Ces trois choses sont pour moi la révolte, l’animalité et la pensée. La révolte contre tout ce qui opprime l’être humain et tous ses pairs. L’animalité contre tout ce qui ose différencier l’homme du bruve et le brimal du bruve. La pensée contre tout ce qui est faux. Est-ce que je réponds bien à ta question ?

-Je pense.

-Tu ne vas quand même pas partir sans me dire ton avis ?

-Eh bien justement, je n’en ai pas. Je demande, parce que je cherche à savoir. Je cherche un sens aux années que j’ai dévoué à sauver des gens perdus dans le désert quand un Pas-Triple remplit mon office des centaines de fois mieux que moi…

-Un Pas-Triple remplit ton office plus vite, mais il lui manque justement cette animalité dont je parlais. Les Pas-Triples sont des êtres faits pour obéir, et nient leur appartenance à quoi que ce soit d’autre que le combat. Il lui manque cette révolte, car il ne fait pas ça pour les autres, mais parce qu’on le lui a dit. Il lui manque la pensée, parce que sinon il aurait pris ton poste depuis le début. Ne complexe pas à propos de leurs capacités, tu es bien plus dans ma définition d’humaine qu’un Pas-Triple… Oh et attention, faudrait pas que tu te serves de mes mots sans les penser hein, je t’ai juste donné une piste de réflexion, pas un dogme.

-Je note bien, rit la secouriste.

-Et donc… Daepte c’est ça ?

-C’est mon nom.

Les deux hommes se firent face, celui qui ressemblait à un géant en face d’un secouriste qui paraissait totalement décontracté, se faisant face, yeux dans les yeux.

-Et donc pourquoi je dois venir ici ?

-Pour répondre à mes questions, je prépare mon esprit en le plongeant dans les seaux de lave que sont ceux des marcheurs. Certes la Marche est pour la plupart d’un magma presque solidifié, qui a perdu sa vigueur… Mais toi trois, les secouristes, tu es différent. Tu vis pour ta fonction, et ton esprit a un éclat dur.

-Je peux comprendre ça, sourit Daepte, toujours aussi peu tendu. Demande donc, et je répondrais.

-Très bien, fit Bachlone dans un sinistre sourire. Dis-moi, qu’est-ce que le travail ?

Pour la première fois, le regard de Daepte flancha – l’espace d’un instant oui, mais mes rayons capturent tout mouvement. Lorsqu’il revint à la normale, le regard était plus dur.

-Pourquoi cette question maintenant ?

-Je ne sais pas, je cherche des opinions.

-J’ai demandé à d’autres marcheurs ce qu’il s’était passé, aucun n’a parlé de ça.

-Parce que chaque Marcheur est différent, et à chacun un besoin d’entendre quelque chose. Toi, tu as besoin qu’on te brusque en te poussant à parler de quelque chose qui te fais hésiter, alors dis-moi, qu’est-ce que le travail ?

-Si tel est donc la volonté de mon hôte, je répondrais. Le travail est l’action qui a un but.

-Je vois, tu dis donc la chose dont tu ne doutes pas… Maintenant dis-moi, le travail est-il une bonne chose pour les êtres humains ?

-Si son but est bon.

-Et si son but est bon mais que ceux qui le font souffrent ?

-Alors c’est que son but n’est pas bon.

-Donc la fin ne justifie pas les moyens ?

Une dernière hésitation mourut sur les lèvres du secouriste, quand son dos se tendit et qu’il annonça.

-Les moyens sont leurs fins en soi. Nulle fin n’est indissociable de ce qui a mené à elle.

-Merci, tu peux partir.

Et partit Daepte, rejoindre les autres marcheurs, pendant que Bachlone s’étirait, et parlait dans le vide avec assurance.

-Tu peux descendre, Pas-Triple, le dernier de tes compagnons est passé devant ce rasoir que tente d’être mon esprit.

Et soudain dans le vide prit forme une décoloration progressive de l’air, qui descendit doucement au sol avant de faire face à Bachlone, qui pour la deuxième fois de la journée était face à un humain aussi grand que lui.

-On m’a dit que tu ne croyais en rien, est-ce vrai ?

-La croyance est par nature idiote, c’est reposer entre les mains du doute son propre sort.

-Crois-tu que tu existes ?

-Exister est la seule chose dont je puisse me targuer devant d’autres. Sinon je n’ai rien fait, comme tout un chacun dans sa vie.

-Ainsi donc, je le rencontre enfin… C’est presque un coup à croire au Primordial.

-Qui rencontres-tu donc en ma personne ?

Et Bachlone de sourire à la question, pendant qu’en face de lui, soutenant son regard, Lévir opposait deux de ces choses qu’on dit miroirs de l’âme, et la seule image qui s’y trouvait était le vide.

-Je rencontre le vide, commença l’hôte. L’homme qui n’a pas d’identité, qui est si déconstruit qu’il n’y a plus rien qu’un néant profond, une seule strate unifiée de noirceur absolue, dans laquelle on ne retrouve que les souvenirs, inscrits à la surface du vide et disant quelque chose ; le souvenir de comment manœuvrer une arbalète pendant une roulade, le souvenir de comment se battre sur le dos d’un bruve, le souvenir d’entraînements à la rigueur sans nom, et bien d’autres souvenirs… Sans aucune émotion. Tu es le vide, la déconstruction systématique de toute identité. Puisqu’on t’appelle Lévir, le vide répond à ce stimuli, mais tu ne construis rien.

-Et ensuite ? Pourquoi me parler de ce vide ? De ce que j’ai compris, ce que tu veux c’est qu’un être arrive, comprenne ta pensée qui est celle de tous les habitants de ce caravansérail, et dépasse cette pensée tant et si bien que le monde se soulève avec lui. Pour reprendre tes termes, tu veux qu’une personne soit affectée par ta convergence tant et si bien qu’en sortira une divergence absolue. Qu’ais-je à faire dans tout ça ?

-Ta strate uni(que) de vide est la convergence absolue, une absence suprême de divergence. Tu es l’incarnation même du bras de l’autorité. Tu respires une force absolue, tu n’as aucune animalité, aucune révolte, ni aucune pensée. Tout ce que tu es, c’est le rien pur, et tu obéis. Jamais je n’avais vu un outil vivant, et le pire là-dedans est que tu en es conscient.

-Et ensuite ?

-Ensuite quoi ? Je ne suis pas l’homme qui doit te dire comment vivre ta vie, je suis juste une énième convergence vers toi… Mais je veux te poser une question. Pourquoi accepte-tu l’autorité ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Rien n’a de sens, que je l’accepte ou pas importe peu, et j’ai été éduqué en l’acceptant, donc quelle raison aurais-je de ne pas l’accepter ?

-Rien n’a de sens, tu le dis. L’Église non plus, tu l’inclus. Cependant l’Église a une construction, une construction qui ne repose même pas sur du vent, car le vent contient de l’air. L’Église repose sur le vide… Et tu es le vide, pourtant l’Église ne repose pas sur toi, car il s’agit de deux vides différents, comprends-tu ?

-Tu te crois complexe parce que tu répète le même terme en lui prêtant un sens différent ?

-En aucun cas. Cependant, je voulais être sûr que tu comprennes mes prémisses pour aller au-delà. Imaginons que tu continues de servir l’Église, ton vide différent de celui de l’Église serait soumis à celui de l’Église, ainsi ton vide serait plus petit. Imaginons que tu cesses de servir l’Église, ton vide différent de celui de l’Église serait loin de celui de l’Église. Ainsi, ton vide serait incomparable, un vide absolu, sans autre vide pour le concurrencer si tu te retirais des hommes.

-Oui.

-Eh bien là, je t’affirme que lorsque tu renieras l’Église, loin des hommes, tu deviendras le vide absolu, et de ce que tu sauras se constituera une construction pareille à celle de l’Église.

-Connerie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette fois, beaucoup de parole et toujours pas d'action, désolé.  
> Et une référence à Grand Ravin (mon truc précédent), une !  
> Page Nanowrimo :  
> https://nanowrimo.org/participants/buissonofdoom/projects/la-marche-du-summet
> 
> Le discord des gens qui font le nanowrimo avec moi, vous pouvez rejoindre même si vous participez pas :  
> https://discord.gg/M3dXm57


	3. Partie 2 - Désert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, cette fois j'ai un peu mieux géré niveau wordcount, normalement ça devrait pas être trop dégueu.

Ma lumière frappait le sol attaqué par les pieds du Meule, son visage hagard et couvert d’hématomes alors qu’il rejoignait le Pas-Triple, debout face au monde.

-Eh bien, je vois que tu es bien résistant face à la murge…

Le Pas-Triple détourna un instant son regard du vague, le posant sur celui qui le commandait. Mais déjà juste après, il retournait à sa non-contemplation et répondait sur le ton purement neutre qu’il avait presque quitté face à Bachlone la veille.

-Je n’ai pas bu.

-Ah, et donc tu as passé toute ta nuit debout ici ? Demanda en s’adossant à un mur le Meule qui commençait à se masser le visage.

-Non, j’ai dormi aussi, répondit en ramenant son regard sur le monde réel. Et toi, tu t’es fait défoncer la gueule. Tu vas me donner un ordre ?

-En aucun cas, rit Elloc. Tout ce dont j’ai besoin c’est d’un peu d’eau, ce qui m’est arrivé hier soir n’était pas grave – pas du tout même.

-Si tu le dis.

Et Lévir retourna au vague, après avoir pointé un robinet à quelques centaines de mètres. Lorsque le Chevalier-Meule en revint, il avait retrouvé sa prestance d’antan et arborait le sourire arrogant qui était son visage habituel. Après un regard, le Pas-Triple retourna au vague, lâchant juste une phrase.

-Et donc je suis censé admettre que mettre un peu d’eau sur son visage suffit à résorber les blessures liées à un passage à tabac ?

-Pas admettre, ni approuver, ni y croire, juste ne pas remettre en question pour l’instant, répondit en s’adossant à nouveau Elloc, le corps détendu.

-Je vois.

Le ton froid de Lévir indiquait peut-être la compréhension, mais pour la première fois, Elloc fut surpris d’y trouver une forme de désapprobation. S’en remettant comme de tout, il passa juste à la question sérieuse.

-Bon, pour passer sur quelque chose de plus important, comment vont les autres marcheurs ? Plus murgés que toi j’espère.

-À part Morabe, ils ont tous bu.

-Et où est donc Morabe ?

-Pas loin, elle attend qu’on parte – pas parce qu’elle n’aime pas l’endroit, non, y a quelque chose de différent là. Je conseillerais la discussion dans ce cas précis.

-Dûment noté.

Elloc se retira du mur et se dirigea vers l’entrée de l’édifice repeint, s’attendant logiquement à y retrouver la nomade. Et elle était là, ferme sur fémurs et prête au départ. Ce fut bien entendu le Meule qui engagea la conversation.

-Alors, bien passé la soirée ?

-Y avait de l’alcool et des gens joyeux, ce qui est déjà mieux que ce que j’ai eu en plusieurs années parmi les sédentaires ; je suppose que ça va, répondit avec détachement son interlocutrice.

-Qui a le plus bu parmi la marche ? On a des bruves, ils peuvent les porter dans le pire des cas.

-Baème a le plus bu, les bruves ne marcheront pas sans lui. Enfin non, ça devait être Rolapse ou Baride qui a le plus bu, mais bon elles se levaient déjà quand je suis sorti avec tout mon matériel. Musclées ces deux-là, elles me surprennent toujours.

-J’ai donc bien choisi en prenant les deux premières servantes qui me sont passé sous le nez dans le Premier Temple, plaisanta Elloc.

-Si c’est bien comme ça qu’elles ont été recrutées, comment ça se fait qu’elles soient hérétiques ? S’interrogea à voix haute la nomade.

Elloc se figea dans son mouvement. Par figer, je tente de signaler que plus aucun mouvement ne l’animait, pas même de respiration, et je pense qu’avec un stéthoscope on n’aurait pas senti un seul battement de cœur – comme quoi, il n’en a vraiment pas. Après un mouvement de recul instinctif de son interlocutrice, il se remit instantanément à bouger, prenant cette fois un sourire des plus carnassiers.

-Ne pose pas de questions auxquelles je serais obligé de répondre par quelque chose qui n’est pas censé être de votre connaissance pour l’instant, veux-tu ?

Morabe acquiesça, réussissant l’exploit de ne pas trembler alors que résonnaient les pas de deux nouveaux marcheurs qui approchaient – Rolapse et Baride évidemment, qui n’avaient pas du tout l’air d’avoir de problèmes avec l’alcool qu’elles avaient consommé la nuit passée. S’éclipsant le plus discrètement possible alors qu’Elloc accueillait ses deux marcheuses, la nomade partit parler au Pas-Triple.

-C’est quoi Elloc ?

-Un Meule.

La réponse du Pas-Triple était catégorique, tant et si bien qu’il ne détourna pas les yeux du vague qu’il fixait depuis sans doute plusieurs heures.

-Vraiment ? Parce que même toi tu as l’air plus humain que lui.

-Je dois prendre ça comme une insulte ? Le regard du Pas-Triple se détacha du vague pour fixer un point au-dessus de l’épaule gauche de son interlocutrice. Dans tous les cas, je n’ai pas de réponses, je sais juste que je dois lui obéir à cause de la hiérarchisation des Temples à l’Église.

-Ouais, on va dire que ça me suffit pour l’instant, tenta de se rassurer la nomade en s’adossant au mur, nullement dérangée par le regard absent de son interlocuteur. Mais bref, si tu pouvais intercéder en ma faveur auprès de lui ça m’arrangerait.

-Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais tirer de lui que tu ne peux pas tirer mais soit, j’écoute, répondit Lévir sur un ton qui respirait l’ennui, posant enfin son regard dans celui de l’autre.

-Je veux que ça soit moi qui prenne contact avec Veald et deuxièmement, que je puisse faire ce que je veux jusqu’à Marave.

-Accordé.

Les deux tournèrent la tête lorsque déboula Elloc, qui semblait toujours avoir été présent, son sourire immonde aux lèvres.

-Mais c’est à une condition évidemment… Lança le Meule avec un sourire qui s’élargissait de plus en plus, au point d’irradier de sa tête encore plus que mes rayons de moi. En fait deux conditions : d’abord, tu ne parles pas de tes théories sur mon humanité – ou son manque – à qui que ce soit, c’est mon droit et mon seul uniquement d’en parler ; la seconde condition est que tu ailles aider ce brave Pas-Triple à réveiller la marche, faut bien qu’on parte si on veut prendre contact avec Veald…

-Et donc… Que fait une force armée de votre ampleur devant les portes d’une simple ville des Confins ? Pas grand-chose à envahir, si je veux rester poli avec mes ancêtres…

Face au garde se tenaient les dix-huit membres de la marche qui n’avaient pas rejoint le clan nomade le temps de pourparlers, et qui se tenaient la tête avec un air extrêmement énervé pour la plupart. Ce fut Salarr qui répondit, puisqu’en tant qu’humain – en tous cas à un titre moins honoraire que Lévir – et en tant que soûlard expérimenté, il savait parler même en ayant ce qu’on pourrait appeler une murge cosmique.

-On attend. Y a un type, c’est censé être notre chef, il a pris ses autorisations avec lui, et il est allé négocier quelque part après ce ravin.

Le ravin dont parlait l’assassin se trouvait à quelques centaines de mètres seulement de la route, et était aisément visible, tout comme ce qui arrivait après, une immensité montagneuse qui, même si loin, donnait déjà aux marcheurs l’impression d’être écrasés.

-Ah, donc vous attendez parce que le type qui vous mène veut aller négocier avec les nomades ? Normalement on est censé aller discuter avec un administrateur de commerce pour ça, je dis ça je dis rien…

-Bah dis rien alors, le coupa Salarr. Le type en question a un truc qui s’appelle des ordres pontificaux, et le type qu’on a gardé avec nous – le type qui a l’air con à côté de moi – c’est un Pas-Triple, donc je pense pas que tu puisses vraiment nous menacer. Je dis ça… Je dis rien.

Le garde marmonna quelque chose à lui-même avant d’aller discuter avec quelques-uns de ses collègues qui attendaient – et se les gelaient – pas loin de la porte. Au bout de quelques temps de discussion, un nouveau garde retourna voir la marche, l’air le plus humble possible, ce qui se sentait dans sa voix tremblante.

-Est-ce que vous pourriez vous mettre sur le bas-côté de la route au moins ? Ce n’est pas pour vous déranger, mais vous risquez de bloquer le passage à une caravane…

-Une caravane ? Explosa Salarr. Vous voulez me faire croire que dans pareil trou paumé vous avez des caravanes qui passent ?

-Peut-être qu’elles passeraient si t’arrêtais de crier comme un connard !

Salarr accepta la critique, même venant de Mahaz, parce que quelqu’un qui est en train de se tenir la tête après une nuit d’alcool en sait sans doute plus sur la douleur que causent des cris que tout autre humain.

Ainsi, bon gré mal gré, la marche se rangea sur le côté de la route, et au bout de quelques minutes passa une caravane qui regardait aussi bizarrement que normal ce groupe d’individus armés et ayant l’air passablement claqués. La personne qui était regardée avec le plus de malaise était sans doute Salarr, aux yeux exorbités de colère face à la vengeance de l’univers.

-Bien fait, commenta simplement Lévir, sortant de son mutisme habituel.

-Bon, j’ai deux nouvelles. Non fermez-la, je veux pas vous entendre quand je parle, compris ? Enfin bref, la mauvaise c’est que Morabe nous quitte. Pourquoi c’est une mauvaise nouvelle ? Parce que ça ne durera que jusqu’à Marave.

Le regard purement haineux que la nomade porta au meneur de la marche à ces mots valait sans doute la locution qui y avait mené d’un point de vue externe à la marche – heureusement pour moi, c’est mon cas, et si j’avais pu rire d’une autre manière que par une éruption, je l’aurais fait.

-Désolé mais il y a des gens que j’aimerais revoir, fit Morabe, reprenant l’exposition en mains. Skantar, si tu veux venir tu peux, si ça se trouve il y a des gens que tu connais dans le clan.

-S’il y en a, je les reverrais en restant dans le groupe.

-Très bien, alors c’est décidé. L’autre nouvelle – que ce con qui nous guide appellerait la bonne – c’est que vous autres aurez encore quelques jours à passer ici pour calmer votre gueule de bois ; le clan a encore un dernier transfert à faire à la ville, donc il ne partira pas avant au moins deux jours. J’ai pu négocier vingt cases pour vous dans les campements, donc vous serez pas forcés de dormir à l’air libre.

Morabe s’arrêta, jugeant en avoir suffisamment dit et décidant donc de repartir par où elle était venue, de la route qui traversait le ravin. Donnant le signe de la marche, le Meule la suivit, bientôt rattrapé par les dix-huit autres, qui les suivraient dans ce chemin descendant à peine abrupt vers le dernier endroit étendu et plat avant le Désert Boréal.

L’accueil des nomades fut chaleureux – quelques blagues fusèrent, quelques hommes demandèrent à voir les bruves ou à les caresser (du moins avant de se retrouver face aux dents retroussées de Baème, celui qui s’était tu toute la journée et qui n’était pas prêt à reprendre la parole). Les menant à travers les tentes rangées sans ordres était la cheffe du clan, une sédentaire à l’origine et la seule à pouvoir commercer avec la ville.

Ainsi les marcheurs furent guidés autour d’un cercle de pierres où reposaient des fagots de bois – prêts à être embrasés – ainsi que vingt huttes démontables – prêtes à être montées. Le reste de la soirée fut passé à faire cette dernière chose, avant que les marcheurs ne partent se coucher dans leurs tentes individuelles, pour la plupart trop fatigués pour faire autre chose. Le dernier à rentrer fut Lévir, qui semblait presque attendre quelque chose, droit comme un roc.

Finalement quelqu’un arriva, vêtu de fourrures qui cachaient tous ses traits à celui qui semblait l’attendre. Tournant autour du Pas-Triple, il examinait sa posture et son équipement le plus rapidement qu’il le pouvait. Enfin, il se stabilisa en face du combattant pour l’Église, et commença à parler dans une voix profondément rauque.

-Lévir, j’ai entendu parler des hommes nés du même moule que toi, et je voulais te souhaiter la bienvenue, en tant que dernier tueur du clan de Veald.

-J’ai entendu parler de votre fonction, vous vous occupez des bêtes malades c’est ça ? Demanda Lévir, tentant de regarder ce qui pourrait sembler des yeux en face de lui.

-C’est à peu près ça, concéda le tueur. Je m’occupe de toutes les bêtes malades croisées sur la route et de toutes celles qui attaquent le clan et qui ne peuvent pas être effrayées. Puisque nous n’avons pas de troupeaux cependant, dire que je « m’occupe des bêtes malades » est inexact. Il y a une connotation à ces mots qui me met très mal à l’aise.

-Je vois, désolé de la gêne occasionnée donc, s’excusa de son ton plat le Pas-Triple. J’ai entendu quelques histoires sur vous, sont-elles vraies ?

-Il faut m’expliquer les histoires en question pour que je sois en mesure de répondre, plaisanta le tueur, s’asseyant au coin du feu et enjoignant à son interlocuteur de faire de même.

-Je prends donc ça comme une autorisation à parler des pires choses dont j’aie entendu parler à votre propos, statua le sédentaire qui s’asseyait en tailleur. Premièrement, j’ai entendu dire que votre apparence – avec les fourrures qui vous recouvrent – étaient conséquence de vos meurtres, en prenant un morceau de la fourrure de chaque bête à qui vous avez mis fin.

-C’est vrai mais légèrement exagéré, commenta le nomade. Nous faisons ça, cependant toutes les bêtes pour lesquelles nous sommes responsables du décès ne sont pas sur nous en permanence, l’usure existe après tout et si les Non-Fins limitaient l’usure, ça se saurait. Nous utilisons aussi les fourrures des créatures trouvées mortes.

-En second lieu, j’ai entendu que vous étiez les seuls nomades à savoir cuisiner la viande, énonça le Pas-Triple, le regard fiché à l’endroit où les yeux de l’autre se trouvaient.

-C’est vrai, du moins dans les clans, commença à expliquer la masse de fourrures. À l’intérieur des Demi-Cités, ceux qui s’entraînent pour prendre nos places apprennent aussi ça de la part de tueurs qui ont fini leurs services. Toutes les bêtes utilisées à cette fin sont mortes de causes naturelles évidemment, nous n’allons pas partir à la chasse pour entraîner nos remplaçants tout de même, leurs capacités physiques et mentales à la fin de leur préparation sont plus que suffisantes pour tuer n’importe quel animal que le Désert Boréal puisse nous jeter.

-En troisième lieu, j’ai entendu dire que lorsqu’un tueur meurt, il ne reçoit pas de sépulture.

-C’est basé sur une vérité grandement exagérée. Lorsqu’un des nôtres meurt, le clan commence une cérémonie qui a pour but de rendre le corps plus… Comment expliquer cela sans sembler étrange à un sédentaire ? Appétissant serait le mot à utiliser, mais la connotation au cannibalisme peut être mal vue. Les tueurs morts voient leurs cadavres préparés pendant la nuit qui succède à leur mort – si un tueur meurt pendant la nuit, le clan doit rester sur place et attendre la nuit suivante pour pouvoir le préparer. Au-delà de simplement préparer le corps lui-même, les fourrures collectées par le tueur sont rassemblées sous lui, en lit mortuaire. Ses outils sont ramenés à sa Demi-Cité d’entraînement, où son nom sera inscrit. Une fois le cadavre préparé, les animaux sauvages sont censés être alléchés par l’odeur, et dans la mort le tueur rend au Désert ce qu’il a pris à ses habitants – c’est pour ça que c’est si important qu’il mange les cadavres.

-Je n’avais jamais entendu parler d’une coutume mortuaire équivalente, se contenta de commenter le sédentaire, sans grande réaction.

-Parmi les nomades c’est considéré comme la seule punition à l’échelle du crime du tueur, expliqua l’amas de poils. Toutes les actions du tueur envers les animaux sont considérées comme des crimes envers le Désert, mais puisqu’il les a faites dans un contexte, le crime a beau en rester un, il n’est pas aussi important que les autres crimes et peut attendre la fin de la vie pour sa punition.

-Pourquoi punir en fait, même métaphoriquement ? Je comprends que votre conception du crime considère les actions des tueurs comme monstrueuses, mais pourquoi punir ? Quel est le but de la punition, parce qu’il n’y a même pas l’excuse du fait que si on punit, le crime ne se reproduira plus, ce qui est à ce que j’ai compris le concept de punition parmi nous autres sédentaires.

-Je me suis mal expliqué, s’excusa le tueur. Cette règle était à l’origine écrite et parlée dans le dialecte originellement parlé par les nomades, et « punition » est le mot ressemblant le plus à celui de ce dialecte, mais ça ne rend pas exactement justice au concept de base. Lorsque la règle fut parlée pour la première fois, le sens du mot était quelque chose dans les lignes de « rendre ce qu’on a pris », une constante des règles qui touchent à la propriété parmi les nomades : si tu voles quelque chose à quelqu’un, la seule peine est de lui rendre.

-Je comprends.

-Très bien, c’est que je ne suis pas si mauvais que ce que j’espérais pour donner des explications alors, s’amusa le tueur. As-tu d’autres rumeurs que tu aimerais confirmer ou infirmer ?

-Il en est beaucoup que j’ai entendu, mais peu méritaient l’attention, annota le Pas-Triple, toujours dans la même position. Des choses comme quoi vous mangeriez les enfants ou des histoires idiotes du genre. Elles étaient si crétines que je n’ai pas pris la peine de les examiner, excusez-moi donc de ça.

-Il n’y a pas d’excuses à avoir pour ne pas examiner ce qui semble improbable, rit le nomade. Bien sûr, la chose est parfois vraie, mais ça ne donne pas une raison de devoir examiner chaque chose dite pour l’infirmer ou la confirmer, du moins tant qu’on n’essaie pas d’utiliser ces choses pour faire un argument. Et pour te rassurer, nous ne mangeons pas d’enfants. Pas d’autres rumeurs que tu aimerais me soumettre donc ?

-Il en est une dernière qui m’a intéressé.

-Ainsi je répondrais.

-On dit que vous, les tueurs, ne vivez pas à l’intérieur du clan, et que vous faites tout en séparé, restant à proximité mais ne vous mêlant jamais des affaires du clan même.

-C’est faux, annonça le tueur, qui s’était remis debout, prêt à partir. Nous sommes mêlés au clan et notre identité est connue. Simplement, nous sommes obligés de ne jamais convier qui que ce soit dans notre hutte, car c’est l’endroit où vit un criminel et qu’entrer dedans mènerait à partager le crime, en complicité. Sinon, notre identité est connue du reste du clan et nous faisons le même travail que tous les autres la plupart du temps. Les seules exceptions étant quand nous devons agir. Dans ce cas-là, nous revêtons l’habit des tueurs et partons régler le cas qui fait problème et remplir notre fonction en général. Sinon, nous vivons en tant que membres du clan tout à fait normaux, et les seuls qui ignorent notre identité sont les étrangers au clan, car il est estimé que ça nous ferait risquer nos peaux.

-Les étrangers au clan… Est-ce que les membres d’autres clans savent ?

-Non, pour nous cacher quand nous sommes dans les Demi-Cités ou dans un autre rassemblement, nous avons une seconde hutte. De toutes façons, si quelqu’un entreprend de fouiller une hutte sans la permission de celui qui séjourne dedans, ce n’est pas le tueur qui est le fautif.

-Merci. Une dernière question me vient, pourquoi être venu me rencontrer spécifiquement ?

-La cheffe du clan a décidé que ça serait mieux si le tueur et le Pas-Triple entraient en contact, afin d’empêcher des problèmes plus avant. Puisque c’était une tâche pour le tueur du clan et pas pour un simple membre, j’ai revêtu mes parures de tueur. Est-ce la réponse que tu attendais ou suis-je à côté ?

-C’était bien ça, merci beaucoup.

Lévir se leva pour incliner le buste devant le nomade qui lui faisait face et qui repartait déjà. Quelques instants après, l’ombre en fourrures fut rejointe par une seconde ombre pareillement parée, et des sons d’une conversation étouffée parvinrent aux oreilles du Pas-Triple, qui supposa donc avoir réussi le test des deux tueurs que le clan accueillait et avoir le droit au sommeil.

Et quelques temps plus tard je me relevais, mes rayons caressant d’abord les sommets des montagnes qui approchaient, dans leur gigantisme impénitent. Descendant, mes rayons découvrirent moult cratères et ravins ainsi que mille routes qui dureraient longtemps, faites d’abord dans la neige puis dans la pierre puis dans la terre alors que je descendais mes rayons au fur et à mesure de l’orée du Désert Boréal, ce que les nomades nomment les Confins, le lieu où nul ne meurt sans avoir vu mon crépitement dans sa splendeur la plus totale.

Descendant encore et encore, je tombais sur la plaine où reposaient les centaines de huttes du clan de Veald, petits points rassemblés autour de feu et rassemblés sous l’inhumaine gigantosité des montagnes. Alors que mes premiers feux tombaient et coulaient sur les huttes, les marcheurs se levaient, après avoir passé plusieurs jours sur la plaine, désormais prêt à faire face au seul désert qui puisse être parcouru par l’homme.

Il fallut simplement une heure pour que les marcheurs se soient dissous dans le clan ; Viarecque et Bolabe voyageaient avec les artisans par exemple. Les seuls à rester dans le groupe de base étaient Lévir, Skantar, Baride (qui s’était coupée de Rolapse, son existence sœur de toujours, celle-ci se joignant à l’avant-garde des nomades) et bien sûr Elloc. Les quatre avançaient en marge du reste du clan, dans un silence profond qui était sans doute propice à la réflexion.

Skantar était sans doute celui dont la réflexion avait le plus de visibilité, puisque ses lèvres bougeaient parfois, et qu’il s’arrêtait de temps à autres pour sortir le dossier de feuilles qui l’avait accompagné depuis cette soirée dans le quatrième caravansérail où la marche avait fait escale. Lorsque je me couchais, il avait rempli de nouvelles feuilles de théories, cherchant un sens profond à ce qui se trouvait au bout du chemin.

Baride avait une réflexion bien plus impassible, ses yeux fichés vers l’avant se tournant seulement vers le vague l’espace de quelques instants. Derrière elle se traînait les deux bruves qui transportaient la majorité du matériel de la marche, après les avoir quelque peu déchargés, prenant sur ses larges épaules un poids qui épuiserait bien des gens – pas elle.

De la même manière Elloc restait-il muet, sans marche à haranguer et à moquer. Si quelqu’un portait véritablement attention à ces mouvements sur cette journée-là, on aurait vu des articulations presque digne d’un pantin de bois tant son corps reproduisait exactement les mêmes mouvements ad infinitum.

La dernier de ce petit groupe – qui n’était pas le cœur de la marche, juste son point focal en ce jour donné – était Lévir, marchant aux côtés de son immense reptile harnaché des armes traditionnelles. Désormais que le Désert Boréal avait commencé, il n’y avait certes plus de risques humains – ou très peu – mais il y avait des créatures dangereuses, bien plus que dans le Cœur Civilisé. Et il y avait ces lumières vertes qui coiffaient les montagnes, le Pas-Triple gardait un œil dessus.

Le camp des nomades s’était mis en mouvement en mois d’une demi-heure, et sa marche était rapide, se dirigeant avec presque une certaine grandeur vers les contreforts anti-humains, rangées de petits points approchant de rochers qui, vus de loin, semblaient de taille normale comparés à ces petits êtres qui pullulaient autour. Derrière eux se trouvait donc une autre falaise incroyablement haute, et trônant proche de son gouffre une ville aux murs bas et à la pauvreté haute.

Seul lien entre la plaine en contrebas et la ville, une route serpentait dans quelques ravins qui rompaient l’unicité d’une falaise immense, dont on disait qu’elle s’étendait jusqu’à la grande mer qui marquait la différence entre le Désert Boréal et le Désert d’Ouest… Et la même chose s’appliquait pour le Désert d’Est. Cette grande falaise que les nomades nommaient Confins, alors qu’ils étaient les seuls habitués à son franchissement.

-Ça… faisait longtemps.

Morabe se tenait devant le feu de camp, presque gênée mais toujours ferme sur ses pieds. En face d’elle deux femmes, trois hommes, cinq amis et compagnons de crime. Celle qui se nommait Mation la convia à les rejoindre en s’asseyant, ce que la membre de la marche fit avec soulagement, heureuse de voir que son pacte avec Elloc ne l’avait pas rendue infâme à leurs yeux.

-On peut dire ça, fit donc après un silence un des trois hommes.

En plissant un peu les yeux, Morabe reconnut Morièbe, sédentaire à l’origine. Et une minute de plus passa dans cette ambiance, dans ce silence de ceux qui ne savent pas quoi dire alors qu’ils fantasmaient ce moment depuis bientôt cinq années.

-Du coup… Je suis responsable de notre libération je suppose, tenta de commencer Morabe.

Elle ne reçut que des hochements de têtes qui n’étaient plus habituées à pouvoir autant pivoter, ce qui mena à quelques rires nerveux quand un des six commença à bouger sa tête en tous sens, ayant l’espace d’un instant oublié qu’il n’avait plus de collier autour du cou depuis déjà presque un mois.

-On a entendu dire ça, oui, finit par répondre Golate, l’autre femme du groupe. Et on espère tous que tu nous raconteras ça, parce que sinon, ça va mal finir. Enfin, aussi mal qu’on pourra te mettre sans avoir mangé ce soir. À ce propos Morièbe t’étais pas censé aller nous chercher au moins un peu de bouillon.

Se levant avec les mouvements de celui qui est forcé, Morièbe s’exécuta dans un premier temps avant de faire une pause. Cette pause d’un instant passée, il éclata d’un rire incompréhensible et partit en courant, se rappelant enfin que ses jambes lui appartenaient à nouveau.

-Bah, il n’y a pas grand-chose à dire, admit l’ancienne cheffe du groupe. J’ai eu un peu d’entraînement physique ces derniers temps parce que je devais rejoindre le projet de la coqueluche du Pontife. Bon, pour vous expliquer, ce type est venu me trouver dans mon confinement solitaire, et m’a proposé de vous libérer en échange de ma participation à son truc. L’autre option ce n’était même pas de nous laisser croupir ici, il a menacé d’utiliser un Pas-Triple contre vous.

-Putain, mais on était déjà enfermés depuis cinq ans, l’Église a si peu de confiance en elle qu’elle utiliserait ses soldats les plus entraînés contre nous ? S’affligea Bire, autre homme d’origine sédentaire. Je veux dire, je ne vois pas à qui on était un danger dans notre état – et je doute qu’on en soit redevenu un. En cinq ans d’enfermement, même les tarés que nous étions y a longtemps ont le temps d’être abîmés autant que possible par les geôles. Mais non, faut utiliser le Pas-Triple.

-Pour le coup, tempéra la revenue, je pense qu’il agissait en marge du Pontife et se servait juste du seul type qu’il avait déjà recruté. Mais ouais, les Pas-Triples quelle merde, j’en ai vu qu’un et j’ai eu ma dose pour quelques temps… Au moins trois fois l’histoire de l’Église.

-Ils sont si dangereux que ça ? Demanda Mation. De ce que j’en avais entendu dire, ils n’étaient jamais utilisés donc on n’a pas vraiment d’idées de leur véritable efficacité.

-Peut-être qu’on ne les a jamais utilisés, mais c’est parce qu’il n’y a rien qui en vaille la peine, répondit en tremblant presque Morabe. Comme je vous l’ai dit, il y a un Pas-Triple dans le clan, je sais même pas si le tueur pourrait s’en occuper en admettant qu’il soit blessé.

-Ah d’ailleurs, je pense que tu n’as pas vu passer la nouvelle, lança le dernier qui n’avait pas parlé, du nom de Bire. Mais maintenant, on n’a pas qu’un seul tueur, on en a trois, apparemment ils ont plus de diplômés que d’habitude et ils décident de nous en donner plus, au cas où on se fasse attaquer.

-Ce qui n’a pas de sens, commenta Golate. Je veux dire, depuis que Veald a brûlé il y a vingt ans, plus personne là-bas n’est en qualité de faire quoi que ce soit contre nous.

-C’est autre chose qui rend inquiet les chefs, expliqua Bire. Vu que les Non-Fins commencent à s’étendre, les trucs qui étaient tout à l’intérieur aussi, et apparemment ça tue du brimal ce genre de trucs. Donc voilà, même si un tueur peut s’occuper d’un brimal, contre un truc plus fort autant mettre les moyens.

-Mais on parle d’un clan des Confins, objecta Morabe. Les Non-Fins restent limités au-delà de la Demi-Cité, y a pas de risques ailleurs !

Les quatre autres se regardèrent en silence, laissant croupir dans l’angoisse celle qui venait de revenir. Le silence fut courtement interrompu par le retour de Morièbe, qui amenait avec lui quelques bols fermés le temps du trajet. Observant le silence, il fit :

-Ah, ça parle de brimaux par ici.

-Même pas, tenta de rire Bire, contredit par ses yeux vides. On parle de ce truc qui s’appelle les Non-Fins.

-Donc il fallait en parler, s’affligea en s’asseyant Morièbe. Donc pour toi qui n’a rien suivi, ô cheffe, les Non-Fins s’étendent, mais pas autour de leur centre normal. Les plus hauts sommets du Désert sont peu à peu reliés aux Non-Fins, et ces ponts entre sommets font que dans la région, tout commence à y ressembler.

-Je n’avais aucune idée que c’était en train d’arriver, admit en prenant une grande inspiration Morabe. Mais autant je suis à peu près contente de l’apprendre vu que je suis censée me diriger vers les Non-Fins, autant c’est aussi quelque chose que j’aimerais ne jamais avoir su.

-Attends, tu vas vers les Non-Fins depuis quand ? S’épouvanta Morièbe en faisant tomber un bol – que tous les autres désignèrent comme son bol attitré afin de pouvoir manger à leur tour.

-Comme je le disais aux autres, le type qui nous a libéré, un sbire du Pontife dans toute sa splendeur, a décidé d’aller aux Non-Fins… Pour trouver l’Inconnu.

Le silence s’installa.

Que dire du Désert Boréal ?

Que quand mes rayons y passent, un artifice en change la teneur et que le ciel sous les montagnes passe de l’orange brûlant habituel à un bleu verdâtre ? C’est certainement ce qui touche le plus souvent les sédentaires qui y arrivent, et ils ont bien raison, ce n’est pas tous les jours qu’ils peuvent faire face à un ciel tel qu’ils ne l’ont jamais vu. Bodale s’en sortit le mieux, et apprécia même ce nouveau ciel sans avoir besoin de s’y habituer.

Que dire d’autre ? Oh, oui, les rochers. Parfois, on croise des marches taillées avec une régularité parfaite, pourtant personne ne les a faites, elles ont toujours été là et elles ne bougent tout simplement pas. Les rochers sont parfois hauts, mais souvent ils se dressent depuis le vide et vers le vide, montant des profondeurs de ravins invisibles sans problèmes mais s’arrêtant soudainement – par flemme ?

Oui, les chemins peuvent être mentionnés aussi. Ils s’étendent sur des millions de pas au travers de vallées qui ont cet éclat étrange sous un ciel pareil, tout plus bleu, tout moins humain. Les Confins passés, il n’y a plus la trace de l’homme dans l’environnement, que la trace de créatures plus dangereuses. Même les fleurs semblent étranges, même les plantes sont différentes de ce que l’humain dit civilisé connaît.

Bagot passa longtemps à examiner ces nouvelles plantes, demandant aux gens qui l’accompagnaient si elles étaient comestibles – la réponse était toujours oui, à l’exception d’une foi. Qu’était donc cette plante si peu comestible ? Elle naissait plus haut que les autres, et descendait graduellement de la pente des montagnes, si bien que certains disaient qu’elle venait des Non-Fins, qui envahissaient partout sans un mot.

Enfin il y avait les ravins. Ceux-là sont ma préférence, même si c’est là que ma lumière arrive le plus difficilement. Les ravins du Désert ne sont pas des ravins comme les autres, ils sont faits de cristal et de roche, pas simplement de ce grain dur et rugueux – que j’aime tout autant, ne me faites pas dire ce que je ne dis pas. Dans ce cristal la lumière verte se reflétait, et tout en fuyait dans des avalanches de couleur qui réhaussaient tout ce qui se trouvait autour, qu’il s’agisse d’un animal, d’une plante ou simplement d’un homme. C’est là que s’établissaient les campements, proches des endroits les plus chauds de tout le Désert. C’est donc dans un des ravins que se posa le clan de Veald la première nuit.

Pour la première fois de la journée, les vingt marcheurs se retrouvèrent tous ensembles, à l’exception de Morabe, encore avec ses amis. Ils se retrouvèrent seulement pour dormir, ne parlèrent pas, partirent juste dans les huttes qu’ils avaient monté, ayant déjà mangé.

Le dernier à rentrer dans sa place fut Bodale, qui se demandait ce qu’il faisait encore ici. Avant qu’Elloc n’entre dans l’endroit où il sommeillerait, l’éclaireur lui demanda :

-Pourquoi je suis ici ? Je n’étais pas censé quitter la marche à l’arrivée aux Confins.

-Tu en as décidé autrement, il faut croire.

Elloc le quitta sur ces mots peu clairs, et Bodale resta debout, attendant une révélation qui ne viendrait pas jusqu’à ce que lui vienne l’idée de regarder le ciel, qui dans sa nouvelle couleur devait moins faire mal aux yeux. Et effectivement, la lumière qui descendait n’était pas douloureuse, ressemblant plus à un brouillard qu’à quoi que ce soit d’autre. Plissant les yeux, l’homme des steppes ne reconnut pas la Fracture au ciel, et se retrouva presque gêné par ce ciel vide, même si on pouvait y deviner Somret.

Descendant quelques campements, il chercha quelqu’un d’éveillé, et trouva une femme qui attendait en face d’une hutte à la porte fermée et à l’odeur puissante.

-Pardon de vous déranger, mais où est la Fracture ?

La femme regarda l’étranger bizarrement, surprise en train de vaquer au vague, mais finit par éclater d’un rire nerveux.

-Alors c’est vous les marcheurs ? Des gens qui ne connaissent rien au Voile ?

-Je dois admettre que c’est le cas, qu’est-ce que le Voile ? Demanda donc l’étranger, surpris.

-Ah, la hutte se libère, dès que j’ai fini je reviens.

Et donc de l’endroit précédemment fermé la porte s’ouvrit, laissant passer un homme à l’air soulagé (quoique quelque peu surpris d’avoir en face de lui quelqu’un des steppes, mais le cachant bien) tandis que la femme se glissait dedans. Comprenant qu’il avait demandé des informations à quelqu’un qui voulait juste combler un besoin naturel, ce fut un exploit absolu pour l’éclaireur de ne pas s’écrouler en sanglots.

Au bout de quelques minutes d’une attente qui devenait de plus en plus gênante pour l’étranger au clan, la femme émergea de la fosse à caca – il faut bien appeler le vekret un vekret de temps en temps.

-Bon, je dis ça comme ça, mais changer d’endroit ne nous fera pas de mal, on dérangera pas les gens en train de faire leur affaire.

-Désolé.

-Pas grave, allez, c’est pas loin, suffit de me suivre.

Et ainsi les deux marchèrent jusqu’à un feu de camp, et la femme s’éclaircit la gorge, cherchant comment expliquer ce qui est la base de toute la différence entre nomades et sédentaires – semi-sédentaires s’empressa d’ajouter Bodale, qui n’acceptait pas que son peuple soit mis sur le même pieds.

-Le Voile c’est quelque chose de différent du ciel. Je suppose que tu as déjà dû voir du brouillard, eh bien là c’est pareil à part que la lumière se reflète dessus de manière à changer de couleur, pas juste à être étouffée. Plus on avance dans le Désert, plus le Voile descend bas, quelques matins dans les Demi-Cités on se retrouve incapables de sortir tellement c’est éclatant…

Et la nuit se finit par les deux se séparant, Bodale retournant à sa tente, n’ayant toujours aucune idée de pourquoi il était encore dans la marche mais sachant pourquoi le trait qui séparait le ciel habituellement n’était plus visible.

La second jour de marche fut là encore sous ce ciel rendu vert par le Voile. Il fut agréable, et avancèrent les marcheurs sans difficultés, toujours séparés et toujours suivant le clan.

Parmi ceux que mes rayons touchèrent – c’est-à-dire tous – je tiens tout de même à me pencher sur le cas de Rolapse, qui est pour moi le plus intéressant de ce second jour.

Elle n’avait pas arrêté de porter tout son attirail, au contraire, en portant un peu plus avec des gourdes. Que faisaient ces gourdes avec elle ? Le soir précédent, elle avait demandé à la cheffe du clan comment elle pourrait se rendre utile aux gens de Veald et la réponse de son interlocutrice fut rapide.

-Prends ce chapelet de gourdes et va les remplir demain matin au plus tôt, ensuite mets-toi au milieu du groupe, portant les gourdes bien en visuel. Des gens viendront te demander une gourde de temps en temps, fais bien attention à les garder en vue pendant qu’ils boivent et un peu après, on ne veut pas qu’ils s’écroulent après s’être arrêtés – d’expérience, ça arrive. Force à toi.

Et ainsi Rolapse s’était exécuté, rangeant sa hutte avant tout autre pour se diriger avec le chapelet vers un ruisseau qui coulait presque au ralenti d’un roc plus haut. Elle vit d’autres faire de même, et se présenta avec humilité à eux comme une simple sédentaire qui venait d’arriver et qui voulait rendre service. Elle fut posée aux côtés d’une nomade plus expérimentée dans cette fonction qui portait le nom de Voalie.

Celle-ci lui donna tous les conseils nécessaires pour bien attacher le chapelet et finit sur quelques conseils sur comment porter un poids avant de s’interrompre et d’éclater de rire avec son interlocutrice, voyant pour la première fois semblait-il que la nouvelle-venue portait déjà son poids en équipement varié. Alors qu’elles finissaient leur affaire, le clan commençait à se réveiller.

Une fois la moitié des huttes repliées, les deux vinrent se poster vers le centre de ce qui serait une procession dans moins d’une demi-heure. Et là, elles attendirent que retentisse le cri d’un cor, celui que portait pour donner le signal de la marche celle qui se nommait Moer, cheffe de Veald.

Et le départ fut.

Le Désert Boréal est sans doute, de tous les quatre Déserts, celui où il fait le mieux vivre. En ignorant la faune – et parfois la flore – et en faisant abstraction des Non-Fins, une vie dans les chaînes de montagne n’est pas la pire qu’on puisse avoir. Peut-être même une des meilleures en fait, vu ce que subissent la plupart des sédentaires. À part peut-être dans le cas des nékrépins, mais bon, ça ne dure bien qu’une vie dans leur cas, ils sont forcés de travailler après.

Et c’est dans cet endroit où il fait mieux vivre qu’ailleurs que Rolapse discutait avec ceux et celles qui venaient boire à son eau. Elle y découvrit bien des concepts qu’une vie entière parmi les sédentaires ne permettait pas d’imaginer. Le système de trait en particulier l’attira, avec la vision des traîneaux tirés par quelques volontaires à la force de leurs larges épaules et qui s’arrêtaient l’espace de quelques instants à la demande des passants, qui avaient besoin de quelque chose dans leur hotte.

Le clan était trop petit pour avoir plus de cinq hommes et femmes de trait, qui avançaient à des points différents de la procession et toujours avec un sérieux absolu, sans s’arrêter avant qu’on ne les distraie. Au bout de quelques temps et de mouvements lents, Rolapse se retrouva à côté d’un d’entre eux, en l’occurrence une. Elles ne discutèrent pas, mais Rolapse la regarda avec l’attention la plus précise possible, avant d’être à nouveau entraînée ailleurs pour servir de cette eau qui la définissait désormais.

Cette journée fut la plus intéressante de celle des Marcheurs à examiner, mais ça ne fut pas la seule, loin de là. Ce fut seulement celle qui m’attira le plus, avec les discussions les plus profondes sur l’organisation des clans et de l’Union Boréale en général. Je ne saurais pas être précis pour parler d’une discussion, mais se mêlaient à des questions sur l’état physique des questionnements plus indistincts sur ce qui était autour.

Dans tous les cas, pendant ce second jour de trajet parmi les nomades, ce fut bien Rolapse et nul autre qui apprit le plus, et le soir tombé, ce fut elle qui partit voir Moer avec l’air grave de ceux qui en ont beaucoup vu mais qui veulent encore voir.

-Je voudrais entrer dans le trait.

Et Moer regarda la sédentaire, qui en deux journées de trajet se croyait apte à égaler la force des hommes – presque plus – qui étaient liés au trait et qui marchaient sans se fatiguer pour fournir à tous et à toutes un service matériel de tous les instants. La cheffe détailla la musculature qui avait connu l’exercice intense de celle qui lui faisait face, et après une réflexion qui semblait mûre, elle déclara.

-Je pense que ça passera, afin de limiter un peu la charge sur les dos des autres. Mais si tu ne te sens plus capable à un moment, demande de l’aide à quelqu’un, il n’y a pas de raisons de se priver.

Tout aussi gravement qu’en arrivant, la servante des Meules hocha la tête avant de repartir dans l’autre sens, retrouvant sur le chemin un feu où participaient quelques gens qu’elle avait croisé et avec qui elle dîna dans un rire sans rigueur et plein de joie.

Mais quoi que veuillent les marcheurs, quelque chose guette les vingt. Dès lors que la nuit tombe, et que la Fracture commence à séparer le ciel hors du Désert, un instinct profond semble venir, qui les force à entrer au feu de camp où guette Lévir pour installer leurs cases l’espace d’une nuit.

Mais durant ce second jour, elle ne fut pas la seule à faire quelque chose d’intéressant.

L’autre nœud d’interactions riches reposa sur les épaules non pas d’un mais de deux marcheurs, cette fois Baème et Sadre. À son habitude, Baème s’occupait des bruves – ou s’occupaient-ils de lui ? Dans tous les cas, il remontait la procession d’avant en arrière, suivi par les bêtes écailleuses qui jouaient partout, s’excusant un peu devant les gens gênés par l’affolement des bêtes mais s’esclaffant beaucoup face à leur pure joie.

Il fallut quelques temps pour qu’il croise Sadre, et par plusieurs fois jusqu’ici des gens avaient exprimé de la curiosité sur le rôle des bruves et de Baème pour eux, auquel cas il répondait toujours en haussant les épaules – car qui sait ce qui anime les bruves ? Pressé de plus en plus de questions, il exposait le concept des animaux de trait, qu’on faisait toute leur vie porter de lourdes charges.

Face à lui s’étendait donc l’incompréhension de gens qui n’avaient jamais connu autre chose que des humains de trait qui choisissaient eux-mêmes leurs sorts, sans jamais être forcés par qui que ce soit. Et avec ça ils apprenaient avec répugnance qu’il existait parmi les sédentaires un sport consistant à mettre à mort ces créatures tout aussi dignes que les autres. Pire encore, ils devaient imaginer ces cérémonies barbares, eux qui n’avaient jamais connu rien d’autre que la peur face aux écailles de quelque bête. Et toujours les gens s’éloignaient de Baème quelque peu dégoûtés et surtout effrayés, tandis que lui suivait ses bêtes, se laissant porter par leur joie qui se communiquait parfois à quelqu’un d’autre, forcé de jouer des jambes pour éviter les créatures d’écaille et d’os.

Mais finalement un des bruves commença à fatiguer, et Baème se retrouva à un emplacement plutôt stable vers l’arrière de la procession, interdisant par bruits de bouche aux autres bêtes de quitter la zone où leur camarade d’espèce cherchait son souffle.

C’est donc là que Sadre trouva Baème. Elle qui n’avait fait que marcher sans but parmi la procession le premier jour trouvait enfin de quoi s’amuser. S’approchant des bêtes, il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre qu’il s’agissait d’un nouveau compagnon de jeu, et c’est un Baème soulagé qui se retrouva avec moitié moins de bruves à surveiller. La première heure de cette organisation se passa dans un certain silence, finalement brisé par Baème après avoir épuisé quelques bêtes.

-Je ne savais pas que tu appréciais les bruves.

-L’ensemble des animaux est appréciable, répliqua en souriant la chercheuse. Tiens d’ailleurs pour totalement changer de sujet, on m’a dit que chacun d’entre vous avait apprécié sa rencontre avec Bachlone, qu’est-ce que vous lui avez trouvé ? Il a pas l’air con mais il m’a juste posé des questions sur les comportements qui permettent aux animaux de survivre, je sais pas comment ma vie est censée changer après ça.

-Bah… Je dirais qu’il a tenté de nous ouvrir des moyens de réflexion, se lança Baème après avoir cherché ses mots. En tous cas, il m’a surtout inondé d’un respect que je ne mérite plus. Je comprends pourquoi les autres marcheurs ont pu y trouver leur compte, c’est un juge de caractère parmi les plus précis que j’ai vu, qu’il ne nous ait pas touché personnellement est sans doute la marque du fait qu’il te considérait sûrement comme plus importante en termes de connaissance qu’en termes d’humanité pure.

-Eh bien, j’apprécie clairement de ne pas être considérée comme digne d’intérêt hein, la joie quoi, souffla avec amertume Sadre, effrayant un peu un bruve qu’elle passa quelques instant à rassurer juste après. Mais vraiment, c’était quoi l’intérêt pour toi, sans prendre en compte les autres ?

-J’ai l’impression qu’il a tenté de me rassurer en fait, commença Baème. En me reparlant d’avant, quand j’étais pas ce que je suis. Et il a l’air de penser qu’une bonne lecture peut changer une vie, on verra bien.

-Comment ça une bonne lecture ?

-Il m’a passé un livre, mais j’avoue que ne pas encore m’être plongé dedans. Ça a l’air très bien, mais je suis plus occupé à dormir qu’à lire ces dernières nuits. Peut-être que j’aurais le temps quand on attendra le prochain clan dans la Demi-Cité où on va.

-Ah du coup c’est sûr qu’on changera de clans ?

-Bah j’ai demandé à Elloc et il m’a regardé bizarrement quand je lui ai demandé si on restait parmi Veald pour continuer, juste avant de dire quelque chose du genre « Si tu faisais attention, tu saurais sûrement que Veald a un trajet bien défini et que nous ne sommes absolument rien pour le faire bouger. » Enfin bref, j’aurais peut-être le temps là-bas.

-Tu pourrais me le passer en attendant ? Si ce Bachlone a tant touché le reste, peut-être que ça vient de ses lectures, faut que j’essaie de comprendre.

-Tu prêtes pas un petit peu trop d’attention à un chef de repaire de brigands bourré qu’on a croisé avant de se bourrer la gueule nous-mêmes ?

-Parce que toi non ? T’avais totalement changé d’expression quand t’es sorti de la rencontre !

-Eh !

-Pas d’arguments.

-Je ne te permets pas ! Même que je vais te passer le livre du coup, mais il est dans mes sacoches, faudra attendre ce soir, donc si tu veux lire ça sera la nuit.

-Écoute, ces derniers temps j’ai pas exactement eu le loisir d’exercer mon métier à part pour confirmer que les bruves sont capables de survivre partout, je n’ai pas besoin de ce truc que vous appelez du sommeil.

-Je savais pas que la division du travail ça fonctionnait comme ça…

Et la fin de la journée de marche fut passée à d’autres discussions, certaines plus profondes, certaines moins, mais à leur terme les deux avaient beaucoup parlé et parlé avec beaucoup de nomades qui passaient et qui voulaient jouer avec les grosses bêtes écailleuses.

En se dirigeant vers le feu au centre des vingt huttes de la marche, Elloc énonçait que le jour suivant serait celui de l’arrivée dans la Demi-Cité de Marave, première vraie installation des nomades qu’ils verraient. Alors que les marcheurs allaient se coucher, Baème se souvint du livre et courut à une sacoche de la série qu’il faisait porter à Baride et en sortit le grand livre traduit avant de partir se coucher.

C’est ainsi que ce soir-là, Lévir partit plus tard que le précédent, étant forcé d’attendre que la chercheuse ait fini sa lecture pour aller dans sa propre hutte, question de responsabilité personnelle apparemment.

Ainsi après une nuit silencieuse comme toutes celles que la marche avait eu jusqu’ici dans le Désert Boréal, l’heure de se lever vint à nouveau, et cette fois encore ce fut Rolapse qui était partie avant tous les autres afin de se joindre au trait en rejoignant le point le plus en avant du clan, l’endroit où étaient harnachés les traîneaux chaque matin.

Après son départ, chaque marcheur se leva l’un après l’autre, vaquant à ses occupations. Bodale partit vers l’avant, l’endroit qui avait l’air le plus agréable pour quelqu’un qui remplissait sa fonction. Pour la première fois, il croisa l’avant-garde du clan, groupe hétéroclite qui discutait à bas mots avant de partir bien plus avant que tous les autres. Ce fut à eux que se joignit donc l’éclaireur le temps qu’il restait avant la première Demi-Cité.

Bagot s’était levé juste après, et avait passé quelques minutes à faire des étirements qu’il n’avait plus fait depuis quelques années, retrouvant pour la première fois la force de les faire. Il se joignit à un petit groupe qui passait, les suivant sans volonté propre. Il se retrouva donc à les aider à faire leur office, c’est-à-dire de trouver quelques plantes et épices comestibles pendant tout le reste du trajet.

Vasèque se leva tôt aussi, saisissant un carnet pour commencer à faire des allers-retours entre l’avant et l’arrière du clan, décrivant à toute vitesse l’apparence des montagnes qui entouraient la route, et toujours avec la précision de ceux qui savent remplir leur fonction.

Viarecque aussi se leva, et se rendit à l’avant pour voir le harnachement des humains de trait. Son regard était vide, et son esprit détaché. Quand le clan se mit à marcher, il suivit un des traîneurs, n’ayant pas vraiment mieux à faire que de traîner à côté. Je m’excuse.

Le groupe constitué autour d’Elloc ne changeait pas, Skantar, Baride et Lévir restant les uns proches des autres sans s’adresser la parole et sans en exprimer le besoin. Ils se levèrent tôt eux aussi, mais restèrent en place longtemps, jusqu’à ce que tous les autres soient réveillés.

Le prochain réveillé fut Mahaz, qui avait erré sans but pendant les deux jours qui précédaient, sans se lier, sans même parler. En ce dernier jour cependant il trouva un loisir, regarder le ciel et le Voile qui s’y tissait. Sans faire exprès, il se retrouva dans un groupe d’autres qui s’amusaient à voir les nuées et passa une journée cette fois plus calme que simplement vide.

Évidemment, les trois secouristes avaient disparu à la faveur du non-jour – si tant est qu’on puisse appeler jour le moment où la nappe verdâtre devenait plus lumineuse. Daepte s’était rendu à l’arrière de la procession, où il savait que se préparaient des médecins, là-bas Saède le retrouva par hasard et resta par manque d’autre chose à faire.

Ils passèrent leurs journées à regarder la médecine qu’exécutaient les nomades, qui semblait seulement servir à retarder l’infection et à limiter la douleur le temps d’une ou deux journée. Plus d’une fois ils durent aider le médecin attitré du clan, et plus d’une fois ils eurent du mal à comprendre ce qu’il demandait. Finalement cependant ils arrivèrent à apprendre quelques notions, réussissant à être efficaces dans leur aide.

Morien elle était restée avec Kaulode, et elles se donnaient une fonction bien différente. Levées de bon matin, elles avaient découvert que quelques nomades parcouraient les flancs du clan, passant sous la vision des autres marcheurs pour essayer de les sécuriser, action des plus importantes à l’approche de ravins.

Demandant poliment, les deux avaient été incluses dans l’unité lorsque la marche avant débuté, et depuis elles se levaient à la faveur de ce qu’on pourrait appeler l’aube dans le Désert Boréal, se dirigeant en silence vers l’endroit où cette unité presque secrète se réunissait pour apprendre leur itinéraire et commencer à le suivre.

Évidemment, des gens qui ont marché dans le Désert d’Ouest, même les plus expérimentés, ne sont pas prêts à l’absurdité du Désert Boréal et à ses rocs et ses ravins qui déboulent, déambulent et se désordonnent le plus vite possible.

Mais comme s’il fallait une exception à la règle, Kaulode s’était adaptée à la vitesse la plus incroyable possible, marchant avec aisance sur les rebords cachés que parcourait cette unité en seulement une heure. Morien elle-même prit plus de deux journées à vraiment être à l’aise alors que sa compagne de toujours bondissait déjà comme si elle avait toujours vécu en ces lieux – ce que semblaient soupçonner quelques membres de l’unité à l’occasion d’une blague ou d’une autre.

Ainsi, cette dernière journée de marche allait être la plus calme, puisque le clan arrivait en vue de routes pavées par l’homme à l’approche des Demi-Cités, endroit dont on bassinait les marcheurs, assénant à chaque phrase qu’il s’agissait des plus beaux endroits que le Munres avait porté.

Ainsi, les deux secouristes se retrouvèrent à devoir naviguer des corniches moins étroites, à ne pas avoir à se précipiter quand quelqu’un trébuchait et globalement à se reposer. Enfin bon, elles furent aussi les premières de la marche à tomber sur la grande surprise.

Parce que oui, pendant cette dernière journée de marche avec le clan de Veald, pendant cette journée où le calme était censé régner, quelque chose de profondément inattendu advint. Inattendu du point de vue des marcheurs en tous cas, aucun d’entre eux n’ayant entendu parler de pareille chose.

Au milieu de la journée, un peu avant la pause du repas, Morien était tombé sur une crevasse que mes rayons semblaient ne jamais atteindre… Et y avait surpris un éclat. Plongeant la main dedans, elle la retira aussi sec avec un glapissement : sous ses doigts elle avait senti un froid étrange. Appelant sa camarade, les deux se retrouvèrent à fixer la crevasse jusqu’à ce que Kaulode trouve la force de plonger la main dedans… Et les retirer avec circonspection, ayant entre les doigts une matière blanche froide et mouillée.

Repartant après quelques instants de questionnement, les deux secouristes se retrouvèrent lors du repas de l’unité, où, l’air de rien, Kaulode demanda :

-Tiens d’ailleurs c’est quoi ce truc blanc et froid qu’on retrouve dans certaines crevasses ? On dirait du sable mais en plus mouillé.

Après l’éclat de rire qui suit évidemment toute question qu’un nomade trouvera toujours aussi idiote, un nomade plus agréable finit par répondre.

-On appelle ça de la neige, c’est quelque chose qui arrive à l’eau quand il fait très froid. Dans le Cœur Civilisé je suppose que les températures ne sont jamais assez froides pour arriver à ce résultat, désolé d’avoir ri, c’est juste que ça fait bizarre qu’on demande ce qu’est un truc aussi omniprésent dans notre vie. Ah et je vous préviens, c’est vraiment pas bien pour marcher, ça glisse, c’est froid… On connaît des gens qui sont morts sans se rendre compte que leurs jambes ne voulaient plus avancer dans la neige.

-Et donc ça n’existe que dans les endroits où il n’y a pas beaucoup de lumière ? Demanda à son tour Morien, qui tentait de cacher (et réussissait) qu’elle doutait de ce que son interlocuteur racontait.

-Même pas, il y a juste besoin de températures suffisamment froides et de pluie pour que de la neige tombe, intervint une autre nomade, contenant enfin son hilarité. À l’approche des Demi-Cités on en voit souvent beaucoup plus, vu qu’elles sont souvent installées sur des surfaces assez planes, mais bon, je digresse un peu. L’important c’est que les gens glissent aussi assez souvent dessus, donc soyez un peu plus prudente si vous en voyez, et si vous allez vers les Non-Fins comme on le raconte, vous allez en voir.

Pendant que les deux secouristes hochaient gravement la tête, la découverte se faisait du côté du groupe d’Elloc, par le biais du bruve qui suivait Lévir partout, après tout une monture aussi agile n’a pas besoin de rester sur les routes. Lévir retrouva sa bête la tête dans une crevasse que mes rayons n’atteignaient pas, et supposant que sa monture était en train de boire, il la laissa faire, jusqu’à ce qu’elle se retourne vers lui.

Et sur la gueule écailleuse de la créature écailleuse qui l’accompagnait, il vit des traces blanches comme il n’en avait jamais vu et se pencha sur la crevasse, mettant sa main dedans et en retirant une poignée de neige. Se rappelant de la fois où on avait demandé aux Pas-Triples de monter aux sommets de Vartek, il se rappela le cours reçu ce jour-là sur les conditions en haute-montagne et sur cette substance blanche et froide qui glissait. L’air grave, il retourna jusqu’au groupe serré autour du meneur de la marche, montant le bruve.

-On arrive dans une région neigeuse, lança le Pas-Triple.

-Oh, Marave est proche alors, se contenta de répondre Skantar, qui avait l’espace d’un instant détourné ses yeux du vague qu’ils contemplaient habituellement.

Et ainsi l’incident passa et à la fin du repas, Elloc ordonna au Pas-Triple d’aller chercher chaque membre de la marche pour l’informer au sujet de la neige. Et montant à nouveau son bruve, le soldat venu de Vartek écuma le clan à la recherche de tous les marcheurs – excepté Morabe, qui devait logiquement savoir. Il trouva Viarecque en trait d’aider un des hommes de trait en réparant un loquet qui avait cassé.

Mahaz fut trouvé en train d’assister quelques hommes à préparer une sorte de bouillon étrange. Bagot était aussi dans les parages, apportant de quoi donner goût au bouillon.

Valamaque était proche de l’archiviste du clan, en pleine discussion. Il informa sans se retourner qu’il savait déjà pour la neige, et le Pas-Triple repartit, croisant Vasèque qui lui indiqua déjà savoir – après tout qui est censé savoir décrire le Désert Boréal doit connaître le concept de neige.

Saède et Daepte étaient restés à l’arrière, et ils acceptèrent l’information sans même y repenser après.

Comme pour la journée précédente, Sadre et Baème discutaient en s’occupant des bruves, la chercheuse ayant rendu son livre au dresseur. Lévir les prévint que les bruves auraient sans doute besoin de se réchauffer si jamais ils se retrouvaient dans la neige et repartit.

Salarr était à l’avant du peloton, marchant d’un pas sûr vers un feu de camp qui semblait appétissant, arrêté par le Pas-Triple qui venait lui parler d’eau froide. Il ne lui prêta pas attention et repartit manger.

Bodale, encore en train de faire l’éclaireur, fut retrouvé rapidement par le Pas-Triple. Malheureusement pour ce dernier, l’ancien prisonnier avait déjà vu la neige.

Ainsi dans les derniers il trouva Bolabe, en train de discuter avec le petit groupe qui s’occupait des réparations et des outils dont avait besoin le clan. Lorsqu’il lui parla de la neige, il interrompait une conversation, mais le fait que la contremaîtresse n’ait jamais entendu parler de la neige en lança une aussitôt, et le Pas-Triple quitta la scène rapidement.

Partant vite, Lévir retrouva Rolapse en train de traîner sa charge sans difficultés. Apprenant au sujet de la neige, elle réfléchit quelques instants avant de dire que ses bottes devraient tenir le coup.

Les derniers marcheurs à trouver furent donc Morien et Kaulode, qui dirent au visage inexpressif de l’autre marcheur qu’elles avaient déjà vu de la neige – et ce pendant qu’il enrageait intérieurement à l’idée d’avoir cherché ces deux marcheuses pendant presque une heure et ce pour rien.

Évidemment, le premier à voir la Demi-Cité de Marave dans la marche fut Bodale. Il s’arrêta, accepta, et reprit sa marche.

Peu à peu le clan passa par le même défilé où les éclaireurs filaient, et peu à peu les marcheurs eurent le loisir de contempler puis de devoir admettre ce qui s’étendait sous leurs yeux. Évidemment, Skantar et Morabe avaient déjà vu l’endroit, mais le reste fut obligé de s’arrêter pour prendre la pleine conscience de ce qui leur faisait désormais face.

La Demi-Cité de Marave était au milieu d’une vallée, allongée plus que construite. Comment décrire les édifices d’une manière qui ne soit pas décevante ?

Il faut commencer par parler de mes rayons je pense. Le Voile n’est pas de la même densité selon la largeur de l’endroit qui est dessous, et c’est là que ça se voyait pour la première fois de manière impossible à nier. Le Voile ondulait presque, accompagnant la clarté céleste, ma lumière. Les couleurs se mettaient en mouvement et couraient de pic en pic, tombant occasionnellement sur la neige au sol ou l’herbe plus haute.

La Demi-Cité de Marave reposait dans un ravin enneigé, car pour une raison étrange, plus le Voile est dense au-dessus d’une région, plus il y a de neige dans les parages. Mais ce qui fait toute la beauté de la Demi-Cité parmi cette neige et ce Voile, c’est qu’au-dessus, suivant exactement le motif chaotique de la muraille, le Voile n’est pas présent.

Sur la Demi-Cité et la Demi-Cité uniquement, le Summet – moi – tombe sans être obstrué. Ou alors si mes rayons sont obstrués, ils ne le sont que très peu, surtout comparé au reste de la vallée. C’est aussi le cas pour toutes les Demi-Cités, ce qui explique en partie pourquoi personne n’en a fondé depuis la naissance de l’Union Boréale, car aucun autre endroit ne permet de vivre en tant que sédentaire ou de quasi-sédentaire, selon la classification qu’on donne à ces nomades qui se posent le temps d’une vie.

Au moment où le clan de Veald entrait dans la vallée, les éclaireurs rencontrèrent une autre procession, qui quittait juste la Demi-Cité. Un autre clan, qui irait par des chemins détournés vers l’ouest, portant des marchandises dont avaient absolument besoin les habitants. Vingt humains de trait étaient dans le clan, nombre qui surprit Rolapse, habituée à n’en voir que cinq en même temps.

Mais pour revenir à la Demi-Cité, la neige s’empile jusqu’aux murailles… Puis cesse. En montant les murailles, on ne voit plus aucune trace de neige, le Voile en décide ainsi. Il semble désormais important de décrire les murailles, alors je vais donc évoquer cette purge.

Non pas que les murailles soient atroces au regard, au contraire en fait. C’est simplement que mes rayons en dévient à cause des motifs qui y sont capturés, et que ceux qui ne sont pas déviés sont balancés dans une spirale de reflets jusqu’à ce que ma position dans le ciel change.

Car les murailles des Demi-Cités sont des œuvres d’art avant d’être des œuvres de défense. Ce n’est pas pour ça que les murailles ne protègent pas, au contraire. Ces murailles sont impénétrables. Ces œuvres d’arts ont été faites au cours de cinq siècles après la venue de Zolari, celle que l’Union Boréale s’enorgueillit d’avoir pour fondatrice. Selon la Demi-Cité, le temps nécessaire pour en finaliser l’enceinte varie, mais Marave possède l’avantage d’être le médian de toutes les durées.

Les murailles ne sont pas droites, parce que les habitations à l’époque où le Voile s’est percé n’étaient pas droites. Elles tournent, à angle droit sur quelques mètres puis se courbent, deviennent concave puis convexe dans l’espace d’un mètre.

Les murailles sont aussi organisées par couches, couches d’une épaisseur faible d’une sorte de pierre simple à polir qu’on retrouve dans les contreforts des montagnes à côté. Ainsi, plusieurs couches de pierre régulière s’entassent les unes sur les autres, maintenues par un ciment dont on ne se souvient de la recette que dans quelques Demi-Cités. Et ensuite viennent les motifs.

Les couches dessinent des lignes parallèles normalement, mais dans le cas des motifs, des lignes ont été tordues, rallongées pour laisser apparaître des lettres du langage que les scribes de l’Union ont décidé d’appliquer à leurs documents officiels avant que le besoin de commercer avec l’extérieur ne les force à prendre celui de l’Église.

Mais les motifs ne sont même pas la chose la plus complexe de ces murailles noires organisées par couches et couches, non, ce titre revient aux blasons. Chaque clan a son blason, souvent une phrase placée sous le signe d’un des animaux ou d’une des plantes du Désert.

Au sommet des murailles sont ménagés des espaces vaguement rectangulaires entre les lignes, qui se tordent pour permettre d’intercaler d’immenses rectangles de cette même roche. Sur les faces les plus petites de ces rectangles auxquels on aurait ajouté de la profondeur, sur ces faces petites on retrouve un blason, gravé.

Les blasons différent de ceux qu’on peut retrouver habituellement en suivant les clans cependant : puisque la couleur ne peut pas être atteinte dans cette pierre et que seul le relief compte vraiment, les graveurs s’occupant de ces grands rectangles – appelés piles – ont décidé de faire ce qu’ils savaient faire. Les graveurs ayant avant tout une éducation à l’écriture, ils assemblent des caractères de ce langage qui fut créé par l’Union.

Et ils dessinent avec ces caractères, jouant avec la taille et les formes pour reproduire sur les deux faces un blason avant de livrer en-dessous une devise. Mais la devise n’est pas gravée seulement en bas des blasons. Non, la pile doit après tout s’encastrer parfaitement dans les remparts, et le rôle de la devise est de caler les faces les plus longues de la pile dans les murailles sans devoir utiliser de ciment – après tout si un clan vient à disparaître, il faut pouvoir remplacer sa pile par une autre.

Tous ces détails étaient expliqués par Skantar à Elloc, qui le pressait de questions pendant que les deux autres qui séjournaient dans le groupe se contentaient de regarder les murailles biscornues qui apparaissaient.

Pour reprendre l’exploration que mes rayons faisaient de l’endroit, parlons de ce qui dépassait des murailles. En effet, les murailles des Demi-Cités ont beau faire une dizaine de mètres au plus bas, il y a toujours des bâtiments qui les dépassent. En Marave, ils sont moins nombreux que dans d’autres Demi-Cités, mais il y en a toujours qui soient notables.

Le plus visible était l’ensemble de trois tours qui faisait le centre de la Demi-Cité. Les trois étaient reliées de passerelles, et on voyait des meurtrières inscrites dans la pierre qui les constituait. On devinait quelques gens sur les passerelles, et Skantar fut obligé d’expliquer qu’il s’agissait de l’endroit où la plupart des clans se voyaient accorder une fonction par les délégués de l’Union.

Les tours étaient des endroits d’habitation pour ceux qui doivent rester toute leur vie dans la Demi-Cité, les vieux ou les professeurs par exemple, et étaient aussi verticales dans une tentative d’empêcher une vraie sédentarité de s’installer dans la Demi-Cité.

D’autres bâtiments étaient visibles, tout aussi verticaux et avec tout autant d’orifices laissant passer le vent. Pour la plupart, il s’agissait de dortoirs, où les gens des clans allaient s’installer le temps de leur séjour dans la Demi-Cité. Quelques-uns étaient des garderies, les équivalents des dortoirs pour les enfants qui n’avaient pas encore le droit d’entrer dans les clans. D’autres enfin, appuyés contre la montagne et loin des murailles étaient des dortoirs pour les cultivateurs et les mineurs, les gens qui produisaient la matière première nécessaire aux clans, que ce soit pour le commerce ou pour la subsistance.

Enfin, puisque mes rayons passent au-dessus des murailles et qu’il m’est venu l’idée de décrire la Demi-Cité de Marave, vue du ciel on verrait un arc de cercle à la courbure irrégulière, où pointent quelques endroits, les trois tours au centre par exemple. On verrait aussi des maisons moins hautes que les murailles, mais aucune de moins de trois étages et aucune qui appartienne à une personne en particulier, organisées dans des rues bien plus droites que les murailles et toujours suffisamment grandes pour être aérées.

Et c’est donc à l’entrée de cette Demi-Cité que s’arrêta le clan de Veald, qui ordonna le rassemblement des étrangers – sauf Morabe, qui fut exemptée de ça. Mais Skantar était compté comme un étranger, qui comprend les mécanismes des bureaux ? Les portes s’ouvrirent, et en plus de la délégation qui allait accueillir le clan, un homme à l’air sérieux vint rencontrer la marche, se présentant à Elloc comme un représentant de l’Union adapté à la traite avec les cléricaux.

-Vous serez reçu dans un de nos dortoirs, les vingt au même endroit quand Morabe vous rejoindra. Personne d’autre ne sera dans le dortoir. On m’a dit que vous comptiez attendre plusieurs jours, combien ?

-Nous partirons avec le clan d’Avamède, déclara Elloc, surprenant la marche entière, qui avait enfin un indice sur comment ils arriveraient à leur destination. S’il est déjà parti, nous attendrons.

-Vous avez de la chance on dirait, remarqua le représentant de l’Union. Le clan reste encore deux semaines. Vous n’avez pas d’impératifs à remplir dans la Demi-Cité, à part de respecter les règles de l’Union Boréale, est-ce que je suis clair ?

-Très clair, merci de l’accueil.

L’homme grogna, demandant aux marcheurs de le suivre pendant qu’il les menait à un bâtiment carré à trois étages. Se postant devant toute la marche, et plus devant seulement son meneur, l’homme déclara :

-Vingt copies de la Loi Boréale ont été mises sur les lits qu’on vous a attribué. Vous êtes au dernier étage, le premier contient tout ce qui est nécessaire au nettoyage, le rez-de-chaussée a tout ce dont vous pourriez avoir besoin pour manger, boire et tout ce que sont vos loisirs.

Elloc inclina la tête en signe de respect à l’homme pendant que celui-ci se détournait et allait devant un panneau à côté de l’entrée pour écrire dessus « Pris. »

La marche monta alors les deux étages, arrivant dans un dortoir bien trop grand pour vingt personnes, jusqu’à ce qu’ils se souviennent de ce que Baème apportait avec lui – et que Lévir apportait aussi, quoiqu’en quantités plus petites. Des lits durent être bougés et de nouvelles fournitures trouvées pour stocker les bruves, qui, une fois placés dans la chambre, s’endormirent immédiatement.

Une fois les bruves posés, les marcheurs n’avaient pas exactement d’idée de quoi faire après – en même temps quand tu es bloqué pour deux semaines dans un endroit inconnu, il y a beaucoup de choses à faire. Elloc prit la parole face au silence gêné des dix-huit qui l’accompagnaient :

-Je propose qu’on commence par lire la Loi Boréale, histoire de pas trop faire d’impairs sur les deux semaines où on est ici. Skantar, je pense que tu n’en as pas besoin…

-Oh. Oh oui, c’est vrai.

Skantar semblait sortir du vague et seulement prendre conscience de son environnement. Au bout de quelques secondes à réfléchir pendant que les autres s’emparaient chacun d’un nouveau lit, il parla à nouveau, de manière plus grave cette fois.

-J’aimerais bien que quelqu’un aille prévenir le représentant de l’Union Boréale que j’irais le voir dans une semaine, j’ai quelques trucs à finir et à lui montrer.

-Je le ferais, se proposa Bodale, sans doute la personne la plus de confiance à quelqu’un venant du Désert Boréal.

Le cartographe hocha la tête avant de se mettre sur un lit et de ressortir la liasse de feuilles grandissant chaque jour qu’il portait et sur laquelle il travaillait depuis quelques jours. Pendant ce temps le reste s’intéressait aux quelques pages qu’on appelait la Loi Boréale et qui constituaient le seul corpus constitutionnel que l’Union Boréale tout entière respectait. La première qui finit le document fut Vasèque, qui réfléchit quelques instants avant de se décider à parler.

-Je propose qu’on fasse un résumé du truc, histoire de tous être d’accord sur ce qu’on doit faire et pas faire pendant qu’on est ici, ça ne peut être qu’utile.

Les marcheurs hochèrent progressivement la tête avant de se réunir autour d’un assemblage de tables ramenées de tous les coins de la pièce. Dessus, la scribe plaça une feuille, sur laquelle elle commença à écrire alors que les tentatives d’interprétation de chaque phrase fusaient.

Dix feuilles furent remplies comme ça, avec ce que le consensus arrivait à faire. On arrivait donc à plusieurs principes fondamentaux de la vie et de l’organisation en clans. Une partie était assez peu utile à la marche, puisque traitant des devoirs des membres de chaque clan et de comment créer un clan. La partie véritablement intéressante était au sujet des étrangers.

La Loi Boréale reconnaissait plusieurs principes au sujet des étrangers. Premier principe : ils étaient aussi humains que des nomades. Second principe : ils ont droit au même respect que les nomades. Troisième principe : la Loi Boréale s’applique toujours en grande partie à eux, même s’ils ne sont pas dans un clan, si des étrangers voyagent en groupe, il sera considéré comme une variante de clan avec quelques obligations en plus et en moins. En moins, notamment la soumission aux ordres de l’exécutif de l’Union Boréale. En plus, l’obligation de rester sous la supervision d’un clan le temps du séjour dans le Désert Boréal – ou tout autre endroit où elle s’applique, parce qu’apparemment il y en a d’autres.

Une fois tout cela mis au clair, la marche va qua à ses occupations, l’assemblage de tables et la réinterprétation des règles toujours posée au milieu de la salle.

La plupart des marcheurs furent presque choqués par ce qui arriva quelques instants après, tant ça paraissait étrange à leurs yeux. Skantar venait de tirer sur un fil dans son lit et des rideaux étaient tombés à la même vitesse, le cachant à la vue des autres marcheurs. Sa voix étouffée par les tentures leur parvint cependant.

-Vous pouvez faire ça pour vous changer ou dormir. En plus on fait moins de bruit comme ça, donc les ronfleurs sont priés de faire ça.

Un instant plus tard, les rideaux du cartographe se relevaient avec une peine croissante, la manœuvre pour les relever étant d’une complexité bien supérieure à celle pour les abaisser. Il se levait pour aller chercher dans son équipement et se diriger vers le premier étage.

Il fut bientôt suivi par quelques marcheurs qui désiraient se nettoyer après plusieurs jours sans le faire. Et après ça, toute la marche partit manger, et ce fut toute l’étendue de la première nuit de la marche à Marave.

Le lendemain, Bodale se leva le premier, sans un bruit par respect pour les autres en train de dormir… Avant de se rendre compte qu’ils avaient tous tiré les rideaux, rendant toutes ses précautions inutiles. Partant faire une petite toilette – il n’était pas de ceux qui en avaient fait une la veille – il s’habilla progressivement, prit un petit repas dans le bas et sortit dans la rue, faisant face à mes rayons chauds, en contraste absolu avec le froid à l’extérieur des murs.

Rasant un peu les murs, il se dirigea vers les trois tours au milieu, et découvrit quelque chose qu’il n’avait pas vu la veille. Sur les dix premiers mètres et les quatre premiers étages des tours, les trois était reliées par de véritables murs et de véritables routes qui faisaient des trois tours un seul bâtiment, idée ensuite confirmée par les passerelles en hauteur.

Entrant dans ce bâtiment central, l’éclaireur fit face à ce qui semblait des agents de l’Union Boréale. Il demanda à voir le représentant, on lui demanda d’attendre. Alors il attendit, et finit par voir le représentant, presque une heure après. Ce dernier n’avait pas l’air réveillé, et l’éclaireur comprit qu’il avait sans doute demandé à tirer du lit quelqu’un qui avait veillé tard – aucun remords.

-La marche contient un nomade en son sein – enfin deux, mais en ce moment je parle de Skantar. Il a dit qu’il viendrait vous voir dans une semaine, et je passais juste le message.

Et sur ce, Bodale partit, laissant le représentant fatigué s’écrouler face à pareille utilité d’intervention et surtout face à pareille envie de dormir.

L’éclaireur parcourut la ville sans but avant de trouver quelque chose qui ressemblait à une piste d’obstacle que quelques personnes semblaient s’amuser à parcourir. Demandant à quelqu’un qui avait l’air de les surveiller ce qu’il se passait, celui-ci le regarda de haut en bas et de bas en haut, concluant :

-C’est une course d’entraînement pour la marche dans le Désert. Si tu penses être capable de la faire, tu en es libre.

Piqué dans son orgueil, l’éclaireur n’attendit pas une seconde avant de se mettre au départ et à attendre que les autres se soient suffisamment éloignés pour s’élancer à la poursuite d’un objectif qu’il ne voyait pas encore tandis que celui qui semblait être un superviseur riait intérieurement à la facilité qu’il avait eu à attirer un des nouveaux arrivants dans ce qui n’était pas franchement un piège, mais qui y ressemblait un peu vu de mon point d’existence au milieu du ciel.

Les marcheurs se réveillèrent peu à peu pour trouver des choses à faire. À son habitude, Skantar resta le seul statique, seul Baride restant dans le dortoir aussi, deux personnes qui faisaient leur propre tambouille de leur côté, n’ayant pas cure de ce qu’il se passait autour d’eux.

Salarr suivit Bagot, peu furtivement mais sûrement. Il avait en effet remarqué que Bagot sentait bon ces derniers temps, et que cette senteur ne pouvait que venir d’une bonne nourriture. Ainsi, le désir de quelque chose de bon à manger attirait Salarr vers le doyen de la marche. Pour une raison ou une autre, l’assassin avait en effet décidé de manger de manière plus variée et des choses plus intéressantes que son pain sec habituel.

Finalement ils passèrent cette journée dans les champs à l’intérieur de la Demi-Cité, qui prenaient plus de la moitié de la surface totale, après tout qui n’aime pas avoir de quoi nourrir toute sa population ?

Étonnamment, quelqu’un qui se retrouva relativement près d’eux était Mahaz, qui s’intéressait aux champs et discutait avec les quasi-sédentaires qui les tenaient. Au bout de quelques minutes à se préparer à sortir le sujet, Mahaz trouva un silence parfait et décida de parler des ses propres capacités à conserver la nourriture.

La personne avec qui il discutait admit être intéressé, et c’est ainsi que Mahaz perdit sa semaine, à expliquer à une audience grandissante comment conserver de la nourriture mais surtout des végétaux, même (surtout) en l’absence de neige.

Pendant donc deux semaines, l’homme du nom de Mahaz, connu dans le Cœur Civilisé pour ses prix exorbitants quand il offrait ses services à des greniers, décida d’un coup de travailler gratuitement, passant son savoir autant que travaillant. Un jour qu’il rentrait, un autre marcheur lui demanda pourquoi il faisait ça – ça devait être Elloc, mais qui sait, tout le monde se ressemble dans le noir – et Mahaz répondit :

-Quand j’étais chez Bachlone, ils m’ont forcé à leur expliquer des choses. Et même si l’expérience n’était pas agréable – en même temps ils sont brutaux avec ceux qui ne leur plaisent pas – je me suis rendu compte que j’aimais bien apprendre. Je veux dire, j’ai un apprenti mais tout ce que j’ai jamais fait c’est lui inculquer quelques capacités, aucune raison de les utiliser sinon l’argent, et maintenant je me rends compte que face à des nomades, des gens qui n’utilisent l’argent que pour commercer entre clans, jamais individuellement, je comprends à quel point mon projet était vain. En plus, je parie qu’il y en a un ou deux qui vont trouver ce que je dis trop peu efficace et le reprendre pour l’améliorer. Je leur souhaite bien du succès.

Peu importe si c’était Elloc ou non qui posait la question, le Meule eut un sourire en entendant ce changement de paradigme.

Mahaz n’était évidemment pas le seul chez qui ce changement de paradigme s’était opéré. Vasèque par exemple se retrouvait à fouiller dans une des tours avec une archiviste quasi-aveugle pour comprendre la manière des archivistes de clan d’opérer les carnets de résumé de clans et de Demi-Cité, en rapportant des anecdotes sans sens au sujet de ces gens. Rien n’était simple, rien n’était descriptif, rien n’était clair.

En Vasèque, ce changement de paradigme ne s’appliqua pas à son style d’écriture. Elle restait avec la volonté de garder quelque chose de clair et construit, mais désormais ajoutait des détails. En relisant ses descriptions de ce qu’elle avait écrit pendant une journée pour décrire le paysage du Désert, elle trouva son style fade, plus un plan qu’une vraie description.

Alors sur ces deux semaines, quand elle n’écumait pas les carnets, elle écumait en fait ses propres écrits, tentant d’ajouter des détails qui débordaient sur les marges et sur les autres pages.

En termes de transformation, celui qui fit face au moins de changement fut sans conteste Valamaque trente quarante. En effet, tout ce qu’il fit fut un travail qu’il avait déjà fait plusieurs années plus tôt, quand il avait tenté d’apprendre le vieux langage bor utilisé avant que l’Église n’apprenne par le biais d’un carnet que l’humanité n’avait qu’une seule vraie langue et que toutes les autres étaient conséquence du mal fait par celui qui avait trahi le Patriarche.

Même son but était similaire ; en effet il tentait de traduire un manuscrit hérétique, situation très similaire à celle où il apprenait le bor. La seule différence était qu’il cherchait cette fois à traduire le livre de l’hérésie absolue et qu’il cherchait une langue très différente, celle d’autres nomades, de nomades qui avaient connu la neige.

En deux semaines il avait internalisé la grammaire avec la perfection que seuls connaissent ceux qui sont éduqués dans le seul but d’apprendre des langues différentes. Les personnes à qui il parlait étaient en majorité des graveurs, les archivistes n’écrivaient plus que dans le vieux langage de l’Union, pas dans le langage qui avait précédé de plusieurs siècles, et ce même si l’alphabet était similaire.

Au bout de deux semaines, il avait aussi obtenu un lexique muni – ô merci – d’une liste de fréquence.

S’il y avait eu une transformation pour Valamaque, c’était de mieux accepter ce qu’on peut seulement appeler son hérésie. En même temps, quand on se trimballe avec un recueil de textes d’avant l’Église, on ne peut plus vraiment faire marche arrière.

Viarecque aussi assuma tout un peu plus. Il se rendit aux ateliers qui étaient entre les champs et les mines, et demanda à aider. « Demande et tu seras servi », disent les Carnets du Prophète pour une raison totalement différente, mais je trouvais que l’adage était adapté. Bref.

Il aidait donc à l’atelier, rejoint en cours de semaine par Bolabe, qui voulait aider aussi. Mais au milieu du temps qui leur était imparti dans la Demi-Cité de Marave, les deux durent faire face à une crise.

En effet, un concours de création eut lieu, rassemblant tous les ateliers. Les membres de chaque atelier se mettaient en groupes de trois ou de quatre pour tenter de livrer leur meilleur sous la forme d’une nouvelle création, et même ces deux étrangers furent invités, se mettant dans des groupes différents dans un sous-concours différent. Pendant deux jours, chacun dans leurs groupes ils se dépassèrent.

Ce que le groupe de Viarecque créa était un harnais d’humain de trait qui fut essayé sur le Pas-Triple à qui Viarecque avait demandé de venir l’aider. Ce harnais avait la particularité de pouvoir être réglé bien plus simplement qu’un habituel tout en restant aussi solide et en réussissant à sacrifier un peu de poids. Le thème du concours était optimisation après tout, reprendre quelque chose qui fonctionnait et l’améliorer était dans le thème, et la course rapide du Pas-Triple malgré le traineau qui avançait derrière lui était dans le thème aussi, autant que peut l’être une présentation.

Dans le cas de Bolabe, son groupe construisit quelque chose de bien plus humble, mais de tout aussi intéressant. Les campements de nomades sont organisés autour de divers feux autour desquels les gens rassemblent leurs huttes. Les feux de camp portatifs existant déjà, autant les rendre plus rapide à allumer et trouver un moyen d’obtenir le même résultat en termes de chaleur en sacrifiant moins de carburant. Étonnamment, les deux étaient possibles.

Ainsi, les deux groupes se firent récompenser pour leurs participations, tant et si bien que le groupe de Bolabe insista pour que cette dernière garde le prototype et que le chef du clan d’Avamède voulut rencontrer personnellement Lévir pour lui proposer d’être un humain de trait pour son clan. Choses à chaque fois acceptées, tandis que les ateliers se mettaient à produire ces nouveaux modèles à toute allure, dans l’attente du moment où Avamède partirait amener ces productions à la Demi-Cité…

Car oui, tel est le rôle du clan d’Avamède sous mes rayons. Un clan entier, qui sert uniquement au transit entre deux Demi-Cités. Ça peut paraître étonnant, mais pourtant c’est vrai, et c’est en fait assez courant. Ce qui est moins courant, c’est que le clan soit performant, car ils sont souvent perclus de rituels dont on a oublié la signification, bien plus que les clans qui ne s’attachent pas – ou pas trop – aux Demi-Cités.

Comment le chef de ce clan savait-il donc que Lévir, un étranger à l’allure patibulaire, allait passer par son clan ? Comme toute cette histoire apparemment, ça commençait avec Elloc, qui avait voulu rencontrer Volaud, le chef actuel du clan, un peu vieux mais tout de même altier, le regard fier.

La rencontre s’était passée à l’entrée d’un des cinq dortoirs que monopolisait le clan à lui tout seul, tant il avait à gérer. Elloc s’était posté au milieu des cinq dortoirs vers minuit, quand seule Somret brillait – la Fracture était à nouveau visible évidemment. À l’aube, quelqu’un avait dû prévenir Volaud, puisque ce fut le seul à s’avancer, parlant avec sa voix profonde pour que tout le monde autour l’entende, au grand malheur de ceux qui voulaient juste dormir.

-Je suis Volaud, chef du clan d’Avamède, fils de mon père et père de mon clan. Que me veux-tu donc, toi l’étranger qui porte le nom des Meules ?

-Je cherche à atteindre la Demi-Cité, or vous êtes à ce que l’on dit les plus indiqués dans ce but. Est-ce là vérité ?

-C’est ce qu’on disait pour mon père et qu’on dit devant moi, fit le chef en commençant à caresser sa longue barbe. Qu’est-ce qui t’amène à la Demi-Cité, Meule ?

-On dit que c’est le meilleur endroit pour accéder aux Non-Fins, et il semblerait que j’aie envie de mourir, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi je garde un Pas-Triple à côté de moi.

-Les Pas-Triples… Ça ne serait pas par hasard ces soldats entraînés par le Temple du Sang pour affirmer son indépendance relative vis-à-vis de l’Église maintenant que la Veine est opérationnelle à nouveau ?

-C’est très résumé, et ça enferme dans un « relative » tout ce qui a mené un d’entre eux à rejoindre mon groupe en termes de hiérarchies, mais sinon c’est bien ça.

-Eh bien bienvenue à vous, tant que vous ne faites que vous tuer vous-mêmes et que vous laissez mon clan tranquille je ne vois pas de problèmes, bienvenue.

Et ils se serrèrent la main, scellant un pacte le temps du voyage vers la Demi-Cité.

Évidemment, je n’ai pas cité tous les marcheurs.

J’aurais pu parler de la colère entre Daepte et Sadre liée à leurs visions totalement différentes de la médecine et de leur réconciliation, mais c’est toujours assez gênant de parler des disputes, parce que connaissant votre empathie vous vous seriez sentis gênés. J’aurais aussi pu parler des excuses que Bagot a présenté à Morabe quand elle est revenue de la réconciliation avec ses amis, mais bon, il n’y a pas grand-chose à dire là encore qui ne touche pas au gênant. À part peut-être le fait que Morabe soit la seule à remarquer que Salarr ait grossi, mais bon, peu intéressant.

La réconciliation entre Vasèque et Valamaque ? En aucun cas, il n’y avait même pas eu de disputes, juste une inimitié profonde vis-à-vis de la fonction de l’autre qui a mené à une détestation au début jusqu’à ce que les deux se rendent compte qu’ils ne s’étaient jamais parlé avant de ne pas s’apprécier. Finalement la marche s’est vraiment stabilisée pendant ce séjour dans la Demi-Cité, et pas grand-chose de plus.

C’est déjà bien en fait.

Parce que la colère dans la marche a aussi fait preuve d’un exemple pendant le séjour. Entre qui et qui ? Bodale et Elloc, parce que Bodale en était venu à apprécier les autres marcheurs suffisamment pour ne pas vouloir les frapper mais voulait toujours frapper le Meule, qu’il supposait responsable du fait qu’il ne soit pas reparti dès que les Confins avaient été atteints.

Le point de Bodale avait bien sûr été stoppé par la main de Lévir, qui s’était fait « immobiliser » par Salarr avant que Saède et Viarecque ne demandent de régler tout ça sans violence.

Évidemment, ils réussirent leur coup, et la marche assista finalement au grand échange entre Bodale et Elloc en public, pas juste au coin du feu pendant qu’ils étaient dans un camp de nomades.

-À l’origine, je n’étais censé te suivre que jusqu’aux Confins. Pourquoi je suis encore là ?

-Sûrement la cuite chez Bachlone qui t’a mené à oublier ça le temps qu’on arrive à Marave.

-Non. Il y a quelque chose de louche chez toi le Meule. Tu as convaincu dix-neuf personnes venant d’environnement variés de rejoindre un même groupe, et après tu fais semblant que ça soit normal. Tu as sans doute aussi dû convaincre des cardinaux pour le moins rétifs à ton idée, et tu essaie de me faire croire qu’une simple cuite peut convaincre un homme d’oublier ses buts pendant plusieurs jours ?

-Dans votre cas c’était très simple de vous convaincre, un peu de menaces couplé à l’ennui que vous viviez tous les jours, quand il n’y a pas d’autres alternatives la conviction est facile. Comme quand on s’apprête à pousser quelqu’un d’un ravin, et qu’on lui dit « si je te pousse tu meurs », je vois mal comment quelqu’un peut dire « si tu me pousses je ne mourrais pas ». Même situation pour les cardinaux, j’ai joué sur leur peur de l’inconnu. J’ai juste suivi la logique humaine, et toi tu as juste suivi la logique de l’alcool. Maintenant, va falloir que tu fasses un choix entre fuir l’Église et admettre que tu veux la détruire, et que je suis le seul à savoir où trouver quelqu’un qui saura faire.

Et le silence dura. À la fin, Bodale finit par accepter, dénouant d’un coup toute la tension et menant à un temps plus calme pendant la nuit.

Et c’est ainsi que deux semaines passèrent à Marave, Demi-Cité au nom que j’adore. Vous n’imaginez sans doute pas le nombre de fois où je me suis retenu de faire un mauvais jeu de mots. C’est comme si un clan s’appelait Mandale. Vous devriez me remercier.

Pour couper court à ma propre soif d’absolu, je reviendrais au récit, quand Baème mena ses bruves à l’arrière du clan qui partait. Donnant le signal du départ, Volaud lança donc tous les marcheurs, et les membres de son clan aussi. Avec une direction en tête : la Demi-Cité, le cœur humain du Désert Boréal.

Très vite la marche se dilua dans le clan à son habitude, Kaulode et Morien se retrouvant ensemble sous les flancs du clan, à vérifier que personne ne tombait, Baème se retrouvant à l’arrière avec une arée de bruves fatigués, cette fois rejoint par celui de Lévir ; celui-ci traînait son poids en équipement et en marchandises, comme la cinquantaine d’hommes de trait du clan. Il était accompagné par Viarecque avec qui il discutait un peu, et aussi de Daepte et de Rolapse, qui discutaient aussi. Évidemment, si Daepte était là, les médecins du clan aussi, et Sadre ne manquait pas à l’appel.

Le groupe silencieux qui se concentrait autour d’Elloc était cette fois seulement composé de Baride, Valamaque et Vasèque. Baride n’avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu’ils étaient entré dans le Désert, et ne semblait toujours pas le vouloir.

Morabe, Bagot et Salarr s’étaient joints au groupe qui cherchait de quoi manger, et Morabe en profitait pour étaler son savoir à la vue de tous, enfin des deux qui n’en savaient pas autant qu’elle et à qui elle apprenait les ficelles de la flore du Désert Boréal.

Bolabe et Saède se retrouvèrent à marcher à côté la majeure partie du temps, réfléchissant sans trop s’exprimer à des choses qui ne concernaient qu’elles.

Le tableau que je décris était cependant bien plus instable que ce que mes mots laissent penser. À part Lévir et Rolapse, personne n’était vraiment immobile dans le groupe, surtout pas Baème, et sûrement pas Skantar, qui courait dans tout le clan pour éviter les questions et surtout éviter la personne qu’il avait reconnu de sa jeunesse.

Ah oui, Skantar… Peut-être aurais-je oublié de mentionner un petit détail, sa rencontre avec le représentant de l’Union Boréale ?

Oui c’est vrai, mes rayons ont pénétré par les fenêtres de l’endroit ce jour-là, il n’y a pas d’excuse pour ne pas en parler… Le rythme même pas, je bondis de point d’intérêt en point d’intérêt sans jamais me poser la question d’un rythme chronologique unifié, je vous l’admets volontiers.

Ce qu’il s’est passé chez ce représentant de l’Union Boréale est en fait simple. Skantar arriva un… matin, disons, même si c’est inexact puisqu’il s’agissait plus d’un soir pour le représentant. Cependant la proposition du cartographe suffit à réveiller celui qui lui faisait face.

Quelle était donc cette chose qu’il griffonnait depuis des jours désormais ? Que voulait donc dire cette liasse de feuilles aux nombreuses pattes de mouche ?

Skantar le dit en entrant, évidemment.

-Je viens présenter une théorie unificatrice fonctionnelle des Non-Fins.

Le représentant soupira, ayant déjà entendu ce refrain des dizaines de fois et connaissant le test standardisé pour considérer que son interlocuteur ne disait pas quelque chose de totalement absurde ou de déjà dit trop de fois.

Le test consistait à proposer des situations et des échelles de temps, pour que la personne en face se serve de sa théorie unificatrice pour prédire ce que les Non-Fins feraient. Il y avait une bonne réponse que seul le représentant connaissait, et plusieurs mauvaises réponses liées à des théories déjà vues.

Proposant la première situation, le représentant ne fut pas totalement surpris d’entendre une bonne réponse, et la nota sur le résumé de la séance. La suite de bonnes réponses lui parut habituelle, jusqu’à ce qu’il se rende compte de ce qu’il avait écrit. Jamais le cartographe en face de lui n’avait fait d’erreur, ses prédictions étaient toujours vraies jusqu’ici.

Persistant jusqu’à la fin de son questionnaire, l’homme des bureaux finit par se tenir la tête, faisant face à un fait : peu importe si la théorie unificatrice de son interlocuteur était vraie, elle fonctionnait. Parfaitement, avec ça. Avec un sourire, Skantar posa la grande question.

-Est-ce que je me suis trompé ?

-Non, soupira son interlocuteur. C’est bien ça le problème, vous avez trouvé le moyen de rendre le voyage dans les Non-Fins presque possible. Est-ce que vous avez une idée de ce que ça représente ?

-Parfaitement, fit Skantar qui se détendait dans son fauteuil. Après tout je m’y dirige, autant y être préparé le mieux. Passez le mot à vos supérieurs, je sais que le réseau de communication de l’Union Boréale est le plus solide qui soit. Seul le Phare de l’Église vous dépasse, dites juste à la Demi-Cité que Skantar revient, et qu’il a compris comment les Non-Fins fonctionnent.

Et ainsi Skantar partit fier, le dos plus droit qu’il ne l’avait jamais été.

Le voyage avec Avamède dura peu de temps.

Tout comme lors de leur premier voyage, les marcheurs discutèrent et réfléchirent. Sauf Baride, qui réfléchissait mais ne discutait pas, et Skantar qui discutait de manière évasive sans plus penser, trop occuper à s’amuser dans les contreforts de sa vieille vie.

Ainsi, la procession mit quelques jours pour arriver à la Demi-Cité. Est-ce que ça ne serait pas reparti pour une description de comment mes rayons se perdaient dedans ? Vous devez peu me connaître pour penser que je puisse me passer de décrire cet endroit. La Demi-Cité de Marave n’est qu’un entraînement pour les yeux face à ce qu’il y a dans la Demi-Cité.

Les autres Demi-Cités se trouvent entourées de neige le plus souvent ; la Demi-Cité fait face au vide. Elle est organisée en demi-cercle encore une fois, à l’exception du fait que la partie ouverte donne sur un ravin, là où la partie remplie de muraille fait face à la roche. Personne ne peut envahir la Demi-Cité, pourquoi la défendre après tout ?

Le Voile au-dessus des vides et des plaines qui entourent les vides brille. Dans ce Voile on voit toutes les couleurs en une seule minute, et jamais on n’en ressort exactement pareil. Mais ce n’est pas le point le plus notable du Voile dans les environs de la Demi-Cité. Comme toutes les Demi-Cités nomades, le Voile ne pèse pas sur les terres à l’intérieur de l’arc de cercle… À une exception près. On dit qu’à l’époque de la création de l’Union Boréale, c’est là que prêtèrent serment les chefs de toutes les tribus, sous le regard dur de Zolari.

Ainsi, presque deux millénaires plus tard, un grand bâtiment circulait se tenait à l’endroit de cette cérémonie. Le bâtiment était aussi rond que la muraille des autres Demi-Cités, irrégulier au possible.

Et comme leurs murailles, les murs du bâtiment étaient couverts de ces lignes régulières qui s’écartaient pour laisser passer les piles de clan. La différence était que les emplacements des piles commençaient tout en bas du bâtiment et étaient disposés avec une régularité totale. Et pour combler cette régularité, une pile par emplacement, en commençant par le haut.

Tous les blasons de tous les clans se trouvent sur ce mur, laissant encore de la place sur les deux tiers inférieurs du bâtiment. Le bâtiment faisait quatre fois la taille des murailles traditionnelles des Demi-Cités, évidemment qu’il y avait de la place, même le plafond en avait, après tout un dôme est un peu plus simple à manœuvrer qu’un rectangle.

Et donc sur le dôme qui marquait le cœur de l’Union Boréale, on retrouvait encore des piles, cette fois celles des clans qui avaient créé la Loi Boréale, plus d’un millénaire et demi plus tôt. Le seul problème du dôme est qu’il était enneigé. Pourquoi donc ?

J’ai déjà mentionné que ce bâtiment était une exception au niveau du Voile. Là où celui-ci est absent du ciel de la Demi-Cité, il est présent au-dessus du bâtiment, et donc la neige s’y dépose.

Au-dessus du bâtiment le plus important de toute l’Union Boréale, on voit donc une lumière qui change en permanence, que personne n’ose regarder trop longtemps, supposant que mes rayons rendent aveugles s’ils passent par ce prisme ; tant mieux pour leurs yeux on dira. Le nom qu’on donnait à ce bâtiment immense était donc le Cœur.

Par jeu avec l’idée de Cœur Civilisé peut-être, qui sait ? Ceux qui baptisèrent l’endroit se sont décomposés depuis des siècles, et les gens qui l’entretiennent aujourd’hui n’ont pas accès aux documents de l’époque – et pour cause, il n’y en a pas.

Autour du Cœur, la Demi-Cité monte. Le point le plus haut au sol de la Demi-Cité est contre la muraille, le plus loin possible du Cœur. Et sur cette montée, les champs en terrasse sont légion, verts et brillants. Derrière chaque champ, il est coutume de trouver un ou deux bâtiments à quatre étages, servant de dortoirs à ceux qui doivent entretenir l’agriculture de la Demi-Cité.

Parmi toutes les Demi-Cités, la seule à ne rien produire d’autre que de la nourriture est la Demi-Cité. Pas de mineurs, pas de constructeurs, pas d’ingénieurs autrement qu’en formation. Le Cœur humain du Désert Boréal est l’endroit qui produit le moins de choses permettant la survie des infrastructures nomades, conséquence de la fondation de l’Union Boréale, où les premiers clans ordonnèrent que ce qui ressemblait à une capitale soit l’endroit le moins utile pour la survie de l’Union, ne voulant pas qu’elle hiérarchise les autres Demi-Cités en produisant les seules choses nécessaires.

Faisant presque corps avec la muraille, les diverses tours de la Demi-Cité s’élèvent plus haut que le Cœur et plus bas que les montagnes. Dans chaque tour on retrouve un lieu d’enseignement sacré aux yeux du peuple nomade. Une tour élève des médecins, une élève des cartographes, une des tueurs, et cela vaut pour toutes les fonctions. Dans chaque tour on retrouve quelque chose que le peuple nomade considère comme au cœur de ses clans, mais pourtant ces lieux de prestige sont toujours appelés les deuxièmes meilleurs dans leur fonction. Par exemple on dit que la Demi-Cité la plus à l’Est, Coerra, est celle qui entraîne les meilleurs tueurs.

Encore une fois, la Demi-Cité ne doit pas produire le meilleur, car sinon elle deviendrait dangereuse aux autres Demi-Cités. En descendant les tours, on arrive aux dortoirs les plus grands de toutes les Demi-Cités, réservés à l’élite absolue de l’Union Boréale, les quinze tribus.

S’il y a une chose que l’Union a accepté de donner uniquement à la Demi-Cité, c’étaient bien les tribus. Les quinze tribus étaient les plus grands clans de toute l’Union, au point de mériter un autre titre. À l’origine, quelques clans avaient continué à exister aux côtés des tribus, remplissant la même fonction, mais ils avaient peu à peu fusionné, et en l’an 1648 sous l’Église, toutes les tribus étaient formées, et n’ont pas changé depuis.

Mais pourquoi la Demi-Cité était-elle le seul endroit où pouvaient se rendre les tribus entières ? Déjà par sa taille, c’est la seule à pouvoir accueillir les quinze en même temps, ensuite il faut se rappeler que la Demi-Cité est construite à l’envers.

Toutes les Demi-Cités sont construites avec une muraille contre la plaine, la montagne n’est pas dangereuse – pas trop. La Demi-Cité est ouverte à ses ravins, et fermée à ses montagnes. Pourtant une porte existe encore, au milieu des murailles. Cette porte, la plus grande qui soit, s’ouvre uniquement sur les Non-Fins.

Le clan d’Avamède arriva par une grande route qui serpentait au-dessus du vide, aussi solide que la pierre peut l’être et étant obligée de contourner des rochers pour arriver à l’entrée de la Demi-Cité pour ceux qui venaient des Confins du Désert Boréal. La seule entrée est une place suffisamment grande pour accueillir vingt clans qui se tient sous le Cœur. À l’entrée du Cœur se situe le seul contrôle de la Demi-Cité.

Volaud s’avança vers les portes, criant des mots dans la vieille langue de l’Union Boréale. On lui répondit, il répondit. Valamaque réussit à suivre à peu près l’échange grâce à son lexique, et quand Elloc le pressa de lui traduire, il répondit simplement qu’il s’agissait d’un échange sur la taille d’une montagne, sans doute un mot de passe ritualisé pour entrer dans l’endroit.

Enfin, les deux portes à l’entrée du Cœur s’ouvrirent sous mes rayons qui changeaient en permanence de couleur, et le clan entra, demandant à la marche de se réunir avant de passer. Soupirant, Skantar se mit en avant, prenant la place normalement réservée à Elloc. Ce dernier fut surpris mais se laissa écarter alors que dix personnes arrivaient du Cœur, le clan d’Avamède s’étant déjà déversé dans la Demi-Cité.

Ces dix personnes avaient l’air des vieillards sages que toutes les villes se doivent d’avoir, contre-pouvoir absolu et respecté autant par les gardes que les habitants. Un des dix, une femme percluse de rides qui s’était mise en premier, engagea la conversation.

-Je suis la première déléguée de l’Union Boréale, quel est le motif qui mène vingt étrangers – dont deux anciens nomades – jusqu’aux portes du cœur battant du Désert ?

-Mon nom est Skantar, vous me connaissez, répliqua avec calme le cartographe. Je viens rendre hommage à Goadlète, et ensuite j’expliquerais les raisons de notre venue. C’est toujours le dortoir Boliose pour les étrangers ?

Sans même attendre la réponse, Skantar se remit à marcher, passant au travers des dix vieillards surpris, bientôt suivi par les dix-neuf autres marcheurs qui passèrent les portes du Cœur.

L’intérieur de la Demi-Cité est exactement comme on l’attend une fois qu’on l’a vue de l’intérieur, cependant de l’extérieur on peine à voir la vie qui fourmille dedans, les mille personnes qui courent d’endroit en endroit, cherchant simplement où s’allonger le temps d’une sieste.

Skantar mena la marche jusqu’à un bâtiment proche des quinze grands dortoirs, et s’y engagea sans prêter attention aux gens qui le regardaient étrangement pour sa destination.

-Bon, vous tous, j’ai quelque chose de privé à faire, donc venez pas me déranger. Restez dans le dortoir jusqu’à ce que je revienne, Morabe n’a pas la crédibilité pour négocier avec les délégués. S’ils tentent de vous faire sortir, refusez simplement, en disant que vous attendez une pluie de Brimaux.

Et Skantar disparut dans l’embrasure de la porte, prenant avec lui tout son équipement et laissant les dix-neuf marcheurs interdits, même si la première chose à faire était de s’occuper des bruves, qui brisèrent le silence les premiers, ayant compris comment fonctionnaient les dortoirs et se demandant pourquoi ils étaient encore harnachés.

Une fois que les bruves eurent été débarrassés de leurs poids, les marcheurs s’étaient à nouveau réunis, assez surpris de ne pas avoir été interrompus par des tueurs ou quelque chose du style sans Skantar pour les défendre. Bodale prit le premier la parole.

-Comment ça t’as pas la crédibilité pour négocier avec les délégués Morabe ? Je sais pas, tu m’as l’air très crédible dans le style « si tu m’énerves je vais t’arracher les cordes vocales avec les dents ».

-Alors disons que c’est pas juste une question d’air la crédibilité, rit Morabe, tentant de cacher le fait qu’elle était gênée. Ça tient à la raison pour laquelle j’ai quitté le clan de Veald en fait. Comme vous l’avez sûrement appris aujourd’hui, j’ai été mise en prison avec quelques amis, parce qu’on avait tenté d’assassiner un type puissant à Morvapt. Ça s’est mal passé, et comme on avait un passif de terroristes, voilà le résultat. Mon absence de crédibilité tient à deux facteurs en fait : les nomades considèrent que les terroristes ternissent leur image, et que les gens qui renient les clans ne méritent rien. L’autre truc est plus propre à la Demi-Cité, qui considère que comme on s’est fait enfermer, on n’a plus aucun mérite. Voilà, c’était la partie joyeuse de la soirée…

Personne dans la marche ne sut quoi répondre face à cette explication, et les quelques minutes qui suivirent consistèrent à des regards au sol gênés. Le silence s’arrêta lorsque Salarr finit par poser une question, les sourcils froncés.

-C’était qui ce Goadlète à qui Skantar devait présenter ses hommages ? Je sais pas, ça a l’air d’être un type assez important pour que les délégués là nous laissent passer en entendant son nom.

-Il me semble que c’était un dessinateur qui bossait dans la Demi-Cité, répondit Morabe, qui apparemment devrait tenir la conversation jusqu’au retour de Skantar, puisque la seule autre nomade dans le groupe. Très connu, en tous cas on en parlait jusque dans Veald, et… Ah oui je me souviens où j’avais entendu le nom, le clan devait tenter de vendre une de ses toiles. C’était la plus grosse recette que j’avais vu pour un objet unique, et le pire c’est que j’ai même pas pu voir ce dont il s’agissait…

-Et du coup le rapport avec Skantar ? Demanda Rolapse. Parce que bon, ça explique pourquoi il est respecté, mais pas pourquoi Skantar nous a quitté.

-Bah Skantar est cartographe, ce type était dessinateur, commença Elloc. Il n’y a pas de mystères, ils se connaissaient, et il est possible que ce type ait été le mentor de Skantar ou un truc du genre.

-C’est bien ça.

La voix de Lévir résonna étrangement dans la pièce. Le seul à être debout, les autres marcheurs se rendaient seulement compte qu’il avait été absent. Reprenant la parole, le Pas-Triple expliqua sa déclaration.

-J’ai suivi Skantar, il s’est dirigé vers une hutte abandonnée hors de la Demi-Cité et il en est sorti avec une sorte de rame en main. J’ai écouté à la porte, il s’excusait. J’ai jeté un coup d’œil par la fenêtre, il ne parlait à personne. Donc je suis revenu pour vous prévenir, y a un petit orage qui approche, donc je compte sur vous pour le convaincre.

Pour ponctuer la déclaration du Pas-Triple, le tonnerre résonna soudainement dans les airs, faisant sursauter la plupart des marcheurs. Se précipitant hors du dortoir, ils se rendirent compte que la plupart des gens couraient vers la sortie de la Demi-Cité, n’en ayant rien à faire de l’orage – après tout l’absence de Voile au-dessus avait la conséquence étrange qu’il n’y avait jamais d’intempéries en simultané à l’intérieur et à l’extérieur des Demi-Cités.

Les gens se dirigeaient vers la frontière de la Demi-Cité, l’endroit où la terre disparaissait dans le ravin. Courant se placer aux dizaines de balustrades superposés, les habitants furent suivis par la marche avant que tous ne se figent dans l’appréhension. Face à la façade de la Demi-Cité s’étendait une plaine enneigée, et sur cette plaine était une petite particule noire, qui se précisa peu à peu comme étant Skantar.

S’approchant de la bordure du ravin, celui-ci apparut plus clairement aux gens, et certains dirent même apercevoir son sourire quand il prit la parole, ses mots réverbérés par l’écho sur le ravin.

-Mon nom est Skantar, comme vous je sais que ce nom n’aura plus de sens dans dix milliers de millénaires. Alors j’ai décidé d’embrasser ma futilité, non pas en crevant, mais en dessinant quelque chose qui sera recouvert rapidement par la neige. D’ailleurs j’ai entendu le tonnerre de l’autre côté de la vallée, encore mieux. Comme ça, aucun risque que ça ne reste. Bon, je dédicace cette futilité à feu Goadlète, c’est tout ce que j’ai à dire je crois.

Et alors le cartographe se retourna, ses derniers mots gâchés par le vent qui s’intensifiait. Allant se placer au milieu de la plaine enneigée et inclinait qui faisait face à la Demi-Cité ouverte, il commença.

Dans la main du cartographe, il y avait une rame de bois, comme on n’en utilise que pour la collection dans le Désert Boréal. En même temps, aucun fleuve ni aucune rivière ne justifierait d’en faire, donc la rame n’appartient qu’à la collection et au Cœur Civilisé.

Plantant les pieds au sol, le solitaire planta aussi la rame, alors que de l’autre côté du ravin, on tentait d’ouvrir les portes du Cœur, chose rendue impossible par un vent devenu plus dur – mais qui ricochait toujours sur la frontière de la Demi-Cité.

Et Skantar commença à dessiner, bougeant peu les pieds pour que son œuvre ne soit pas rendue impure par ses empreintes de pas. Enfin, au début en tous cas, puisque quelques instants après avoir fait ce qui semblait les traits principaux, il s’étala de tout son long sur la plaine, résultant en un instant où tous les spectateurs retenaient leur respiration.

Mais il se releva aussi sec, alors que les battants du Cœur n’arrivaient toujours pas à s’ouvrir. Mes rayons virent son sourire reflété dans la neige pure, et il reprit son travail. Plusieurs fois encore il tomba, mais toujours il était levé dans la seconde qui suivait, et si le vent grandissait, c’était aussi le cas de son sourire.

Et le tonnerre gronda, claquement sec suivi d’un écho oppressant, réverbéré dix fois, cent fois, mille fois peut-être en l’espace d’un instant entre les montagnes. Quand le tonnerre avait grondé, quelque chose l’avait accompagné. C’était le dernier mouvement de la rame sur la neige, désormais envolée vers le ravin alors que Skantar se dressait au-dessus du dessin.

Que représentait le dessin ? Certains disent y avoir vu le blason du clan d’Optelp, clan de la grande Zolari. D’autres parlent d’un rocher au sommet d’une mer de nuages et perçant le Voile. Quelqu’un jure y avoir vu un brimal et en reparle à chaque fois qu’il est bourré. Quand on demanda à Skantar, il se contenta de rire à la question, sans apporter d’éléments de réponse.

Mais Skantar ne riait pas encore dans une taverne, pour l’instant il était en train de commencer à prendre l’orage alors que la clarté du Voile diminuait drastiquement – excepté au-dessus du Cœur. Semblant se souvenir qu’il y avait toutes ces choses qui causaient le tonnerre, le cartographe se mit à courir vers la route menant à la Demi-Cité, la traversant en moins d’une minute sous la pluie lourde de neige qui recouvrait déjà son œuvre.

Les battants daignèrent enfin s’ouvrir lorsqu’il arriva à leur orée, et les personnes qui s’y démenaient depuis bientôt un quart d’heure furent à la fois surpris et déçus de ne pas avoir profité du spectacle.

Rentrant dans la Demi-Cité, l’homme qui venait de rendre hommage à un vieil ami se détourna instantanément des dix délégués qui fusaient vers lui aussi vite que peuvent le faire des vieillards. À la place, il fonça vers la marche, l’air relativement énervé.

-Lévir, tu ne sais pas te cacher.

-Si tu le dis, répliqua sans conviction le Pas-Triple, l’air toujours neutre – quoique cette fois on pouvait imaginer une once de respect dans sa voix. Dans tous les cas, ça ne nous explique pas comment on est censés gérer les délégués.

-Le secret en fait c’est de ne pas les écouter, comme l’Union Boréale n’a pas d’armée vu que les tueurs sont liés aux clans, on peut les ignorer autant de temps qu’on veut sans se prendre de pénalités en fait, expliqua le cartographe en s’étirant, ne prêtant pas attention au regard des autres nomades, tous pointés sur lui. Bon du coup vous aurez vu un truc que je voulais pas nécessairement vous montrer, mais bon pas grave. Au moins les gens avec qui je vais être obligé de passer mon temps sur les prochains mois au moins sont conscients qu’ils ont en face d’eux un type pareil. Bon, ça vous dit qu’on aille manger maintenant ?

Et sans transition, la marche se dirigea comme un seul homme à la suite de Skantar qui se dirigeait vers une grande place parcourue de bancs et de table. Une concentration de gens restaient autour de la marche, chose inhabituelle à voir, même dans la Demi-Cité, mais la plupart des gens avaient vu l’attraction principale et étaient retournés à la chose qu’ils faisaient avant – très souvent c’était dormir.

La marche mangea dans la joie et la parole, les habitants curieux disparaissant peu à peu et les délégués n’étant nulle part. À la fin de la soirée, l’alcool coula aussi, et à la suite d’un regard neutre de Lévir mal interprété, les vingt se dirigèrent à nouveau vers le dortoir, où quelques histoires qu’on ne raconte que bourré plus tard, la marche s’endormait.

-Et donc, pourquoi nous éviter jusqu’à maintenant Skantar ?

-Je crois que vous devriez vous adresser à Elloc, le type juste à côté-là, vous savez, le type qui tente de garder la contenance alors qu’on ne respecte pas son rôle de meneur.

Les dix délégués avaient finalement réussi à bloquer le cartographe, qui avait le sourire (étendu jusqu’aux oreilles) de ceux qui sont exactement là où ils veulent être. Apparut soudainement le Meule de sous une couette qui traînait dans l’impasse pour une raison ou une autre.

-Délégués de l’Union Boréale, mon nom est Elloc Meule, et je mène un groupe qui va vers les Non-Fins, supposant que c’est là qu’on trouvera l’Inconnu.

-L’Inconnu… Comme le quatorzième ? Demanda un des vieillards.

-Quel autre ? Répliqua rhétoriquement le chevalier, un sourire tout aussi étendu sur le visage.

Les délégués se détournèrent des deux intrus dans la Demi-Cité, se mettant en cercle, épaules contre épaules pour avoir quelques messes basses. Alors qu’ils commençaient à se retourner, Elloc – qui s’était depuis adossé à un mur – déclara tranquillement :

-Je tiens à rappeler – même si ça n’a sans doute pas quitté vos esprits depuis que vous l’avez appris – que Skantar ici présent est le seul homme sur le Munres qui possède la théorie unificatrice du fonctionnement des Non-Fins. Personne d’autre dans le groupe ne sait quoi que ce soit au sujet de leur fonctionnement, en tous cas pas au niveau qu’il a pour avoir réussi à bien prédire toutes les situations, et pas juste à en prédire trois, comme le font la plupart des gens qui présentent leur théorie unificatrice.

Les délégués restèrent interdits pendant un instant face aux deux marcheurs qui prenaient leurs aises en face d’eux, et ce alors qu’ils étaient censés ne pas avoir l’ascendant sur la discussion. Finalement, la vieille qui avait parlé en premier lors de l’arrivée de la marche lâcha :

-Et qu’est-ce que vous voulez exactement contre cette théorie unificatrice ?

-On veut que la tribu d’Ome nous amène à l’endroit le plus lointain que l’humanité ait jamais atteint dans ce Désert, statua le Meule. Et en attendant qu’elle parte, on ne veut pas grand-chose, à part rester dans le coin. Ce sont nos deux seules conditions pour le partage de ce qui vous permettra de grandement limiter le nombre de morts dans les Non-Fins.

-Accordé.

Les dix délégués avaient parlé d’une même voix, et les deux marcheurs s’adressèrent un sourire triomphant de circonstance. La nuit fut similaire à la première, avec un dîner ailleurs que dans le dortoir, à la notable exception que le repas se finit bien plus tard, le regard de Lévir n’étant plus interprété comme autre chose que neutre. En même temps, quand le Pas-Triple s’est fait convaincre de montrer comment il bouge le plus vite possible avec son bruve, on n’a pas exactement le loisir de se mirer dans le regard pesamment neutre du serviteur de son Temple.

La soirée finit donc plus tard, avec une discussion bruyante dans le dortoir où une dizaine de marcheurs finirent par reprendre la discussion sur les chaussures lourdes, avant de se retrouver à être subitement d’accord avec le Pas-Triple une fois son marteau en main.

Le sommeil fut pour le moins difficile à trouver avec un Pas-Triple au regard halluciné à côté – première vraie émotion que la plupart des marcheurs voyaient Lévir manifester, ce n’est pas pour ça que c’était joyeux. Le Pas-Triple se réveilla le premier le lendemain matin, à son horaire habituelle sans même avoir de cernes, réveillant le reste en faisant tomber le marteau en question sur le sol.

Son excuse fut que l’objet reposait sur la couverture et qu’il n’avait pas prêté attention à l’arme avant de la voir tomber, mais que comme il était déjà en train d’enfiler son armure, il n’avait pas pu réagir à temps. Bolabe fit remarquer que pour ne pas se rendre compte qu’on a un marteau sur le ventre, il fallait quand même être assez inhabituel, et parce que l’inhabituel habitait désormais les traits de Lévir, il exprima une émotion à cette phrase. Enfin, si on considère qu’un visage qui se tord atrocement pour montrer les dents alors que les yeux restent vides est une émotion.

Cependant la journée gardait une importance certaine. C’était en effet aujourd’hui que Skantar devait présenter sa grande théorie unificatrice des Non-Fins. Accompagné de Lévir et de Salarr, et le mieux vêtu qu’il pouvait l’être, le cartographe se dirigea vers le Cœur, montant des escaliers indiqués par un travailleur de l’Union, et finissant en haut d’une balustrade, les deux tueurs à ses côtés.

Sous lui des dizaines de couches de balustrades s’étendaient, plusieurs scribes prêts à prendre des notes. Notamment, il vit les cinq chefs de la tribu d’Ome, dont il détourna instantanément le regard. Les chefs de tous les clans présents dans la Demi-Cité sur le moment se trouvaient ici, le regard dur et les yeux fixés sur le nomade qui était parti comprendre les sédentaires ailleurs. Chaque chef était suivi d’au moins un de ses tueurs, et plusieurs simples nomades étaient dans les rangs, l’annonce étant aussi publique que possible.

La seule chose plus haute que les trois marcheurs était la balustrade où les dix délégués se trouvaient, l’air grave pendant qu’ils regardaient sous eux.

Évidemment, le cartographe commença par se racler la gorge, et ce même si le silence était déjà fait. Prenant une grande inspiration et sous les regards sérieux de ses deux compagnons de marche et de tant de compatriotes, il commença.

-Le Voile est le cœur du mouvement des Non-Fins. Il n’est pas présent ailleurs que dans le Désert Boréal, et on a pu voir que quand les Non-Fins s’étendaient, le Voile gagnait en densité. Bon, un peu plus tôt j’ai menti, le Voile n’est pas le cœur des Non-Fins, c’est plus son réseau circulatoire. Sans ce que les Demi-Cités ont en haut de leur ciel, les Non-Fins s’étendraient probablement très vite. Les Demi-Cités offrent un blocage au Voile, tout comme les pics à l’entrée du Désert Boréal, empêchant le reste du Munres de connaître le Voile puis ensuite des Non-Fins qui se répandraient à toute vitesse.

« Puisque le Voile n’est pas un cœur, mais seulement un réseau sanguin, quel est donc la chose qu’on pourrait appeler le Cœur des Non-Fins ? La réponse est très intuitive, c’est le terrier aux monceaux, le seul endroit que personne n’a jamais vu bouger. Si jamais il bouge cependant, ça n’invalidera pas ma théorie, ça dépendra de si tous les Non-Fins bougent avec.

« Et donc ce Cœur, comment fonctionne-t-il ? À l’intérieur du terrier, des lambeaux de Voile s’enroulent et relient les différents massifs qui constituent les Non-Fins, rangés par taille et par endroit. Ces lambeaux se trouvent dans les terriers, chaque terrier étant lié à un massif mouvant précis. De temps en temps on voit dans les terriers un changement de forme, commun à tous ceux d’un étage. Dans le même temps, on voit souvent que le jour d’après, la surface de plusieurs massifs a changé, par exemple en se couvrant d’herbe. Chaque terrier gère un type de massif, et les différents types de massifs bougent de la même manière, parce que tous les terriers changent de la même manière.

« Une chose qui a été remarquée il y a longtemps est aussi que les terriers émettent plus fort quand il y a mouvement. Mon hypothèse est que les terriers émettent en permanence parce que les Non-Fins changent en permanence, et qu’en se penchant sur la réverbération des sons, on trouvera la strate de terriers qui produit ce son ce qui nous permettrait, en observant le changement sur le terrier même, de voir ce qui est en cours.

« Mes observations plus détaillées sur la forme des terriers et les strates sont contenues dans un document que j’ai passé les derniers jours à mettre au propre. Pour résumer, les ravins bougent à cause des terriers les plus en bas, les cubes bougent à cause des terriers placés vers le milieu du monceau et les montagnes les plus grandes des Non-Fins bougent par le biais des terriers les plus proches du sommet. En termes de forme, plus l’ouverture d’un terrier est ronde, plus il y aura de végétation, et plus elle est proche d’un rectangle, plus il y aura de gravier.

« Une des choses que j’espère faire avec l’expédition qui m’a recruté est d’investiguer l’intérieur d’un terrier. Je sais que ça semble idiot à faire et toutes sortes de choses, je sais aussi que ce n’était pas mon but en premier lieu, mais ça permettrait de confirmer ou d’infirmer quelques autres hypothèses que j’ai mis au propre sur un autre document que je laisserais aux délégués de l’Union Boréale. Le document plus précis sur les terriers a déjà été copié plusieurs fois grâce à Vasèque et Valamaque, deux autres membres de l’expédition que je remercie. Si vous voulez ce document, venez au dortoir Boliose, nous distribuons les exemplaires déjà copiés.

-Tu as été très bon.

Salarr brisa le silence que les trois marcheurs avaient observé depuis la fin du discours du nomade. Lévir sembla réfléchir pendant quelques instants, et finit par parler.

-Tu as été aussi bon que possible pour quelqu’un qui n’a jamais parlé en public. Dessiner en public, sans auditoire qui puisse répondre, c’est très différent de ce que tu as fait là. Et puis bon, de ce que j’ai vu, absolument personne n’a de meilleure théorie unificatrice, même en admettant que tu l’aies mal expliqué ici, les documents au propre – lus par les autres marcheurs pour vérifier – expliquent tout très bien.

Salarr se saisit la tête après les phrases du Pas-Triple, en ayant juste assez de l’absence totale de tact de celui qui devait remplir la même fonction que lui.

-Ne t’inquiète pas Salarr, depuis le temps j’ai compris que notre Pas-Triple qui ne fait qu’exprimer son avis est déjà un cadeau qu’on reçoit une seule fois au cours d’une vie, rit le nomade. Et puis de toutes façons il a raison, même si j’ai mal expliqué, les documents complets fonctionnent très bien.

-Tiens d’ailleurs tu as demandé à Valamaque de les traduire dans le vieux dialecte nomade ? S’intéressa l’assassin, qui s’adossait au mur.

-Il le fera dans la semaine, en tous cas il me l’a promis, expliqua Skantar, assis en tailleur. S’il n’a pas le temps je comprends, après tout il a déjà l’archonorésie à traduire.

-C’est le truc que lui a passé Bachlone non ? Demanda sans attendre de réponse l’assassin. Il était bizarre ce type mine de rien, à vouloir que je mange mieux et des trucs du genre…

-En attendant, ça a marché, se moqua Skantar.

Valamaque et Vasèque eurent une semaine dure. Sans doute la semaine la plus dure de toute la marche. Les deux étant les seuls à être aptes à copier rapidement des documents de manière propre – même l’éducation d’ambassadeur de la main d’or d’Elloc ne lui donnait pas la capacité à avoir une écriture propre. Le seul à avoir une écriture à peu près passable était Viarecque, et il écrivait lentement. Mahaz écrivait dans des pattes de mouches proches de celles de Skantar, même s’il écrivait vite.

En comparaison, Skantar eut la semaine de rêve, à répondre à des questions et à dessiner, posé sur une des places de la Demi-Cité. Une dizaine de cartes étaient terminées sur une simple journée, même s’il ne se sentait pas inspiré. La seule chose dure était liée à quand il croisait un membre d’Ome, mais finalement il finit par se confesser à Elloc.

-Je n’arrive pas à les regarder dans les yeux.

-De qui tu parles ? Demanda un Elloc encore fatigué et sortant des toilettes, les yeux possédant des cernes extrêmes.

-Des membres de la tribu.

-C’est con, on va être obligés d’y passer, c’est ceux qui sont le plus performants dans les Non-Fins. Il nous reste encore trois semaines ici, si je devais te donner un ordre, c’est d’être allé parler à… Zolarre c’est ça ? Vous êtes bizarre avec votre système de noms…

-Notre système de noms permet d’avoir une histoire continue de tout le peuple, se crispa le nomade. Nous on comprend absolument pas comment vous pouvez vous identifier à l’aide de vos parents, les parents ne définissent que le début d’une vie, un humain vit au-delà de ses parents.

-Est-ce que j’ai l’air prêt à un débat ? rit le meneur de la marche. Mais plus sérieusement, va lui parler avant la fin de la semaine, c’est comme ça que tu arriveras à t’en sortir je pense.

Lévir et Salarr continuaient de tourner l’un autour de l’autre.

Salarr c’était par hostilité pour les vues anti-action de l’autre.

Lévir c’était parce qu’il comprenait vaguement que l’autre ne l’aimait pas.

Donc ils allaient aux mêmes endroits. Au même moment. En permanence. Et tout le monde était assez gêné de voir deux étrangers qui se regardaient avec méfiance se suivre dans tous les lieux publics. Finalement Elloc se rendit compte que l’assassin avait tout oublié d’une sociabilisation efficace et que le Pas-Triple n’en avait jamais eu, donc il décida de les réunir le soir du troisième jour.

-Bon vous deux, vous vous calmez.

-Seulement si l’autre le fait.

Les voix des deux tueurs n’avaient fait qu’une l’espace d’un instant, et le Meule sursauta un instant, avant de se souvenir de qui il avait en face de lui.

-Non plus sérieusement tout le monde en a marre de votre manière de gérer votre détestation. Et puis tout le monde est rendu mal à l’aise face à vous. Battez-vous pour de bon, et arrêtez de faire chier…

Le lendemain, les deux avaient obéi, et étaient partis se battre à l’heure la plus basse de l’aube. Le meilleur endroit pour cette confrontation était la tour qui entraînait les tueurs, où ils furent accueillis avec respect par un maître d’enseignement qui convia tous les élève de la tour à un cirque sous-terrain. Il demanda simplement aux deux d’attendre un peu et disparut.

Quand il réapparut, des dizaines de citoyens avaient accouru, ce n’était pas souvent qu’on voyait un combat dans le cirque. Salarr fut le premier à parler, alors que l’audience se remplissait.

-Mettons-nous d’accord : seulement l’équipement basique, pas de bruves.

-C’est sans doute la meilleure solution.

Les deux se trouvaient en face, les yeux dans les yeux, l’ardeur de celui qui analysait tout face à la neutralité absolue du vide. Ils ne détournèrent les yeux que pour voir les tueurs présents en ville apparaître dans les tribunes. Le maître d’enseignement se mit dans une tribune spéciale, celle où tous les tueurs s’étaient joints. Il était au centre, et parla le dernier avant le début du combat, plongeant le cirque ensablé dans le silence le temps de sa phrase :

-À vous, les nomades. À nous, les tueurs. Voici deux des tueurs des sédentaires les plus compétents et perfectionnés qui soient. L’un est Salarr Va’Mellen, héritier des techniques d’assassinat que le Dixième, le Onzième et la Douzième apprirent à un humain pour qu’il agisse sur leur ordre. L’autre est le perfectionnement de l’Ordre-Meule, ces barbares qui font tourner des pales attachées à leurs lames pour tuer des Abominations. Le perfectionnement du pire produit par la Magie contre le perfectionnement du pire produit par l’Église, et vous savez quoi ? Le combat ne s’organise même pas pour ça, c’est juste qu’ils se détestent l’un et l’autre, l’un se fout du Onzième comme l’autre s’en fout du Pontife. Que ce combat commence.

Les Pas-Triples ont pour fonction de détruire en prenant en tout quelques minutes. Les assassins Va’Mellen ont pour fonction de détruire en autant de temps.

Le sable se souleva à plusieurs endroits en même temps, tandis que l’air se colorait et se décolorait par endroits. Les deux tentaient de lever le sable dans le même but confusionniste, mais les ouvertures du sous-terrain qui apportaient mes rayons au cirque rendaient cette tactique inutile.

Finalement ils s’arrêtèrent, en garde l’un en face de l’autre, tous deux placés de manière à ne pas avoir mes rayons dans les yeux. L’assassin avait sorti un glaive d’une poche invisible tandis que le marteau du Pas-Triple s’affichait enfin dans ses mains.

Le premier coup fut rapide, mais sans effet, bloqué autant par l’un que par l’autre.

Leurs deux regards se fixaient l’un sur l’autre, et leurs esprits fonctionnaient au plus haut de leur capacité, tentant de prédire le prochain mouvement de l’autre. Finalement, leur séparation fut une enfreinte à l’acmé, tant elle était lente et pesée.

Mais au troisième pas en arrière du Pas-Triple, il fusa tant et si bien que l’air refusa de se décolorer avant que son marteau ne s’engouffre dans le sable où le pieds gauche de son ennemi se trouvait un instant plus tôt. Les citoyens comme les tueurs virent pendant cette image d’arrêt un trait de métal qui dépassait de la botte du Pas-Triple.

-À vous, les nomades, je me permets d’interrompre cette scène pour préciser qu’il s’agit de l’action des bottes des Pas-Triples, munies de pistons afin de permettre une capacité à sauter bien supérieure. Quant à la vitesse de l’assassin, c’est une affaire de tissus plus complexe mais beaucoup plus légère à porter. Je vous encouragerais à aller poser des questions aux deux après la fin du combat, puisque nous autres tueurs ne sachons pas grand-chose sur les techniques sédentaires.

-Juste une question ! interrompit un nomade de l’auditoire. Désolé de forcer les deux combattants à rester bloqués pendant la question.

-Pas de problèmes, assura la voix de Salarr, venant de partout et de nulle part. De toutes façons le combat fonctionne sur de très courtes actions entrecoupées de pauses, continue.

-Merci. Donc je me demandais, est-ce que les tueurs ont des équipements comme ça ? Ça a l’air d’être très utile dans le cas des combattants d’aujourd’hui.

-Eh bien la réponse est simple, c’est non, répliqua poliment le maître d’instruction. Peut-être que c’est utile, mais c’est surtout conçu pour du combat contre d’autres humains. Évidemment, ça peut servir à autre chose, mais c’est la fonction principale, et si un tueur s’entraînait pour gérer des humains, il serait instantanément banni de l’Union Boréale et envoyé dans les Non-Fins. En espérant que ça réponde à votre question, maintenant silence.

Le nomade hocha la tête, satisfait.

Au même moment l’assassin tomba de l’intérieur du sol, juste sous les pieds du Pas-Triple.

Là encore il y eut un brouillon de couleur dans l’air et les deux se retrouvèrent à nouveau en face, en garde l’un face à l’autre, cette fois séparés non pas par une simple bande de sable mais aussi par une trappe désormais ouverte.

Le Pas-Triple prit une position plus droite, et frappa le sol du pied.

Encore une fois l’air se décolora mais cette fois le Pas-Triple réapparut au-dessus de l’autre, tenant dans les airs pour une raison étrange.

L’assassin se prépara au choc, forçant le glaive sur son bras pour amortir le choc.

Le son d’un drap se détachant retentit, et le Pas-Triple fonça vers le sol à une vitesse plus grande que ce que l’air permet normalement, poing fermé devant et tenant de la main droite un mécanisme relié au gant gauche.

Le prochain son qui retentit fut celui du glaive qui cassait et du cri de douleur étouffé de l’assassin, qui tenait désormais son bras qui avait encaissé la majorité du choc. Le Pas-Triple se releva, tenant son marteau de la main droite et la main gauche toujours extrêmement serrée.

-Ah, petite interruption à nouveau. La main gauche du Pas-Triple n’est pas simplement serrée, il s’agit du mécanisme utilisé spécifiquement pour tuer des abominations, un assemblage de ressorts et d’aimants qui permet de rendre une main impossible à desserrer sans toucher au mécanisme, ce qui, croyez-le ou non, quand on est en train d’écraser le cœur d’une Abomination, est assez utile.

-Les Abominations se régénèrent, lança Lévir. Le seul moyen de les tuer est de maintenir un organe vital dans autre chose que de la régénération pendant suffisamment longtemps pour qu’elles meurent. C’est aussi pour ça que les Lames-Meules existent. Puisqu’elles tournent, elles entament la peau ou la protection de l’Abomination durablement, permettant au Meule de mettre sa main dans le torse du truc et de serrer. On a plus d’un exemple de Chevaliers-Meules morts avant de desserrer la main. Les Abominations aussi meurent au moins.

Les deux adversaires se faisaient à nouveau face, chacun ayant la main gauche inutilisable, quoique pour une raison très différente. Un moulinet du marteau plus tard, le Pas-Triple était sur son ennemi et se retrouvait au sol. Il n’y resta pas longtemps, relevé en l’espace d’un instant mais le casque arraché. Fuyant vers l’ombre, il se retrouva dos au mur, plissant des yeux déjà bridés pour les habituer à la lumière alors que l’assassin fonçait vers lui.

Cette fois le marteau fut plus rapide, prenant l’ennemi du Pas-Triple dans le plexus et l’envoyant bouler quelques mètres plus loin.

Pendant quelques instants – ce qui sembla une heure à tout le monde – l’assassin sembla mort, ne bougeant plus.

Mais sa main bougea, tapotant deux fois sur le sol en signe d’abandon.

Partant rechercher son casque, le Pas-Triple lâcha son marteau sur le sol et se servit de sa main desserrée pour prendre les épaules de son ennemi et le relever pendant, ce dernier ayant du mal à respirer, logique après un coup dans le plexus après tout.

Le soir, les deux se revirent dans le dortoir et se serrèrent les mains gauche – celle du Pas-Triple s’était desserrée et celle de l’assassin était revenue à la normale, et finalement la tension entre les deux cessa, ou en tous cas devint invisible.

Le lendemain, les deux revinrent à la tour des tueurs pour commencer à y suivre les enseignements de ceux qui mettent à mort les créatures du Désert.

Baème se sentait assez mal. Après tout, il venait de finir le livre donné par Bachlone que Sadre lui avait rendu, et n’avait plus grand-chose à faire. Sadre restait dans les parages des bruves donc il avait un peu de conversation, mais bon, s’occuper des bruves prend beaucoup de temps, et au bout d’un moment le dresseur partit voir Elloc.

-Est-ce qu’on prendra les bruves dans les Non-Fins ? Je ne veux pas qu’il leur arrive de mal.

Elloc regarda avec surprise celui qui lui faisait face avant de se reprendre et de prendre la parole, se levant pour poser la main sur l’épaule de l’autre homme.

-Ils resteront ici si tu pense que c’est mieux. J’avoue ne pas y avoir pensé, et il faudra demander à Lévir, après tout un des bruves est le sien, mais si tu es capable d’apprendre à quelques nomades qui habitent la Demi-Cité, je ne pense pas qu’il y ait un quelconque problème.

Baème partit donc rencontrer Lévir, encore dans la tour des tueurs. Pendant quelques minutes il attendit que le Pas-Triple le remarque – au vu des jours d’ennui qu’il avait passé, c’était supportable – et quand cela fut fait, il posa sa simple question.

-Est-ce que tu auras besoin de ton bruve dans les Non-Fins ?

-Je peux m’en occuper, même en pénurie de nourriture. Les autres bruves sont moins solides, les bruves de Pas-Triples sont faits pour survivre à tout, tout comme leurs maîtres. Si mon bruve ne survit pas, c’est qu’aucun d’entre nous n’a de chances de survivre dans les Non-Fins. Apprends à quelqu’un ce dont ils ont besoin, ça suffira.

Retournant vers le dortoir de Boliose que s’était approprié la marche, Baème croisa Bodale, lui aussi en train de renter. Après une salutation de rigueur, il fit part de son problème, et après réflexion, l’éclaireur finit par se prononcer sur un ton des plus sérieux.

-Je pense que Lévir a raison, même s’il est con comme un conservateur, il est capable de raisonner très logiquement. Si son bruve crève, c’est qu’on allait tous crever dans le groupe. Je propose qu’on fasse une petite expédition avec son bruve dans les Non-Fins dans la semaine, comme ça on voit comment il tient. Selon la manière dont ça se passe, on laissera les bruves là ou bien on les prendra.

-Bonne idée.

-Donc désolé, on l’a perdu…

Les deux marcheurs, le dompteur et l’éclaireur se tenaient devant le Pas-Triple, les pieds dans la neige. Prenant une inspiration que les deux entendirent malgré le casque qu’il portait, le Pas-Triple finit par déclarer ce qui était censé être rassurant dans son système de pensée.

-Je vais lui faire une sépulture, vous pouvez rentrer. Si vous n’êtes pas capables de garder un seul bruve ici, il n’y a aucune raison de croire que vous arriveriez avec tout le troupeau.

Les deux marcheurs rentrèrent assez penauds dans la Demi-Cité, laissant Lévir derrière et se dirigeant vers les bruves, demandant aux gens s’ils voulaient apprendre à s’occuper de bruves et obtenant des réponses souvent enthousiastes, ce qui remonta un peu leur moral dans l’heure avant que Lévir ne revienne.

Le Pas-Triple avait sur l’épaule le corps du bruve, qui paraissait sans vie. Enfin, jusqu’à ce que Baème plisse les yeux et se rende compte qu’il dormait juste parce qu’il avait été sur une température trop fatigante.

-Il survivra, annonça Lévir. Pas le reste, laissez-les ici.

Les deux hochèrent la tête, et passèrent leurs journées à compter d’ici soit à apprendre aux gens à gérer des bruves, soit à la course d’obstacle avec la plupart des marcheurs, à espérer que les gens comprennent comment faire.

Skantar se rendit bien dans le dortoir de la tribu d’Ome dans la semaine. Restant le dos droit au milieu de la cour du bâtiment, attendant qu’on le remarque. Finalement, ce fut le cas, et Zolarre elle-même descendit une échelle depuis une fenêtre pour bondir en face de cet être dont elle avait connu une version bien plus jeune, quand elle-même était plus jeune.

-Skantar, je veux te rappeler que ce n’était pas de ta responsabilité…

-Si. À l’époque, j’avais déjà toutes les données que j’ai eu quand j’ai travaillé sur ma théorie unificatrice. Ce cube qui l’a écrasé, j’aurais pu l’expliquer et surtout le prédire si je m’étais vraiment penché sur la question. C’est ma responsabilité, et je m’excuse. J’espère que cette théorie, même si bien trop tardive, aura la valeur de sa vie perdue.

-Skantar, regarde-moi. Tu étais dans la tribu d’Ome, comment peux-tu perdre cette fierté face à l’échec alors que quelques jours plus tôt tu défiais la tempête ? Lui aussi était dans la tribu, et il savait ce qui allait se passer un jour. Les règles font que tu as quitté la tribu et que tu ne peux pas y revenir, mais personne ne te déteste.

Le cartographe garda la tête baissée pendant quelques temps, avant de finir par la relever, les yeux fixes et le regard froid.

-Je me considère toujours comme responsable pour ça, mais puisque je me suis excusé et qu’on m’a pardonné, je ne me flagellerais pas trop en public. Sinon comment vont les autres ?

-Bah, tu les connais, ils n’ont pas bougé d’un cran quand il est mort. Ils pleurent de temps à autres, mais ce n’est pas qu’ils n’aimaient pas ton frère s’ils se comportent comme ça. Ils ont combattu le gravier dix ans déjà, jamais ils ne s’arrêteront, même pour un ami tombé.

-Je vois. Peut-être que j’irais les voir avant qu’on ne parte. Et sinon vous avez parlé avec Elloc ?

-Oui, il veut accompagner la tribu. Ton avis là-dessus ?

-Il y a des gens dans son groupe qui ne peuvent simplement pas être tués par le gravier. Le Pas-Triple, je ne sais pas si tu l’as vu, mais…

-Skantar !

Le cartographe fut interrompu par un cri de joie – et aussi par quelqu’un qui se jetait à son coup de tout son poids.

-Comment ça va vieux frère ?

Par pudeur, je vais laisser là les retrouvailles de Skantar – ne vous plaignez pas, mes rayons vous en ont déjà bien trop divulgué sur les retrouvailles entre le cartographe-dessinateur et la mère de son frère.

Ce qui semblait être le lendemain tant le temps passa vite, la marche avait rejoint l’arrière de la tribu, et Skantar présentait à ses vieux amis les marcheurs.

Elloc avait négocié avec les cinq chefs d’Ome, et ils passeraient leur séjour dans la section de Zolarre. Après un dernier adieu à ses bruves, Baème rejoignit finalement la marche. Dernier adieu, redondant non ? Vu les jours précédents, pas vraiment. Viarecque et Bolabe apparurent soudain ce dernier jour, et quand on leur demanda ce qu’ils avaient fait, ils haussèrent les épaules pour répondre « l’atelier ».

Détournant la tête de la Demi-Cité, les cinq donnèrent le signal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pas grand chose à dire là, je trouve que j'ai raté plein de développement de personnages mais bon, le but de ce défi pour moi c'est de me fournir un cadre pour du trial and error sur le développement de personnages.  
> 


	4. Partie 3 - Solitudes

Mes rayons battaient la neige, se reflétant aussi fort que possible sur le sol. Et donc marche la tribu, d’un pas irrégulier, parcourue par des humains de trait de bas en haut et de haut en bas.

La grande différence entre une tribu et un clan est qu’une tribu était plusieurs clans, et que ça se ressent. Dans le cas d’Ome, ça se voit aux cinq sections, cinq groupes qui constituent la tribu en elle-même. Chaque section fonctionne comme un clan entier, avec son chef et son conseil, ses médecins et ses éclaireurs.

Au milieu en permanence se trouve la grande section, celle qui a le plus de membres. Autour tout change, des massifs aux sections. En effet, les quatre autres sections n’ont pas d’emplacement défini et sont souvent en rotation autour de la grande section, séparées par quelques dizaines voire centaines de mètres.

-Et d’ailleurs Skantar, il vient d’où le nom de la tribu ? Pour Veald, c’était le nom de la cité avec qui le clan commerce, pour Avamède c’est le nom du fondateur, mais là c’est quoi ?

Skantar regarda, interloqué, celui qui venait de sérieusement lui poser la question, c’est-à-dire Mahaz, qui s’était fait silencieux dans la Demi-Cité.

-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

-Bah je veux dire c’est assez évident…

-Ah bon ? Eh bien moi je vois pas en tous cas.

-Comment dire… Ome c’est le nom du monceau aux terriers quoi.

-Alors pourquoi je l’avais jamais entendu jusqu’ici ? Monceau aux terriers on nous bassine avec depuis quelques jours.

-Parce que c’est un terme qui est peu utilisé, lança Valamaque en entrant dans la conversation. En même temps le « monceau aux terriers » ça dégage tout de suite une mystique différente d’un nom propre.

-Mouais, pas convaincu.

Skantar haussa les épaules, comprenant assez difficilement ce qui devait était à convaincre dans son explication et tournant à nouveau la tête vers l’horizon, où commençait justement à poindre le monceau en question, déjà immense même à la vue des plusieurs jours de marche qu’il restait.

La première nuit de la marche ne se passa pas autour d’un seul feu. Une congrégation de cinq feux était le nouvel endroit où les marcheurs sommeilleraient, leurs huttes entrecoupées des huttes de membres de la tribu. Sur la soirée qui y menait, les marcheurs étaient restés discuter avec ces gens qui dormiraient parmi eux. Skantar retrouva quelques anciennes connaissances, et découvrit de nouvelles personnes.

Vasèque attira beaucoup les gens, avec ses histoires de quand elle suivait l’Ordre-Meule. Le mélange de conflits sanglants et de vie stricte à l’absurde était si inhabituel pour les nomades qu’ils jugeaient que c’était intéressant. Et puis bon, Vasèque arrive à raconter des choses sans fioritures, chose dont je suis totalement incapable.

Mais il y avait tout de même un risque à ces récits. Les descriptions de Vasèque ne pouvant pas utiliser le système traditionnel de description des Abominations – les bases des apparences de ces créatures n’étaient pas connues des nomades – donc la scribe se décida à décrire avec précision l’anatomie des Abominations. Et en tant qu’être dont les rayons se sont posés des millions de fois sur ces créatures, je comprends comment leur apparence peut gêner des humains.

Évidemment, la grande étoile montante des cauchemars qui hantaient ceux qui entendaient ses récits était le Titan de Guerre. Une Abomination pour laquelle l’Ordre tout entier s’était rassemblé. Le récit était décevant à l’excès, évidemment, puisqu’au lieu d’un acmé sanglant avec des dizaines de chevaliers tentant de percer la plaque sur le poitrail du Titan, celui-ci avait disparu pendant que l’air changeait de couleur, laissant l’Ordre sans ennemi mais quand même content de n’avoir perdu aucun effectif.

À côté de ça se trouvaient Lévir et Salarr qui pouvaient aussi raconter des choses, mais sans les capacités de Vasèque. Leur incapacité à décrire fit finalement réagir Valamaque qui se joignit à eux et leur demanda d’expliquer leurs histoires en privé, afin qu’il les réinterprète de manière plus acceptable à une audience. Lorsque tout fut conté à l’interprète, il retourna vers le feu et devint concurrent à la scribe.

Là où la scribe contait l’horreur des Abominations et de l’Ordre-Meule, l’interprète avait trouvé un moyen plus simple d’appeler aux sentiments anti-sédentaires des nomades. En effet, le concept des assassins était si étranger et inhumain aux yeux des nomades qu’ils écoutaient avec la plus grande attention les mentions de ces tueurs qui se concentrent uniquement sur des humains.

Plusieurs fois le dégoût se peignit sur leurs traits face aux méthodes des Pas-Triple, qui à neuf tuaient des bataillons entiers en l’espace de quelques minutes et sans jamais utiliser la Lame-Meule pour laquelle leur ordre était connu. À la fin de la soirée, un nomade finit par poser la question que tous les autres se posaient mais n’osaient dire à voix haute :

-Et du coup vous avez amené une Lame-Meule avec vous ?

Hochant simplement la tête, Lévir répondit à toutes les interrogations des nomades, causant sans doute des cauchemars bien pires chez ceux qui virent ce moment ; c’est une chose de savoir que les Abominations existent loin du Désert, c’en est une autre de savoir que juste à côté, une arme qui sert à en tuer est présente et sans doute prête à être utilisée.

Un autre feu qui intéressait les gens était celui que se partageaient Bolabe et Viarecque, puisqu’ils parlaient de leurs techniques et acceptaient tout le monde qui voulait en parler aussi. Pendant tout ça, Viarecque décidait de rendre service aussi, en réparant tous les outils en métal cassé, tandis que la contremaîtresse préférait réparer les huttes avec des fuites.

Les personnes qui partirent à ce feu n’eurent pas de cauchemars (ou en tous cas moins), mais étaient déjà des gens qui connaissaient un rayon dans les domaines respectifs des deux marcheurs, donc les autres gens se retrouvaient forcés à faire face à l’atrocité des récits des deux tueurs sédentaires ou de la scribe qui décrivait les autres tueurs sédentaires.

Skantar, Baème et Sadre se retrouvaient au même feu et discutaient aussi, quoique plus pour étaler leurs sciences aux autres nomades qu’autre chose. Ils parlaient un peu de tout, sans vrai sujet de discussion, et étaient parfois rejoints par le médecin de section, un cartographe ou un autre marcheur qui se joignait à la conversation, apportant un contrepoids à certains arguments.

Le dernier feu était le plus silencieux, et aussi celui où il y avait le moins de nomades. Par silencieux, j’entends que sous les rayons de la lune et du feu, personne n’entendait quelque chose qui venait de là sauf les craquements du foyer portatif. C’était évidemment le feu où se trouvait Baride, qui n’était toujours pas sortie de son mutisme et de son regard vague, et ce malgré tout le temps passé depuis le dernier mot qu’elle avait dit.

Le feu attirait cependant beaucoup de gens dans la section, qui cherchaient un endroit calme sans les bruits des outils de Viarecque, et ils le trouvaient.

Je n’ai pas parlé des actions de beaucoup des marcheurs pendant ce moment, mais c’est normal, ils passaient principalement de feu en feu sans cherchez à faire quoi que ce soit. Et finalement les premiers dormeurs partirent dormir, suivis très vite par le reste, excepté le camp autour de Lévir, puisque ce dernier mettait un point d’honneur à entrer dans sa hutte en dernier.

Lorsque tout le monde l’eut compris, il se leva enfin et entra dans sa hutte pour s’effondrer contre son bruve, ne prenant même pas la peine d’enlever son armure, préférant ronfler.

Le lendemain fut pareil, des rocs et de la neige à perte de vue et une avancée régulière. La seule différence le soir fut que les membres d’autres sections vinrent aussi profiter des étrangers, écoutant les histoires sanglantes de la scribe et des deux tueurs, mais écoutant aussi cette fois les histoires de Mahaz pendant que Viarecque et Bolabe travaillaient à côté.

Le consensus parmi les nomades fut que même si le conservateur de nourriture était un type plutôt bon, au point de leur apprendre ses secrets, ses histoires étaient de loin les plus dures, mêlant arnaque, jalousie et haine du monde avec une intensité toute étrangère à ce que l’Union Boréale avait établi plus d’un millénaire et demi plus tôt.

Et à côté de tout ça, Baride ne parlait toujours pas, en contraste total avec Rolapse, la seule marcheuse qui n’était pas dans les cinq feux et préférait aller discuter avec des gens ailleurs, leur recommandant par la même occasion de se rendre au camp pour apprendre des choses atroces sur les sédentaires dites par des sédentaires eux-mêmes.

Morien et Kaulode aussi étaient absentes, mais c’est parce qu’elles restaient avec les secouristes sur les flancs de la tribu et discutaient avec d’autres gens de la même profession. Ce fut d’ailleurs là qu’on donna à des marcheurs le moment où la marche serait abandonnée par la tribu.

-En fait, la tribu a un maximum qu’elle peut atteindre, c’est une règle. Si on ne respecte pas la règle, on sera interdit d’entrée dans la Demi-Cité, parce que les gens jugeraient qu’on a été corrompus par les Non-Fins.

-C’est complètement con, fit remarquer Morien.

-Ouais, mais ça vient d’une superstition écoutes, y a pas grand-chose de plus à dire. L’histoire plus complète c’est qu’un clan était allé plus loin et était revenu malade, avec un truc qui a tué la moitié de la Demi-Cité à l’époque. Même si on est la tribu qui va le plus loin, on est aussi la tribu qui se prend le poids de toutes les superstitions sur les Non-Fins.

Le troisième jour marqua l’entrée dans les Non-Fins, et la séparation de Skantar de la marche. Il passait tout son temps avec le conseil décisionnaire et à recevoir les éclaireurs pour décrire un chemin qui serait sans risque. Lorsque le soir vint, il n’était pas revenu aux feux de la marche, et tout se continua sans lui, bien que l’inquiétude monte un peu. Une nouvelle fois, les marcheurs parlaient avec des nomades, et une nouvelle fois, de plus en plus de nomades étaient venus.

Ce fut cependant à cette soirée que quelqu’un se précipita vers les cinq feux, passant de rassemblement en rassemblement pour leur intimer de se déporter vers la gauche, sans expliquer pourquoi, disant juste que les chefs l’avaient dit.

Obéissant rapidement, tout le monde changea de place en l’espace de quelques instants, et tout recommença comme avant jusqu’à ce qu’un son assourdissant ne commence à retentir, venant de plus avant que l’horizon, sur ce qu’on appelait le monceau aux terriers, faisant cesser toutes les conversations et détourner les yeux des gens vers le mont lointain.

Le son s’intensifia jusqu’à devenir insupportable, et soudain une montagne se leva et se reposa quelques instants plus tard, à l’endroit où se serait trouvé la section si elle n’avait pas bougé. Ce fut la première fois que les marcheurs assistèrent à ce qui a fait le nom des Non-Fins.

Le son perdit peu à peu de son intensité, et les conversations finirent par reprendre, les gorges un peu plus serrées que d’habitude. Les récits durs de Vasèque furent atténués à escient par celle-ci, consciente que les gens avaient besoin de quelque chose qui soit un peu plus calme après avoir échappé d’aussi près à la mort. Valamaque fit de même, parlant du peuple bor plutôt que des deux tueurs dont il contait la vie aux nomades.

Le peuple bor était plus intéressant aux nomades que les sédentaires classiques, puisqu’à l’origine un peuple lié à des traditions nomades aussi, qui avait pris un mode de vie semi-nomade avec l’avancée de l’Église dans la région, pour la raison simple qu’on appelle « ne pas avoir envie de se faire massacrer ».

Le quatrième jour commençait à être tendu, alors que la tribu entrait vraiment dans les Non-Fins, et que les éclaireurs gagnaient en agitation de manière absolue, créant une chaîne d’information afin de renseigner l’unificateur des théories, seul moyen d’empêcher des tragédies dans les Non-Fins.

Pendant la journée, un nouveau son se diffusa sur les routes pratiquées par la tribu, tandis que les messagers intimaient à l’entièreté des sections de ne pas bouger et de s’accrocher.

Après tout, cette fois c’était le sol sous leurs pieds qui bougerait, leur faisant perdre du temps sur leur itinéraire en les ramenant en arrière. Après que le son se fut terminé, les messagers parcoururent les sections dans tous les sens pour leur dire qu’ils changeaient de direction.

Finalement, alors que j’étais encore haut, la tribu arriva sur un plateau dégagé sur laquelle elle s’étala, apprenant de Skantar qu’il n’y avait aucun risque que quelque chose bouge pour écraser quelque chose sur le plateau. Effectivement, rien ne bougea pour écraser spécifiquement le plateau.

Les discussions du soir commencèrent, toujours plus douces que les jours précédents dans le but de ne pas trop rendre les gens tendus pendant la soirée. Et alors que la plupart des gens s’étaient déjà couchés et qu’un groupe tendait de défier la capacité à rester éveillé de Lévir, un son se répandit dans les vallées et frappa le plateau de plein fouet.

Comme plus tôt dans la journée, la terre trembla et des messagers paniqués vinrent insister un peu partout de ne pas bouger et de s’accrocher. Ce fut leur meilleur conseil, puisque d’un coup le sol gagna en hauteur, résultant la plupart du temps en des gens qui perdaient la respiration avec l’altitude qu’ils gagnaient.

Mais finalement le plateau finit par cesser de trembler… Et ce fut pire, puisqu’il tomba, arrivé bien loin de sa position initiale. Le retard du premier tremblement était comblé. En fait, la tribu avait de l’avance maintenant.

La nuit se finit là-dessus, avec la tribu qui s’endormait avec une certaine tension, supposant que le plateau n’allait plus bouger. Et, peut-être grâce à leurs prières, peut-être grâce au hasard, le plateau ne bougea pas. Le lendemain, la tribu avait plutôt bien dormi dans son intégralité, et se préparait à recommencer à marcher, pendant que Skantar discutait avec le conseil de la section de Zolarre.

-Skantar, avec l’avance qu’on a eu cette nuit, il ne reste plus qu’une journée avec vous, on approche du point maximal de la tribu.

-Je sais, et un grand merci pour votre aide.

-Tu dis ça mais c’est bien toi qui nous aides, intervint un autre membre du conseil. Sans toi, peut-être qu’une partie de la section serait morte écrasée sur la première nuit dans les Non-Fins.

-Je n’ai fait que rendre mon travail en retard de presque dix ans, rétorqua le cartographe. Au contraire, c’est moi qui vous dois beaucoup pour m’avoir accepté même sans que j’aie la théorie unificatrice.

De l’autre côté de cette discussion maintes fois eues, la marche était prête à remplir son office – donc à marcher. Elloc apparut soudainement au milieu de la marche, s’étant fait oublier pendant les derniers jours au point que la plupart des marcheurs sursautèrent à son irruption.

-T’es encore en vie toi ? Lança Bodale, qui se préparait à aller rencontrer les éclaireurs avec Baème.

-Apparemment oui, sourit le meneur de la marche. Aujourd’hui est le dernier jour avant d’atteindre la limite de la tribu. Ce que le plateau a fait cette nuit nous a donné un mois entier d’avance sur ce qu’on était censé faire. Si vous vous êtes fait des amis, je vous suggérerais d’aller les voir pour leur dire aprime, on ne les reverra sans doute pas vu notre destination.

-Je pensais que notre but était de trouver l’Inconnu et de revenir, fit Bolabe, terminant juste de ranger sa hutte et de plier le feu portatif. Logiquement, des aprimes ne sont pas nécessaires dans cette situation, juste des au revoir pour une longue durée.

-Comme vous voulez, soupira le meneur de la marche. Dans tous les cas, faites ce que vous devez faire avant qu’on se sépare de la tribu.

Le Meule disparut ensuite, partant vers l’avant de la section. On ne le revit plus de la journée, et les marcheurs partirent vaquer aux occupations qu’ils s’étaient donnés dans la section. Baème n’ayant plus de bruves à chouchouter, il avait rejoint Bodale au niveau des éclaireurs, puisque c’était un des rares à avoir sa vitesse dans toute la marche.

Bagot, Morabe et Salarr étaient encore une fois dédiés à la recherche de nourriture, aidant la tribu avec une efficacité digne de gens qui faisaient ça depuis toute leur vie. En même temps, la tribu se targue de pouvoir former des cueilleurs en quelques jours à la Demi-Cité, s’ils n’avaient pas réussi à apprendre à trois étrangers comment faire en presque un mois dans la même Demi-Cité, c’eut été un honteux échec. Échec encore empiré par le fait qu’un des trois étrangers avait vécu presque une décennie à se nourrir uniquement de la cueillette et que dans les trois étrangers se trouvait une ancienne nomade qui avait été remarquée autrefois pour sa capacité de cueilleuse. Enfin bon, la tribu avait réussi, donc un échec aussi honteux n’était pas présent.

Kaulode et Morien étaient à leur habitude sous les flancs de la section, force de sécurisation de toute la procession. Kaulode avait déjà été reçu un nouveau titre dans les quelques jours de présence dans la force d’intervention, tant elle arrivait à naviguer dans les rochers avec une aisance de toutes circonstances, tandis que Morien faisait bien son travail.

Daepte et Saède s’étaient joints au médecin de section, et étaient vite devenus des assistants très utiles à toutes ses actions. Le matin, il se plaignit qu’il allait perdre des éléments dont la valeur était inestimable et fut consolé par les deux qui lui dirent que s’il avait besoin d’assistant, il y avait toujours quelques cuisiniers ou artisans qui n’avaient pas trop de travail.

Lévir était en milieu de section, avec le harnais amélioré des hommes de trait qui avait fait gagner ce concours à Viarecque et au groupe qui l’accueillait lorsque la marche séjournait dans la Demi-Cité de Marave. En parlant de Viarecque, celui-ci se contentait de suivre le Pas-Triple en lui faisant la conversation, ennuyé par les artisans de la section.

À l’exact opposé de Viarecque, Bolabe appréciait fortement les artisans, restant avec eux autant que possible et parlant de toutes les techniques qui différaient des sédentaires. L’affection que la contremaîtresse portait aux artisans était réciproque, aussi, parce que c’est quelque chose qu’il est nécessaire de mentionner. Et donc pendant qu’ils marchaient (et ne pouvaient pas construire grand-chose), ils se contentaient de discuter de techniques.

Sadre quant à elle avait aussi trouvé quelqu’un avec qui discuter dans la section. Enfin, pour être exact, trois fois quelqu’un. Trois des huit tueurs de la section étaient en permanence équipés, et avaient beaucoup d’anecdotes sur beaucoup d’animaux, que la chercheuse prenait mentalement en note avec toute la force dont elle était capable.

Valamaque avait de son côté réussi à convertir Vasèque à son nouveau loisir : écouter les histoires que l’archiviste de la tribu pouvait sortir. L’archiviste gardait en effet en note toutes les histoires qu’il recevait, de l’anecdote la plus légère au traumatisme le plus sombre. Toute cette quantité d’histoires était entreposé dans des carnets, et certaines nuits une cinquantaine de nomades se trouvaient à l’entrée de sa hutte, attendant à se confier.

Pour des raisons logiques, toutes les choses qui étaient inscrites dans un carnet en cours étaient secrètes, après tout on ne veut pas forcément que le secret qu’on livre à l’histoire soit aussi livré à des gens qu’on a connu. Les archivistes avaient en effet pour fonction de noter l’histoire de la tribu, d’en donner un portrait vivant, qui continuerait d’être même mille ans après. Pour l’instant c’était une réussite, on avait même des carnets où Zolari racontait des choses, et tout objet qui date de la Deuxième est rare au possible, peu importe la région du monde. Même l’Église achèterait sans doute ce genre d’objets à prix d’or.

Mahaz voyageait avec les cuisiniers, apprenant de leurs techniques et leur apprenant les siennes. À la fin de la journée, il avait reçu une immense quantité de vivres pour le voyage qui allait commencer lorsque la marche quitterait la tribu. Quelques au revoir après, et le conservateur se rendit au camp où la marche tout entière se réunirait pour la nuit.

Plusieurs dizaines de nomades vinrent leur dire au revoir, disant que les histoires de ces sédentaires leur manqueraient, venant chatouiller le menton du bruve de Lévir et d’autres choses polies. La marche se coucha le plus tôt possible, et la nuit tomba alors que Skantar rentrait dormir aux côtés des autres marcheurs pour la première fois depuis l’entrée de la tribu dans les Non-Fins.

Le jour suivant, mon éclat se réverbérait partout autour du lieu de campement des nomades.

Ceux-ci s’étaient rassemblés en rangs à peu près ordonnés, laissant passer les vingt marcheurs. À l’extrémité même de l’endroit que la tribu avait interdiction de dépasser se trouvaient les cinq chefs des cinq sections. Parmi les cinq, un s’avança. C’était Orase, doyen des Non-Fins et la seule personne considérée comme digne de guider la tribu d’Ome.

-À vous, les sédentaires qui cherchent autre chose, nous offrons tous nos encouragements. On m’a dit que lorsque vous étiez partis de la ville de Vartek, le Pontife lui-même était venu vous bénir. J’espère dépasser toutes les bénédictions que ce type vous a offert, mais je n’ai pas la main d’or, seulement une envie de vous voir réussir. Partez donc, trouvez l’Inconnu et faites de lui ce que vous voulez.

Elloc, qui était revenu sur le Munres pour l’occasion, s’inclina devant Orase, avant de se retourner vers les autres nomades, le visage grave.

-Les Non-Fins s’étendent tandis que l’Église et les États qu’elle chouchoute ne semblent pas prêts à s’effondrer. L’Inconnu est le Quatorzième, l’être qui est quatorze fois plus puissant que le Premier, un homme qui était déjà quasiment immortel. Nous forcerons l’Inconnu à sortir de sa catatonie pour vous aider, puis ensuite les sédentaires. Peut-être que l’Inconnu n’existe pas. Peut-être que tout ce projet est vain et que l’Inconnu se contentera de nous tuer alors que nous approcherons. Mais dans tous les cas, les Non-Fins auront été vaguement compris, et ça nous suffit à tous je pense.

Et le Meule se retourna vers la frontière que la tribu ne pouvait dépasser, incarnée par un petit monticule de pierres, seule trace de l’humain sur toutes les étendues autour. Les cinq chefs s’écartant, la marche se lança vers son dernier but, dans le dernier désert au milieu du Désert, l’endroit où nulle tribu ne peut aller.

Il fallait dire que l’endroit aurait pu être beau.

Enfin, faut aimer la montagne, la végétation basse et ce genre de trucs, mais dans l’absolu beaucoup de gens auraient trouvé le panorama beau. Le problème est que personne qui n’y était n’était capable de le voir.

Cette partie du Désert Boréal avait trouvé une solution très simple pour se cacher : rien n’était visible à cause d’un brouillard permanent que le vent ne faisait pas bouger. Donc en plus de ne rien voir à plus de quelques mètres, la marche se prenait un vent frais.

Le pire est encore à venir dans cette situation quand même. Le brouillard est en fait constitué… de Voile. Oui, le truc qui recouvre le ciel dans le Désert, vous voyez ? Eh bien ça au sol. Vivre dans un prisme coloré doit être quand même très fatigant pour les yeux. Si je pouvais, je réduirais un peu l’intensité de mes rayons quand quelqu’un passe ici, mais d’un, je ne peux pas, et de deux, ils ont l’air de réussir à avancer quand même, tous attachés les uns aux autres.

Enfin, s’attacher ne les a pas empêchés de perdre Elloc, qui pour une raison ou une autre avait disparu quand la marche émergea pour la première fois du brouillard de Voile, la partie de corde à laquelle il était attaché semblant avoir été coupée nette.

Après une concertation des dix-neuf membres, Skantar prit la tête de la marche, définissant comme destination le monceau aux terriers. Après tout, Elloc n’avait pas donné de destination, s’ils devaient aller au mauvais endroit, comment est-ce que ça pouvait être leur faute ?

Et donc la marche avança dans un endroit un peu plus dégagé, voyant peu à peu des signes qui indiquaient que des gens avaient vécu ; d’abord un monticule de pierres suspicieux, ensuite d’autres monticules, disposés de manière à créer des balises… Le fait que des gens aient vécu ici devint impossible à nier lorsque les escaliers se présentèrent à eux.

Les escaliers étaient larges, très larges, et construits en métal. Viarecque reconnut de l’or, et après réflexion dut supposer que ce matériau avait été choisi parce qu’il ne s’oxydait pas puis recouvert au fil du temps par des sédiments, ce qui supposait tout de même que l’objet avait été construit il y a longtemps.

Après une nouvelle concertation, les marcheurs décidèrent d’emprunter l’escalier, qui montait assez doucement pour ne pas trop fatiguer. Après un tournant de l’escalier, la marche tout entière s’arrêta, voyant enfin la destination de l’escalier : une immense route suspendue de la montagne où ils se trouvaient jusque dans le monceau aux terriers.

S’engageant avec précaution sur la route encore une fois en or, les marcheurs arrivèrent au monceau pour la première fois. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps apparemment, vu les traces que leurs pas laissaient dans une poussière qui s’était accumulée malgré le vent, pour la première fois depuis longtemps des hommes arrivaient au monceau aux terriers et purent voir ce qui était appelé terriers, d’immenses gouffres sombres dont sortait un écho à la fois sourd et assourdissant. Le son qui annonçait un mouvement dans les Non-Fins ne retentissait pas, heureusement pour les oreilles des marcheurs alors qu’ils montaient l’escalier, passant au-dessus de cratères nombreux.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent.

L’endroit qui semblait être au sommet du monceau aux terriers, le seul endroit civilisé des Non-Fins, cet endroit si spécial s’étendait sous leurs yeux, et le premier à reconnaître ce à quoi la marche faisait face fut Lévir, qui grogna aux autres marcheurs, leur indiquant de ne pas avancer alors qu’il montait sur son bruve.

Quelques instants plus tard une exclamation étouffée retentit, quand Vasèque comprit elle aussi. Les autres semblaient encore en train de comprendre, ainsi elle finit par expliciter ce qu’était donc cet endroit qui était construit si loin du Cœur Civilisé.

-C’est un Temple.

À ces mots, le Voile sembla presque se soulever en vagues et commencer à danser sous les yeux ébahis des marcheurs – excepté Lévir et Salarr, prêts à en découdre avec les Prêtres. Soudain le Voile s’éleva et plus rien ne fut visible au-delà de quelques mètres autour de la marche.

Séparant le Voile comme un bateau sépare les eaux, une silhouette apparut, se dirigeant calmement vers la marche. Elle était vêtue d’une cape qui cachait tous ses traits excepté les pieds nus de l’être, qui touchaient à peine la neige, n’y laissant aucune trace.

-Ah, la Marche. Nous vous attendions depuis trois siècles, bienvenue au Temple du Voile, veuillez me suivre.

Et la silhouette retourna sur ses pas. Après s’être regardés pendant quelques instants, les marcheurs décidèrent qu’il n’y avait sans doute pas vraiment d’autres solutions et suivirent l’homme, voyant le Voile recouvrir la cavité qu’ils laissaient derrière eux.

Le Voile s’arrêtait à la façade du temple, faite d’une pierre bleutée tendant par endroits vers le vert. La porte était d’un bois solide qui s’ouvrit devant la silhouette. La porte réussit à faire passer le dernier bruve de la marche, et cette dernière se retrouva dans un grand hall où des silhouettes étaient assises à intervalles réguliers. Tous en tailleur et recouverts d’un voile de tissu léger, une lumière stationnait au-dessus de leurs nuques courbées, donnant au hall une clarté chaude. La silhouette indiqua aux marcheurs d’avancer jusqu’à un endroit à l’extrémité opposée à la porte du Temple.

La porte se referma sans un bruit derrière la marche, qui suivait la silhouette jusqu’à une grande table de pierre, reposant sur un socle rectangulaire de la pierre qui faisait la matière du Temple. Prenant à nouveau la parole, l’être aux pieds nus laissa sa voix grave se réverbérer sur le petit hall.

-Marcheurs, voici la tombe de l’Inconnu. Attendez ! Ne concluez pas tout de suite qu’Il soit mort. La tombe est en effet vide, et si vous enleviez la plaque, vous ne verriez pas de cadavre décomposé. L’Inconnu court toujours, mais ici se situe Sa tombe. Cela fera bientôt cinq siècles que cette tombe est vide et que des gens vivent dans ces hauteurs.

-Et donc c’est l’Inconnu qui a fondé cet endroit ? Demanda Skantar, qui avait assumé la fonction de remplaçant d’Elloc.

-C’est partiellement la vérité. L’Inconnu est venu ici et a placé sa tombe avant de faire le Creuset du Sage, qui a fondé ce Temple.

-Attendez, c’est qui ce Creuset du Voile, intervint Bolabe.

-Cela sera trop long à expliquer, je vous dirais plus tard, répondit calmement la silhouette. Ce qu’il est absolument nécessaire pour vous de savoir c’est que nous avons envoyé la Marche jusqu’ici. Sans vous aider. Tout ce que vous avez fait, c’est vous et les nomades que vous avez rencontré qui en êtes la cause.

-Et Elloc alors ? S’interrogea Bodale. Il nous a dit que c’était lui qui a voulu créer la marche.

-N’imaginez pas que nous soyons incapables de toucher aux esprits, rit la silhouette avec une voix qui semblait bien plus froide.

-Une seconde… Reprit Bodale. Si vous êtes capables de toucher aux esprits des gens, c’est à cause de vous que j’ai continué à suivre la marche, connard !

Le nomade voulut se jeter sur la silhouette, mais alors qu’il se relevait, son corps se figea tandis que l’être aux pieds nus soupirait de manière sonore.

-N’imagine pas, jeune Marcheur, que tu sois capable d’attaquer un des Prêtres du Voile. Et pour répondre à ta question, non. Tu as décidé de suivre la Marche, parce que tu le voulais. Si tu te demandes pourquoi tu voulais ça, regarde les dix-huit Marcheurs autour de toi. Tu y verras dix-huit justifications à tes actions. Je vais te laisser sans mon emprise, ne tente plus rien de stupide je te prie.

Le corps de l’éclaireur s’effondra soudainement, vite rattrapé par Salarr, qui avait bondi en moins d’un instant pour que le crâne de son compère de marche ne s’éclate pas au sol. Reprenant la parole, l’être qui résidait dans le Temple continua son explication.

-Depuis presque cinq siècles, l’Inconnu s’intéresse aux affaires du monde, et se sert de Son pouvoir pour les comprendre. Dans ce Temple, nous n’avons qu’une minime fraction de Son pouvoir, et pourtant nous serions capables de détruire l’Église en quelques instants. Il suffirait que l’Inconnu nous le dise, et cela serait fait. Le problème est que toute action que nous prendrions qui ne respecterait pas la volonté du Quatorzième serait punie. Sachant qu’Il ne pourrait mourir que s’Il était tué et sachant aussi qu’Il sait que Sa tombe L’attend avec impatience, l’Inconnu a décidé d’un plan que nous devions exécuter.

-Ce plan, c’est lié à nous ? Aiguilla le Pas-Triple, connaissant déjà partiellement la réponse.

-C’est correct, Tueur. L’Inconnu a regardé les mystères du monde et en a déduit que la seule chose digne de Le tuer était une Marche, un groupe de personnes qui auraient parcouru un désert dans son entièreté. Dans cette Marche, chaque Marcheur a sa fonction qui doit servir à la navigation jusqu’à Lui. Dans ce groupe, tous les membres auront une influence sur les autres, donc il était nécessaire de varier les horizons dont ils provenaient. Des secouristes du Désert d’Ouest, une éthologue du Désert d’Est, un assassin des Cités, des servantes de l’Église… La Marche est censée constituer un groupe hétéroclite, car c’est seulement dans cette union qui tient à si peu que l’Inconnu trouve la chose qu’Il juge digne de mettre fin à Sa vie.

-Donc l’Inconnu nous manipule depuis le début ? Tenta de comprendre Viarecque, obtenant la réponse à sa question par un hochement de tête de la silhouette. Tout ce qu’on a fait est sans valeur, puisqu’on en est pas responsable de ça…

-Pour le coup Viarecque… lança Salarr, après avoir aidé Bodale à se remettre. Pour le coup, ça n’en aurait pas eu non plus si ce n’était pas l’Inconnu, puisqu’on se serait contentés de suivre les ordres d’Elloc. Pourtant avant tu n’avais pas cette réflexion, c’est bien qu’il devait y avoir une valeur à ce voyage, même si tu n’en étais pas l’origine. Je ne dis pas qu’on doit remercier l’Inconnu, il nous manipule sans doute depuis notre naissance, et au vu des capacités dont nous parle le Prêtre, il aurait pu nous permettre une vie bien meilleure. Cependant, je comprends ce qu’il a essayé de créer. Il voulait créer une union d’humains qui dépasse toutes les frontières. Prêtre, tu as dit que tu n’avais pas touché à nos esprits depuis qu’on a commencé le voyage, est-ce que l’Inconnu suit la même règle ?

-Évidemment, affirma le va-nu-pieds. L’Inconnu n’utilise tout simplement pas ses pouvoirs pour autre chose que de l’observation et de la stabilisation. Non, vous n’avez rien à voir avec la stabilisation, je vous expliquerais ça plus tard.

-Bon, même si on n’a que des réponses assez partielles, commença Sadre, je pense qu’on peut dire un truc. L’Inconnu a un pouvoir extrême et ne s’en sert pas, donc tout ce que nous avons fait est notre exploit. Bagot et Salarr qui ont appris à connaître la flore du Désert Boréal, Skantar qui a rendu son dernier hommage à son maître, Viarecque et Bolabe qui ont gagné leurs concours, Daepte et Saède qui ont mis de côté leurs différents, Baème qui a retrouvé des bêtes dont il pourrait s’occuper… Nous avons tous changé au cours de cette marche, et si c’est ce que l’Inconnu voulait, c’est de notre fait. Bon, je vais parler comme cet illuminé de Bachlone, mais on a commencé par une action convergente à cause de l’Inconnu, puis on a fait le choix des actions divergentes quand on était chez les nomades. Mahaz qui a appris à des gens ses techniques sans demander de salaire, je vois pas plus divergent !

-D’abord c’était parce qu’ils ne pouvaient pas me faire de concurrence vu qu’ils ne sont pas dans le Cœur Civilisé ! S’exclama le conservateur. Ah merde moi non plus…

Quelques marcheurs eurent un petit rire, mais dans tous les cas la déclaration de Sadre avait un peu rassuré les gens. Sauf Lévir, qui était toujours en train de fixer le Prêtre d’un air méfiant. Finalement, le Pas-Triple s’exprima de manière intelligible.

-Prêtre, nous sommes dans un Temple. Le Temple de quoi ?

Même avec la capuche, on pouvait sentir l’aura du sourire de l’être qui allait pieds nus quand il se retourna vers Lévir, s’appuyant de la main sur la tombe.

-Voyons, c’était quand même simple… vous êtes dans le Temple du Voile.

La Marche résidait dans un immense dortoir douillet au possible, sans source de lumière visible, sans même de fenêtres pour laisser passer mes rayons. Pourtant la lumière était là, chaude, et le Prêtre aussi, qui les accueillait dans un dortoir à la fois grand et à la fois à la bonne taille, équilibre si difficile à atteindre.

-Bien, je vous laisse vous installer. Demain, je vous expliquerais tout ce dont j’ai promis de parler. Nous repartirons quand vous le voudrez.

Les marcheurs se regardèrent les uns les autres, avant que finalement Rolapse n’ose prendre la parole, posant une question qui pesait depuis quelques temps sur les esprits des marcheurs.

-Est-ce que vous savez si Elloc est encore en vie ?

-Nous verrons ça demain.

Une nouvelle fois, on pouvait sentir le sourire émaner de l’ombre derrière la capuche, glaçant les marcheurs jusqu’à ce que le va-nu-pieds soit sorti de la salle.

Faisant un peu de place pour son bruve, Lévir s’installa proche de Baème au cas où une urgence se déclare. Chaque lit était muni de panneaux qui pouvaient être placés autour afin de garantir un espace d’intimité. Discutant encore un peu du Temple où ils avaient fini, la plupart des marcheurs finirent prêts à dormir. Cependant alors que tous s’endormaient, deux refusaient.

Rolapse et Baride, unissant leurs panneaux, se postèrent à l’orée de leurs lits, et commencèrent à chuchoter. Baride parla pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, depuis le dernier caravansérail en fait. La nuit s’écoula en un instant pour ces deux personnes qui avait résolu de faire un exploit des plus absolus.

Rolapse avait décidé de socialiser avec le plus de personnes possibles, de discuter de tout et de n’importe quoi avec tout et n’importe qui, tandis que Baride s’était ordonné de se taire continuellement et de simplement marcher. Pour les deux, nombre de pensées leur étaient venues, notées avec précision dans un petit carnet qui leur était propre. Enfin, elles partageaient tout ça.

Elles n’avaient pas fini lorsqu’elles tombèrent de fatigue, et se jurèrent de recommencer après avoir un peu plus dormi.

Le nouveau jour vint, avec un changement de l’intensité de la lumière dans la salle. Les marcheurs se levèrent les uns après les autres, se saluant et échangeant alors que le Prêtre revenait les chercher, pour les mener par des couloirs verdâtres et sans sens jusqu’à une grande terrasse. Aucun marcheur n’aurait pu retrouver le chemin, fournissant au Prêtre la seule défense dont il avait besoin sur cette terrasse exposée à ma lumière, enfin sans Voile entre moi et le sol.

Cependant il y avait une différence entre ce ciel et le ciel du Cœur Civilisé. Celui du Cœur est au mieux gris, au pire rouge, tandis que sur cette terrasse, un azur profond s’étendait de tous côtés. Des êtres recouverts de voiles de tissu sortirent de nulle part, apportant de quoi manger à la marche.

Les marcheurs s’installèrent un peu partout sur la terrasse, contemplant les Non-Fins en-dessous, dont on voyait la fin d’ici, sous la forme d’un petit point que Skantar reconnut néanmoins comme la Demi-Cité. Alors que les marcheurs finissaient de manger, le Prêtre se mit à l’extrémité de la terrasse, entre les gens qui se trouvaient dessus et le panorama. Après avoir tourné la tête de chaque côté de la terrasse, sa voix grave commença à se réverbérer dans les Non-Fins en-dessous avant de monter jusqu’à la terrasse.

-Bien. Puisque je vous ai parlé du Temple du Voile, il serait peut-être temps que je vous explique quelle est la fonction du Temple au-delà de la tombe de l’Inconnu. Le Temple est bâti au cœur des Non-Fins pour une raison. À vrai-dire, il est là depuis avant l’Inconnu, il a juste été rénové avec l’arrivée de l’Inconnu.

-Attendez… Avant l’inconnu ça veut dire que des gens sont allé construire des choses dans les Non-Fins ? Demanda Vasèque, qui notait déjà.

-Bien avant, rit la voix du Prêtre, remontant encore des montagnes en bas. Le Temple a été construit avant l’Église. Avant même que le Tribunal ne s’assemble en fait. En des temps immémoriaux, alors que le premier Proto-Mancien devenait seigneur de guerre, le Temple était déjà construit. Il faut remonter à une époque absurde, avant même que l’idée de supériorité d’un homme sur un autre existe. À cette époque, les peuples avaient trois règles qu’ils respectaient tous.

« D’abord, chacun devait connaître le Corpus, mille mots qui devaient servir de seule langue unifiée dans tout le Munres. Les peuples étaient organisés en petites unités, chacune avec sa langue, mais tous parlant le corpus.

« Ensuite, toutes les personnes qui mourraient devaient être enterrées dans un seul endroit précis, qu’on nommait le Cimetière de la Magie. Après que cette époque se fut terminée, les Proto-Manciens continuèrent de s’y faire enterrer, et aujourd’hui cet endroit a un autre nom : le Premier Temple, siège du Pontife. Ironique, je sais, mais passons à la dernière règle.

« Celle-ci édictait que nul ne devait posséder d’armes. Et si quelqu’un forgeait une arme ou en trouvait une, elle devait la conduire dans le Temple du Voile. Pour que cette époque se termine, les peuples de ce temps utilisèrent ces armes. Nul ne sait pourquoi aujourd’hui, mais l’immense majorité de ces armes furent détruites, et dans cette destruction furent entraînées les terres. S’il n’y a qu’un seul endroit où on trouve des terres fertiles aujourd’hui, s’il n’y a qu’un Cœur Civilisé, c’est parce qu’en utilisant ces armes, les Déserts furent créés, et depuis l’humanité souffre, enfermée dans ce petit endroit exigu avec une petite extension dans des montagnes très dures à pratiquer.

-Attendez, comment vous pouvez savoir ça ? Demanda Valamaque, interloqué au possible. Je veux dire, vous parlez de quelque chose dont personne ici n’a jamais entendu parler, comment vous savez ça ?

-L’Inconnu nous apprécie malgré tout, reprit la voix du Prêtre, venant de partout sauf de son corps. Il nous a donné de quoi comprendre l’histoire de notre Temple. Ainsi, durant cette époque ce Temple servait d’entrepôt d’armes. Après sa fin, une faction parmi les premiers Proto-Manciens se retrouva ici et garda les armes restantes. Pendant la Guerre du Mouvement qui mit fin à l’ère des Proto-Manciens et marqua le début de l’ère de l’Église, ces armes furent utilisées une seule fois, sur le Golfe de Zurieth.

« Je me sens obligé de préciser que les Abominations n’ont rien à voir avec ces armes. Enfin bref, cet entrepôt d’armes resta, même si tous les Proto-Manciens étaient morts, parce qu’ils avaient des disciples qui étaient de simples humains, qui durent gérer l’arme la plus terrible jamais créée à l’ère absurde. Il existe quinze formes de Magie, et à l’époque absurde on avait créé quelque chose qui puisse produire ce qui constitue la quatorzième forme, le pouvoir du Quatorzième. C’est le Voile, donc.

« Voilà d’où vient ce Temple. Mais il me reste bien des choses à couvrir… Commençons par les pouvoirs du Voile. Comme vous l’avez remarqué, ma voix ne provient pas de ma gorge mais des montagnes en-dessous. C’est un des pouvoirs du Voile. La brume de lumière dans les cieux du Désert Boréal est la matière qui est modelée par le Voile, que cette arme produit depuis très longtemps. Mais regardez plutôt.

Le Prêtre se laissa tomber de la terrasse sans qu’aucun marcheur ne bouge, soit par surprise, soit par manque d’envie de sauver pareil type. Pourtant il remonta, cette fois monté dans un char d’or qui volait dans les airs et tournoyait autour de la terrasse.

Semblant peu satisfait, le Prêtre fit un petit mouvement de la main et le char s’immobilisa, se changeant en escalier qui menait à l’endroit de la terrasse que le Prêtre avait quitté. Lorsque les pieds nus touchèrent le sol, les escaliers s’évaporèrent dans la brume lumineuse que la marche avait appris à appeler le Voile. Reprenant une voix qui sortait d’une gorge dans la capuche, le Prêtre continua son explication.

-Le pouvoir du Voile ce n’est pas juste cette matière, c’est la façonner. Le Voile permet de créer des illusions qu’on peut toucher à partir de cette matière. Le pouvoir du Quatorzième n’est pas de façonner le Voile, tout le monde peut le faire. Son pouvoir c’est d’en produire. Avec le Voile, tout est possible, même créer des êtres faussement vivants, animés depuis le Temple. C’est d’ailleurs ce qu’on a fait de temps à autres dans l’histoire, avant que l’Inconnu ne s’en même.

« Dans le Temple, on maniait donc le Voile, même sans Proto-Manciens, et le Temple suivait sa fonction du début de l’ère des Proto-Manciens : la stabilisation. J’ai utilisé ce terme hier, il serait temps que je le définisse je pense. Qu’est-ce donc que la stabilisation ? Regardez le ciel.

Le Prêtre fit un mouvement et l’espace d’un instant, un point du ciel s’emplit d’une image de cauchemar telle que nul n’en avait vu dans la marche. L’image eut beau disparaître, elle resta inscrite sur la rétine des marcheurs, leur donnant parfois la nausée. Reprenant avec le ton de celui qui a déjà vu la chose mais qui ne s’est toujours pas habitué, en somme un ton amer, le Prêtre parla.

-Voilà, le Voile cache ça. De temps en temps dans la réalité, il y a des choses qui ne sont pas logiques, qui ne devraient pas être. Désolé, mais vous deviez voir ça pour comprendre. La stabilisation consiste à enfermer ces choses dans des illusions de Voile, afin de les rendre inoffensives.

-Est-ce que ce sont des Abominations ?

La question de Lévir était calme, et il semblait le seul à ne pas avoir été trop bougé par la vision, semblant plus énervé que dégoûté. Après l’avoir considéré quelques instants, le Prêtre se décida à répondre.

-C’est quelque chose de similaire, mais je ne sais pas si elles viennent de ce que vous appelez l’Enfer, comme les Abominations que l’Ordre-Meule massacre.

-Les Non-Fins c’est que ça hein ? La nouvelle question du Pas-Triple sembla faire sursauter le Prêtre de surprise, alors que tous les yeux se tournaient vers lui, oubliant presque l’image.

-Oui. Sur des centaines de kilomètres à la ronde vers l’orée du désert et sur bien plus dans l’autre sens, tout ce qu’on appelle les Non-Fins est constitué de ces choses. Le Voile les isole à peu près, mais au vu de leurs tailles, il est impossible de les contenir entièrement. Et donc les choses bougent, et les montagnes qui les camouflent suivent, souvent lentement, parfois très vite. Nous maintenons l’illusion et prévenons les gens quand ça arrive avec le son, heureux de voir que notre code est enfin compris…

-Attendez. Skantar s’était mis droit, accusateur. Vous avertissiez les tribus depuis longtemps, mais jamais vous ne vous êtes dit qu’un code qui n’était pas compris au bout de milliers d’années était peut-être pas optimal ? À cause de vous un nombre immense de gens est mort !

-L’Inconnu nous a interdit de changer le code, déclara simplement le Prêtre, sans doute avec l’air le plus compatissant qu’il pouvait prendre. Et avant ça, les gens qui tenaient le Temple avaient reçu une éducation qui supprimait toute volonté de contestation des codes, parce qu’à une époque les gens comprenaient et que les gestionnaires du Temple ne se sont pas adaptés.

Skantar bouillait sur place, mais choisit de ne pas reprendre la parole et de la laisser à l’être aux pieds nus, qui reprenait sur la stabilisation.

-Il y a aussi des instances de Voile hors des Non-Fins, à la fois pour ce genre de créatures, quoique plus immobiles, et à la fois pour ce qui est clairement des Abominations, qu’on empêche de nuire comme ça. Voilà tout ce que nous faisons depuis des siècles. Nous contenons des abominations et des créatures irréelles, et l’Inconnu nous aide.

-Une question, enchaîna Morabe, qui s’était elle aussi remise de la vision d’horreur. Quand le Voile est absent d’au-dessus d’une Demi-Cité, est-ce que c’est vous les responsables ?

-Non. C’est quelque chose qui date d’avant que l’Inconnu ne vienne, ça vient de la Deuxième, Zolari. Elle a conclu un pacte avec quelque chose dont je n’ai pas le droit de parler, l’Inconnu se réserve le droit de vous en parler.

-Attendez, les Manciens doivent faire des pactes avec des trucs maintenant ? S’exclama Bodale. Je pensais qu’ils étaient censés être l’incarnation du pouvoir absolu sur le Munres, est-ce que ça serait un énième mensonge de l’Église ?

-Je ne dois pas m’étendre là-dessus, je vous l’ai dit, répondit avec froideur le Prêtre, dont la voix venait à nouveau des montagnes en contrebas, indiquant à l’éclaireur de la fermer. Cependant, il est une question à laquelle je dois encore répondre.

« Qu’est-ce que le Creuset du Sage ? Il me faut parler de l’invention la plus terrifiante du Quatorzième. Il a créé des armes dignes de celles de l’ère absurde, qu’Il a appelé les Creusets. Le concept c’est que chaque Creuset donne un exutoire émotionnel à la fois aux créatures qui constituent les Non-Fins et à l’Inconnu, car Lui aussi a des émotions et doit s’en détacher. Le Creuset du Sage a concentré la sagesse de tous les gens qui travaillent dans le Temple pour créer une seule entité. Je suis cette entité, et tous les gens que vous avez vu en train de méditer sont les sources de mon existence. Je concentre tout d’eux.

« Le Creuset contrôle sa forme, mais prend souvent une forme humaine. Je suis doté de l’ubiquité et de la capacité à manier le Voile comme nul autre, c’est ça ma « sagesse », maintenue en permanence par les volontés unies de tous les sages du Temple. Les gens qui vous ont servi sont des serviteurs qui prendront la place des sages en temps et en heure. Voilà, vous avez toutes les réponses dont vous pouviez avoir besoin. Quelque chose d’autre à me demander ?

-Quand est-ce qu’on part ?

Toute la marche se retourna à la vision d’Elloc, haletant et couvert d’éraflures. Marchant jusqu’à sa place digne au cœur des marcheurs, il croisa les bras et reprit la parole.

-Quand partira-t-on, Creuset ?

-Je ne m’attendais pas à te voir ici, je dois l’admettre…

-Oui, c’est sûr que tout le monde ne survit pas à se faire bouffer par un truc dont le Voile faiblit une fois par jour en un endroit précis. Mais je ne suis pas tout le monde, je suis Elloc et je veux savoir quand on part, quand bien même tout ça n’est qu’une idée implantée en moi par le Mancien, je veux quand même lui défoncer la gueule.

-Il faudra demander à la Marche, sire Meule. Je crais n’avoir aucune autorité sur la question.

Se retournant vers ceux qu’il menait, le Chevalier parcourut les visages, les yeux plissés. Finalement il leur dit, d’une voix plus calme, censée les rassurer :

-On partira dans huit jours, on a besoin de temps pour bien se préparer.

Les marcheurs qui avaient peur de manquer de repos soupirèrent intérieurement de soulagement, les autres acceptèrent la volonté de leur meneur, tandis que le Prêtre-Creuset acceptait d’attendre en silence.

Huit journées de repos – et d’entraînement physique journalier – plus tard, la marche se retrouvait dans le grand hall qui marquait l’entrée du Temple du Voile. Portant tout l’équipement nécessaire, que ce soit en termes de nourriture ou d’outils, Rolapse et Baride étaient silencieuses juste derrière Elloc, qui faisait face au Creuset du Sage.

-Nous partons.

-Et je vous guiderais jusqu’à l’Inconnu. Vous allez devoir faire face à des choses que vous n’avez jamais vus, et même si Skantar peut sans doute gérer les Non-Fins, il ne pourra pas gérer ce qui vous attend d’autre.

Elloc se retourna vers les dix-neuf marcheurs, silencieux. Passant son regard sur les visages de tous ceux qu’il menait, le Meule finit par se retourner vers le Prêtre, donnant sa conclusion.

-Nous acceptons que vous nous guidiez. Ne nous cachez rien.

-Ou sinon quoi ? Je suis un Creuset, vous ne pouvez rien faire contre moi, désolé de vous l’apprendre.

-On verra bien.

Sur cette dernière phrase, le Meule se dirigea vers la porte, qui s’ouvrit devant lui alors que le Creuset aux pieds nus se plaçait à ses côtés et que le Voile se dissipait, laissant apparaître une route qui descendait du terrier pour se diriger vers une vallée.

La porte se ferma derrière Bodale, et soudain la marche perdit toute unité.

Les marcheurs s’éparpillèrent, prenant place autour d’Elloc et du Prêtre. Bodale et Baème disparurent à l’avant, voulant courir plus en avant. Kaulode et Morien disparurent aussi, sans se concerter.

Ne restaient au milieu plus que Skantar, Daepte, Saède, Rolapse et Baride.

C’est ainsi que progressa la marche pendant une journée entière, avec quatre membres cachés de la vue des autres et le reste éparpillé autour d’un noyau dur jusqu’à une grande pente où réapparurent soudainement Baème et Bodale, dirigeant vers le Creuset un regard accusateur.

-Qu’est-ce que c’est que ce truc ?

Le Creuset s’arrêta, et la Marche entière – même Morien et Kaulode – se rassembla. Le Prêtre indiqua de continuer un peu avant qu’il n’explique. Grimpant la pente par des sentiers de gravier qui semblaient peu sûr pendant qu’ils crissaient sous les pas des marcheurs, la marche entendit des bruits de plus en plus forts.

Il y avait des cris, des claquements, des trompes. Le vacarme bouillonnait de l’autre côté de la pente, et quand le Creuset arriva sur la crête, il s’assit et indiqua à la marche de s’installer autour de lui, et de regarder de l’autre côté de la roche sur laquelle ils se tenaient.

C’est là que la marche se rendit compte que la pente qu’ils venaient de grimper n’était pas une montagne, mais ce qui en restait, son milieu écroulé et projeté partout autour. Les blocs qui restaient de la montagne avaient été bougés autour de la base et encore déplacés par les Non-Fins, pour laisser un immense cratère au milieu dont émanait ces bruits.

Dans ce cratère on trouvait des armes brisées plantées dans le sol, des armures vides, des flaques de sang. Plus les regards approchaient du centre, plus tous ces restes de chaos se densifiaient. Personne ne menait bataille, mais on en voyait les restes et on en entendait le vacarme. Sursautant, Vasèque aperçut une lance brisée qui venait de se matérialiser très proche du groupe, juste avant qu’une armure n’apparaisse dessus et que le sang ne commence à en couler, sans jamais que quiconque ne l’ait porté.

Reportant son regard vers le centre du cratère, Vasèque aperçut une silhouette humaine et dut sortir son carnet pour noter, alors que les autres marcheurs commençaient à la voir et à exprimer leur surprise.

Au cœur du cratère ne reposait pas une simple silhouette humaine. Elle était attachée à un rocher par des lances et des épées dans les membres, et autour d’elle une flaque de sang était alimentée de ses blessures, sans jamais que ses veines ne se tarissent ou que quoi que ce soit ne s’arrête autour. Le vacarme venait de cette silhouette, et finalement le Creuset du Sage s’exprima.

-Voici un autre Creuset créé par l’Inconnu, qui concentre Ses désirs destructeurs, semblerait-il. Sans ce Creuset, l’Inconnu arpenterait le Munres pour le détruire. En tous cas, c’est ce qu’on suppose dans le Temple. Le nom que nous avons donné à cet être est l’Homme-Bataille, enchanté que vous le rencontriez.

-Mais… Comment ça se fait que des armes apparaissent ? Demanda Viarecque, désarçonné.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit le Prêtre sans quitter le cratère du regard. Nous nous sommes saisis de ces armes plusieurs fois dans le temps, et toujours nous les trouvions faites de matière normale, pas de Voile. C’est la même chose pour les armures. Au sujet du sang, nous l’avons étudié. Et il semble s’agir de sang humain, là encore constitué de véritable matière, pas juste du Voile. Personne ne comprend comment fonctionne ce Creuset, nous savons juste qu’il est là, qu’il souffre et qu’il a été placé là par l’Inconnu.

-Doit-on passer dans le cratère ? Demanda Baème, reprenant son sens logistique le premier.

-Non, une route passe sur la crète, et elle est suffisamment large pour nous permettre de passer.

À nouveau la marche se remit en route. Si l’heure était celle du repas, la plupart des marcheurs sentaient que leurs estomacs ne pourraient pas supporter de manger face à pareille atrocité. Serrés les uns contre les autres, les marcheurs arrivèrent à l’autre extrémité du cratère en quelques temps, continuant de jeûner même longtemps après, tant le souvenir s’était imprégné dans leurs esprits.

Au bout d’un temps qui parut très long, les marcheurs se retrouvèrent sous l’abri d’un grand rocher, plaçant leurs huttes autour d’un feu. Le feu était un feu portatif des nomades, et les huttes leur avaient été données pas les mêmes nomades. Le Creuset se plaça simplement sur un rocher, n’ayant pas besoin de plus pour dormir. Mais au lieu de simplement se mettre à table avant de dormir, la marche préféra discuter.

Le repas était préparé par Bagot, auquel se joignirent Salarr et Morabe pour relever le goût.

-Bon, je pense qu’on a besoin de faire un peu la synthèse de ce qu’on a vu aujourd’hui.

La proposition d’Elloc fut approuvée par la plupart des marcheurs, pendant que Viarecque installait ses outils autour de lui, parfaitement rangés pour vérifier que la marche du jour ne les avait pas abîmés.

-Tiens, j’ai une idée, lança à nouveau le meneur de la marche. Viarecque, quand le repas sera prêt, tu pourras nous faire un truc ?

-Quoi comme truc ?

-Je sais pas, le truc que tu veux.

Le forgeron leva les yeux au ciel mais se prépara néanmoins, préférant ne pas désobéir au Meule.

-Bon, vu que personne n’a l’air de vouloir commencer, je le fais, fit Vasèque, prenant la parole. Déjà, je prendrais en note ce qu’on a dit, mais bref. Comment l’Inconnu a pu faire ça à un être ?

-J’ai envie de dire que ce n’est pas vraiment un être, vu qu’il s’agit d’une concentration des émotions de l’Inconnu… Lança Salarr, qui avait fini son affaire avec le repas et regardait la scribe.

-Ouais, mais quelque part c’est pire, argumenta Bolabe. Puisque ça concentrerait ses émotions, il ferait souffrir des parties de son propre esprit. Et vu la puissance à laquelle l’esprit en question a accès, c’est pas exactement positif pour qui que ce soit. Au mieux, ses désirs destructeurs sont supprimés, au pire il devient fou.

-Je vois pas en quoi c’est négatif que des désirs destructeurs soient supprimés en vrai, lança Daepte, avachi à l’entrée de sa hutte. D’autant plus si la personne en question a un pouvoir pareil, la destruction c’est pas incroyable non plus.

-Pas d’accord. Lança Mahaz, surprenant la plupart des autres, qui ne s’attendaient pas à le voir s’impliquer dans pareille discussion. J’ai bossé dans la conservation de bouffe toute ma vie, et j’ai eu mon lot d’envies de tout faire péter. Mais on m’a dit de travailler sur moi, donc je l’ai fait, et j’ai ignoré ces envies. Peut-être que c’est lié à autre chose et que je vois conséquence là où il n’y a qu’à peine corrélation, mais casser des trucs c’est satisfaisant, et en ignorant ces envies, je me sentais vraiment mal, et je pense que je reportais ça sur les gens autour de moi.

-Je suis d’accord avec Mahaz, annonça Lévir, surprenant encore plus les autres marcheurs. Je me souviens des premières leçons qu’on a reçu en tant que Pas-Triples ; les premiers entraînements n’étaient pas pires que les derniers, ce qui a changé c’était la récompense. On se levait tous les jours à la même heure pour faire les mêmes exercices extrêmement chiants, parce que ça améliorait nos capacités. Au début, après chaque entraînement on nous laissait nous défouler. Puis d’un coup on nous a retiré cette pause, de même qu’on nous a coupés de toutes relations avec les autres Meules. Ça a été extrêmement dur de supporter cette isolation et cette privation, mais on nous a forcé à le faire et ça a résulté en ce qu’on est aujourd’hui, des types qui respectent l’autorité et qui ne savent rien faire d’autre.

-En gros ce que tu essaie de dire, tenta de synthétiser Vasèque après un silence, c’est que vous enlever la capacité de détruire des trucs et vous forcer à réprimer le désir de le faire a été très dur et vous a forcé à vous concentrer uniquement sur la discipline ?

-Ouais, c’est ça.

Hochant la tête quelques instants, Vasèque finit par noter sa conclusion alors que le silence un peu gêné tombait sur le camp. Finalement, ce fut Daepte qui reprit la parole, s’était remis le dos droit.

-Alors je suis d’accord, les désirs destructeurs font du bien quand on les mène à bout, mais pour autant, je ne pense pas que nos cas soient similaires. L’Inconnu supprime ses désirs de destruction à la source, il ne s’empêche pas de les exprimer, il les envoie juste ailleurs, très loin, et ensuite il les empêche de nuire ailleurs. Enfin c’est comme ça que j’interprète le fait que « l’homme bataille » soit plaqué sur un rocher.

-Alors je suis d’accord, la situation n’est pas totalement similaire, reprit Bolabe. Cependant, je pense qu’il y a des choses qui sont similaires entre le cas de Lévir ou de Mahaz – ou de la plupart des êtres humains à dire vrai – et le cas de l’Inconnu. Après tout, tout Mancien qu’il est, il reste à l’origine un simple humain, un être qui a vécu dans les mêmes systèmes que nous.

-Oui, ça je sais, reprit Daepte. Ça reste un humain, mais ce dont je parle c’est de son procédé. S’il faisait la même chose que des humains normaux, évidemment qu’il deviendrait fou ou le truc qu’on est, mais justement, il a une manière de gérer ses désirs très différente.

-Enfin bon, on sait pas si c’est vraiment ce qui est concentré dans le Creusert, fit remarquer avec un petit rire Salarr.

-On s’en fout Salarr, lança Morabe. Même si c’est pas ce qui est dans le Creuset, ça reste un truc intéressant à explorer et je pense que si le Prêtre nous a dit ça, il sait quand même comment fonctionne un Creuset. Vu qu’il a pas fait de remarques jusqu’à maintenant, je vais supposer qu’on n’a pas dit trop de conneries. Je me trompe ?

-Non, répondit le Prêtre.

-Très bien, reprit Morabe. Maintenant, ça paraît logique de parler de l’origine des désirs de destruction, non ? Qu’est-ce que c’est un désir de destruction ? Pourquoi on en ressent ? Vous allez avoir mon avis ce soir.

-Oh non, la terroriste va nous parler de destruction ! plaisanta Skantar avant que le regard de l’autre nomade ne se pose sur lui pour le faire taire.

-Bon, qu’est-ce que c’est qu’un désir de destruction ? Reprit à nouveau Morabe. C’est la volonté de casser quelque chose. D’expérience, les gens qui veulent casser quelque chose, c’est parce qu’ils ont envie de se défouler et qu’ils ne peuvent rien faire d’autre. La destruction c’est un défouloir, et les gens en ont besoin pour rester calmes le reste du temps. Vu que ce sont les seules choses qu’on peut casser chez les sédentaires, y a des gens qui se défoulent sur leurs enfants ou leurs animaux par exemple. Les gens se doivent de se défouler pour rester calmes le reste du temps, ils doivent exprimer leurs désirs de destruction, et on leur interdit, ce qui aboutit à encore plus de désirs de destruction, et ça s’accumule, ça ne disparaît pas comme ça.

« Bon, j’ai répondu à mes questions, maintenant je vais donc parler du truc qui nous intéresse. Est-ce que c’est bon pour l’Inconnu tout ça ? Toute cette suppression ? Bah je pense que non, parce que ça reste un humain, et donc qu’il n’y a pas de désir de destruction sans cette souffrance. S’il doit se débarrasser de ces désirs et qu’il les envoie ailleurs dès la source, peut-être qu’il n’est pas impacté de la même manière que d’autres humains. Cependant, sa manière de pensée diffère donc de celle d’un humain normal, et je pense que ça peut être très négatif, notamment pour avoir de l’empathie pour d’autres êtres humains… Tu dis si je dis de la merde Sadre ?

-Nan honnêtement c’est bon, répondit Sadre.

-Quelqu’un d’autre veut ajouter quelque chose ? Lança Vasèque après un blanc.

Face à l’absence de réponse, Vasèque referma son carnet et se servit du plat préparé, pendant que Viarecque se dirigeait vers le feu et soupirait, obéissant à l’ordre de Lévir plus tôt. Les discussions qui arrivèrent à ce moment furent plus joyeuses, jusqu’à ce que Kaulode n’arrive, traînant derrière elle Morien.

-Elle a voulu jouer à cache-cache dans la nuit, donc je l’ai retrouvée.

-Faut apprendre à t’amuser Kaulode, répliqua simplement la fautive.

Avant que le regard de la secouriste ne fasse taire tous les marcheurs d’accord avec la délinquante, quelques-uns se retrouvèrent à hocher la tête.

Et la marche marcha, et les marcheurs parlèrent.

Chaque soir, une discussion prenait cours, passant de sujets à d’autres. À chaque fois, le regard accusateur d’Elloc forçait le forgeron du groupe à émettre une breloque sous le coup de la tension. Pourtant il réussit finalement à créer des choses qui faisaient sens. Ces petites productions étaient données au marcheur qui avait le dernier mot dans la discussion, ce qui aboutit à une sorte de hiérarchie où Morabe dominait tout le monde par ses capacités rhétoriques…

Non en fait. Morabe avait beau être celle qui avait eu le dernier mot sur le plus de discussions, la plupart des marcheurs en avaient déjà eu un ou deux. Évidemment, juste derrière la nomade se trouvait Daepte, le plus remonté sur la plupart des questions, parfois plus encore que la cueilleuse. En troisième place étaient ex aequo l’assassin et le Pas-Triple, qui se retrouvaient souvent à argumenter l’un contre l’autre au cours de la soirée, ne laissant pas de place à un autre débat. Le reste du temps ils balançaient juste une bombe qui faisait se taire tout le monde. Et pourtant la rivalité entre les deux avait totalement disparue, et ils discutaient de manière détendue la journée.

Un autre rituel qui se déroulait chaque soir était le cache-cache de Morien, qui tenait de plus en plus longtemps contre de plus en plus de marcheurs.

En somme, la marche allait d’un pas, qui, si pas forcément heureux, était au moins léger.

Pieds légers et pas rapides, la marche marcha. Cœurs aérés et gorges limpides, les marcheurs parlèrent.

Un soir cependant ils se turent, quand le Prêtre parla.

-Demain, nous arriverons en face d’un Creuset. La route que nous prenons est celle qui est la plus directe vers le lieu de résidence de l’Inconnu, mais il y a trois Creusets dessus – sans me compter évidemment. Le prochain Creuset est vraiment dangereux, faites attention. Il est enfermé aussi, mais il est déjà plus libre que l’homme-bataille.

-On peut en savoir plus sur les deux Creusets qu’il nous reste à rencontrer ? Demanda un marcheur fatigué des manigances du Prêtre. Je sais pas, ça pourrait être utile.

-Le dernier Creuset qu’on croisera sera l’homme rugueux, répondit dans son calme habituel le Prêtre. Il s’agit d’un des Creusets les plus paisibles, et il nous indiquera la direction du repaire de l’Inconnu ; cette direction change en permanence à moins que l’homme rugueux ne la fixe. Le prochain Creuset que nous croiserons quant à lui sera très difficile. Le nom qu’on lui donne au temple est l’Homme-Dieu.

-Dieu ? S’interrogea un marcheur. C’est quoi ça ?

-Une Primauté, si vous préférez, concéda le Prêtre. Dans le corpus des peuples de l’ère absurde, c’était le terme qui signifiait la même chose, c’est simplement que le mot a disparu quand le Primordial est devenu un culte important.

-Et du coup c’est quoi le danger avec cet Homme-Dieu ? Se renseigna un autre marcheur. Je veux dire, je comprends qu’on ait peur du Primordial et tout mais là c’est un Creuset, qu’est-ce qu’il fait ? Qu’est-ce qu’il peut faire ? Qu’est-ce qu’il concentre ?

-Notre hypothèse est qu’il concentre soit l’orgueil soit les désirs créateurs de l’Inconnu. Personne ne s’est approché pour lui demander, et l’Inconnu ne répond pas aux questions sur Ses Creusets.

-S’il concentre les désirs créateurs de l’Inconnu, ça peut être intéressant aussi, lança un marcheur. On a vu la concentration de ses désirs destructeurs, alors ses créateurs ça peut être intéressant. Et ça permettra peut-être d’avoir plus d’informations sur la santé mentale supposée de l’Inconnu.

La marche se leva le lendemain avec la morale dans les bottes. Au moins ça permettait de garder les pieds sur terre face au vent qui s’était levé d’un coup.

Ce que j’appelle la morale de mon point de vue céleste est en fait un assemblage de cailloux qui étaient attachés aux pieds des marcheurs pour se stabiliser. Les cas où ce genre de choses sont nécessaires sont pour le moins rare, je dois le dire. Pourtant, c’est ce qui était fait.

Le vent soufflait, donc. Ce n’était pas la première fois que les marcheurs se retrouvaient dans ces circonstances, mais c’était la première fois qu’ils se retrouvaient dans ces circonstances en sachant qu’un Creuset les attendait de l’autre côté. Déjà qu’un Creuset pour les guider c’était trop…

La marche avança vite cependant, passant dans des ravines en biais, cherchant à offrir peu de prises au vent qui soufflait et s’accentuait. Finalement les marcheurs arrivèrent dans une vallée sans le moindre vent, au point que le premier marcheur à y entrer presque trébucha.

Dans cette vallées, tout stagnait, et une très belle route passait dans de très verts pâturages, menant à l’autre côté de la vallée, ouverture vers un ciel d’un azur beau et sans Voile. Les marcheurs se reposèrent un peu dans le calme de cette vallée au climat presque chaud, et les cueilleurs se servirent, reconstituant vite des stocks qui avaient été éprouvés malgré le réapprovisionnement progressif.

Conviant les autres marcheurs à les aider, ils leur apprirent ce qui était à faire, et avant de repartir, Mahaz aussi donna un cours sur comment bien préserver leurs prises. En se dirigeant finalement vers cette ouverture bleue à la fin de la vallée, Rolapse et Baride devaient porter presque trois fois ce qu’elles portaient à la sortie du Temple. Fidèles à elles-mêmes, elles soulevèrent pareilles quantités de choses sans difficultés, traînant leurs affaire à l’arrière de la marche.

Traversant l’ouverture, les marcheurs se courbèrent les uns après les autres, serrés les uns contre les autres, avec comme seule exception le Prêtre, seul à ne pas bouger d’un cil sous le vent bien plus puissant que jamais. Le groupe compact traversait la même route que tout à l’heure, excepté que cette fois, elle passait au travers du vide, pas de fertiles prairies.

La route était aussi bien plus abimée, mais les marcheurs savaient se maintenir en place. Bras cousus les uns sur les autres, les marcheurs traversèrent cette route en direction d’une nouvelle ouverture d’où transparaissait le ciel, et tombèrent presque à la renverse une fois ce palier franchi.

Le vent avait subitement cessé, même derrière eux. Le Prêtre parla donc.

-L’Homme-Dieu vous a vu. Il vient sans doute à notre rencontre, je vous conseillerais de vous dépêcher.

Après s’être concertés d’un regard qui voulait tout dire, les marcheurs jetèrent les pierres qui alourdissaient leur bottes et commencèrent à courir. Le bruve de Lévir portait les deux transporteuses de nourriture, sachant que malgré leur force, il ne serait pas possible pour elles de rester avec le reste du groupe très longtemps en pleine course.

Les marcheurs étaient heureusement dans un endroit plus sûr que le ravin plus tôt, et pouvaient même se permettre de trébucher de temps en temps. Ils passèrent plusieurs fois par des défilés étroits, se perdant parfois de vue mais se retrouvant quelques minutes plus tard.

Alors qu’ils avançaient, de temps en temps des éboulements résonnaient à proximité, apparemment au hasard, se rapprochant parfois et s’éloignant souvent. Quoi qu’on dise des Non-Fins, les éboulements n’en sont pas une caractéristique tant que le son du déplacement ne résonne pas.

C’était après s’être perdus de vue une nouvelle fois que les marcheurs finirent par se retrouver dans une immense plaine verte. Lorsque le bruve du Pas-Triple arriva, suivi de près par une transporteuse à pieds, les passages menant à la plaine s’effondrèrent brutalement, laissant la marche isolée de son point d’arrivée.

Réagissant immédiatement, Lévir dégagea sa camarade de son bruve, et elle partit rejoindre le reste de la marche. Le Pas-Triple et l’assassin se mirent des deux côtés opposés de la marche alors que se dispersaient les marcheurs en losange autour du Meule.

Pendant ce temps le Prêtre regardait, assis en tailleur sur un rocher.

Quelques instants de calme s’écoulèrent, puis l’herbe pourrit. Non pas une putréfaction classique, non, toute l’herbe de la plaine devint noire et poussière en l’espace d’un instant, se déposant sur le sol pendant que les quelques arbres autour subissaient le même sort.

Le Pas-Triple et l’assassin étaient aussi concentrés que possible, et ainsi aperçurent les premiers la silhouette qui venait d’apparaître de l’autre côté de l’étendue putréfiée.

Presque aussi éblouissante que moi – mais tout de même suffisamment sombre pour ne pas faire mal aux yeux – la silhouette tenait ses mains devant lui, semblant porter quelque chose.

Se rapprochant d’un pas étudié, la silhouette apparut plus clairement, pendant que l’assassin et le Pas-Triple se préparaient à sauter sur cet intrus, conspirant sans sembler bouger.

Ses traits se précisant, les marcheurs aperçurent un être aux traits lisses et doux, portant entre ses mains un grand morceau de bois, qu’il planta dans le sol une fois qu’il fut à moins de deux mètres des premiers marcheurs.

-Je pense que mon confrère le Sage vous a parlé de moi. Je suis l’Homme-Dieu, sans doute Le seul Creuset véritablement utile à Mon créateur.

-Est-il vrai que vous incarnez son orgueil ? Demanda Elloc, ayant pris la place de premier devant le Creuset.

-C’est faux, répondit avec sérénité le nouveau venu, presque deux fois plus grand que le Meule maintenant qu’ils étaient face à face. Je concentre toutes ses volontés créatrices. Celui qui incarne l’orgueil de Mon créateur est l’homme-bataille, que vous avez déjà rencontré je crois.

-On nous avait dit qu’il concentrait ses désirs destructeurs, répondit Viarecque, le deuxième marcheur le plus proche du Creuset.

-C’est là encore faux, sembla sourire le Creuset. Il n’incarne que l’orgueil du créateur, les désirs destructeurs de Mon créateur se concentrent en Moi uniquement.

-Attendez, comment vous pouvez être à la fois ses désirs destructeurs et créateurs ? Demanda un Viarecque déconcerté.

-Quelle naïveté, rit presque l’Homme-Dieu, un bruissement de feuilles absentes venant complimenter ses mots. « La passion de la destruction est en même temps une passion créatrice ! » Apprenez-le, créateurs de tous poils que cette Marche est censée rassembler. Penser que la création puisse se faire sans destruction préalable est simpliste, digne de ceux qui pense qu’il existe un Primordial à la mesure de leurs mythes, toujours présent dans ce derrière-monde situé après le Summet. L’Inconnu, en bon créateur, a décidé de s’émanciper de toute pulsion destructrice et créatrice pour Me créer. Je ne le regrette pas, peut-être que lui commence à le faire, après tout il est infirme désormais, ayant perdu toute la puissance de faire et de défaire qui caractérise pourtant les exaltés.

La marche resta silencieuse, presque gênée face à l’entité en face d’eux. Finalement, l’Homme-Dieu soupira – en tous cas c’est comme ça que les marcheurs interprétèrent le tourbillon qui naquit à cet instant. Donnant une pichenette au bâton planté dans le sol, celui-ci devint un arbre en l’espace d’un instant, tandis que la plaine verdissait à nouveau. L’Homme-Dieu finit par reprendre la parole, voyant la réaction au mieux méfiante, au pire absente des marcheurs.

-Eh bien, vous ne parlez pas beaucoup. Mais je suppose que c’est la conséquence de ce que mon créateur vous fait faire. Dans le dernier plan alambiqué qu’il a fait avec sa créativité, il a décidé qu’il serait tué par la Marche, les épreuves qu’il vous oppose ne sont que ça, un plan alambiqué avant qu’il ne se coupe de toute capacité créatrice – donc destructrice. Bonne route en tous cas, j’ai vu ce que je voulais voir.

L’air sembla s’effondrer autour de l’Homme-Dieu, qui disparut immédiatement. Après s’être regardés, interloqués, les marcheurs reprirent leur route, avançant aussi rapidement que possible, craignant quelque chose sans vraiment savoir quoi.

Le soir venu, Morien n’était pas d’humeur à jouer, et se contenta de rester dans le campement. De même, personne n’eut l’humeur de parler, et la seule personne à bouger une fois le repas distribué fut Viarecque, qui avait pris l’habitude de se lever pour construire la babiole du soir.

Après quelques instants de réflexion, il commença à la façonner face au silence des dix-neuf autres marcheurs. Une fois fini, il se saisit de ce qu’il venait de faire et la montra à toute la marche.

-C’est la ligne sainte.

Pour une raison, Viarecque avait façonné quelque chose de la forme du symbole de la Vieille Église, et le jeta au sol. Il la reprit, et la jeta au feu, avant d’aller se coucher, le silence ayant changé de teneur dans la marche après cette action. Le nouveau silence était plus surpris que déprimé, et les marcheurs rentrèrent rapidement dans leurs huttes.

Le lendemain, la ligne était atrocement déformée, et lorsque le forgeron la récupéra, il dit simplement :

-J’aurais pu mieux faire.

La marche marcha, les marcheurs parlèrent, Viarecque fabriqua.

Les cinq premiers jours après la rencontre avec le second Creuset, les discussions duraient peu de temps, et aucun des marcheurs ne s’y amusait. Le seul à sembler à peu près investi dans sa tâche était Viarecque, qui forgeait des lignes avant de les défoncer pendant la nuit et de venir les contempler le matin.

Le cinquième jour, il sembla enfin satisfait, et formula sa demande impérative à tous les marcheurs.

-Ce soir, je veux que vous me donniez toutes les lignes saintes que vous avez sur vous.

Et il partit en avant de la marche, aux côtés des deux éclaireurs.

Cette journée, les marcheurs parlèrent sans s’arrêter autour d’un feu, leur parole suivant leur pas. En fait, pendant que la marche restait autour d’un feu, c’est là qu’elle parla le moins, alors que face à de nouvelles montagnes, face à un énième plateau mouvant ou face à une vallée fleurie, la parole se délivrait.

Mais la marche ne peut pas durer éternellement, il faut que le soir vienne, et obéissant à leur artisan, tous les marcheurs donnèrent leurs lignes saintes au forgeron. Elloc en avait le plus, après tout c’était un ambassadeur de la main d’or, donc les vingt broches qu’il sortit ne surprirent pas grand monde. Son armure ne tenait pas sans cependant, et Viarecque se gratta la tête quelques instants, face aux dons.

Chaque marcheur avait donné au moins une broche, et le meneur de la marche en avait donné vingt en or, comme l’oblige l’armure des ambassadeurs de la main d’or. Finalement, le forgeron exprima son besoin.

-Il me faudra la nuit pour tout faire. Ce qu’il me faudra aussi c’est beaucoup de combustible, Bolabe tu pense que tu peux m’en rapporter ?

-Je vais m’en occuper, assura la contremaîtresse qui se levait déjà.

-Maintenant pour la répartition, on s’en occupera quand j’aurais fini, ça vous va ?

Chaque marcheur hocha la tête sous le regard de celui qui allait faire du bruit, dont le regard passa de visage en visage jusqu’à avoir toutes les confirmations.

Immédiatement, dans le silence de ceux qui finissaient de manger et qui n’avaient pas le cœur à discuter, Viarecque sortit ses outils et les déploya autour du feu portatif. Le temps d’installer son soufflet automatique, il était prêt. Et ainsi commença le bruit régulier des métaux déformés, du feu en marche, des gens qui se posaient des questions sans un son.

La plupart des marcheurs veillèrent, gardant pour eux leurs commentaires pendant qu’ils regardaient leur compagnon de marche s’affairer, sans voir ses œuvres qui finissaient sur une tablette d’argile que le forgeron amenait pour exposer son œuvre à la fin des soirées.

Lorsque vint le matin, le forgeron venait de finir, et personne n’a vait dormi – à part peut-être le Prêtre, en supposant qu’il puisse le faire ou en ait besoin. Le forgeron sourit, de grandes cernes sous les yeux, et présenta sa tablette au reste des marcheurs.

-Il y a vingt broches en or, donc une chacun. Je sais que certaines tenues ne tiennent pas sans les broches, comme celle d’Elloc, mais c’est pas une raison pour en avoir plus d’une.

Et chaque marcheur reçut une des broches, la plaçant à l’endroit où la ligne se trouvait auparavant. La plupart des marcheurs étaient surpris de voir ce que le forgeron avait réussi à tirer d’aussi peu de métal, chaque membre de l’expédition ayant un symbole différent. Ainsi, le meneur se retrouva à nouveau avec une armure qui tenait, mais plus par vingt broches d’or. Il avait comme tous ses camarades une broche en or, et le reste était du fer qui sert à en faire normalement.

Mais la marche ne pouvait pas reprendre, le manque de sommeil se faisant sentir. Ainsi, les marcheurs dormirent, se réveillant tous en même temps au milieu de la nuit, pliant bagage.

La nuit dans les Non-Fins est quelque chose. Si le Voile est beau le jour, ce n’est rien comparé à la beauté de la nuit, au contraste entre ce ciel changeant doucement de couleurs dans des formes alambiquées et ce sol sombre comme les nuits hors du Désert.

Pour autant, il était possible de marcher, et c’est ce que fit la marche, avançant lentement mais sûrement vers ce troisième Creuset que leur indiquait le Prêtre. Le jour se levant, ma forme apparaissant derrière un horizon voilé, les marcheurs décidèrent de s’arrêter.

Et ainsi, de nuit la marche marcha, à l’aube les marcheurs parlèrent, et à l’aube Viarecque fabriqua.

Le temps avançant, les marcheurs s’adaptaient à ce nouveau rythme, au point que quand Elloc proposa quelque chose de nouveau, ils hésitèrent. Le meneur proposait de partir au milieu même de la nuit, pas à son début, et de s’arrêter lorsque moi, Summet, serait au milieu du ciel.

Trois nuits après cette discussion, cela fut acté, et au midi Viarecque fabriqua, pendant que les marcheurs parlaient à leurs étapes, leurs voix s’étant remises de la rencontre avec l’Homme-Dieu.

Et ainsi tout continua jusqu’à un midi, où d’une voix sombre, le Prêtre annonça à nouveau quelque chose.

-Le troisième Creuset est proche. En face de nous se situe une grande falaise, on peut la voir d’ici. Une fois qu’on y sera parvenus, il faudra la grimper. Ça ne sera pas tâche facile, mais si vous la réussissez, l’homme rugueux s’affichera à vous.

-Nous avons l’équipement pour, assura Salarr. C’était pour ça que je suis entré dans la marche hein ? Je ne suis pas redondant avec le Pas-Triple parce que je peux grimper, c’était ça ma fonction ?

-Il semble que ça soit ce que l’Inconnu ait voulu, oui, répondit sans affect le Prêtre au tueur qui souriait. Nous arriverons sans doute demain à l’aube à la falaise, soyez bien prêts.

-Bon, vu que c’est ça, va falloir gérer les gens, fit Salarr en se tournant vers les autres marcheurs. Je suppose que la plupart d’entre vous sont des novices en escalade, ça va être génial. On va faire un truc, je vais grimper le premier, et après avoir posé les longueurs de corde nécessaire, je vous aiderais à grimper un par un. Quelqu’un d’autre sait faire de l’escalade ?

Se levant, Lévir ne surprit personne. De même, ni Rolapse ni Baride ne surprirent en se levant. Après tout on attendait bien des Meules qu’ils soient comme ça. Elloc et Vasèque, sans aucun doute les plus liés aux Meules après ça se levèrent aussi, indiquant par leurs mines des capacités sans doute bien inférieures à celles des autres grimpeurs. Hochant la tête avec appréciation, l’assassin reprit :

-Rolapse, Baride, vous vous occuperez d’assurer les gens, vous êtes clairement les plus taillées pour ça. Je pense qu’on peut diviser la falaise en deux parties. Prêtre, y a-t-il des corniches où on peut se poser sur la falaise ?

-Une seule, au milieu, répondit simplement le Creuset.

-Ça veut dire qu’on pourra placer une de vous deux au milieu et l’autre en bas, comme ça on peut diviser le parcours de manière à peu près similaire. Prêtre, des deux moitiés, quelle est la plus dure ?

-La seconde.

-Merci, Prêtre. Lévir, tu te placeras sur la deuxième partie, tu seras notre secouriste officiel. Si quelqu’un tombe, sers-toi de tout ce que tu peux pour le rattraper. Vasèque, Elloc, vous ferez pareil mais sur la première partie. Il devrait y avoir moins de risques, mais le risque zéro n’existe pas. Ah d’ailleurs Baème et Bodale, vous savez pas grimper vous ?

-Je sais faire, mais je ne me fais pas confiance dans un endroit aussi ouvert au vent, répondit simplement l’éclaireur pendant que l’ancien dresseur secouait la tête.

-C’est con mais c’est comme ça, soupira l’assassin. Enfin bref, Viarecque faut des choses à quoi attacher nos cordes, tu peux nous faire ça ce midi ?

Le forgeron hocha la tête, déployant rapidement son attirail autour du feu déjà dressé. Alors que les gens prenaient place pour un repas frugal, Salarr disparut de la vue de tous. Lorsqu’il revint, il avait en main des gants et des bottes qui avaient l’air d’être de la même facture que son plastron normal.

-C’est ce que j’utilise normalement pour l’escalade, avec un peu plus au cas où ça casse. Normalement ça devrait vous aller, essayez-les quand même si vous savez pas faire d’escalade.

Et la soirée-midi passa, les marcheurs allant se coucher une fois que le forgeron avait terminé son œuvre. Le seul à rester debout fut Valamaque, qui était resté silencieux pendant beaucoup de temps, ne donnant même pas de prévisions contrairement à Skantar. L’interprète finit par s’adresser au Creuset :

-Et je fais quoi maintenant ? J’ai l’impression d’être un parasite moi là.

-Tu n’es pas un parasite, l’Inconnu t’a choisi pour tes capacités. Il veut que tu donnes à la marche selon ton moyen, et qu’elle te rende ce que tu as investi dedans.

-Oui mais j’ai fait la seule chose que je pouvais faire, cria presque l’interprète. J’ai traduit l’archonorésie, je n’ai plus rien à faire avec mon moyen !

-Tu as traduit l’archonorésie, oui. Mais te souviens-tu de ces soirées parmi la tribu d’Ome ?

-Où je racontais les histoires de Salarr et de Lévir sous une forme plus propre à la narration ?

-Celles-là même.

-Et ? Qu’est-ce que mes narrations ont à voir avec mes capacités d’interprète maintenant que j’ai traduit le seul truc que je pouvais traduire dans toute cette étendue ?

-Je te laisse comprendre.

Et le Prêtre se tut, ne répondant plus aux questions de l’interprète, qui donna un coup dans un rocher de rage, avant d’entrer dans sa hutte désormais sans activités. Il ne trouva le sommeil que quelques heures avant le milieu de la nuit, peu de temps avant le départ.

Les marcheurs partirent reposés mais les pieds lourds, sachant que leur marche traditionnelle allait faire la rencontre d’un nouvel obstacle difficile à surmonter. Une piste était tracée, au grand bonheur de celles qui devaient porter tout l’équipement.

S’enfonçant vers le sol par le biais des ravins, tous les marcheurs restèrent proches sur cette piste, se dirigeant vers la falaise qui leur apprendrait la prochaine destination.

Les discussions étaient calmes, parlant des reliefs autour. Lorsque le jour pointa, les marcheurs étaient proches du pied de la falaise, entrant sur le plateau qui y menait par une piste qui s’élargissait et était rejointe par d’autres pistes.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, les marcheurs croisèrent des animaux. Il s’agissait d’oiseaux, qui ne s’envolèrent pas à la vue des humains. Après un regard interrogateur à Sadre, elle dut supposer que ces oiseaux n’ayant pas connu l’être humain, ils n’avaient pas peur de lui.

Alors les humains ne trahirent pas cette nouvelle foi qu’on portait en eux, et partirent vers la falaise, suivant une piste désertée par ces oiseaux aux plumes éclatantes.

Face à la falaise, la marche mesura l’immensité de la tâche qui lui faisait face.

Quasiment verticale, la falaise était lisse, avec peu de prises visibles. Salarr laissa tomber son sac, ordonna qu’on ne le suive pas et commença à grimper, son agilité pouvant enfin être vue par tous les marcheurs. En quelques instants il avait atteint la moitié de la falaise, et donc cette bande de roche où il était possible de poser les pieds. Sortant les outils qu’il avait gardés et sa corde, il fixa à la paroi de quoi monter, et lança par-dessus la falaise la corde, qui tomba aux pieds des autres marcheurs.

Quelques instants plus tard, les marcheurs purent voir à nouveau l’assassin grimper, se balançant de prises en prises sans la moindre peur, son court baudrier maintenant seulement un morceau de corde jusqu’à lui. Il ne lui fallut pas plus longtemps pour atteindre le haut de la falaise, et l’écho résonna plus fort encore lorsqu’il fixa la corde au sommet. Dans un éclat, un escalier se matérialisa sous les pieds du Creuset, lui permettant de monter la falaise sans difficultés et menant à une explosion de rage de la part des marcheurs, qui voyaient leur accompagnateur fuir alors qu’il aurait pu les aider.

Au sommet, l’assassin regarda le Prêtre avec effarement, avant de terminer de fixer la corde et se tourner vers l’homme en face de lui, l’air accusateur.

-Et donc tu peux faire ça et tu ne nous aide pas ? En plus j’ai regardé, y a personne ici, il est où ton homme rugueux ?

-L’homme rugueux se montrera quand toute la marche sera montée. Il ordonne qu’elle monte selon ses propres moyens, sans aide extérieure.

-Ce troisième Creuset concentre toute la mauvaise foi de l’Inconnu c’est ça ? Parce que je vois pas comment on peut demander ce genre de conneries sinon, pour être franc.

L’assassin fit passer la corde dans son nouveau réceptacle et désescalada la pente vers la plateforme au milieu où il trouva le Pas-Triple, déjà monté.

-Bon, t’es prêt à faire ton affaire ?

Le Pas-Triple se contenta de hocher la tête, alors que l’assassin refaisait sa redescente vers le sol, prêt à mener les autres. En bas, il ordonna à une des deux servantes Meule de monter en premier. Rolapse se proposa, montant au milieu et s’y tenant prête à recevoir les prochains.

La première personne que Salarr aida à monter fut Vasèque, qui devrait servir de guide aux gens qui traverseraient la première moitié, pendant que l’assassin occuperait la même fonction sur la deuxième moitié. Pour rattraper les gens, Elloc s’occuperait de la première moitié.

Le premier marcheur à arriver sur la deuxième moitié fut Bolabe, dont l’assurance tranquille permit à plusieurs autres marcheurs de ne pas regarder le vide.

Ainsi, Bolabe rejoignit le Creuset en première, et attendit. Au sommet de la falaise était une petite bande de terre, et au-delà il n’y avait que le Voile, tellement concentré qu’il était sans doute solide, ne laissant rien voir au-delà. À gauche comme à droite de la bande de terre, la falaise s’étendait, ne commençant à baisser qu’à la limite même de l’horizon. La falaise était le seul moyen de passer sans faire un immense détour.

Passèrent ensuite la plupart des marcheurs sans difficultés. Skantar et Morabe s’amusaient presque dans la montée, et si Valamaque avait peur, il ne l’avait pas montré. Viarecque passa le plus lentement, son équipement le ralentissant beaucoup. Pour autant, il passa. Mahaz et Bagot aussi passèrent facilement, arrivant certes avec une certaine lenteur mais sans avoir connu le danger. À aucun moment Lévir ou Elloc ne durent intervenir, les deux restant tout de même prêts.

Des trois secouristes, Daepte fut celui qui eut le plus de difficultés. Contrairement à sa sœur et à Kaulode, lui n’avait pas parcouru les rochers et n’avait pas tenté de se cacher pendant des heures dans les ravins impraticables. Ses difficultés furent telles que Morien se moqua directement de lui au sommet, avant que ne passe Saède, dont les mains et pieds ripaient aux mêmes endroits, faisant relativiser la sœur du secouriste sur la difficulté de la montée.

Baème passa avec le bruve de Lévir, chose très étrange puisque Baème réussit à égaler la vitesse d’une créature qui marchait sur les murs sans difficultés. Même le Pas-Triple sembla presque impressionné.

Après tout cela, il ne restait plus que Bodale à faire passer, et celui-ci arrivait à peine au milieu qu’Elloc montait, sans aide de Vasèque. La seule personne qui n’était pas encore montée était Baride, qui avait assuré des gens pendant toute cette matinée.

Le problème qui se présenta fut qu’on avait mésestimé la fatigue de cette dernière, ainsi, quand elle arrivait presque au milieu, les marcheurs présents sur la corniche s’écartèrent simplement.

Mais quand sa main ne passa pas par-dessus la corniche, ils finirent par réagir. Bodale, en train de grimper la dernière ligne droite la vit le premier, mais le vent perdit son cri d’alerte. La servante des Meules ne se tenait plus qu’à une main, l’autre ayant ripé aussi vite que ses pieds.

Se jetant dans le vide, le Pas-Triple déploya sa toile pour s’installer pile en-dessous de la transporteuse d’équipement et tenir ses pieds sur ses épaules, la stabilisant. Après un bref merci de la part de la transporteuse, plusieurs mains se tendirent, la rappelant vers un endroit stable alors que Bodale arrivait en haut.

Le meneur de la marche mit le baudrier et commença à grimper en se disant que tout problème était réglé, mais ça ne faisait que commencer. Il arriva en haut très vite, mais quand il regarda en bas, il vit qu’il avait ignoré les problèmes qui restaient.

Le Pas-Triple n’avait pas bougé, et le vent s’intensifiait, s’étant pris dans sa toile. S’il bougeait d’un seul muscle, il serait emporté par le vent. Après une discussion étouffée par le vent, les autres marcheurs montèrent, ne laissant plus que l’assassin en face du Pas-Triple. Ils semblèrent discuter pendant quelques temps puis le grimpeur monta le plus vite possible, devant se tenir à la corde pour ne pas être pris dans le vent.

Arrivé sur la bande de terre, il parla à la marche réunie le plus loin du vide possible.

-Lévir est bloqué parce que sa voile prend le vent. On ne peut rien faire pour lui, il faut juste attendre que le vent se calme et espérer qu’il survive jusque-là.

-L’homme rugueux vous teste, lança simplement le Prêtre. Si j’interviens, il tuera Lévir. Si Lévir arrive à tenir, alors l’homme rugueux vous jugera dignes de rencontrer l’Inconnu.

-Pourquoi tester Lévir spécifiquement ? Demanda un marcheur. Je veux dire, c’est même pas le meilleur grimpeur.

-Je ne sais pas ce que pense l’homme rugueux, je sais seulement qu’il est là, à écouter, à regarder.

Les marcheurs se détournèrent du Creuset inutile, se contentant de regarder en bas, vers celui qui portait le plus d’armes dans la marche. Après que son regard se fut illuminé, le cartographe demanda si le bruve avait gardé les armes du Pas-Triple.

Après avoir reçu une réponse positive, le nomade courut vers le bruve, et après une caresse ouvrit une bourse, puis une autre, cherchant désespérément quelque chose qu’il finit par brandir triomphalement. Se tournant vers l’assassin, il lui demanda :

-Tu te crois capable de couper les fils qui maintiennent sa toile avec cette merde ?

Regardant l’arbalète que lui tendait Skantar, l’assassin eut un rictus et se saisit de l’arme.

-Si je descends assez bien, ça ira.

Désescaladant avec le soin le plus prononcé, le meilleur grimpeur de la marche se retrouva à nouveau sur la bande de roche qui marquait le milieu de la falaise, seulement deux mètres au-dessus du Pas-Triple. Couché sur son ventre pour offrir le moins de prise au vent possible, le marcheur visa avec précision et pressa la détente. Le premier carreau fendit l’air et trancha le filin, pendant que l’assassin regardait avec incrédulité l’arbalète se recharger automatiquement.

Se remettant vite, il visa un deuxième puis un troisième filin, les tranchant avec des carreaux tout aussi précis, la toile sur le dos de l’autre marcheur n’étant plus tenue que par un minuscule fil à la solidité suffisante pour tenir malgré un vent qui s’intensifiait. L’assassin tira une nouvelle fois, s’attendant à entendre le bruit du filin qui claquait… Pour être déçu l’instant d’après.

Le carreau s’était fiché dans la roche à la suite d’une bourraque soudaine qui avait failli faire sauter l’arbalète des mains du grimpeur. Retentant, la même bourrasque revint, empêchant le dernier filin de se couper. Jurant, l’assassin se souvint de ce que le Creuset du Sage avait dit sur l’homme rugueux : il les testait.

Voyant que son compère ne pouvait plus l’aider, le Pas-Triple lâcha la main gauche, frappant de toutes ses forces le filin. Cette manœuvre eut beau durer un simple instant, ce fut assez pour faire perdre au Pas-Triple tout équilibre face au vent et à le projeter à la suite de sa toile.

Alors que le vent se calmait soudainement, pensant avoir gagné la bataille, les pieds du Pas-Triple se démontèrent sous l’effet des pistons qui le projetèrent à nouveau vers la bande de roche au milieu de la falaise. Avec un rire incrédule, il fut vite rejoint par l’assassin, qui lui rendit son arme avant de se mettre à remonter, bientôt suivi de Lévir.

Lorsque ce dernier posa le pieds sur la bande de terre en hauteur, le mur de Voile s’ouvrit soudainement, laissant apparaître un couloir qui menait à un endroit à la limite même du visible. Après une petite séance de reprise de souffle pour les marcheurs, ils entrèrent dans le couloir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivaient à un autel en pierre, similaire à la tombe de l’Inconnu dans le Temple du Voile. Se mettant derrière, le Creuset du Sage parla.

-Voici devant vous l’homme rugueux.

Disant ça, il souleva la partie plane de l’autel en face de la marche, révélant aux vingt marcheurs un miroir. Interloqué, Skantar finit par poser la question qui planait dans les têtes de tous ses compères.

-Comment ça, voici l’homme rugueux ? C’est un putain de miroir !

-Oui. Pour avoir passé la falaise, l’Inconnu vous donne le titre d’homme rugueux, à vous tous. Il n’y a jamais eu de Creuset ici, seulement cet autel à qui l’Inconnu a donné le pouvoir de s’adapter au danger. C’est la seule partie des Non-Fins qu’il a daigné nous expliquer. Un couloir partira de l’autel dans quelques instants. En suivant exactement sa direction, on trouvera l’Inconnu.

Secouant la tête, les marcheurs râlèrent un peu avant que le couloir en question ne se révèle et que la marche ne commence à le suivre, regardant le Prêtre avec ce qui était désormais plus que de la méfiance. Lorsque la moitié du jour vint, lorsque je me plaçais au centre du ciel, la marche termina sa traversée du couloir et s’installa pour le sommeil. Finalement, un marcheur demanda au Prêtre :

-Est-ce qu’une autre marche est déjà arrivée jusqu’ici ?

-Jamais.

Sur ces mots, la marche tomba en silence, Viarecque lui-même ne trouvant pas quoi dire. Surmontant le silence, Valamaque parla pour ce qui lui semblait être la première fois, bafouillant devant les regards des dix-neuf autres marcheurs.

-J’ai… J’ai traduit l’archonorésie. Vous voulez que je vous raconte une des histoires ?

-Ouais pourquoi pas.

Les autres marcheurs regardèrent Elloc pendant un instant, encore une fois surpris, avant de s’installer le plus confortablement possible, attendant de Valamaque qu’il commence la première histoire issue des anciens hérétiques, ceux de l’ère des Proto-Manciens.

-Il était une arme. Les noms ont trop de pouvoir, alors le sien fut oublié. Cette arme tua des Abominations, libéra des cités mortes, marcha sur les crânes de mille opposants au Grand Roi des sécléites. Cette arme engendra des fables, et en ridiculisa d’autres. Le nom qu’on lui donne est Summet, car elle était trop similaire à l’astre au cœur du ciel pour garder un nom d’humain ou d’arme. Summet discuta avec les rois, marcha sur des pistes qui menaient aux forêts les plus oubliées et rencontra le Grand Fossoyeur dans l’abîme du temps, en revenant vivante. Vous avez peut-être entendu parler d’elle.


	5. Partie 4 - Solitude

La marche avait marché, les marcheurs avaient parlé, Valamaque avait raconté, Viarecque avait fabriqué.

L’autel dépassé, le Prêtre les avait menés en ligne droite par des paysages plats. Les Non-Fins s’étaient-ils finis ? En tous cas il y avait de la neige, partout, sous tous les pieds.

La marche avait marché, les marcheurs avaient parlé, Valamaque avait raconté.

S’enfonçant dans le pays blanc, Viarecque s’était peu à peu désintéressé des conversations, et une fois où je me tenais dans le ciel, faisant scintiller la neige, il se leva et partit en biais de la marche. Sa hutte resta là. Cinq autres huttes restèrent dans le camp, attendant le retour du premier résident.

La marche avait marché, les marcheurs avaient parlé.

Valamaque aussi s’était tu un midi. Mais il partit avec une phrase, incompréhensible mais qui sembla résonner avec d’autres marcheurs. Au milieu précis de la nuit, les marcheurs se levèrent, ils n’étaient plus que huit. Cinq personnes étaient parties avec l’interprète.

La marche avait marché.

La dernière discussion fut au sujet de quelque chose de bénin, de quelque chose qui ne faisait même pas débat. Il n’y avait simplement rien dans cette discussion, et Vasèque jeta son carnet au sol, disant que plus rien ne faisait de sens. Et cinq personnes étaient d’accord.

La marche avait marché.

Derrière le Prêtre, il n’y avait plus qu’un seul être désormais. Dans ses souvenirs embrumés, il se souvenait vaguement que quelqu’un était censé le suivre, mais il ne l’avait pas vu depuis quelques instants – ou quelques nuits.

Le marcheur marchait.

Se souvenant de quelles herbes se mangeaient dans ce désert blanc, le marcheur se nourrissait à même le sol, s’arrêtait à même la pierre et dormait à même la neige. Il n’y avait plus qu’un seul ordre, suivre le Prêtre.

Le marcheur avait marché.

Il s’arrêta, et ne vit plus le Prêtre. Il ne voyait plus non plus son bruve – peut-être l’avait-il laissé plus en avant ? Il ne savait plus. Y avait-il un avant ? Y avait-il un Prêtre ?

Machinalement, le Pas-Triple continua de marcher pendant plusieurs heures, arrivant à un endroit où la neige s’arrêtait d’un coup. L’endroit était fleuri, rempli de choses bonnes à manger et boire, alors il mangea et but. La direction du Prêtre faisait partie de son esprit, alors il n’eut pas de problèmes à retrouver son but toujours fuyant dans l’horizon blanc parcouru de rocs noirs.

Un jour, il atteignit ce qui semblait être l’horizon. L’horizon était une crête dont partait une piste de gravier, passant dans une vallée fleurie, avec de quoi manger et de quoi boire. Se regardant dans une des sources où il buvait, le Pas-Triple ne vit rien.

Y avait-il jamais eu un Pas-Triple ? Pourquoi y en aurait-il eu neuf ? Pourquoi y aurait-il eu une infrastructure pour les créer ? Pourquoi y aurait-il eu des guerres à mener ?

Et en se regardant un peu, la chose aperçut un reflet, et en cherchant le terme qui la désignait bien. Laissant tomber derrière lui un grand sac, elle l’examina et aperçut beaucoup de choses. Parmi ces choses était un grand morceau de métal, tordu par le froid. Elle le laissa derrière. Lié à ce grand morceau de métal était un récipient tordu par le froid, contenant quelque chose qui était tout aussi froid. La chose décida de garder le récipient.

Elle fouilla longtemps dans le sac, et en jeta tout ce que le froid avait rendu sans importance. Enfin, se regardant à nouveau dans le reflet, la chose vit une armure. Avec des mains encore expertes, la chose enleva l’armure, trop lourde, gardant simplement de quoi être au chaud. Elle garda ses bottes cependant, leur poids lui allait très bien, et rien ne pouvait les remplacer.

Se levant, la chose laissait derrière elle une mue de métal, ne gardant que le peu de métal et de fourrures qui lui serait utile. La chose s’arrêta, soumise à une dernière interrogation, et décida de ne pas y répondre.

Derrière la vallée fleurie, il y avait encore l’étendue blanche. Prenant des réserves et reproduisant de vieux gestes destinés à les conserver, la chose avança dans la blancheur. Mes rayons frappaient le sol blanc, repartant vers ses yeux, que la chose décida de fermer. Se repérant à ce qui lui semblait être cette direction que son esprit avait suivie longtemps, la chose finit par trébucher. Elle se releva.

Marchant encore, la chose rouvrit les yeux, s’arrêta et regarda le ciel. Il changeait de couleur. D’accord.

Marchant encore, la chose rouvrit les yeux, s’arrêta et regarda la terre. Elle était verte. D’accord.

Marchant encore, la chose rouvrit les yeux, s’arrêta et regarda l’animal. Il était en colère. D’accord.

D’un pas souple, elle se retrouva hors de portée du premier coup de croc de l’animal. Courant, l’animal était plus rapide, mais la chose était plus agile sans tout ce métal. Derrière un rocher dans lequel l’animal fonça, elle prit le grand marteau dans son dos, sautant à une grande hauteur pour abattre son métal sur l’animal.

L’animal était mort, et la chose le comprenait. L’animal était mort, et la chose était triste. Sortant un des morceaux de métal gardé, la chose prit la fourrure de l’animal et en garnit son corps, en signe de deuil pour cet être tué. La fourrure qui restait fut mise dans son sac, et elle laissa les restes aux autres animaux.

La chose marcha, et fit face à un nouvel animal, de trois fois la taille du premier tout en ayant la même forme. Une immense créature poilue, aux crocs aiguisés, aux yeux froncés, aux oreilles frémissantes, accompagnant sa colère d’un ronronnement qui réussissait à être de mauvais augure. Hochant la tête, la chose s’inclina, et demanda pardon, produisant de sa gorge un glapissement asséché.

La grande créature recula d’un pas, avant de reconnaître une tentative d’excuse. La tête sur le côté, la grande créature semblait moins avoir envie de tuer l’être. Finalement, la créature disparut, et la chose mobilisa son esprit pour dire un mot malgré une gorge en feu :

-Brimal.

Et la chose se remit en route.

Je me levais quand la chose s’arrêta. Elle me regardait, au milieu du ciel, et s’assit. Nonchalante, elle prit un bâton à côté d’elle, et, frissonnante, la chose toucha la neige du bâton.

Saisissant le bâton, je griffonnais quelques choses. Me levant pour la première fois, j’inspirais l’air du ciel, et faisais rouler dans ma tête mon nom, enfin incarné en moi-même.

En vérité, désolé de le dire si tard lecteur, mais je ne suis pas l’astre au milieu du ciel qu’on appelle Summet. Je suis Summet, oui, mais pas le même. La chose est complexe, et sans doute absurde.

J’ai commencé cette narration avec le point de vue du Summet, l’astre qui éclaire Munres, parce qu’un point de vue interne à l’être dans lequel j’étais ne convenait pas. Il était à l’époque trop différent de moi, et se changer en chose l’a aidé à se rapprocher.

Me sachant mal à l’aise pour parler en tant que cet être si différent de moi, j’ai décidé de prendre le point de vue de ce que je suis aujourd’hui jusqu’au moment où cet être si différent se transforme en moi.

Ainsi, je regardais le monde, nouveau Summet éclairant cette terre blanche. Et comme c’est la seule chose à faire, je décidais de crier. Riant, je criais à nouveau. J’apprenais ce qu’était la voix, et c’était chose très drôle pour quelque chose d’aussi désincarné que moi.

Une nouvelle mue s’était faite, quelque part. J’avais lâché mon ancienne apparence en quittant le métal de l’armure des Pas-Triples, et je lâchais une ancienne coquille de mon esprit. En émergeant, je répondais à l’interrogation de la chose :

-Mon nom sera Nil Lévir. J’aime bien, y a rupture avec l’ancien tout en acceptant une forme de continuité.

Alors je continuais à avancer, et le soir je décidais de m’arrêter. Il n’y avait plus d’impératifs pour moi, rien que de la curiosité. Je faisais confiance à ma mémoire d’avant que je dépasse l’autel de l’homme rugueux, donc je savais déjà les atrocités du monde ailleurs et je me souvenais de l’Inconnu que j’étais censé chercher.

-Inconnu, t’es là ?

Rien ne me répondit, j’en ai donc conclu que l’Inconnu n’était pas là et qu’il me fallait suivre la piste qui allait en sa direction. Mais quelle piste était-ce ? Regardant autour de moi, je voyais un sentier de gravier, qui allait de quelque part vers quelque part, apparemment.

Décidant de le suivre demain, je décidais aussi de dormir.

Après un bon sommeil – mon premier ! – je décidais de partir vers cette fin du monde, cet Inconnu. Ça serait logiquement le premier humain que je rencontrerais jamais.

Sur le chemin, je trouvais des morceaux de bois que j’aimais bien, et je les mettais dans mon sac. Quelques jours plus tard, je m’arrêtais, les voyait, et j’eus une idée. Prenant une pierre à côté, je les taillais. Utilisant les poils de la fourrure que la chose avait volé à son propriétaire, je formais plusieurs pinceaux, et m’amusait à peindre avec pour seule encre de l’eau. Me souvenant que la peinture existait, je me demandais où trouver une toile dans pareil désert. Remettant les pinceaux encore chauds de mes rayons dans mon sac, je repartais, en quête d’un endroit où les tenter.

Cet endroit fut décevant, pour dire vrai. J’attendais une grande crique avec en face de moi un chevalet, pour que j’exprime la chose quelconque que je voulais dire. En fait, je dus construire mon chevalet moi-même et me souvenir d’une lointaine conversation avec Skantar où il expliquait comment faire de la toile et de la peinture. Et en plus, ce que j’ai peint était loin d’être bon.

Ne considérant pas ça comme suffisant, je décidais de continuer jusqu’à ce que ça soit bon. Ce faisant, je compris que je ne considérerais jamais quoi que ce soit comme bon. Peu importe la qualité des détails que je mettrais, mon esprit critiquerait toujours, donnerait toujours des pistes pour m’améliorer. Finalement, j’atteignis un niveau acceptable socialement – pas très utile en l’absence de société – et je décidais de partir.

Je marchais longtemps, mangeais vite, buvait peu. De temps en temps je ressortais mon chevalet ou recroisais quelques animaux qui étaient interloqués de me voir. Je leur disais bonjour, et ils retournaient à leurs affaires – en même temps je ne peux pas les comprendre et eux non plus ne peuvent me comprendre, c’était bien ridicule comme situation.

Et donc j’avançais, calme comme on peut l’être en dormant bien, en faisant ce qu’on veut quand on le veut et en réfléchissant le reste du temps. Je tentais plusieurs fois de formaliser mes pensées, mais je me rendais compte que sans papier, c’était chose impossible, puisque je me perdais en moi-même à chaque fois.

Un jour cependant, bien plus tard, il y eut un problème. La piste de gravier menait à une impasse, ça n’était pas très bien pour ma progression. Par impasse, je veux dire qu’un immense mur noir, trop lisse pour être escaladé, se trouvait devant moi. Des deux côtés, quand je regardais l’horizon, le mur ne cessait pas.

M’asseyant, j’avais déjà compris que je ne passerais pas – pas pour l’instant. Alors à la place j’ai décidé de m’amuser. J’ai construit un, puis deux, puis cent huttes. C’était drôle, mais je finis par m’ennuyer et commencer à peindre, encore. Je me servais de mes huttes pour entreposer. Trouvant mes huttes vides, je décidais de les remplir, et me souvenais de conseil de Bolabe pendant un débat sur la construction où Lévir avait prêté une oreille relativement attentive.

Finissant par y penser, je construisais une petite forteresse en pierre, douillette comme pas deux. Dedans, j’ai vécu un peu, je me suis amusé beaucoup, mais j’ai fini par la quitter. C’était drôle, mais un espace trop petit n’est pas l’endroit où mes rayons se sentent le mieux.

Un jour, je décidais de sortir le réservoir de combustang de mon sac. Je l’avais totalement oublié, pour dire vrai. Vous ne voyez pas de quoi je parle ? Mais si, le réservoir déformé par le froid là ! Enfin bref, je ne pense pas avoir parlé du combustang, normal puisqu’il n’est pas utilisé jusqu’ici. J’ai mentionné les armes des Meules je pense, ces Lames-Meules qui tuent des Abominations en tournant suffisamment vite pour que leur régénération ne suive pas.

Eh bien le combustang c’est ce qu’on produit pour que ces armes tournent. Bon, pour entrer dans le truc moins drôle, le combustang est produit au sacrifice humain. Ou animal. De toutes façons l’humain est un animal. Bref. Dans le Temple du Sang, on reçoit des livraisons de sang, et on transforme ça en combustang, parce que voilà, c’est bien à ça que doit servir une des seules sources de magie du monde ! Bref, pas génial.

Après cette digression, à quoi m’a donc servi ce réservoir ? Eh bien j’ai vu le mur noir, j’ai vu ce liquide noir qui se consume dans les Lames-Meules, et je me suis dit qu’il y avait corrélation. Pour une raison absurde, j’ai eu raison, et après avoir balancé le combustang sur un point du mur et y avoir mis le feu, le mur se souleva en un point, me laissant enfin passer.

Derrière le mur donc…

Un chemin de gravier passait, au-dessus du vide, soutenu par d’immenses falaises d’un calcaire étonnamment peu abimé. Passant de l’autre côté du mur, je voyais d’immenses falaises plus ou moins émergées se jeter à l’assaut d’une mer grise, plusieurs kilomètres en contrebas. Rien ne vivait. Tout était dans un crépuscule étrange.

Même le Summet au fond du ciel était sombre, gris, morne. Les nuages étaient salés, presque autant que la mer et les embruns. Cet endroit, c’est l’antipode du Cœur Civilisé. Puisque le Munres est en forme de sphère (ou en tous cas d’un truc proche d’une sphère), il existe un point qui, si on traversait la planète en ligne droite, mènerait à un autre point. Vu qu’on est sur une sphère, tout point a son antipode, et donc voilà l’antipode du Cœur Civilisé, une mer où toutes les autres mers se jettent, où tous les Déserts se finissent.

Sur un grand promontoire, en face de la route de gravier que je suivais depuis que j’étais devenu moi, je voyais une lumière. Elle était à la limite même de l’horizon, mais sans rien de mieux à faire, j’allais vers elle, et au bout de quelques siècles j’y arrivais. C’était simplement le Prêtre, qui regardait quelque chose en-dessous de lui. Même si je n’avais jamais rencontré la chose en question, je reconnaissais ce que l’être qui avait été dans mon corps avait appelé Elloc.

Mort, évidemment.

Hochant la tête, le Prêtre regarda le cadavre parfaitement conserver s’évaporer, ne laissant autour de lui qu’une armure vide. Mettant la main dans l’armure, le Prêtre sortit un petit cône de métal.

-Ah, c’est donc à ça que ressemble un Creuset.

J’ai parlé avec le détachement de celui qui n’a jamais rencontré quiconque, puisque j’étais celui qui n’a jamais rencontré quiconque. Le Prêtre hocha la tête et s’évapora lui aussi, retournant à son Temple pendant que je prenais le Creuset.

Au contact du morceau de métal, je décidais soudain de l’écraser dans ma main. Ce fut simple, le métal était léger, et je me sentais revigoré, d’une manière étrange.

Devant moi, la falaise continuait, traversant la mer jusqu’à plus loin que toutes les autres. Décidant que je n’avais rien de mieux à faire, je suivais la piste et laissais l’armure derrière moi.

Au bout de la falaise, je trouvais quelqu’un qui m’attendait, assis en tailleur dans une toge ample.

-L’Inconnu je présume ?

-L’Inconnu. Nil Lévir ?

-C’est bien moi.

L’Inconnu se leva, agile. S’étirant, ses articulations eurent un claquement étrange pendant que sa bouche béait le temps d’un bâillement. Me regardant à nouveau avec sérieux, l’être qu’on surnomme le Quatorzième finit par dire :

-Bon, par où tu veux qu’on commence ?

-Je pense que « Pourquoi les marches ? » serait un bon début, répondis-je.

-Je vois. Alors je répondrais à cette question. D’abord, je dois dire que je veux mourir. Ça ne date pas d’hier, mais d’il y a plusieurs siècles. Pourquoi mourir ? Parce que toute chose doit mourir et que c’est ça qui définit sa valeur ? Parce que toutes les expériences ne valent que parce que la mort fait relativiser derrière ? Peut-être, mais c’est pas pour cas. Regarde derrière, dans la mer, à l’horizon.

Se décalant un peu, l’Inconnu me laissa voir ce dont il parlait, et je dois admettre que je ne m’attendais pas à ça. Personne ne s’attend à voir le Primordial, Dieu en personne, enchaîné au fond de ce qui est à Son échelle un puits. Sa peau en partie décomposée, Sa gueule béante, Ses yeux vides, plus encore que ceux d’un humain après une vie de travaux abrutissants.

-C’est bien le Primordial ? Demandais-je.

-Le Primordial en personne. Mon Creuset du Sage t’a parlé de l’ère absurde avant les Proto-Manciens, celle qui s’était terminé quand la majorité des armes du Temple ont disparu. Eh bien c’est ça la cause. Toute cette ère, c’étaient des gens qui se préparaient à recevoir le Primordial, et qui l’ont reçu le mieux possible.

-Et pourquoi les gens de cette époque ont fait ça ?

-Oh tu sais, le Primordial était en train de devenir un Dieu, un vrai.

-Comment ça, c’est pas un Dieu ?

-Alors va falloir que je parle de la définition des Dieux du coup, soupira l’Inconnu en s’asseyant et en m’enjoignant de me mettre en tailleur. À cette époque, on définit deux choses sous le nom de Dieux : les Masses, et les Dieux en eux-mêmes. Les Masses étaient d’immenses concentrations de puissance, avec la capacité de manier la Magie comme ils le veulent. Les Proto-Manciens étaient limités par leurs quantités de puissance, les Masses aussi, mais il leur faut plus de temps pour atteindre leurs limites, beaucoup plus de temps. D’ailleurs, après la Guerre du Mouvement, donc la guerre entre Proto-Manciens et Abominations qui a duré trois siècles et tué la moitié de la population humaine globale, la plupart des Proto-Manciens étaient devenus des Masses en absorbant de la puissance, mais ce n’est pas la question.

« Parce que je dois parler des Dieux. Les Dieux dans cette définition n’existent pas, mais ce sont des choses obligatoires à l’existence de l’univers. Dans cette définition, un Dieu fait partie de l’univers au niveau le plus fondamental. Comme je le disais plus tôt, les vrais Dieux n’existent pas. À part que le Primordial a voulu en devenir un. Il a voulu fusionner avec l’univers, en tant que Dieu unique. Et il se baladait d’étoile en étoile, fusionnant avec l’espace-temps dedans, toujours grandissant.

-C’est quoi une étoile ? demandais-je, naïf que j’étais.

-Ah oui c’est vrai. Le putain de trait, attends, je vais te montrer quelque chose.

L’Inconnu se leva à nouveau, et d’un coup la nuit se leva. Plus tard, j’apprendrais que c’était parce qu’il m’avait endormi puis réveillé, mais pour l’heure je sursautais juste.

Le ciel nocturne a une apparence très spéciale en Munres. Dans d’autres mondes, le ciel est entre le bleu et le noir, rempli de petits points blancs, parfois avec quelques lunes. En Munres, il y a bien le ciel entre le bleu et le noir et une lune, mais il n’y a pas ces petits points blancs. Il y a un grand trait, qui brille et qu’on appelle la Fracture. Je sais, on a un ciel de cons, mais y a une explication.

-À cause de la Fracture, on ne voit pas, mais si je fais ça…

L’Inconnu ajusta les bras, et d’un coup une partie du ciel s’approcha, sans changer de place. C’est comme si l’Inconnu avait en face de lui un écran sur lequel il projetait une image et qu’il avait bougé le projecteur pour qu’on voie mieux une partie spécifique de l’image. À l’exception que son écran serait le ciel, mais c’est un détail.

Dans ce coin de ciel dégagé, je pus voir les petits points blancs pour la première fois, et j’avoue avoir été très curieux, demandant ce que c’était à l’Inconnu.

-Ce que tu vois là, ce sont des étoiles. À cause de la lumière produite par la Fracture, on ne les voit pas en temps normal. Sinon, Imagine le Primordial passer de point blanc en point blanc, en train de fusionner avec la réalité dedans. Ah, et faudra que je pense à détruire la Fracture, j’en ai marre de pas pouvoir regarder les étoiles en paix ici.

-Comment ça détruire la Fracture ? C’est pas une brèche dans l’espace ?

-Pas du tout, c’est juste une amalgamation de gros rochers polis pour renvoyer la lumière de Summet et intensifier la lumière produite dans tout l’univers. La conséquence c’est que nous on voit plus les étoiles… D’ailleurs en parlant de Summet, j’aurais peut-être dû commencer par ça : Summet est une étoile.

L’Inconnu baissa les bras avant de se rasseoir, le ciel reprenant son apparence normale.

-Je vois mieux tout de suite, fis-je en parlant du Summet.

-J’espère bien. Enfin bref, le Primordial grandissait. Du côté des étoiles avec lesquelles il fusionnait, rien ne changeait en apparence, mais la réalité était altérée dedans, sans lui elle ne pouvait plus exister. Le but du Primordial, c’était de devenir un Dieu, puis de sortir de la réalité afin de devenir littéralement transcendant, un être dans un ordre de réalité _supérieur_ , qui ordonne aux ordres inférieurs. Nos ancêtres étaient pas trop d’accord et ont conspiré avant de créer le Summet, une étoile autour de laquelle ils ont créé la Fracture, pour attirer le Primordial avant qu’il ne bouffe tout.

« Finalement, il est tombé dans le piège, et toute la population lui est tombé dessus. À l’époque, il faut se dire que tout le monde était Proto-Mancien, donc c’était violent. Au terme de la bataille, le Grand Fossoyeur, le type le plus respecté de l’époque, a réussi à enfermer le Primordial grâce au Voile. Le seul problème, c’est que puisque le Primordial avait disparu, toutes les étoiles avec qui il avait fusionné ont disparu. Les deux tiers du ciel se sont assombris, et au cours du temps de nouveaux types ont essayé la même chose dans d’autres étoiles avant de se faire emprisonner.

« Si on pouvait voir les étoiles, on n’en verrait qu’un nombre minuscule par rapport à ce qui était là au début. Très triste, et on ne peut pas faire grand-chose, au vu de ce que ça prend pour stopper un seul truc de devenir un Dieu.

« Et c’est quoi le rapport entre le Primordial et la Marche donc ? Eh bah c’est assez simple : la Marche a pour but de créer des exaltés, des êtres qui puissent devenir le Mancien si le Mancien précédent meurt. Si je meurs, l’exalté le plus proche de moi deviendra le Mancien, et vu qu’à chaque nouveau Mancien, le Mancien obtient une nouvelle forme de Magie, le prochain Mancien maîtrisera les quinze formes.

-J’ai pas suivi, c’est quoi les formes de Magie ? Pourquoi c’est important les quinze ?

-Alors, vu que t’as travaillé dans un Temple, j’avoue que la surprise est présente quand j’entends que tu comprends pas le concept des formes de Magie. En gros, il y a quinze formes de Magie qui étaient utilisables pour les Proto-Manciens, et chaque Mancien a accès à une forme de Magie de plus que le précédent. Les Temples ont le pouvoir d’une forme de magie précisément. Ça répond à ta question sur les quinze ?

-Oui, désolé de l’interruption.

-Enfin bref, un Mancien qui maîtriserait les quinze formes contrôlerait toute la Magie, avec une puissance qu’aucun Proto-Mancien ne pourrait égaler. Même toute l’humanité à l’époque du combat contre le Primordial ne pourrait pas vaincre le Mancien qui maîtriserait les quinze formes.

-Et pourquoi ça ? Je veux dire, même avec les quinze formes, il resterait limité le Mancien.

-Parce que la vie change, dévore de plus en plus d’énergie et en utilise toujours plus pour être de plus en plus puissante, et ça se répercute sur la Magie aussi. Mais bref, le prochain Mancien devrait être capable de tuer le Primordial, ou en tous cas de réussir à le fissionner de la réalité.

-Je vois… Et pour l’instant, est-ce que des marcheurs ont fini exaltés ?

-Toutes les Marches jusqu’à maintenant étaient des échecs, s’arrêtant avant l’homme rugueux. Dès que vous avez dépassé l’homme rugueux, vous êtes tous devenus des exaltés, il t’a juste fallu un peu plus de temps pour le comprendre que les autres, d’où ta transformation.

-Oh. Et est-ce qu’un Creuset peut devenir exalté aussi ?

-En supposant que tu parles d’Elloc, non. Mais il est à noter qu’ils pourront quand je serais mort. La dernière forme de la Magie permettrait de les transformer en de vrais êtres vivants, donc leur permettrait à terme de devenir des exaltés aussi.

-Et donc pour ça il faut que je te tue.

L’Inconnu se contenta de hocher la tête avec un sourire. Je me levais, marchant un peu pour tenter de traiter les informations que m’offrait le but de la quête d’Elloc. Après un peu de temps, je retournais à l’Inconnu, me rasseyant pour recommencer à parler.

-Et c’était quoi comme Creuset Elloc ? Je veux dire, je savais pas que j’étais censé me sentir comme ça en écrasant un morceau de métal.

-Elloc est le Creuset des Hommes, répondit l’Inconnu, fier de sa blague. Oui c’est un jeu de mots avec le Summet des Hommes, le premier saint répertorié par l’Église. Oui, je ne devrais pas en être fier, mais le fait est que c’est le nom le plus adapté.

« Le Summet des Hommes avait une capacité très étrange : c’était un être exalté avant même la naissance. À son époque, les Proto-Manciens considéraient qu’il s’agissait de la prochaine évolution de la Magie dans l’humain et ont eu peur, le privant de la capacité à faire de la Magie. Là où ils sont allés vraiment loin, c’est qu’ils ont fait pareil avec toute la population humaine, par peur qu’un autre Summet des Hommes émerge. Malgré tout, le Summet était exalté, et pensait comme quelqu’un qui avait accès à la Magie.

« Son exaltation s’est transmise en fait, ce qui est très surprenant. D’humain à humain, son exaltation a traversé les générations, et j’ai réussi à la retrouver pour la mettre dans ce Creuset. En fait, tu es un double-exalté.

-On dirait une blague dit comme ça.

-Je sais, mais j’ai pas meilleur terme. Et concernant la Magie du Summet des Hommes, ça devrait te paraître bizarre que d’autres humains aient réussi à avoir de la Magie après que les Proto-Manciens aient coupé la Magie de l’humanité non ?

-Je n’y ai pas pensé je l’avoue.

-Au moins tu l’avoue, plaisanta l’Inconnu. Cette Magie a été utilisée par le Grand Fossoyeur, qui s’est servi de ses pouvoirs – vu qu’il était devenu une Masse – pour créer les Manciens. Les Manciens sont les gens qui se sont passé la Magie du Summet des Hommes, tandis qu’à côté des gens se passaient l’exaltation du Summet des Hommes. Et en presque 2000 ans, les deux ne se sont jamais rencontrées.

« C’est pour ça que j’ai créé le Creuset des Hommes. Je voulais qu’un double-exalté devienne le quinzième Mancien, afin de faire reprendre son cours normal à la Magie chez les humains.

-Je vois, fis-je. J’ai encore énormément de questions.

-Pose en une, j’y répondrais, me sourit le Mancien.

-Très bien. Que sont les Abominations, et quels sont leurs rapports avec les trucs dans les Non-Fins ?

-Les Abominations sont issues de l’Enfer, la première tentative du Primordial de créer un espace transcendantal quand il a voulu échapper aux humains. Il n’a pas réussi à y entrer, mais un peu de son corps y est entré – c’est la cause de la plupart de ses blessures. Quant aux trucs dans les Non-Fins, même chose, des morceaux de son corps qui se sont séparés pendant la bataille.

-Ça change du canon que j’ai entendu.

-J’aime décevoir.

-Je m’en doute bien. Bon, sinon, question obligatoire mais comment se portent les autres marcheurs ?

-La Marche s’est scindée en quatre après l’homme rugueux. Trois groupes de six personnes qui en avaient marre, et toi, qui a continué. Chacun des groupes a fait sa vie, et s’est retrouvé dans un des trois autres déserts. Ils survivent bien, malgré le fait qu’ils soient littéralement sur un désert de verre pour certains.

-Très bien pour eux. Bon, j’ai perdu la notion du temps depuis que je marche, mais depuis combien de temps je suis parti de Vartek ?

-Sept ans. Tu as atteint l’exaltation en deux ans, et ça fait cinq ans que tu marches vers moi. Pas mal.

-Je suppose…

Et je continuais de lui poser des questions.

Pendant ce qui constitua presque un mois, je posais des questions au dernier Mancien avant moi, un être qui avait vécu cinq siècles. J’appris bien des choses, et il me donna du papier, pour que je formalise ma pensée. Entre temps, Bachlone, le taré du caravansérail, avait terminé sa préface, et j’en obtins un exemplaire via l’Inconnu.

Finalement, quand il disait « je t’affirme que lorsque tu renieras l’Église, loin des hommes, tu deviendras le vide absolu, et de ce que tu sauras se constituera une construction pareille à celle de l’Église », il n’avait pas totalement tort… Au point qu’en lisant sa préface, je retrouvais beaucoup de mes réflexions, simplement poussées à un point moindre.

En terminant de lire, je finis par comprendre, et je partis parler à l’Inconnu.

-Inconnu, j’ai trouvé.

-De quoi ?

-La raison de te tuer, la vraie.

-Ah. Donc le Primordial ce n’est pas une bonne raison ?

-Non, parce qu’il me manquait un élément, fis-je en souriant. Les Manciens sont Dieu, à l’échelle de l’humanité. Nous sommes des êtres qui ont volé leur Magie aux autres humains, et toi tu t’es retranché dans un endroit isolé, bien peu différent d’une réalité d’ordre supérieur tant tes pouvoirs te permettent d’agir sur le Cœur Civilisé. Si je te tue toi, je tue un Dieu, mais je deviens Dieu aussi. Il faut donc que je réussisse à pallier le fait d’être Dieu et d’avoir tué Dieu. Si je réussis ça, le Primordial sera comme mort.

-Alors je te souhaite bien de la chance dans cette entreprise.

-Je n’aurais pas besoin de chance, rien que de moi.

Lorsque le crâne de l’Inconnu reposa sur le sol, son cœur arraché par le gant mécanique que j’avais gardé sur moi, j’étais calme. Lorsque cinq nuées apparurent du ciel, j’étais calme aussi. Les nuées prirent des formes humaines, et alors que j’étais assis en tailleur, elles s’agenouillèrent devant moi, reposant sur les airs.

-Ô Mancien, nous sommes les Dieux de Guerre, dernières armes qui furent créées par les Proto-Manciens. Nous vous sommes soumis, quel est votre ordre ?

-Je n’en ai pas. Je suis Nil Lévir, et je serais le dernier des Manciens. J’ai simplement des questions. Je sais que ma forme de Magie est la plus puissante de toutes, détaillez tout.

**Author's Note:**

> Page Nanowrimo :  
> https://nanowrimo.org/participants/buissonofdoom/projects/la-marche-du-summet
> 
> Le discord des gens qui font le nanowrimo avec moi, vous pouvez rejoindre même si vous participez pas :  
> https://discord.gg/M3dXm57


End file.
